Midgard contre Niflheim
by Yukomin
Summary: Vikings et dragons vivent en paix. Une seule menace pèse sur ce calme : les démons issus du plus profond de Niflheim, apportant froid, désolation et mort. Les attaques des démons mènent dragons et vikings à combattre côte à côte, chacun usant de ses talents spéciaux. Mais tous les vikings n'ont pas l'honneur de combattre, surtout ceux qui sont jugés comme étant inutiles...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic qui porte, comme promis, sur Dragons. Suivant les résultat du poll, vous avez cette histoire où dragons et vikings sont alliés et les vikings ont des pouvoirs.**

 **Dans cette fic, Harold a 15 ans, ça se déroule donc à peu près au même moment que dans le premier film. Krokmou arrivera un peu plus tard.**

 **Le rythme de publication est le suivant : un chapitre tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes de lire ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite.**

 **Bien entendu, je ne possède aucun droit sur Dragons, que ce soit les films, les séries ou les livres. Je ne fait qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La journée commence plutôt bien pour le village de Berk. Pour une fois, le temps se montre clément, ce qui est parfait pour sortir pêcher ou aller chasser. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques depuis près d'une semaine, les maisons sont donc toutes réparées et le forgeron peut se détendre un peu, sa charge de travail étant amoindrie. Plutôt que de passer ses journées à forger des clous ou à réparer des outils, il peut se concentrer sur les armes. Ce qui explique donc la bonne humeur de Gueulfor, et le calvaire d'Harold. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans parvient à rester aux côtés du forgeron jusqu'à la moitié de l'après-midi avant de déclarer forfait et de s'échapper. Alors qu'il court vers le forêt, il est intercepté par Stoïck, le chef de Berk.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça? Tu es sensé travailler à la forge.

\- Par pitié, laisse-moi partir. Gueulfor chante depuis ce matin, je fais finir par devenir fou!

Un éclair de compréhension passe dans les yeux du chef et il semble compatir brièvement. Cependant, il reprend bien vite son expression dure, à laquelle Harold est si habitué.

\- Très bien, tu peux aller dans la forêt. Mais laisse les dragons tranquilles et rapporte tous les fruits que tu pourras trouver. Personne n'a encore eu le temps de commencer à les récolter, tu pourrais aussi bien te rendre utile pour une fois.

\- Comme si travailler à la forge n'était pas utile, marmonne Harold.

\- Comment?

\- Rien! Je vais aller chercher un panier, pour ramener les fruits.

\- Parfait. Et n'oublies pas : interdiction de t'approcher des dragons!

\- Oui, soupire Harold.

\- Bien. Seuls les vrais guerriers peuvent combattre aux côtés des dragons. Tu ne possèdes pas les qualités nécessaires pour aider au combat, donc évite de nous gêner.

\- Comment tu peux savoir que je ne possède pas les qualités d'un guerrier si tu ne me laisses jamais faire mes preuves?! C'est injuste! Tous les autres de mon âge ont le droit de combattre et de voler avec les dragons, pourquoi pas moi?

\- Parce que tu te ferais tuer avant même d'avoir pu monter sur le dos d'un dragon. Contrairement à tous les autres villageois, tes dons sont inutiles au combat, et même dans la vie de tous les jours. Ta seule utilité est le peu d'aide que tu apportes à Gueulfor à la forge. Et encore quand tu arrives à faire quelque chose de correct.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Tu ne sais rien du travail que je fais à la forge! C'est moi qui répare et forge la plupart des armes, Gueulfor me délègue plus de la moitié de son travail! Et tu trouves mes dons bien utiles quand il s'agit d'effectuer des réparations!

\- Ne te monte pas la tête, tu n'es pas capable de faire un travail correctement, je le sais. Et Gueulfor n'est pas inconscient au point de te laisser en charge de forger une arme. Tu es faible, Harold. Cesse de tenter l'impossible et contente-toi d'apporter un minimum au village, afin que nous ayons moins l'impression de nourrir une bouche inutile.

\- Nourrir une bouche inutile?! répète Harold. Je te signale que tous mes repas, je me les fournis moi-même en pêchant ou autre. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans le Grand Hall simplement pour manger! Mais tu n'en sais rien, comme d'habitude! Tu ne remarques jamais quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec moi! Tu...

\- ASSEZ! tonne Stoïck.

Le cri du chef attire l'attention de quelques villageois qui commencent à murmurer entre eux en voyant Harold se faire réprimander. Les jeunes de l'âge de Harold, deux filles et trois garçons, s'approchent un peu pour entendre ce que le chef dit.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas que tu me parles ainsi, montre un peu de respect envers ton chef et ton père! Tes plaidoiries sont inutiles. Tu ne seras jamais un guerrier, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne! Maintenant, va faire ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant ce soir.

Harold baisse la tête, refusant de regarder son père et s'éloigne. Il passe à l'entrepôt pour prendre un panier puis entre dans la forêt. Alors qu'il disparaît entre les arbres, Stoïck se tourne vers les villageois assemblés et fronce les sourcils, éparpillant les badauds.

Harold marche longtemps avant d'arriver à un coin de la forêt où poussent des pommiers sauvages. Il pose le panier au sol et grimpe dans le premier arbre pour collecter les fruits. Grâce à un système de corde et de sac de cuir, il peut déposer les fruits dans le panier sans avoir à redescendre à chaque fois. Il finit rapidement le premier arbre et passe au suivant. Quand il arrive sur une large branche, lui permettant d'accéder à d'autres plus petites et bien chargées, un couinement se fait entendre. Le jeune viking suspend son mouvement pour décrocher une pomme et se retourne, observant les alentours. Ne voyant rien, il reprend sa cueillette. Un autre couinement le fait de nouveau se retourner, juste à temps pour voir une boule verte émerger de buissons en contrebas et se lancer dans l'arbre. Une bouche happe la pomme qui se trouvait juste au bout de doigts de Harold.

\- Pointeur! J'allais attraper cette pomme, tu n'as pas le droit!

La bouche tenant la pomme s'étire pour former un sourire.

\- Tu te moques de moi?

Un grognement affirmatif retentit dans l'air. Harold abandonne les fruits et se laisse tomber du pommier, atterrissant tout près du voleur. Ce dernier ne reste pas sur place pour l'attendre. D'un coup d'ailes, il se propulse sur la branche que vient juste de quitter le viking, le narguant en se balançant doucement.

\- Pointeur, dit Harold, descend tout de suite et rend-moi cette pomme.

Pour toute réponse, la bouche s'ouvre en grand et la pomme tombe, pile sur la tête du jeune viking.

\- Aïe! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?! Et ne rigole pas! ajoute Harold en entendant un rire au-dessus de lui.

Le voleur quitte son perchoir et vient se poser sur l'épaule du viking en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec ses griffes.

\- Oh, tu es tout doux maintenant? Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie.

Un ronronnement s'élève du voleur qui tend la tête pour se faire gratter.

\- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Tu es désespérant. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec ton groupe? Tous les autres terreurs terribles le font, pourquoi tu me suis partout?

Le dragon ne semble pas décidé à répondre, insistant pour que Harold le gratte encore un peu plus. Soupirant, le jeune garçon s'assoit contre le tronc du pommier et saisit un petit sac posé à côté du panier. Il l'ouvre et en sort deux poissons, encore frais.

\- Tiens, j'ai pêché ça à la pause de la mi-journée. J'en avais plus mais j'en ai mangé un et donné le reste à un cauchemar qui faisait sa ronde près de la rivière. J'ai quand même réussi à te garder ces deux-là, ça te va?

Le dragon hoche la tête et s'empresse d'avaler les poissons. Son repas terminé, il s'installe sur les jambes d'Harold et se roule en boule, ronronnant avec contentement.

\- Tu es bien le seul à être content de me voir, dit Harold en soupirant. Je pense que si je disparaissais, il faudrait au minimum une semaine avant que quelqu'un s'en rende compte au village. Gueulfor serait certainement le premier à le remarquer. Il ne s'en sortirait pas à la forge si je n'étais pas là. Honnêtement, ça m'étonne que personne ne se soit jamais rendu compte qu'il fait bien plus de travail depuis que je suis son apprenti. Et s'ils savaient que c'est moi qui fabriquent la plupart des armes ou des outils, ils n'en reviendraient pas. Ils croient tous que c'est Gueulfor qui les fait, alors qu'il se contente d'en fabriquer juste une ou deux dans la semaine et de réparer le reste. Et mon père, je suis certain qu'il remarquerait mon absence s'il n'a plus personne sur qui crier chaque jour. Mais il lui faudrait au moins deux semaines pour y arriver. Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, Rustik pourrait s'apercevoir de ma disparition en premier et dès le premier jour. C'est logique, il ne me trouverait pas pour me battre et donc il me chercherait partout. Eh, c'est très réconfortant comme pensée, bravo Harold. Et je parle tout seul, bien sûr. Pointeur, réveille-toi, tu peux au moins m'écouter me plaindre jusqu'au bout, non? Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler!

Le petit dragon ouvre paresseusement un œil, baille et bouge un peu pour se mettre plus à l'aise avant de refermer son œil.

\- Merci pour le support, commente Harold.

Le jeune viking cesse de parler et contemple le ciel, regardant les nuages qui se rassemblent lentement. Il reste ainsi une bonne heure, laissant son ami à écailles dormir. Quand la luminosité commence à baisser, Harold se lève vivement, réveillant le dragon.

\- Oh, mon père va me tuer si je ne remplis pas le panier avant de rentrer! Pointeur, tu peux m'aider?

Pour toute réponse, le dragon s'envole et file dans la forêt. Harold reste un instant à regarder la direction dans laquelle est parti son ami.

\- Cool, sympa.

Sans plus perdre de temps, le jeune viking remonte dans l'arbre et reprend sa cueillette. Quelques minutes plus tard, de nombreux battements d'ailes se font entendre et tout un groupe de terreurs terribles, mené par Pointeur, arrive aux pommiers. Ils se mettent à cueillir les pommes et les dépose dans le panier.

\- Merci Pointeur, tu es le meilleur! dit Harold en souriant.

Avec l'aide des petits dragons, le panier est vite plein et le jeune viking peut reprendre le chemin du village. Les terreurs, voyant que le panier pèse très lourd et ralentit Harold, s'empare de chaque surface qu'ils peuvent et soulèvent, allégeant ainsi le poids. Grâce à cela, et à Pointeur qui vole devant lui pour le guider, Harold arrive en vue du village alors que la nuit tombe. Il s'arrête un peu avant l'orée des bois et fait signe aux dragons de lâcher le panier.

\- Merci pour votre aide, vous tous. Vous devriez retourner auprès des autres dragons. Vous aurez des problèmes si vous êtes vus avec moi. À bientôt!

Harold sort d'entre les arbres après s'être assuré que les terreurs sont tous partis. Quand il arrive à l'entrepôt, Stoïck se trouve près des portes et l'attend. Sans un mot, le chef ouvre le panier pour l'inspecter.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin réussit quelque chose, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais il t'a fallu tout l'après-midi pour remplir un seul panier. Tu as largement de quoi t'améliorer. Pose le panier et rentre à la maison. Gueulfor t'attend à la forge dès le lever du soleil, il a beaucoup de travail en retard parce que son apprenti était absent une partie de la journée.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller chercher les pommes, dit Harold. Si tu ne voulais pas que Gueulfor prenne du retard, tu aurais dû m'interdire d'aller dans la forêt.

\- Et tu ne peux pas réfléchir par toi-même?

\- Je pense pouvoir réfléchir bien mieux que quiconque sur cette île, merci beaucoup. Et être l'apprenti de Gueulfor ne signifie pas que je dois endurer sa torture auditive.

\- Décidément, tu n'as rien d'un viking, soupire Stoïck. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que j'essaie de tout faire pour que tu sois mieux accepté dans le village? Tu fais toujours l'inverse de ce que tu es supposé faire! Et faire preuve d'insolence n'arrange pas ton cas!

\- Tu essaie de me faire accepter? _Vraiment?_ Parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu fais tout pour que je mène la pire vie qu'un viking ait jamais connu. Ah non, même pas un viking, puisque apparemment je n'en suis même pas un!

\- Je ne te permets pas...

\- Que tu me le permettes ou pas, il y a certaines choses que tu devrais écouter, de temps en temps, en dehors de ta propre voix! Mais comme ce serait juste une perte de temps, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de continuer cette discussion.

Harold laisse tomber le panier et sort de l'entrepôt pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Harold!

Le jeune viking ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, continuant son chemin.

\- Fils!

À ce mot, Harold se retourne enfin et fait face à son père.

\- Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça?! Tu n'es jamais un père pour moi! Toujours le chef, mais jamais le père dont je pourrais avoir besoin de temps en temps! Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça si tu n'as pas l'intention d'être autre chose que mon chef!

Stoïck, sur le point de parler lorsque Harold s'est retourné, reste sans voix. L'accusation semble l'atteindre avec force et il ne peut que regarder alors que son fils se dirige vers leur maison, sans lui adresse le moindre regard.

Harold se sent à la fois soulagé d'avoir enfin pu exprimer une minuscule portion de sa colère et effrayé de la réaction de son père quand ce dernier aura reprit ses esprits. Le jeune viking arrive donc chez lui avec le cœur lourd, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de la discussion. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, un brusque courant d'air froid lui parvient dans le dos, suivit d'un cri horrible qui lui donne la chair de poule. Se retournant vivement, Harold voit des ombres, ayant de vagues formes humaines, qui commencent à se matérialiser dans le village. La plus porche est juste derrière lui. Grâce au peu de distance, le jeune viking peut voir le visage de la chose : des yeux entièrement noirs, pas de nez, pas d'oreilles, pas de cheveux. Une bouche grande ouverte sur des dents noires et très pointues. L'ombre fait à peu près la même taille qu'Harold. Lorsqu'elle voit le viking devant la maison, elle lève ses bras terminés par des mains à quatre doigts ayant des griffes à la place des ongles. Se ramassant sur elle-même, l'ombre se précipite à grande vitesse. Harold a tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter d'être percuté. Quand l'ombre se tourne vers lui, elle dégage un air si froid que le viking est pris de tremblements. Il entend des cris au loin mais sait parfaitement que rien ne pourra le sauver. Alors que l'ombre se penche sur lui, plusieurs jets de feu la ciblent et un petit dragon vert s'interpose entre elle et Harold.

\- Pointeur! s'exclame Harold, soulagé.

D'autres terreurs terribles arrivent et brûlent l'ombre, l'obligeant à battre en retraite. Stoïck arrive en courant et voit que son fils est indemne. Ne perdant pas de temps pour savoir d'où viennent les dragons, le chef relève brusquement son fils et l'oblige à rentrer dans la maison.

\- Reste à l'intérieur, tu n'es pas de taille contre les Souffles du froid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je publie, j'ai eu un problème d'internet. J'ai poireauté pendant près d'une heure pour avoir de nouveau accès à internet, c'est long...**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, et aussi à ceux qui ont lu, ça fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que ma nouvelle fic vous plaît, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que vous en penseriez, elle est assez différente des précédentes. Bon retour à ceux qui me suivaient sur une, ou les deux, de mes autres fics et bienvenue aux autres.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse (comme ça m'a été demandé dans un commentaire), je ne sais pas encore si je vais inclure de la romance dans cette histoire. Je dois dire que personnellement, je n'y connais rien, mais j'apprécie beaucoup de voir Harold et Astrid se tourner autour, donc il se pourrait qu'il y ait du Hiccstrid.**

 **En ce qui concerne les ennemis dans cette fic, c'est tout simple : puisque les dragons sont les alliés des vikings, j'ai dû en trouver d'autres. Donc, vive la solution de facilité! Des démons. Simple et efficace, personne ne cherche à faire ami-ami avec des démons, surtout que ceux-là sont horribles. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sortent. J'ai une peur absolue des films d'horreur (ou des histoires), mes démons me font presque peur. Je suis une grande trouillarde et je l'avoue. Donc n'attendez pas trop de détails, je risque de me planquer sous ma couette si vous me demandez une description plus poussée ou des scènes où les démons passent à l'action. Je vais rester dans l'abstrait.**

 **Assez de bla-bla. Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'attaque sur le village dure à peine deux heures mais les dégâts la suivant sont considérables. Les dragons ont bien aidés, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, leurs flammes si efficaces pour chasser les Souffles du froid ne s'accordent pas vraiment avec les maisons en bois. Ce qui signifie que plus d'une dizaine de maisons sont en besoin de réparations urgentes, et deux sont à reconstruire entièrement. Quand le soleil se lève, de longues heures après le repli des démons, les villageois se rassemblent dans le Grand Hall, comme il est coutumier après une attaque. Les dragons se sont déjà retirés dans la forêt, n'ayant plus d'ennemis à combattre. Les rares reptiles à rester sont les représentants des différentes espèces. Lorsque Harold arrive dans le Grand Hall, il se glisse doucement entre les tables et atteint un coin sombre et inoccupé, priant pour ne pas être vu. Il s'installe contre un mur, caché derrière l'un des piliers, et écoute les villageois qui discutent en attendant l'arrivée du chef.

\- Ma maison est en ruines! Mon épouse va accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et je n'ai pas de toit à offrir à mon enfant!

\- Quand le mur s'est effondré, ma sœur était devant la porte, elle a reçu une écharde de bois dans le bras. La pauvre ne peut même plus utilise son bras maintenant.

\- nous avons un trou béant dans le toit, comment on va faire s'il pleut? Et l'hiver arrive, on va mourir de froid si nous ne pouvons pas réparer le toit rapidement!

\- Ça doit encore être la faute d'Harold, j'en suis certain. Les dégâts sont toujours pires quand il ne reste pas à la forge sous la surveillance de Gueulfor.

\- Tu as raison, je ne l'ai pas vu à la forge cette nuit. Il devait être en train de courir dans le village, persuadé qu'il peut combattre.

\- Ah! Lui, combattre?! Il réussira à détruire un démon quand les yaks auront des ailes!

Harold cesse d'écouter quand il constate que tout le monde commence à rejeter la faute des dégâts nocturnes sur lui. Un bruit se fait entendre en provenance du groupe assemblé et le jeune viking relève la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui se passe. Un viking d'âge moyen, blond, avec des prothèse à la jambe droite et à la main gauche, vient de cogner l'un des villageois grâce au crochet qui remplace sa main.

\- Tu vas fermer ton gouffre à bêtises, pauvre yak croisé de troll?! s'indigne le viking en élevant suffisamment la voix pour être entendu dans le Grand Hall tout entier. Harold n'a rien à voir avec les destructions des démons. Ni cette nuit ni les précédentes!

\- Tu ne peux nier que les dégâts sont plus importants quand il est dans les parages, Gueulfor.

\- Oh si, je peux le nier. Pour commencer, le petit était enfermé chez lui la nuit dernière, il n'en est pas sortit jusqu'à ce que son père rentre chez lui ce matin. Et dès qu'il a été dehors, le gamin s'est tout de suite rendu à la forge pour commencer à faire des clous et préparer des outils. Tout est prêt pour commencer les réparations immédiatement.

\- Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas de sa faute la nuit dernière, mais les autres fois, si!

\- Non. Comme vous le savez tous, Harold n'a pas la moindre capacité offensive. Il ne pourrait pas faire un trou dans un mur s'il le voulait, alors en abattre un ou détruire une maison, ce n'est pas dans ses qualifications. Et pour répondre à vos accusations, sachez que les dégâts sont toujours _moins_ importants quand Harold n'est pas dans la forge lors des attaques. Il consolide les bâtiments endommagés pour les empêcher de s'écrouler. Vous savez ce qu'il peut faire, et vous êtes bien contents de l'avoir sous la main pour les réparations. Alors arrêtez de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Si vous voulez savoir qui cause des dégâts en dehors des attaques, allez voir les jumeaux.

Sans un mot de plus, Gueulfor rejoint Stoïck qui vient de prendre place près de la table circulaire se trouvant au centre du Grand Hall. Le chef réclame le silence et l'obtient presque immédiatement.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons de nombreux dégâts. Si nous ne perdons pas de temps à nous chamailler, nous pourrons réparer les maisons d'ici à ce soir. Pour les deux qui ont été détruites, nous nous en occuperons demain. Les familles seront logées dans le Grand Hall en attendant. La maison de Hérik sera la première reconstruite, l'arrivée de son premier-né exige qu'il ait une maison le plus vite possible. Estimons-nous heureux qu'il n'y ait eu aucune perte. Les dragons nous ont bien aidés, encore une fois, ils s'en sont tous sortis indemnes eux aussi. L'entrepôt a été épargné, grâce aux feux de prévention installés par Gueulfor il y a quelques jours. C'est une excellente idée et le Conseil va l'étudier pour savoir si elle peut être appliquée à d'autres structures, voire les maisons. Mais au moins, nous n'aurons pas à craindre la famine pour cet hiver. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes : un pour les réparations et un pour continuer à engranger des provisions. Les jeunes resteront au village et aiderons sur les maisons. Aussi, suite à une réunion du Conseil hier, il a été décidé que de nouvelles recrues vont être entraînées pour nous aider à combattre. Astrid, Rustik, Varek, Kranedur et Kognedur commenceront leur formation dès après-demain.

\- Et Harold, ajoute Gueulfor.

\- Non, dit Stoïck, Harold ne prendra pas part à l'entraînement.

\- C'est moi qui m'occuper de former les recrues, Stoïck, objecte Gueulfor. Et si Harold n'est pas parmi les gamins, tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour leur montrer comment monter des dragons et combattre les démons.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux?

\- Si.

\- C'est n'importe quoi! s'exclame un villageois. Harold n'a pas sa place dans l'entraînement. Pourquoi priver nos jeunes d'une chance d'apprendre à se battre pour permettre à un inutile de les rejoindre et de les gêner?

Des murmures d'assentiments s'élèvent de l'assemblée avant que Stoïck ne parvienne à ramener le calme.

\- Silence! Le Conseil a voté contre l'intégration d'Harold parmi les recrues, dit Stoïck, il ne prendra donc pas part à l'entraînement.

\- Alors bonne chance, souffle Gueulfor. Les jeunes vont en avoir besoin pour trouver un autre professeur aussi bon que moi.

\- Harold n'est pas fait pour le combat, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est tout juste utile à t'aider à la forge, soupire Stoïck.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, contre Gueulfor. Et puis, pense à une chose : si j'entraîne les gamins, qui surveillera Harold?

Le silence tombe brusquement dans le Grand Hall. Harold, dans son coin, a du mal à retenir un rire et adresse un clin d'œil à Gueulfor qui est le seul à savoir où il se cache. Le viking blond lui envoie un sourire confiant et retourne son attention vers le chef du village.

\- Très bien, concède Stoïck. Tu peux le prendre à l'entraînement. Mais veille à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et ne gêne pas les autres. Et évite de le mettre en contact avec les dragons.

\- Ça risque d'être difficile si je dois lui apprendre à en monter un.

\- Certains vikings combattent au sol, tu n'as qu'à lui enseigner comme ça.

\- J'enseignerais comme j'en ai envie, dit Gueulfor. Personne n'est jamais mort durant une de mes leçons, n'est-ce pas?

En posant sa question, le forgeron se tourne vers l'assemblée. Les villageois échangent des regards mal à l'aise mais refusent de répondre.

\- Revenons à nos affaires, annonce Stoïck pour diffuser la tension. Gothi veut voir tous les jeunes de moins de vingt ans dans l'après-midi pour examiner leurs dons, ce qui veut dire que nos futures recrues devront laisser les réparations. Mais les jeunes reviendront aider par la suite, il est hors de question de quiconque se prélasse au lieu de donner un coup de main. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Faites les deux groupes et au travail!

Les villageois sortent du Grand Hall pour commencer la longue journée qui les attend. Harold parvient à se glisser jusqu'à la forge sans être vu et se remet à réparer des outils. Les premiers vikings en besoin de clous ne tardent pas à arriver. Étrangement, ils n'adressent pas le moindre mot au jeune forgeron, ce qui le surprend, habitué comme il est à entendre des commentaires désagréables. Quand Gueulfor arrive à son tour et se met au travail, Harold lui accorde un bref coup d'œil.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu entrerais dans l'entraînement, dit Gueulfor.

\- Tu as un peu forcé la main à mon père, et au reste du village.

\- Bah, ton père est aussi têtu qu'un troupeau de yaks! Un trait familial, d'ailleurs. Mais je le connais bien, je sais comment le persuader.

\- J'appellerais plus ça de la menace, mais on ne va pas discuter des détails.

\- Menace? Juste parce que je leur ai dit que tu serais en liberté non-surveillée? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constitue une menace.

Maître et apprenti rigolent un petit moment, appréciant leur victoire de la journée.

Le lendemain, les jeunes sont regroupés dans une clairière, dans la forêt. Gueulfor les fait s'installer sur des rochers et commence sa leçon.

\- Bon, voyons un peu l'état de vos connaissances. On ne peut pas aller se battre sans savoir ce qu'on affronte. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Souffles du Froid?

\- Ce sont des démons, répond Rustik.

\- Ils sont froids, ajoutent Kranedur.

\- Et moches, enchérit Kognedur.

\- On est bien avancés avec ça, soupire Gueulfor. Astrid?

\- Ce sont des démons originaires de Niflheim qui envahissent notre monde et nous attaquent sans aucun raison.

\- Au moins tu sais d'où ils viennent. Varek?

\- Les Souffles du Froid sont l'incarnation de la mort la plus froide qu'on connaisse. Ils se nourrissent de la chaleur des humains, les tuant en glaçant leur corps lentement, et sèment le chaos partout où ils passent.

\- Exactement. Mais ça, c'est juste ce qu'ils font. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire toute entière.

\- Pourquoi tu n'interroges pas Harold? questionne soudainement Astrid.

\- En quoi ça te concerne?

\- Nous avons tous été interrogés, ça fait partie de la leçon. Harold n'a rien à faire là mais il est présent quand même. Le moins qu'il puisse faire pour ne pas nous gêner serait de s'intéresser à ce qu'on fait. Je trouve donc injuste que tu ne l'interroges pas pour voir l'état de ses connaissances.

\- Si je ne l'ai pas interrogé, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, répond Gueulfor en souriant. Mais puisque tu insistes, Harold va répondre. Ça me fera une pause. Harold, c'est à toi.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard froid d'Astrid, le jeune viking se redresse contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel il est assis, se racle la gorge et donne sa réponse, non sans jeter un regard de reproche à Gueulfor qui se contente de hausser les sourcils.

\- Les Souffles du Froid sont des êtres originaires de Niflheim, un monde de glace, qui se trouve en-dessous du nôtre, Midgard, sur l'arbre d'Yggdrasil. Bien qu'ils vivent dans un monde où le froid règne, ils sont attirés par la chaleur. Nôtre monde étant le seul habité par des dragons, des créatures fortement liées à la chaleur, nous sommes leur cible de choix. Le monde de feu, Muspellheim, leur est inaccessible car ils ne peuvent y survivre plus de quelques battements de cœur. C'est pourquoi ils nous attaquent. Notre monde n'est pas trop chaud, ce qui leur permet de se matérialiser ici et de nous attaquer pour se nourrir. Lors de leurs premières apparitions, ils s'en prenaient uniquement aux dragons mais réussissaient rarement à en abattre un. Ils se sont alors tournés vers les humains et ont découverts que notre chaleur corporelle, bien que différente de celle des dragons, leur convient tout aussi bien. Ils ont décimés des populations entières en très peu de temps. Notre extinction n'a pu être évitée que grâce à l'intervention des dragons qui sont venus à notre défense. Depuis lors, dragons et vikings combattent côte à côte pour repousser les démons. Dans une preuve de pitié, Odin a octroyé aux humains des capacités spéciales, qui varient d'un individu à l'autre. Chaque humain possède entre une et six capacités. Ingol le Béni en possédait huit, d'où son nom puisqu'on pensait qu'il était béni des dieux. De plus, ses capacités étaient toutes d'une grande puissance, jamais vue depuis lors. La puissance dépend de l'individu, mais en règle générale, un humain peut, à l'aide de ses capacités, soulever la Pierre de Révélation au-dessus de sa tête. La Pierre est un artefact gardé par l'Ancien, ou Ancienne, de chaque village, qui permet d'identifier les capacités et de jauger leur puissance. Plus la Pierre s'élève, plus la personne est puissante. Les Souffles du Froid font beaucoup moins de ravages depuis que les humains peuvent se défendre et répliquer, en plus de l'aide des dragons. Le nom des démons vient de leur capacité à souffler un brouillard si froid qu'il entoure sa victime et la gèle lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la mort, tout en donnant la chaleur volée au démon. Les points faibles des Souffles du Froid sont toutes les flammes et certaines parties de leur corps. La tête, l'abdomen et leurs griffes. Ils ne possèdent qu'une intelligence modérée, à peine plus qu'un animal, mais leur cerveau leur est nécessaire. Leur abdomen est là où se trouve leur centre vital. Ils n'ont pas de cœur ni de sang, leur température n'étant pas adaptée. Mais ils possèdent une sorte de boule de glace dans leur abdomen qui leur confère leur énergie vitale. Leurs griffes leur servent à attaquer et sont extrêmement dures, très difficiles à briser. Cependant, si jamais ils se trouvent privés de leurs griffes, ils semblent devenir complètement fous et se gèlent eux-mêmes. Très peu de personnes sont parvenues à détruire des griffes de Souffles du Froid, donc c'est un point faible pratiquement impossible à exploiter. Pour finir, ils attaquent indifféremment de nuit comme de jour, bien que leurs attaques de jours soient plus courtes que celles de nuits. La fréquence de leurs attaques est aléatoire, donc impossible à prévoir.

Les jeunes, au début peu intéressés par ce que Harold raconte, restent silencieux. Ils regardent le jeune viking avec des yeux ronds, semblant surpris.

\- Et voilà ! annonce Gueulfor. Harold en sait tout autant que moi sur les Souffles du Froid, il m'a aidé à mettre le Manuel des Démons à jour. Inutile de l'interroger. Maintenant que vous savez contre quoi nous nous nous battons, passons à la suite. Il est temps d'apprendre avec _qui_ nous combattons. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire connaissance avec les dragons et trouver votre partenaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir! Voici le troisième chapitre. Pas encore de Krokmou, mais j'ai enfin décidé : il arrivera dans le prochain!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, vous verrez comment sont décidées les paires entre dragons et vikings.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, à lundi. Bonne lecture! (Et bon week-end.)**

* * *

Gueulfor mène les jeunes un peu plus loin dans la forêt, vers une zone connue de tout le village mais dont peu peuvent s'approcher sans demander d'autorisation. Deux vikings montent la garde devant une arche de pierre semblant déplacée parmi les arbres.

\- Bonjour messieurs! lance Gueulfor. Comment vont les lézards aujourd'hui?

\- Comme d'habitude, répond l'un des gardes, ils passent leur temps à ronfler ou à s'empiffrer de poisson.

\- Bien, au moins ils sont sages. Je vous présente les nouvelles recrues. Ils auront accès à la Vallée durant leur entraînement, que je sois avec eux ou non.

\- Ils ont tous accès à la Vallée? demande le même garde en faisant un signe de tête vers Harold.

\- Absolument, assure Gueulfor. Bonne journée, messieurs, j'ai une visite guidée à faire.

Sans un mot de plus, le forgeron pousse les jeunes devant lui et les fait franchir l'arche de pierre. Rien n'est différent de l'autre côte alors les jeunes semblent surpris mais suivent leur professeur en silence. Ils arrivent peu après au sommet d'une falaise et Gueulfor leur fait signe de regarder vers le bas. Au pied de la falaise, dans une cuvette naturelle, se trouvent des centaines de dragons. Des cavernes sont creusées dans les parois de pierre qui forment la cuvette. Des nids sont visibles, cachés sous les arbres en contrebas. Une cascade tombe de l'autre côté de la cuvette et forme une petite rivière qui parcourt la vallée.

\- Voici la Vallée des dragons, annonce Gueulfor en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Ou plus communément appelée : la Vallée. C'est ici que vit la colonie de dragons qui combattent aux côtés de Berk depuis des générations. Ils naissent, vivent, se reproduisent et meurent ici. Bien sûr, ils sont libres de partir quand ils le veulent. Et tous ne combattent pas à nos côtés, certains ne sortent jamais de la Vallée. Ils y a de nombreuses races de dragons, mais Berk semblent surtout attirer des dragons vipères, des cauchemars monstrueux, des braguettaures, des gronckles et des terreurs terribles. Ces petites pestes n'écoutent personne, donc inutile de vous en soucier. Ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les grands dragons, ceux sur lequel on peut monter et donc combattre dans les airs. Les Souffles du Froid peuvent voler, ce qui les rend plus dangereux qu'ils ne le sont déjà quand ils sont au sol. Puisque vous savez à présent ce que sont vos ennemis, d'ailleurs vous serez interrogés à ce propos demain, vous allez faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux amis. Suivez-moi.

Le forgeron se dirige vers un rocher se trouvant un peu plus loin. Derrière le rocher, un chemin étroit est taillé dans la falaise et descend jusqu'à la Vallée. Les dragons regardent le groupe descendre avec curiosité et plusieurs s'envolent pour venir les voir de plus près. Un groupe de terreurs arrive à toute vitesse. En les voyant, Harold, qui se trouve tout derrière, leur fait signe de ne pas approcher. Pointeur, le meneur du groupe, comprend les gestes effectués par le jeune viking et dirige le groupe vers les arbres au fond du chemin, là où sont rassemblés d'autres dragons. Tout en descendant, Gueulfor continue à parler.

\- En règle générale, un viking est associé à un dragon, pour des raisons logistiques. Chaque guerrier doit savoir monter un dragon. Il est impératif de savoir se battre dans les airs. Si les démons s'envolent, il faut les poursuivre. Quand ils sont dans les airs, ils peuvent trop facilement trouver une proie et lui fondre dessus sans que la victime ne se rende compte de rien. C'est pourquoi il y a toujours des dragons qui patrouillent dans l'île, à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. En cas d'attaque, ils peuvent se rendre au village en quelques minutes, trouver leur partenaire et commencer à riposter. Bien entendu, les dragons qui n'ont pas de partenaire peuvent se joindre au combat s'ils le désirent, ce qu'ils font souvent. Les dragons semblent haïr les démons bien plus que nous.

\- Comment on choisit un partenaire? demande Varek.

\- Excellente question. Et voici la réponse : on ne choisit pas.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Rustik. Mais comment on fait pour...

\- Vous êtes tous allés chez Gothi hier, non?

\- Oui, répond Varek.

\- Et bien sachez que c'est la vieille goule qui détermine les paires, en se basant non seulement sur votre personnalité, mais aussi sur vos dons. Elle m'a donné la liste. Le seul choix que vous avez, c'est de sélectionner quel dragon vous voulez dans la race qui vous est assignée. Mais attention : le choix ne vous appartient pas uniquement. Si un dragon ne veut pas de vous, n'insistez pas. Vous devez respecter son opinion.

\- À quelle race appartient mon dragon? demande Astrid.

\- Ton _partenaire_ te sera révélé quand nous arriverons en bas, dit Gueulfor. Évitez de parler des dragons comme s'ils étaient votre propriété, sinon vous risquez vite de découvrir les joies de la chute libre. Les dragons apprécient beaucoup le jeté de vikings orgueilleux.

Avec cet avertissement, Gueulfor leur fait signe de se taire et de continuer la descente. En touchant le sol de la Vallée, le groupe se retrouve le centre de l'attention d'une trentaine de dragons fort curieux. Des bébés courent un peu partout, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux nouveaux venus. Gueulfor laisse les jeunes observer les dragons et se tient sur le côté. Quand les jeunes et les dragons ont finis de se scruter, le forgeron s'avance vers les reptiles.

\- Pour les recrues de cette année, dit Gueulfor aux dragons, j'ai besoin d'un gronckle, un cauchemar, un vipère et un braguettaure. Vous avez ça en stock?

Les dragons se poussent sur un côté et trois ou quatre dragons de chaque espèce mentionnée s'approchent du forgeron. Ce dernier fait signe aux gronckles de venir plus près.

\- On va commencer par les plus faciles. Varek, vient trouver ton partenaire.

Le viking blond et costaud avance en tremblant un peu, pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Ne fais pas la chochotte, dit Gueulfor, ils ne te mangeront pas, la chair humaine est indigeste pour les dragons!

\- Très rassurant, murmure Varek.

\- Ces gronckles sont tous là en tant que volontaires. Va au milieu d'eux, laisse-les t'inspecter et fais de même. Quand tu en auras trouver un avec qui tu te sens à l'aise, avance lentement vers le dragon en tendant ton bras et avec la main ouverte pour qu'il puisse sentir ton odeur. Si le dragon te permet de le toucher, alors vous êtes partenaires.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas que je le touche?

\- Essaie avec un autre. Quand tu auras ton partenaire, vous irez sur le côté pour faire connaissance pendant que les autres choisiront. Tout est clair?

\- Oui.

\- Alors en avant!

Avec une grande claque dans le dos, Varek est propulsé au milieu du groupe de gronckles. Les dragons se montrent amicaux et mettent rapidement le viking à l'aise. Très vite, Varek s'approche d'un gronckle brun qui se laisse toucher sans difficulté.

\- Parfait. Je savais que ça irait vite. Les gronckles sont les dragons les plus doux, ils apprécient le calme. Ils ne font pas les difficiles quand il s'agit de trouver un partenaire. Quels sont tes dons, Varek? Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir des capacités des jeunes.

\- Oh, euh..., hésite Varek, je peux changer certaines parties de mon corps en roche et je peux lancer des objets en leur donnant une puissance décuplée.

\- Hum, oui, ça correspond à un gronckle. C'est un dragon des roches et qui possède une bonne puissance de frappe, mais si la précision est limitée. Bien, allez un peu plus loin. Rustik, ramène ton derrière, c'est à toi!

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs avance d'un pas assuré, bombant le torse lorsqu'il passe devant Astrid.

\- Pour toi, ce sera un cauchemar monstrueux. Tes dons?

\- Invulnérabilité au feu et force musculaire . Je peux soulever un arbre avec juste un doigt. Je suis le plus fort!

\- Mais pas le plus brillant, dit le forgeron. Ton invulnérabilité te servira bien, les cauchemars adorent se couvrir de flammes. Et ils apprécient la force. Mais fais attention, ils sont assez paresseux et ont un tempérament plutôt explosif. Ne les provoque pas trop.

\- Aucune inquiétude. Je vais montrer à tout le monde que je suis un maître quand il s'agit des dragons. Venez les cauchemars, mettez-vous en ligne pour que je trouve le plus fort et le plus puissant!

Entendant cela, les cauchemars qui s'étaient approchés se dépêchent de partir, ne laissant qu'un cauchemar rouge qui dort contre un rocher. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Rustik s'avance vers le dragon qui secoue la tête et le regarde d'un air endormi. Le reptile se laisse toucher puis baille et saisit Rustik entre ses mâchoires avant de s'éloigner pour s'allonger dans un coin ensoleillé, coinçant le jeune sous ses pattes.

\- Je vois qu'ils s'entendent déjà très bien, commente Gueulfor. Les jumeaux, à vous! Vous avez droit aux braguettaures. Un seul dragon, deux têtes. Ça fait une pour chacun. Vos dons?

\- Je peux sauter super haut! répond Kranedur. Une fois, j'ai sauté au-dessus de la maison et j'ai cru que j'allais m'envoler! C'était trop fort!

\- Je peux déclencher des explosions, dit Kognedur. C'est pratique, surtout quand Krane m'emmène avec lui. On peut faire exploser tout plein de choses et être partis avant que quiconque nous attrape!

\- Les braguettaures sont des spécialistes des explosions, réfléchit Gueulfor tout haut, et ils sont doués pour les manœuvres d'échappement. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous mettre ensemble. Mais bon, Gothi vous a désigné pour ce dragon, je ne vais pas contredire la vieille bique, elle serait capable de ma donner des coups de bâtons pendant une semaine. Avancez. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a deux tête, vous devez choisir le même dragon. Avec un braguettaure, le travail d'équipe est important, ne faites pas les idiots.

\- Ça pourrait être trop demander, grommelle Harold qui s'est assit sur un rocher pour observer.

Les jumeaux ne tiennent pas compte de son interruption et s'avancent vers les braguettaures. Dès qu'ils sont au milieu des dragons, Kranedur se met à sauter tandis que Kognedur produit de minuscules explosions, semant la panique. Quelques dragons libèrent du gaz, en petite quantité, qui entre en contact avec les explosions, produisant une épaisse fumée. Quand elle se dégage enfin, Kranedur et Kognedur peuvent être vu, chacun suspendu par sa veste dans les bouches des deux têtes d'un braguettaure vert. Les jumeaux semblent se disputer mais le dragon écarte ses têtes pour les séparer.

\- Bien, vous êtes casés. Astrid, c'est à toi maintenant. Tu as droit à un vipère. Tes dons?

\- Vitesse et agilité avec toute forme de projectiles.

\- Les vipères sont les dragons les plus rapides que nous ayons sous la main. Et avec leurs épines, ils peuvent toucher leur cible neuf fois sur dix. Vous ferez une bonne équipe. Un petit conseil cependant : les vipères sont des dragons qui apprécient la propreté et sont extrêmement pointilleux. Ils acceptent mal la défaite ou la concurrence, sauf s'ils voient qu'ils ne peuvent vraiment pas surpasser leur adversaire. Prend garde.

La jeune viking hoche la tête et avance assurance. Les vipères se tiennent en ligne et observent la viking blonde avec attention. Astrid ne dit rien ni ne bouge pas pendant un bon moment. Elle s'avance finalement vers un vipère bleu et jaune qui se tient avec plus confiance que les autres. Dragon et viking se scrutent un instant puis semblent parvenir à un accord. La jeune viking pose ma main sur la corne surmontant le nez du vipère et le dragon se baisse doucement pour permettre le geste. Les autres vipères se retirent en silence, laissant la paire ensemble.

\- Très bien, dit Gueulfor. Allez un peu plus loin pour faire connaissance. Un dernier détail, les jeunes : trouvez un nom pour votre partenaire! Et retrouvez-moi ici dans une heure!

Les jeunes répondent affirmativement, ne bougeant pas de là où ils sont. Gueulfor clopine vers Harold, toujours perché sur son rocher.

\- Tu ne vas rien demander? questionne le forgeron.

\- J'ai compris quand tu as énoncé les espèces de dragons que je ne prendrais pas part à cette portion de l'entraînement. Mon père a sans doute dû exiger que je reste loin des dragons, disant que de toute façon, aucun ne voudrait d'un partenaire aussi faible que moi ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- C'est vrai, avoue Gueulfor en soupirant. Ton père est têtu, il ne veut pas admettre que tu pourrais très bien te débrouiller avec les dragons. Il y a des guerriers qui se spécialisent dans le combat aérien. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que tu sais t'y prendre avec les reptiles. Ces terreurs terribles te sont très attachés. Et j'ai même entendu dire qu'ils ton sauvés lors de la dernière attaque.

\- Oui, Pointeur est un bon ami, et il dirige tous les autres de son groupe.

\- Pointeur?

\- Le terreur que je connais depuis des années. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me faire aller toujours dans la même direction, vers ici, même si je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de venir. Je l'ai appelé Pointeur parce qu'il cherche encore à me faire venir ici, il pointe tout le temps la tête dans cette direction.

\- Je vois. Il voulait sûrement que tu viennes jouer avec lui. Les terreurs adorent jouer.

\- Je sais. Dis, Gueulfor, si mon père ne t'avait pas interdit de me laisser avoir un partenaire, quel dragon Gothi avait recommandé pour moi?

Le forgeron ne répond pas, ce qui provoque un regard curieux du jeune viking.

\- Gueulfor?

\- Aucun, finit par répondre le forgeron. Elle a dit qu'aucun dragon de la Vallée ne te convient.

\- Alors même parmi les dragons, personne ne veut de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir! Et voici le chapitre 4, avec Krokmou! J'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché, la fin est légèrement gluante...**

 **Une amie m'a fait remarqué que Stoïck et les villageois sont particulièrement durs envers Harold. Si vous le pensez aussi, je m'en excuse. Je voulais simplement changer un peu par rapport à ma fic précédente sur Dragons. Et leur comportement correspond à ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite. Ce traitement sert à rendre Harold plus dur, plus résistant. Certes il l'est déjà dans le film, mais je voulais que ça soit un peu plus poussé.**

 **Assez de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire. Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gueulfor laisse le jeune viking tranquille, estimant qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Il s'approche donc des autres jeunes pour voir comment ils se débrouillent. Quand il voit qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de son aide immédiate, ignorant les cris de Rustik qui est toujours coincé sous le cauchemar, le forgeron se dirige vers une caverne au niveau du sol et y entre. Des bruits métalliques se font bientôt entendre, sortant Harold de ses pensées. Curieux, il entre à son tour dans la caverne pour découvrir de nombreuses peaux empilées dans un coin et ce qui ressemble à une petite forge. Gueulfor est occupé à redresser la lame d'un couteau grâce à un marteau.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit? demande Harold.

\- La mini-forge, comme j'aime à l'appeler. C'est ici que je range tous les outils pour la fabrication des selles, c'est bien plus pratique que de retourner à chaque fois au village. Les dragons sont ici donc je peux avoir les bonnes mesures n'importe quand.

\- C'est toi qui fabrique les selles? Je croyais que chaque guerrier devait savoir fabriquer son propre équipement quand il s'agit des dragons. Mon père n'arrête pas de répéter que ça fait partie des bases.

\- Et pourtant il n'est même pas capable de coudre le cuir. Stoïck aime bien citer toutes les règles mais il n'en suit pas la moitié.

\- Alors pourquoi il insiste pour que je les observe toutes?

\- Aucune idée, tu devras le lui demander toi-même. Tu veux m'aider?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux m'aider à fabriquer les selles? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur un dragon que tu ne peux pas savoir tout le reste. Et j'aurais bien besoin d'un assistant. Ces dernières années, il y a de plus en plus de vikings qui se plaignent que mes selles mettent trop de temps à être fabriquées, qu'elles ne sont pas de bonne qualité ou qu'elles sont inconfortables. Et puis, il faudra bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève quand je ne serais plus là.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant un très long moment, marmonne Harold.

\- Qu'est-que tu dis?

\- Rien! Et oui, je vais t'aider. On commence par quoi?

\- Par les mesures. Les dragons de tes amis sont tous adultes, alors les mesures seront définitives. Mais les jeunes vont encore grandir, donc il faudra rendre les selles ajustables pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir quand ils auront poussés.

\- Ce ne sont pas des plantes, tu sais, fait remarquer Harold. Et ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Vraiment? Alors que sont-ils pour toi?

\- De vagues connaissances, et des êtres à éviter si je désire avoir la paix.

Le forgeron ne relève pas le ton acide du jeune viking et change de sujet. Il lui montre les différents outils servant à mesurer un dragon et ceux pour fabriquer les selles. Harold est très vite emballé par l'idée de créer quelque chose de nouveau et fais très attention à tout ce qui lui dit Gueulfor. Les deux forgerons sortent de la caverne et appellent les jeunes et leurs partenaires pour commencer à prendre les mesures. Pendant que Gueulfor et Harold s'occupent autour des dragons, les jeunes se réunissent pour discuter de leurs dragons, débattant de leurs qualités, chacun insistant pour dire que le sien est le meilleur. Le débat se transforme vite en combat et Gueulfor est obligé d'intervenir. Il calme les jeunes avant de les renvoyer au village, ne gardant qu'Harold avec lui. Dès que les jeunes sont hors de vue, Pointeur arrive avec son groupe de terreurs terribles et tourne autour de deux vikings. Les petits dragons sont joueurs et cherchent à attirer l'attention mais prennent garde à ne pas gêner le travail des humains. Le soleil commence à se coucher quand Gueulfor déclare qu'il a terminé pour la journée.

\- Nous avons toutes les mesures pour les lézards, nous pourront commencer à travailler sur les selles demain. Tout ce qui nous manque, ce sont les mesures des jeunes, mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de me trouver un bon poulet bien cuit et une coupe d'hydromel. Ensuite, dodo.

\- Pars en premier, je vais ranger, propose Harold.

\- Tu n'as pas faim? Tu as travaillé autant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

\- Non, le repas ne me dit rien pour l'instant. Je préfère rester ici et nettoyer. Je peux même commencer les selles, tu m'as assez bien expliqué pour que je comprenne comment faire.

\- Ne te précipite pas, nous avons tout le temps de l'entraînement pour faire les selles, et ça dure des semaines, voire des mois.

\- Gueulfor, je ne veux pas rentrer au village, soupire Harold.

Le forgeron regarde le jeune devant lui avec intensité, fixant en particulier ses yeux. Ce qu'il semble y trouver le pousse à soupirer à son tour tout en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien, tu peux rester ici. Ton père t'a interdit de monter les dragons de la Vallée, il n'a jamais rien dit quant à vivre parmi eux. Il y a une petite caverne un peu loin avec une paillasse, je l'utilisais au départ quand j'avais des réparations urgentes à faire sur les selles et que je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer au village. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais...

\- Mais c'est mieux que rien, achève Harold. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Si ton père apprend que tu restes ici, il va piquer une colère. Évite d'embêter les dragons et tout ira bien.

\- Pas de souci, il ne remarquera même pas mon absence! assure Harold avec enthousiasme.

\- Ne dis pas ça sur un ton aussi joyeux, c'est déprimant. Bon, sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtises. Je reviens demain avec les jeunes. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent que tu restes ici, rejoins-nous avant l'arche de pierre. Il y a un petit chemin sur le côté, les gardes ne te verront pas.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de ne pas surveiller cet accès?

\- Le chemin est très étroit, seules des personnes de petite taille peuvent y passer.

\- Mais les enfants peuvent passer, ce qui n'est pas très sûr. Les gardes sont autant là pour protéger les dragons que pour protéger les villageois.

\- Je sais. Cependant, il n'y a que deux personnes à connaître ce passage : moi, bien sûr, et toi maintenant. Tant que tu gardes le secret, tout ira bien.

\- D'accord, je ne dirais rien.

\- Je te conseilles de venir au village de temps en temps, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et tu auras sûrement besoin de quelques affaires personnelles, non?

\- Je me débrouillerais.

\- Parfait, alors à demain!

Gueulfor donne une tape légère sur l'épaule d'Harold avant de s'éloigner en claudiquant. Il ne va pas bien loi avant de se retourner et de revenir.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-que c'est?

\- Il y a un dragon qui rôde dans les alentours depuis quelques temps. Il ne sort que la nuit et personne n'a jamais réussi à le voir. Certains disent que c'est un furie nocturne, mais comme on sait pas à quoi il ressemble et les furies sont une espèce très rare, voire éteinte, on est sûrs de rien. Sois sur tes gardes si tu te promènes dehors lorsqu'il fait nuit.

\- Je croyais que les furies nocturnes n'étaient qu'une légende?

\- Non, ils existent. Mais ils sont très peu nombreux. En fait, personne n'en a vu depuis près de deux décennies, à plus ou moins quelques années. Les furies nocturnes ne se sont jamais associés aux vikings pour combattre les Souffles du Froid. Ils combattaient de leur côté et faisaient beaucoup de dégâts dans les rangs ennemis. Une fois, quand j'étais tout petit, j'ai vu un groupe de démons se faire exploser par un furie. Les Souffles étaient rangés six, rangés deux par deux. Je m'en souviens bien parce que je trouvais cette formation bizarre, comme une commande à emporter à la forge! Un furie nocturne est passé, il a envoyé sa boule de feu et les démons étaient partis, commande expédiée!

\- Tu inventes là? demande Harold d'un ton sceptique.

\- Bien sûr que non! C'est la vérité, parole de viking!

\- Hum.

\- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que les furies existent bel et bien et qu'ils sont plus puissants et plus rapides qu'aucun dragon de race commune. Ils seraient un grand atout dans notre combat, dommage qu'ils ne traînent plus dans le coin. Avec tout ça j'en oublie la raison pour laquelle je te parle des furies! N'oublies pas : fais attention à ce mystérieux dragon!

\- Oui, Gueulfor, c'est promis. Et si j'ai un souci, j'enverrais Pointeur te chercher.

\- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, le forgeron s'éloigne et ne se retourne pas cette fois. Harold se met à ranger les différents outils sortis plus tôt dans la journée et part à la recherche de la caverne indiquée par Gueulfor. Comme annoncé, une simple paillasse est posée à même le sol. Des couvertures sont pliées sur le côté et un feu éteint depuis longtemps se trouve vers l'intérieur, à l'abri du vent. La caverne est petite et n'offre aucun confort. Pourtant, Harold semble la trouver à son goût. Il ressort et profite des derniers rayons de soleil pour attraper quelques poissons et ramasser du bois mort. Grâce à l'aide de Pointeur, il parvient à avoir un feu fort et chaud en peu de temps, lui permettant de faire griller un poisson. Il divise le reste de sa prise entre Pointeur et deux autres terreurs qui ont décidés de rester avec lui. Après son repas, Harold se rend de nouveau à la rivière pour se laver les mains et boire un peu. Alors qu'il est penché, un bruit étouffé se fait entendre non loin. Curieux, Harold relève la tête et regarde autour de lui mais ne voit rien de particulier. La plupart des dragons se sont retirées dans leurs cavernes ou leurs nids et aucun animal ne s'aventure dans cette partie de l'île, sous peine de finir dans l'estomac des reptiles. Mettant l'étrange bruit au crédit du vent, Harold finit de se laver et se redresse. Il se tourne pour retourner à la caverne quand un gémissement se fait entendre, suivit d'un bruit sec, comme un claquement. Ne pouvant plus nier la présence d'un autre être, Harold s'avance doucement dans la direction d'où provient le bruit. Il s'éloigne de la partie où vivent les dragons et s'engage dans un recoin isolé de la Vallée. Des arbres poussent autour d'un petit point d'eau entouré de rochers, qui forment comme une enclave. Une forme sombre s'agite près de l'eau. Tirant parti du peu de lumière que lui prodiguent la lune et les étoiles, Harold évite les rochers et avance, cherchant à voir de quoi il s'agit. Se glissant derrière un arbre, le jeune viking a une parfaite sur le point d'eau et la forme sombre.

Plutôt petit par rapport à ses congénères, recouvert d'écailles d'un noir de jais, des ailes semblant puissantes et longues repliées contre son corps, une queue longues et pourvues d'ailerons en bout, une tête plate et arrondies, un dragon étrange se tient dans l'enclave. Le reptile est fort occupé à tenter d'attraper des poissons dans le point d'eau. Mais malgré sa concentration, il se redresse vivement quand il entend du bruit derrière lui. Se retournant et bondissant à une vitesse hallucinante, le dragon arrive sur Harold et le plaque au sol en le maintenant avec une patte tout en grognant et montrant ses dents. Voyant qu'il a coincé un viking, le dragon se dépêche de le relâcher mais reste tout de même sur ses gardes, refusant de tourner le dos. Harold respire fort à plusieurs reprises avant de se relever lentement, évitant les gestes brusques. Quand il peut enfin regarder le dragon, son regard est immédiatement attiré par les yeux verts et expressifs du reptile. Douleur, colère, peur, crainte et incompréhension sont les émotions qui peuvent êtres lues dans les yeux du dragon. Harold ne peut soutenir longtemps ce regard intense et détourne la tête. Se faisant, ses yeux tombent sur la queue du dragon, enroulée autour du corps reptilien. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune viking ne met pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que l'un des ailerons est manquant.

\- Tu... Tu es blessé! C'est pour ça que tu es là! Tu es le dragon dont Gueulfor m'a parlé. Si tu rôdes dans les alentours, c'est parce que tu es blessé. Et si tu restes ici, c'est que ta blessure doit t'empêcher de voler! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

Le dragon étrécit les yeux et montre ses dents, faisant comprendre qu'il se méfie du viking. Harold observe l'enclave pour tenter de trouver un moyen de prouver qu'il est inoffensif. En voyant le point d'eau il semble avoir un idée et sautille sur place.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens!

Sans attendre de réponse, Harold se faufile entre les rochers et rejoint le reste de la Vallée. Il court près de la rivière et s'abaisse, guettant des poissons. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant d'en attraper deux. Se remettant debout, il court vers l'enclave et revient près du dragon qui n'a pas bougé depuis son départ. Déglutissant nerveusement, Harold présente les poissons au dragon. Ce dernier les fixe un moment puis commence à approcher doucement et précautionneusement, comme un chat. En arrivant devant le viking, le dragon ouvre la bouche, dépourvue de dents. Voyant les gencives exposées, Harold fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais, tu avais des dents tout à l'heure, où sont-elles passées? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir manger le poisson, il faut croquer, même s'il est...

Le dragon fait un petit geste de la tête et des dents blanches et pointues sortent des gencives. Si vite qu'Harold n'a pas le temps de réagir, le dragon s'empare des poissons et les avale.

\- … mou, finit Harold d'un ton étonné. Ben ça alors, tu es surprenant.

Le dragon se lèche les babines avant d'approcher Harold de façon plus confiante tout en le reniflant. Le viking ne se sent pas menacé mais préfère reculer. Quand il est acculé, au sol, contre un rocher, il lève les mains et les écarte pour montrer qu'elles sont vides.

\- Désolé mon grand mais je n'ai plus de poissons, ce n'est pas si facile de les attraper dans l'obscurité. Non, arrête de renifler, je n'en ai plus!

À ces mots, le dragon se recule un peu et émet d'étranges bruits. Il ouvre la bouche et une moitié de l'un des poissons qu'il vient d'avaler glisse de sur sa langue pour tomber sur les genoux du viking. Harold regarde le poisson gluant avec dégoût.

\- Beurk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici la suite, je suis passée directement au lendemain de la dernière scène, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de décrire Harold en train de manger du poisson cru et régurgité, couvert de salive de dragon... brr!**

 **Pour cette fic, je répond aux commentaires directement en message privé pour ceux qui sont identifiés sur le site. Pour les autres, je vais mettre les réponses ici, à partir de maintenant (trop la flemme de revenir en arrière). Je fais dans l'ordre dans lequel ont été postés les commentaires.**

 **TheWindMaker : En effet, niveau diplomatie, les démons ne sont pas très forts. Pire que Rustik et les jumeaux. En ce qui concerne les dons d'Harold, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour la romance, si j'en fais, je reste sur le Hiccstrid. Mais c'est vrai qu'il va falloir que je "décoince" Astrid. Elle a un très mauvais caractère, et je n'ai pas encore prévu d'adoucir les angles.**

 **Orianette : Oui, l'interaction entre les villageois et Harold est également comme je vois les choses. Ça me paraît plus logique que les villageois et Stoïck soient aussi mauvais à l'égard d'Harold, ça explique mieux son isolement et le fait qu'il paraisse si mature par rapport aux autres de son âge. Il a été obligé de grandir plus vite et de murir pour endurer toutes les médisances. D'ailleurs, tu verras dans ce chapitre que Harold est légèrement plus dur que dans le film, ce qui est une réaction justifiée par rapport à son traitement. Sinon, le jeu de mots, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, même si moi aussi ça m'a amusé sur le moment.**

 **Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand Gueulfor arrive au matin, sans les jeunes, il est surpris de trouver Harold dans la caverne où se trouve le matériel pour faire les selles. Le jeune viking ne remarque pas l'arrivée du forgeron tandis qu'il fouille parmi les matériaux.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier? demande Gueulfor.

\- Wouah! crie Harold en sursautant. Par les dieux, Gueulfor, ne me surprend pas comme ça!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être surpris si facilement.

\- Nerveux? Moi? N'importe quoi!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, je t'assure, tout va bien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais avec tant d'application?

\- Euh, juste un morceau de cuir en bon état.

\- Pour faire quoi?

\- Euh... Un lit suspendu!

\- Répète?

\- Pointeur veut dormir dans la caverne avec moi, mais il gigote beaucoup trop. Alors je vais faire un genre de lit suspendu que je vais pendre au plafond de la caverne. Comme ça, il pourra dormir avec moi sans m'empêcher de dormir.

\- Oh, alors c'est pour ça que tu as des cernes sous les yeux, tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Pas trop, non.

\- D'accord. Il y a quelques morceaux de cuir au fond, derrière l'établit. Ce sont des restes de précédentes selles, tu peux te servir. Je viendrais voir quand tu auras terminé ton projet.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est quelque chose de vraiment insignifiant.

\- J'insiste. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un terreur dormir dans un lit suspendu.

\- Bien, si tu veux. Je te dirais quand ce sera fini. Tu es tout seul, là? Où sont les autres?

\- Il est trop tôt pour commencer l'entraînement, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé complètement. Je voulais commencer les selles avant d'aller réveiller les petits.

\- Euh, tu sais qu'ils ont le même âge que moi, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne sont plus si petits.

\- Techniquement, ils on un an de plus que toi, vu que tu es né au tout début de l'année suivant leur naissance.

\- Certes, mais nous sommes toujours de la même génération et nous n'avons que quelques mois d'écart. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à naître durant les mois d'automne?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour naître en plein cœur de l'hiver? Peu de nourrissons survivent durant cette époque.

\- Je n'ai rien décidé, si tu veux te plaindre, va voir mon père, il est en partie responsable.

\- Oh, il se plaint suffisamment pour deux, pas besoin d'aller le voir. Bon, assez discuté. Puisque tu es levé et prêt à travailler, attrape les peaux qui sont dans le casier pour les cauchemars, nous allons commencer par Crochefer.

\- Crochefer?

\- Le partenaire de Rustik. Tu n'as pas entendu quand ils ont donnés les noms, hier?

\- Non, je ne faisais pas attention.

\- Eh bien, c'est Crochefer pour le cauchemar, Prout et Pète pour le braguettaure, Bouledogre pour le gronckle et Tempête pour le vipère. Et comme je l'ai dit, nous commençons par Crochefer. Les peaux dans le casier sont traitées exprès pour les cauchemars. Elles sont à l'épreuve des flammes, ce qui empêche de devoir faire une selle après chaque combat ou entraînement.

\- Pratique.

\- Tout à fait. Si tu me donnes un coup de main, nous pourrons la finir avant que je doive aller chercher les jeunes.

\- Alors au travail.

Gueulfor acquiesce et prend les outils nécessaires pour la fabrication, après avoir allumé un feu pour la forge. Ils sortent de la caverne pour travailler en plein air. Consultant les mesures notées sur une feuille, ils taillent et coupent les différentes parties. Avant de commencer à bourrer la selle, Gueulfor rentre dans la caverne pour voir où en est le feu. L'estimant assez chaud, il appelle Harold et lui montre comment forger les différents morceaux servant à créer les étriers, les supports et les attaches.

\- Il faut faire très attention avec ça, la sécurité du viking en dépend. Les étrier pour maintenir les pieds en place, afin que personne ne se fasse couper la jambe accidentellement, les supports tout le long de la selle pour garder la forme et les attaches pour boucler les câbles de maintient. Il arrive qu'un viking perde l'équilibre et tombe. Les câbles servent à le maintenir sur selle. Les rênes sont fait avec du cuir et de la corne, on fera ça en dernier. Nous devons bien faire attention aux mesures, chaque dragon est unique et il ne doit ressentir aucun inconfort lors du vol.

\- Les modèles de selles ont des standards pour chaque espèce?

\- Oui.

\- Alors comment on fait quand on a un dragon d'une nouvelle espèce?

\- Ça arrive très rarement, tu n'as pas en t'en soucier.

\- Certes, mais je veux quand même savoir.

\- Dans ce cas tu arrives trop tard. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle espèce depuis plusieurs générations. Bien entendu, il y a des dragons dans d'autres tribus que nous ne trouvons pas sur Berk ou dans les alentours, mais les guides pour les selles sont communs à chaque tribu, donc nous avons les mêmes schémas. Je te montrerais le guide si tu veux. Il y a les selles pour toutes les races connues.

\- Il est possible de personnaliser une selle?

\- Bien sûr! Il arrive parfois qu'un dragon ait une légère déformation, qui ne l'empêche pas de voler mais qui rend la selle un peu bancale. Dans ce cas, on adapte. Par contre, on ne met rien de fantaisiste. Pas de coffre de rangement, pas de décorations. On juste ajouter des boucles ou autres pour tenir les armes ou un bouclier. Il y aussi les selles de voyage, mais celles-là sont réservées aux messagers, les combattants n'en ont pas besoin.

Tout en expliquant, Gueulfor marche autour de l'établit pour forger un étrier. Il glisse sur un morceaux de cuir au sol et donne par erreur un coup de marteau trop fort, pliant ainsi l'étrier.

\- Par Thor! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça pour me retarder! Harold, tu peux me donner un coup de main?

Le jeune viking acquiesce et approche pour inspecter les dégâts. Le marteau à tordu et aplatit un morceau qui est sensé être droit et épais. Positionnant sa main au dessus de l'étrier endommagé, Harold la laisse sur place quelques instants, sans toucher le fer encore chaud, avant de la retirer. Quand Gueulfor regarde l'étrier, la forme est de nouveau correcte.

\- Merci. C'est vraiment une chance que tu ais ces dons, chaque forgeron donnerait tout pour avoir les mêmes.

\- Et pourtant c'est à cause d'eux que je suis traité d'inutile.

\- C'est parce que les autres ne voient pas à quels points ils sont utiles. Ta faculté à figer le temps pendant quelques minutes et celle de manipuler la matière sont exceptionnelles.

\- Mais très faibles. Je ne peux arrêter le temps que pendant quelques minutes. Quant à la matière, je peux tout juste réparer des objets endommagés.

\- Bah, la puissance n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour de tels dons. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est comment tu les utilises. Et je te rappelle que tu es le seul viking capable de combiner des capacités pour en faire une nouvelle : la régénérescence, pour ramener un objet à son état d'origine, ou la dégénérescence, pour détruite totalement un objet.

\- Oui, et comme je l'ai dit, ça ne sert en rien en combat. Je ne peux utiliser ces capacités que sur des objets inanimés et de petites surfaces. Pas très utile quand on combat des démons, non?

\- Euh, oui, pour le combat, c'est vrai que c'est limite. Mais pour un forgeron, c'est divin!

\- Ouais, divin, génial.

\- Oh, fais pas le rabat-joie! Tiens, commence à forger le second étrier, ça te changera les idées.

Harold fait ce qui lui est dit en silence, ne posant plus de questions. Gueulfor semble avoir vu juste dans ses estimations. La selle est terminée lorsqu'il est temps d'aller chercher les jeunes. Après avoir rappelé à Harold de le retrouver avant l'arche, le forgeron s'éloigne. Dès qu'il est hors de vue, Harold retourne dans la caverne et prend le morceau de cuir qu'il a mit de côté. Prenant également les outils de mesures, il fourre le tout dans un sac et se rend à l'enclave. Le furie nocturne est toujours là, roulé en boule près d'un rocher. Le dragon lève la tête en voyant entrer le viking et observe ses moindres faits et gestes. Harold pose son sac et ressort. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient avec un panier rempli de poissons frais, dont certains bougent encore.

\- Et voilà pour toi, petit-déjeuner. J'ai demandé à Pointeur et à son groupe de les attraper et de les mettre dans le panier. J'espère que tu as faim, le panier est plein.

Le dragon se lève rapidement et s'approche du panier qu'il renverse d'un coup de tête. Reniflant les poissons, il en saisit un et le mange si vite qu'Harold a l'impression que le poisson s'est jeté dans la bouche du dragon.

\- D'accord, tu as faim. Euh, avant que tu ne sois trop absorbé par ton repas, tu peux m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention?

Le furie nocturne penche la tête sur le côté et fixe le jeune viking, attendant qu'il continue. Harold comprend et ouvre son sac pour en sortir le cuir et les outils.

\- J'ai l'intention de te fabriquer une prothèse pour remplacer ton aileron, comme ça, tu pourras de nouveau voler. Mais j'ai besoin de prendre des mesures et de voir comment fonctionne ton autre aileron. Alors, je peux approcher et te toucher? Je sais que tu m'as laissé te toucher cette nuit après cette danse bizarre pour éviter tes gribouillis, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Tu comprends?

Le dragon observe le viking un moment puis hoche la tête et ramène sa queue en avant, ouvrant et fermant son aileron indemne. Heureux de la permissions donnée, Harold se dépêche de prendre les mesures et de les noter puis regarde si le cuir est assez solide pour la prothèse par rapport à l'aileron naturel. Quand le dragon a terminé ses poissons, Harold a lui aussi fini ses mesures et il range les outils.

\- Je me mettrais au travail dès que je pourrais. Pointeur et ses amis viendront te voir dans la journée pour t'apporter d'autres poissons et je reviendrais ce soir. Pour l'instant, je dois partir. Ça ira?

Le dragon hoche la tête puis pousse un poisson entier, le dernier, vers le viking.

\- Euh, non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur le poisson pendant un moment. J'ai comme un mauvais goût qui me reste dans la bouche, un mauvais souvenir. Mais merci quand même. À ce soir!

Harold sort rapidement de l'enclave, ne regardant en arrière qu'une fois pour voir le dragon secouer la tête et manger le poisson. Le jeune viking va vite ranger les outils puis dépose le cuir dans la caverne où il dort. Il range également son carnet avec les mesures dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Harold se dépêche ensuite de localiser le chemin désigné par Gueulfor pour rejoindre le forgeron et les autres jeunes. Il arrive à l'entrée de la forêt et s'assoit sur un tronc renversé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de recrues arrive, mené par Gueulfor. Dès qu'ils voient Harold, les jeunes émettent des grognements mais ne lancent aucun commentaire, à la surprise du viking. Et quand Varek s'approche, presque timidement, Harold hausse les sourcils pour marquer son étonnement. Le forgeron ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se passe, poursuivant son chemin dans la forêt. Comme la veille, Harold reste en arrière, ce qui semble convenir à Varek qui engage la conversation.

\- J'ai été étonné hier quand tu as répondu à la question de Gueulfor. Je ne savais que tu possédais autant de connaissances sur le sujet. Et d'après Gueulfor, tu sais bien d'autres choses, je lui ai demandé hier soir. Ça te dirait qu'on discute de temps en temps, pour échanger nos connaissances?

\- Pourquoi maintenant? demande Harold d'un ton neutre. Ça fait des années que tu ne me parles pas et que tu passes ton temps à suivre tous les ordres de Rustik. L'époque où nous étions amis est passée depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ce soudain intérêt?

\- Je... Je me suis rendu compte que ton traitement est injuste. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour mériter ce que les autres te disent. Je ne t'ai jamais insulté ou rabaissé, alors je pense que ce sera plus facile de se réconcilier, non?

\- Ne pas participer à une torture ne veut pas dire être innocent. Rester sur le côté sans intervenir est tout aussi cruel qu'y prendre part. Si tu veux vraiment qu'on redevienne amis, tu vas devoir me prouver que tu es sincère et que tu ne te défileras pas à la première menace. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne ni rien à me faire pardonner, donc ne compte pas sur moi être compatissant.

Sans un mot de plus, Harold accélère et arrive à la hauteur de Gueulfor. Le forgeron, comme les autres jeunes, a entendu la conversation mais ne dit rien. Varek, à l'arrière, semble peiné mais garde lui aussi le silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine! Pas grand-chose à dire à son sujet. Ah, si, une discussion intéressante entre Harold et Astrid, vous verrez.**

 **Alors, passons aux commentaires.**

 **Orianette : Merci pour le compliment!^^ Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup écrire, et cela vient du fait que je lis énormément, et ce depuis que j'ai appris à lire (j'ai dévoré la bibliothèque de l'école). Et je suis contente de voir que mon écriture te plaît. En ce qui concerne l'interaction entre Harold et Varek, si tu as aimé, alors tu vas adoré ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre.**

 **Dernière chose, comme je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre précédent, si Harold déteste ses dons, c'est parce qu'ils sont d'une puissance faible. Mais j'expliquerais plus en détails dans un autre chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, bon week-end! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Durant la leçon du jour, qui consiste à apprendre à monter en selle correctement, et à y rester, les jeunes sont bien occupés. Gueulfor ne cesse de leur parler de petits détails pour les aider à rester en selle et leur fait répéter, au sol, quelques manœuvres qu'ils devront mettre en œuvre dans les airs, plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Harold se charge de faire des ajustements sur les selles au fur et à mesure qu'elles sont terminées puis testées. Il se montre d'un grande douceur et d'une patience extrême avec les dragons, qui semblent décider à l'unanimité que le jeune viking est l'un des leurs au vu de leur comportement envers lui. En revanche, Harold ignore totalement les autres jeunes, ne leur parlant que lorsque c'est strictement nécessaire. La discussion du matin avec Varek a instillée une tension dans le groupe et personne, en dehors d'Harold, ne semble à l'aise. Les jeunes, plutôt que de le provoquer ou de l'ignorer comme à leur habitude, se montrent prudents quand ils sont près de lui. Même Rustik le laisse tranquille, ne lui lançant aucun commentaire désagréable ou n'essayant pas de le frapper. Gueulfor prend conscience que la situation est tendue mais n'intervient pas, préférant laisser les jeunes régler leurs problèmes entre eux. En milieu d'après-midi, le forgeron leur donne quartier libre pour quelques heures, à condition qu'ils restent au sol, ne les estimant pas encore prêts à prendre les airs. Les jeunes soupirent de soulagement et s'assoient au sol, dans une clairière. Leurs dragons sont avec eux, jouant ou dormant. Harold, qui s'est dirigé vers la caverne où se trouve la forge, est chassé par Gueulfor qui lui dit de prendre une pause. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le jeune viking erre parmi les arbres avant d'apercevoir Pointeur perché sur une branche. Harold grimpe à l'arbre pour rejoindre son ami et s'installe confortablement sur la branche. Le terreur ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et à se rouler en boule sur ses jambes. Les autres terreurs terribles du même groupe les rejoignent peu après et s'installent tout autour. Harold sort son carnet de la poche de sa veste, saisit son crayon et se met à dessiner des ailerons, les représentant sous différents angles et tentant de déterminer lequel conviendrait le mieux pour le furie nocturne. Absorbé dans son travail, il ne remarque pas que les jeunes, ne supportant plus le soleil, viennent se réfugier à l'ombre des arbres, juste en-dessous de lui. Varek le repère immédiatement et hésite à approcher. Astrid, suivant son regard, voit Harold assit sur la branche et entouré par les terreurs terribles. Elle étrécit les yeux puis avance d'un pas décidé vers l'arbre dans lequel elle donne un grand coup de pied. L'arbre tremble à peine mais le bruit attire l'attention d'Harold qui regarde en bas.

\- Tu comptes rester perché là-haut? demande Astrid avec brusquerie.

\- L'endroit où je m'installe durant ma pause ne te concerne absolument pas, répond Harold.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je déteste te voir rester dans ton coin sans même essayer de prendre part à l'entraînement.

\- Si tu as un problème avec mon manque d'implication, va te plaindre à mon père.

\- Tu n'as pas de dragon mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne dois pas écouter les leçons. Tu n'as pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que nous a dit Gueulfor aujourd'hui. Comment comptes-tu aider si tu ne connais même pas les bases du combat?

\- Vu qu'apparemment je ne monterais jamais sur le dos d'un dragon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et même si j'étais occupé, j'ai écouté Gueulfor. J'arrive à faire plusieurs choses à la fois, contrairement aux vikings _normaux_ qui parviennent tout juste à suivre un cours tout en restant debout. La coordination cerveau-membres n'est pas le point fort des combattants.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi, exactement?

\- Que je n'ai pas besoin de rester parfaitement immobile pour pouvoir écouter ce que quelqu'un me dit et comprendre. J'arrive à bouger mes mains et travailler tout en écoutant. Bien entendu, pour faire cela, il faut un minimum d'intelligence, donc ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

\- Alors tu dis que je suis stupide?

\- Bien sûr que non!

\- Parfait, parce que...

\- Je dis que la plus grande majorité des vikings sont stupides. Il n'existe qu'un minuscule minorité capable d'accomplir plusieurs tâches à la fois. Vous, vous n'en faites pas partie.

Furieuse, Astrid passe sa hache à la ceinture et commence à escalader l'arbre. Quand elle est presque à la hauteur d'Harold, les terreurs terribles se mettent à s'agiter et foncent sur elle, l'obligeant à redescendre. Ils ne se calment que lorsque Pointeur, toujours sur les jambes d'Harold, leur lance un appel pour qu'ils retournent à leur place. Harold n'a pas bougé, regardant avec fierté, et une touche d'étonnement, les dragons le défendre.

\- Ne pense pas que tu t'en tireras toujours à si bon compte! lance Astrid. Tes dragons de compagnie ne seront pas toujours à tes côtés et je te ferais payer. Je ne suis pas intimidée par les tours minables que tu apprends à ces lézards.

\- Je ne leur ai rien appris, réplique Harold. Ce sont des amis, jamais je ne leur donnerais d'ordre. Ils m'aident quand je le leur demande, c'est tout. Ils semblent également s'être fourrés dans la tête de me protéger, bien que je ne le leur ai jamais demandé. Et ce sont des dragons, pas des lézards. Ils sont intelligents et possèdent leur propre volonté. Tu les insultes en insinuant que je les contrôle.

\- Le seul que je cherche à insulter, c'est toi.

\- Dans ce cas, je te conseille d'augmenter ton vocabulaire pour trouver de nouvelles insultes, je connais déjà toutes les classiques par cœur. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives plus d'une page d'un livre.

\- Aussi charmant que soit cet échange, je pense que vous allez en rester là, intervient Gueulfor en approchant du groupe. Harold, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les selles. Tu as noté des modifications mais je ne comprends pas tout, il faut que tu m'expliques.

Harold hoche la tête, ferme et range son carnet, repousse doucement Pointeur et descend de l'arbre. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirige vers la caverne. Gueulfor s'attarde un instant pour envoyer un regard d'avertissement à Astrid. Il voit que Rustik et les jumeaux, pour une fois calmes et silencieux, se tiennent légèrement en retrait, semblant un peu perdus. Varek est sur le côté, la bouche grande ouverte et un air horrifié sur le visage. Rigolant doucement, Gueulfor emboîte le pas à son apprenti, sifflotant allègrement.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule sans incident majeur, en dehors des regards noirs qu'Astrid jette à Harold et que ce dernier ignore. Gueulfor félicite ses élèves pour leurs progrès et les libère, leur disant de revenir le lendemain, dans l'après-midi. Quand les jeunes sont enfin partis, le forgeron s'approche d'Harold qui prend les mesures de Pointeur.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Je le mesure pour savoir comment devra être son lit. Pourquoi leur as-tu dit de ne revenir que l'après-midi?

\- Il y a une réunion du Conseil le matin. Tu sais comment c'est, non? On passe quelques minutes sur les sujets importants et le reste de la matinée à se crier dessus les uns sur les autres. Les réunions ne sont sensées durer qu'une ou deux heures. Je prévois large.

\- Si je me souviens bien, le record de durée est d'une journée complète, en comptant la nuit.

\- Exact! C'est la fois où on a décidé de qui serait les prochaines recrues, juste avant la dernière attaque!

\- Et si ça a duré aussi longtemps, c'est pour quelle raison? demande Harold en relâchant Pointeur.

\- Heu, comment dire ça avec tact? Tu vois, certaines personnes n'étaient pas vraiment ravies que ton nom soit parmi les propositions. Non pas que ton nom pose le moindre problème, rassure-toi. C'est juste le viking derrière le nom. Tu comprends?

\- Oui. Sympa, j'adore.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, tu es parmi les recrues après tout!

\- Certes, mais avec des restrictions. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre part à la partie qui m'intéresse le plus. En revanche, quand on en viendra au combat au corps à corps, alors là, j'aurais le droit de participer. Comme ça, je pourrais me faire battre sans que qui que ce soit ne se fasse blâmer. C'est tellement réjouissant!

\- Ton éternel optimisme m'étonnera toujours, Harold.

\- Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

\- Ça me déranger de te laisser dans cet état d'esprit mais je dois rentrer. Je te reverrais demain, et j'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur.

\- On verra. Mais je suis certain que je serais plus joyeux si je peux finir le lit de Pointeur avant la nuit.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Gueulfor secoue la tête et part. Harold finit tranquillement son projet impromptu puis va l'installer dans la caverne qu'il occupe. Pointeur est ravi par cet ajout et se fait un devoir de tester le lit. Harold le regarde faire quelques instants, souriant, avant de prendre le rouleau de cuir pour l'aileron du furie nocturne et de retourner à l'autre caverne. Sortant son carnet, il le pose sur un coin de l'établi et se met au travail. Quand il a terminé, la nuit n'est plus bien loin. Il se dépêche de se rendre à l'enclave, prenant au passage un panier rempli de poissons, courtoisie des terreurs terribles. Le panier se trouve derrière des rochers, dans un coin ombragé pour conserver le poisson, et surtout pour le garder à l'abri des regards, autant des vikings que des dragons. Le furie nocturne se jette sur Harold dès qu'il est dans l'enclave. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, le dragon saisit le panier et le renverse pour accéder à son contenu.

\- Eh bien, je vais croire que tu as un puits sans fond à la place d'un estomac. Les terreurs t'ont apporté du poisson toute la journée et tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant?

Le furie ne daigne pas abandonner son poisson pour lui répondre, préférant remuer la queue et lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

\- Aïe! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Et moi qui ai terminé ta prothèse aussi vite que j'ai pu, je pense que j'aurais pu prendre mon temps, tu ne sembles pas pressé de quitter cet endroit.

Le furie nocturne cesse de manger et tourne sa tête vers Harold. Agrandissant ses yeux à l'extrême, le dragon laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, grogne Harold en se relevant enfin. Je ne vais pas te laisser ici. Regarde, j'ai l'aileron. Continue à manger, je vais te l'installer.

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, le furie nocturne retourne à son repas, tout en prenant bien garde à garder sa queue immobile pour qu'Harold puisse accrocher la prothèse. Quand le dragon a terminé son poisson, il tourne la tête pour observer le viking. Ce dernier règle les attaches et ouvre puis ferme l'aileron artificiel, vérifiant son fonctionnement. Semblant satisfait, Harold regarde le furie nocturne en souriant.

\- Je pense que c'est bon. Tu vois ce petit bout, là, sur ton véritable aileron? Il pince la membrane pour répliquer les mouvements sur l'aileron artificiel. Comme ça, tu pourras contrôler les deux ailerons. Tu veux faire un essai?

Enthousiaste, le dragon hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Il se ramasse sur lui-même avant de bondir dans les airs et d'ouvrir les ailes. Il pompe l'air à quelques reprises puis effectue un virage. Le dragon plane quelques instants avant de décider de changer de direction. Il tourne à droite quand sa queue semble partir dans une direction totalement inattendue. Le dragon, déséquilibré, tombe dans l'eau. Quand il refait surface, il se dirige vers le rebord et sort de l'eau. Marchant d'un pas décidé vers Harold, le dragon s'assoit devant le viking et ramène sa queue devant lui puis fixe Harold d'un regard intense.

\- Ah, oui, je pense qu'il y a quelques calibrages à revoir.

Le dragon souffle de l'air chaud au visage du viking qui est obligé de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, je fais ce que je peux pour t'aider. Je ne peux pas tout avoir bon du premier coup. Ce n'est qu'en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend. Montre-moi les mouvements que tu effectues lorsque tu voles. Il faut que je voies ceux qui posent problème.

Obéissant, le dragon ouvre et incline son aileron, indiquant plusieurs positions. Harold prend des notes, posant des questions auxquelles le furie nocturne répond comme il peut. Ils restent ainsi un long moment. Quand la nuit commence à tomber, Pointeur arrive en portant une lanterne éteinte. Harold s'en saisit et l'allume, grâce au terreur, puis la pose au sol. La nuit est bien avancée quand Harold décide d'arrêter, estimant avoir de renseignements.

\- Je retravaillerais l'aileron demain matin, dit Harold au furie nocturne. Mais ça va être long avant que je parvienne à en faire un qui réponde correctement. Tu penses pouvoir te passer de vol en attendant?

Le dragon regarde le viking avec un air si triste qu'Harold ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Écoute, je ferais aussi vite que possible, mais je ne te promets rien.

Un autre regard triste, mais résigné, suit ces paroles. Harold réfléchit un instant puis claque des doigts.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, mais tu risques de ne pas aimer.

Curieux, le furie nocturne regarde le viking avec espoir.

\- En attendant que je te fabriques une prothèse que tu pourras contrôler tout seul, que dirais-tu que je t'installe un aileron que je contrôlerais moi-même? Cela implique que je monte sur ton dos et que j'apprenne à reconnaître tes schémas de vol, mais comme ça, tu pourras voler, même si c'est avec moi sur ton dos. Qu'en penses-tu?

Le dragon cligne des yeux et prend un air pensif. Il regarde le viking, l'étudiant. Finalement, un hochement de tête signifie son accord.

\- Parfait! Alors je reviendrais demain pour prendre tes mesures afin de fabriquer une selle et de voir comment mettre au point un système pour diriger l'aileron. Et si on doit travailler ensemble, il te faut un nom. Hum... Voyons, quelque chose qui te désigne exclusivement, quelque chose d'unique... tu aimes le poisson, tu es un furie nocturne, tes dents sont rétractables, tu... Ah, j'ai trouvé! Krokmou!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Avec encore une confrontation entre Harold et Astrid, mais à la fin!**

 **Place aux réponses de commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Ouaip, du Hiccstrid, mais ils vont devoir se calmer un peu. Pour l'instant, ils sont dans une relation haine profonde. Merci pour le commentaire.**

 **Caliste : Voilà la suite, merci pour le commentaire. ^^**

 **Et maintenant, une petite requête : j'aimerais pouvoir publier mes fics en anglais, mais je suis nulle dans cette langue, je sais juste la lire. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est intéressé(e) ou connait quelqu'un qui accepterait de les traduire (et/ou de les poster directement), pourriez-vous me tenir au courant, s'il-vous-plaît?**

 **Comme toujours, merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bien que les journées soient fortement occupées par l'entraînement, Harold trouve le temps de fabriquer la selle promise à Krokmou, tout en évitant de se faire repérer par Gueulfor ou les autres jeunes. Grâce à un système de câbles, d'engrenages et d'un pédale, il parvient à contrôler l'aileron. Cela est la partie facile. Quand il passe aux tests, les difficultés se font connaître.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de t'attacher à un point d'ancrage avant de tenter le vol, dit Harold. Je dois manipuler l'aileron pour qu'il soit toujours à la bonne position durant les différentes phases de vol. tu en penses quoi?

Krokmou lève la tête de son panier de poissons et regarde Harold qui gribouille dans son carnet. Voyant que le viking ne le regarde pas, le dragon secoue la tête et retourne à son poisson.

\- Il y a un endroit calme pas loin avec beaucoup de vent, ça devrait permettre de simuler le vol, poursuit Harold qui ne s'est aperçu de rien. J'ai du mal à bien visualiser comment ouvrir la prothèse pour certaines manœuvres, je crains d'avoir fini l'aileron autonome avant d'avoir réussi à comprendre comment te faire voler avec moi qui contrôle la prothèse.

Un brusque souffle d'air chaud fait lever la tête au viking qui se retrouve nez à nez avec Krokmou. Le dragon étrécit les yeux de manière dangereuse et grogne.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais le plus vite possible. Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu es nourri, logé, dorloté. J'ai dégagé un passage pour que tu puisses sortir de l'enclave. Certes tu ne peux pas voler, mais c'est quand même la belle vie!

Krokmou secoue lentement la tête et donne un coup de queue sur la tête d'Harold.

\- Aïe! Je te conseille vivement de ne pas endommager ma tête, c'est mon outil de travail le plus précieux! Tu en auras grand besoin si tu veux que je te fabrique une prothèse parfaite.

Les disputes entre dragon et vikings se poursuivent régulièrement, toujours sur un ton léger. Petit à petit, Harold se surprend à passer plus de temps avec le furie nocturne qu'avec d'autres vikings. Après la première semaine d'entraînement, il a complètement cessé de se rendre au village. Ayant toutes les affaires dont il peut avoir besoin, il ne ressent pas le besoin de rentrer chez lui ni de voir les autres berkiens. De plus, les tests de vol demandent toute son attention. Après une chute dans le point d'eau de l'enclave, il se souvient du conseil de Gueulfor et confectionne un harnais pour pouvoir rester sur selle, trouvant les attaches des autres selles trop restrictives. De plus, dans la situation présente, tomber du dos de Krokmou équivaut à deux chutes : un viking et un dragon. Les tests se poursuivent de la même manière. La paire tente quelque chose, une erreur survient et Harold a une nouvelle idée pour arranger les choses. Tout en apprenant à connaître les différentes positions de l'aileron nécessaires pour le vol, le viking se lie d'amitié avec le dragon, faisant sa connaissance en profondeur. Il découvre que le furie nocturne a un tempérament fier et peut se montrer susceptible. Il est également joueur et sensible, parvenant à sentir et comprendre les émotions du viking et l'aidant quand il en a besoin. Chaque jour, les terreurs terribles apportent du poisson à Krokmou qui ne se formalise pas de cette façon d'être nourri. Mais lorsqu'il voit Pointeur se poser sur l'épaule d'Harold et les autres petits dragons l'entourer, son humeur s'assombrit et il devient difficile et capricieux, exigeant la présence constante du viking pour le calmer. Ce jour-là, Harold apprend que le furie nocturne est possessif et jaloux. Cela le fait rire au départ mais il est vite obliger d'expliquer à Krokmou qu'il n'a aucune raison de se comporter ainsi et qu'il doit partager.

Environ deux semaines après le début de l'entraînement et depuis sa rencontre avec Krokmou, Harold se pense prêt à tenter un véritable vol. Il attend un jour où Gueulfor n'enseigne pas, et donc où les jeunes ne viennent pas à la Vallée, pour passer à l'action. Ayant toute la journée de libre, il emmène Krokmou de l'autre côté de l'île, là où personne ne les verra. Le test se déroule au départ sans souci. Quelques manœuvres demandent encore du travail mais rien de trop inquiétant. En revanche, quand dragon et viking font une chute libre vers une mer agitée et des colonnes de roches, Harold sent qu'il a encore du travail. Lorsqu'il parvient à remonter sur le dos de Krokmou, le viking oublie tous ses calculs et ses notes et se fie uniquement à son instinct et à sa connaissance du dragon. Ensemble, comme un seul être, ils parviennent à éviter tous les obstacles et à effectuer un vol parfait. Heureux de leur succès, ils reviennent à la Vallée et à l'enclave. À partir de ce jour, ils prennent l'habitude d'aller voler tôt le matin et tard le soir, voire même la nuit, pour éviter de se faire repérer par des dragons ou des vikings de garde.

Une nouvelle attaque a lieu à la fin de la deuxième semaine. Aucune perte n'est à déplorer mais les dégâts sont nombreux au village. Harold, étant resté dans la Vallée, n'a pas été confronté aux Souffles du Froid. Les démons ne s'approchent pas de l'endroit, ne semblant pas apprécier la population de reptiles cracheurs de feu. Le lendemain de l'attaque, le viking se rend au village pour aider à réparer. Quand il a terminé pour la journée et s'apprête à retourner à la Vallée, Gueulfor le prend à part.

\- Tu vas devoir quitter la Vallée, Harold.

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?

\- Les jeunes ont acquis les bases de l'entraînement à dos de dragon, ils peuvent maintenant voler sans surveillance, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore le droit de participer aux combats. La prochaine partie de l'entraînement est le combat au corps à corps. Et ça se fait ici, dans l'arène.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas rester dans la Vallée. Je peux faire le trajet tous les jours.

\- Les gens vont se poser des questions.

\- Laisse-les faire, ça ne les regarde pas. Je suis bien là-bas, je peux enfin être moi-même.

\- Ton père commence à s'inquiéter de ton absence. Il sait que tu restes dans la Vallée mais il voudrait que tu reviennes à la maison.

\- Sérieux? Il s'est aperçu que je ne suis plus à la maison? Je suis étonné.

\- Harold, ne soit pas si...

\- Si quoi? coupe Harold. Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour se rendre compte que son fils n'était pas à la maison? Réponds.

\- Une semaine, avoue Gueulfor à contrecœur.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris. Je n'ai aucune raison qui m'oblige à revenir à la maison. De toute façon, il n'est jamais là, seulement la nuit ou le matin et le soir pour les repas. Et quand il est à la maison, on ne parle pas. Alors ne me dis pas que je lui manque, mon absence ne change absolument rien.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas reconsidérer?

\- Non.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupire Gueulfor. Fais en sorte de ne pas être en retard aux séances, ça pourrait donner une excuse à ton père pour t'obliger à revenir au village.

\- Je serais à l'heure, promet Harold.

\- Bien. Alors on se voit demain. L'entraînement est tous les matins une heure après le lever du soleil et jusqu'à la mi-journée. Les armes ne sont pas permises, ça a mené à trop d'accidents dans le passé.

\- On ne va pas du tout s'entraîner avec des armes?

\- Oh si, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, c'est le corps à corps. Les armes seront pour dans un mois si tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi un mois?

\- C'est le temps qu'il faut pour inculquer les bases. L'entraînement dure un an au total, on reviendra sur certaines parties à différentes reprises. De toute façon, l'âge légal d'entrée au combat est de dix-sept ans. Vous devrez attendre encore un peu.

\- Et plus pour moi, génial.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça de combattre des démons?

\- Pas particulièrement, non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te plains?

\- Parce que ça va juste donner aux autres une opportunité de plus de me harceler.

\- Pars pas défaitiste, tu n'arriveras nulle part. Fais en sorte d'être le meilleur à l'entraînement et tout le monde te montrera du respect.

\- Ce n'est pas du respect que je veux, c'est de la tranquillité. Et comment je pourrais être le meilleur si je n'ai même pas le droit de monter un dragon?

N'ayant aucune réponse à fournir, Gueulfor réfléchit quelques instants avant d'admettre la défaite. Avec un sourire fatigué, Harold prend congé et se dirige vers la Vallée. Alors qu'il marche dans la forêt, il entend des bruits d'impact. Curieux, le jeune viking se rapproche de l'origine des bruits et tombe sur Astrid, fort occupée à mutiler des arbres sans défense avec sa hache. Il l'observe un moment, caché derrière un arbre, puis se décide à repartir. Il tourne le dos et s'éloigne de quelques pas quand la hache d'Astrid vient se planter dans un tronc tout près de son visage.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas espionner les gens? demande Astrid.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à faire preuve de bonnes manières? réplique Harold.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai aucunes manières?

\- Eh bien, saluer les gens avec une hache dénote d'un manque flagrant de savoir-vivre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas salué, j'ai manqué ma cible.

\- Tu me ciblais, par hasard?

\- Pas par hasard, exprès.

\- C'était une expression. Mais je suis stupide de l'avoir utilisée, tu n'es évidemment pas capable de saisir les subtilités du langage.

\- Je ne fais pas dans la subtilité, je fais dans la découpe.

\- Je suis au courant. Je trouve ça un peu limité comme choix de carrière.

\- Avec les démons qui nous prennent pour cible, je pense que c'est exactement la carrière que tout bon viking qui se respecte devrait suivre.

\- Oui, c'est aussi la carrière avec l'espérance de vie la plus limitée.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de se terrer chez soi en espérant que les autres fassent tout le travail.

\- Puisque nous n'avons pas encore le droit de combattre, je te signale que tu parles de toi également quand tu sous-entend que certaines personnes ne sortent pas se faire joyeusement tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais je suis certaine que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui me motive à vouloir aller combattre aux côtés des membres de ma tribu. Tu es trop lâche et inutile pour savoir ce que c'est d'être un vrai viking.

\- Si être un vrai viking équivaut à empester, ne pas savoir former une phrase correcte, éviter les mots de plus de cinq lettres et ne pas se servir de son cerveau, je crois que je vais passer. Et si tu penses m'insulter en me traitant de lâche et d'inutile, alors tu te trompes lourdement. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, tu n'arriveras pas à me lancer quoi que ce soit que je n'ai déjà entendu. Et je doute que tu aies amélioré ton vocabulaire depuis notre dernière discussion.

\- Tu crois être supérieur en étalant tout ton savoir? Tu ne vaux rien et tes dons sont minables, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on les qualifie de dons. Tu peux tout juste réparer quelques outils, ça n'est d'aucune utilité, comme toi.

\- Oh, mes dons sont minables? Tu sais que sans eux, la moitié du village serait en ruines?

\- C'est toujours mieux que de devoir passer après toi pour réparer tes erreurs.

\- Parce que tu ne fais jamais d'erreur, toi?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis à la lettre les enseignements vikings! Déclare Astrid avec fierté. Pas comme un moins que rien qui aurait mieux fait d'être tué à la place de sa mère. C'est vraiment une honte qu'elle soit morte pour te protéger. Le village a perdu une grande guerrière et gagné un inutile.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler, de temps en temps, même si cela est impossible pour un être dépourvu d'intelligence.

Le ton froid et furieux de Harold surprend Astrid qui ne sait que répondre. Le jeune viking regarde la guerrière blonde avec des yeux durs avant de se saisir de la hache toujours enfoncée dans le tronc. Il la dégage du bois et la tient dans ses mains. Astrid, inquiète, le regarde un moment avant que son regard ne soit attiré vers sa hache. Des taches brunes commencent à apparaître et se répandent rapidement, semblables à de la rouilles. Une fine poussière tombe du manche de la hache. Rapidement, toute la hache se transforme en poussière et tombe au sol. Harold relève la tête et fixe Astrid droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas uniquement capable de réparer, je peux égaler détruire. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Sur ces mots et sans un regard en arrière, Harold s'éloigne, repartant vers la Vallée. Astrid reste sur place, choquée et regardant la poussière qui constituait sa hache à peine quelques instants auparavant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici la suite, avec le début de l'entraînement au corps à corps. Et Harold et Astrid vont avoir une nouvelle discussion houleuse. J'apprécie énormément ces conversations, c'est presque relaxant.^^**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, vous avez été particulièrement enthousiastes. La destruction de la hache d'Astrid semble vous avoir plu, de même que l'interaction entre Harold et Astrid.**

 **Maintenant, place aux réponses des commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Ouaip, très bon signe, le Hiccstrid va être un défi. Et pas grave pour la traduction en anglais mais merci pour ta réponse. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Caliste : Ouais, Harold est cool quand il veut (et même quand il veut pas^^). Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Place au chapitre. Pas de destruction de hache (Harold se limite à une par mois, c'est lui qui doit les re-fabriquer, après tout). Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, à vendredi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- En rang tout de suite! Et pas de bavardages! Le premier qui parle retournera avec les petits de moins de dix ans!

Immédiatement, les jeunes se mettent en rang au centre de l'arène et font silence. Gueulfor se trouve devant eux, les fixant intensément pour les décourage de désobéir.

\- Je vois que vous avez compris. Je veux toute votre attention pour cette partie de l'entraînement. Certains d'entre vous pensent qu'ils sont déjà doués dans l'art cogner. Mais ce n'est pas en cognant les Souffles du Froid que vous parviendrez à les battre. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est viser les points faibles. Et pour cela, vous devez avoir un contrôle total de votre corps et être capables de porter des coups décisifs. Tout le monde possède un minimum de force physique. Vous savez l'utiliser pour vos petits règlements de compte. À présent, vous devez apprendre à la développer pour participer à un véritable combat, et pour gagner. Si vous ne pouvez ou ne savez pas porter un coup, vous êtes morts. C'est pourquoi on va tout revoir depuis le début. Les positions, les différents coups et attaques. Mais aussi la défense. Sans oublier tout ce qui est vitesse, agilité, précision. Et le plus important : comment combiner vos dons avec le combat. Chacun à un style différent, imposé par les capacités physiques et les dons. Aujourd'hui, on va voir quel style correspond à qui. Vous allez vous affronter, chacun à votre tour. Vous êtes six alors on fera des roulements pour que vous vous affrontiez tous. Les armes ont interdites aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur-vous même. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable et comment vous utilisez vos dons pour remporter un combat. Varek et Kranedur, vous êtes les premiers.

Les deux vikings restent au milieu de l'arène tandis que les autres se plaquent contre le mur pour ne pas gêner. Gueulfor reste assez près pour observer les combattants tout en donnant ses dernières consignes.

\- Je rappelle les règles : pas d'armes, pas de coup qui laisse des dommages permanents, pas de mort. Le combat est fini quand l'un de vous deux abandonne ou n'est plus en état de combattre. Je peux interrompre à tout moment et vous devez écouter. Vos dons peuvent être utilisés mais essayez de ne rien casser.

Les jeunes vikings hochent la tête et se mettent en position pour le combat. Dès que Gueulfor donne le signal, Kranedur saute si haut que Varek le regarde faire sans bouger. Après un quatrième saut qui ne sert à rien, Kranedur semble décidé à passer à l'attaquer. Il se met à courir vers Varek en hurlant. Le viking costaud, pas très à l'aise, change ses bras en roche et les crois devant son visage. Kranedur approche rapidement et effectue un nouveau saut en y mettant toute sa puissance. Il saute si haut qu'il heurte les chaînes tendues au-dessus de l'arène et se retrouve coincé, un pied passé dans une maille de la chaîne ayant interrompu son saut. Les jeunes le regardent avec des yeux ronds et Gueulfor soupire en secouant la tête d'un air las.

\- Kranedur ne peut plus combattre, Varek emporte le combat.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Kranedur, pendu à l'envers. Je suis encore parfaitement capable de combattre!

\- Vraiment? demande Gueulfor.

\- Oui!

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre?

\- Euh..., ben en fait, la vue est pas mal d'ici. Et j'aime bien le sentiment de tout le sang qui descend, ça donne l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

\- Comme la mienne, alors. Harold, va baisser le levier pour faire descendre les chaînes.

Harold hoche la tête et s'exécute. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kranedur est de nouveau au sol et rejoint sa sœur en titubant.

\- Tu devrais essayer, frangine, c'est trop bien! C'est comme si ma tête était toute gonflée. Et je me sens tout léger maintenant.

\- Trop fort, on le fera après l'entraînement!

\- Ouais!

Ignorant les jumeaux, Harold relève le levier et les chaînes reprennent leur place. Gueulfor revient au milieu de l'arène.

\- Rustik, Kognedur, à vous.

Les deux vikings avancent vers le forgeron et attendent le signal de départ. Dès que le signal est donné, Rustik charge tête la première sur la jumelle qui se contente de secouer une main. Une explosion retentit devant les pieds de Rustik, le faisant dévier.

\- Ah! Je suis invulnérable au feu, tes explosions ne me font rien! Je n'en sens même pas la chaleur!

\- La chaleur, peut-être pas, mais le souffle, si.

\- Quoi?

Sans s'expliquer, Kognedur provoque de nouvelles explosions près de Rustik, qui repoussent le viking en arrière. Quand il est coincé contre un mur, incapable d'avancer, Kognedur lui envoie un minuscule explosion au visage, avec tout juste assez de force pour l'étourdir.

\- Rustik est incapable de continuer, Kognedur est la gagnante. J'espère que vous avez tous bien regardé, c'était un bon exemple de l'utilisation de son don. Elle savait que Rustik ne serait pas gêner par les explosions elles-mêmes et a donc tout misé sur le souffle produit au moment des explosions pour l'empêcher d'avancer, le faisant reculer et le mettant hors-combat.

\- Je suis trop forte, dit Kognedur en souriant.

\- C'est une façon intéressante d'utiliser ton don, comment y as-tu pensé?

\- Oh, c'est Harold qui me l'a dit quand on était petits. Il m'a fait remarquer que le souffle de l'explosion est tout aussi utile que l'explosion elle-même. Ça remonte à des années, mais je m'en toujours souvenue.

\- Bien, il est important de connaître tous les avantages que peuvent nous procurer nos dons. Par contre, tu sembles avoir oublié qu'il s'agit d'un entraînement pour le combat au corps à corps. Durant ton prochain combat, tu devras bouger ou tu seras déclarée perdante. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde. Allez, les suivants. Astrid et Harold.

\- Arrête de plaisanter, Gueulfor, dit Rustik qui marche lentement pour rejoindre les autres contre le mur. La meilleure combattante de l'île contre le bon à rien. Ce n'est pas un combat. C'est juste un petit échauffement pour Astrid, pour qu'elle soit prête quand elle m'affrontera. Après tout, je suis le seul à être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu viens de te faire battre par Kognedur qui n'a même pas bougé de sa place, ponte Gueulfor. Je ne pense pas que tu ais quoi que ce soit à dire. Et de toute façon, vous allez tous vous affronter, donc Astrid et Harold se seraient opposés à un moment ou à un autre. Rejoins les autres, regarde le combat et tais-toi.

Rustik, ne trouvant rien à répondre, rejoint les jumeaux et Varek tandis qu'Astrid et Harold se placent au centre de l'arène. Gueulfor leur demande d'attendre quelques instants et sort de l'arène. En l'attendant, Astrid jette un regard noir à Harold.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma hache. Je sais que ton pouvoir ne fonctionne que sur la matière inanimée, tu ne pourras rien me faire.

\- Oh, quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs on dirait. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à comprendre ce que signifie _inanimée_? Je sais que c'est un mot difficile, alors j'espère que tu as saisi ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras tout aussi inanimé que ta matière.

\- Un, ce n'est pas ma matière. Et deux, je ne m'inquiète pas. Franchement, il faudrait que j'ai pris un sacré coup sur la tête pour m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit qui te concerne. Mais répond donc à cette question : je te trouve bien bavarde aujourd'hui, tu es malade?

\- Oui, je suis malade de toi. Tu vas souffrir, je vais m'en assurer.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec les menaces? Tu n'arrêtes pas! À croire que j'ai fait quelque chose pour te provoquer!

\- Tu as détruit ma hache, sale bâtard!

\- Allons, Astrid, sois polie dans tes injures, je te prie. Et puis, ta hache n'est pas une grande perte. Si tu n'es pas capable de combattre sans, alors tu va devoir penser à une reconversion.

\- Tu te trouves si malin que ça? Tu prends toujours un ton hautain quand tu me parles, comme si je valais moins que toi. Sauf que : nouvelles du jour! Personne ne vaut moins que toi! Entre toi et un Souffle du Froid, je préfère me lier d'amitié avec un démon.

\- Incroyable! Pour une fois, nous sommes du même avis. Il va forcément se mettre à pleuvoir des yaks!

\- Tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre compte quand on t'insulte, c'est pitoyable. Tu en serais presque à plaindre, mais ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

\- Tu en reviens toujours aux insultes, dans chacune de nos charmantes discussions. À croire que tu aimes te faire entendre dire que tu manques d'imagination. En même temps, vu ton peu de capacités de réflexions, un manque d'imagination n'est pas étonnant.

\- J'ai suffisamment d'imagination, merci beaucoup. En tous cas, assez pour te faire mordre la poussière et pleurer sans même que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive.

\- Non merci, la poussière ne semble pas très comestible. Et pleurer n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, comme tu sembles le penser, c'est juste un signe d'humanité. Mais tu ne dois pas comprendre, ton cœur est aussi sec et petit qu'une noix.

Gueulfor revient au moment où Astrid fait un pas en avant.

\- Doucement, jeune guerrière, je n'ai pas encore donné le signal de départ. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre?

\- Où es-tu allé? demande Harold en se désintéressant totalement d'Astrid.

\- Je me suis dit qu je devrais peut-être avoir des bandages et des onguents sous la main. Les combats finissent toujours avec des blessures après les premiers. Et à voir comment toi et Astrid semblez enflammés, je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que je les ai maintenant.

\- Enflammés? Tu dois rêver. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici et je suis certain qu'Astrid préférerait faire son habituel massacre d'arbres sans défense.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Elle a certainement l'air d'avoir envie d'éviscérer quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Juste au cas où, je rappelle : pas de mort et pas de blessures permanentes. Vous pouvez commencer.

Avec un cri de pure rage, Astrid se lance en avant avec toute la vitesse que lui procure son don. Cependant, dès qu'elle arrive à un mètre d'Harold, elle se fige, la bouche ouverte sur un cri interrompu, le bras droit levé et la main formant un poing. Harold est parfaitement immobile et avance doucement vers elle. Posant doucement sa main gauche sur la joue d'Astrid, il avance encore un peu plus près. Astrid semble se réveiller. Son cri retentit de nouveau mais s'arrête brusquement. Roulant des yeux affolés, la jeune viking regarde Harold avec haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur tout ce qui est doué de vie!

\- Hum, pas vraiment. Tu vois, quand tu as fait tes devoirs, tu n'as pas dû avoir accès à tous les renseignements. Mon pouvoir pour régénérer ou détruire, ainsi que celui pour manipuler la matière, ne fonctionne effectivement que sur la matière inanimée. Je ne peux pas manipuler un être vivant. En revanche, tu sembles avoir oublié que l'un de mes dons, quand je ne les combine pas, est que je peux figer le temps. Et celui-ci affecte indifféremment la matière animée ou inanimée.

\- Non, souffle Astrid.

\- Et si. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te dire ce que tu ignores encore, afin que tu ne fasses plus la même erreur, même si ça ne changera rien. Je peux figer le temps dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de moi. Une fois que quelque chose est figé, je peux choisir de ramener une partie de l'objet ou de l'être à son temps normal, comme c'est le cas avec toi. Tu peux bouger ta tête parce qu'elle n'est pas figée dans le temps. J'ai également libéré ton cœur et tes poumons, ce serait bête que tu t'asphyxies pendant que je t'explique ce que tu as loupé. Je peux maintenir le gel du temps pendant une dizaine de minutes. Et une fois figé, l'objet ou la personne le reste jusqu'à ce que les minutes soient écoulées, peu importe si je me décale et suis donc à plus d'un mètre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Rustik et les jumeaux parviennent à te battre? Tu viens juste de découvrir cette capacité? Vraiment minable, comme prévu de ta part.

\- Bien sûr que non, je sais faire ça depuis des années. Si je les laisse faire, c'est juste parce qu'ils me laissent tranquilles après. Et puis, je peux empêcher les bleus de se former ou accélérer la guérison, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Ah, une dernière chose : évite de m'engager de nouveau dans des conversations inutiles et ennuyeuses. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais sur trois discussions, j'ai mené les trois fois. Tu ne peux pas gagner à ce niveau-là. Voilà, fin du cours.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant? Continuer à parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme d'ennui?

\- Non. Tu vas t'endormir, c'est vrai, mais pas par ennui. Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Qu...

Astrid ne finit pas sa phrase car Harold exerce une légère pression dans son cou et elle tombe en avant, endormie. Harold ne fait aucun geste pour la rattraper. Il laisse le temps reprendre son cours normal et regarde Astrid tomber au sol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir! C'est fou, le dernier chapitre a provoqué plus de réactions que le précédents. Vous semblez apprécier quand Harold et Astrid se chamaillent et quand Harold prouve qu'il sait se défendre.^^ Je pense donc que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va vous plaire, mais moins que les précédents, je dois avouer qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'intéressant.**

 **Place aux réponses des commentaires!**

 **Caliste : Ouaip, tu sembles avoir aimé. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : C'est vrai que son don est cool quand on y pense, suffit juste de la bonne perspective. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **The WindMaker : Alors, quand ils étaient enfants, Harold et les autres s'entendaient bien et jouaient ensemble. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant qu'ils ont commencés à imiter leurs parents et à martyriser Harold. Pour la fic dont tu parles, je crois l'avoir lue, en passant.^^ Enfin, le Hiccstrid aura lieu mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Et je doute d'arriver à faire une fic de plus de cinquante chapitres, donc bientôt, je pense... Patience. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Assez de bla-bla, place au chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Astrid ne peut poursuivre le combat, Harold est déclaré vainqueur. Maintenant que tout le monde a eu droit à un tour, on recommence! Qui veut y aller en premier?

\- Attends! Comment l'inutile peut avoir battu Astrid?! Il a forcément triché!

Gueulfor regarde Rustik avec un air si sombre que le jeune viking recule de quelques pas.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre qui que soit parler d'Harold de cette façon. Il est loin d'être inutile. Contrairement à vous qui passez vos journées à vous pavaner ou à vous entraîner, Harold travaille. Il contribue bien plus que vous à la vie du village. Et pour ton information, Harold n'a pas triché. Il a étudié auprès de Gothi il y a quelques années et la vieille goule lui a appris certaines choses, comme paralyser quelqu'un, ou l'assommer, juste en pinçant les nerfs sur des parties précises du corps.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du combat, ça, objecte Kognedur. Tu m'a fais la leçon tout à l'heure parce que j'ai juste utilisé mon don. Il a fait presque pareil et tu ne lui dis rien?

\- Harold a utilisé son don de manipulation du temps pour immobiliser son adversaire et en a profité pour lui porter un coup, même si ce n'était pas très violent.

\- Alors quoi? On le met face aux démons, il les immobilise et les gratte dans le cou? demande Rustik.

\- Oui, va donc faire ça, je viendrais voir, dit Harold. Je me mettrais pas loin pour apprécier le spectacle, je suis sûr que ce sera mortel.

\- Hein?

\- Ah, pardon, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai oublié que tu ne comprends pas le langage humain commun.

\- C'était plus du sarcasme que du langage commun, fait remarquer Gueulfor.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Gueulfor, ça aide.

\- De rien.

\- Je disais, reprend Harold en se tournant vers Rustik, que ce que j'ai fait sur Astrid ne peut être fait que sur des humains. Je dois connaître le système nerveux pour pouvoir agir dessus. Les humains ont tous le même système nerveux, donc ce n'est pas un problème. Mais nous ignorons si les Souffles du Froid ont le même système. Si ça se trouve, leurs nerfs principaux sont dans des endroits complètement différents. Donc je ne peux faire la même chose.

\- Tu peux faire ça avec des dragons? demande Kranedur.

\- Non. La plupart sont trop grands, de ce fait je ne pourrais exercer assez de pression pour les gêner. Et même chez les petits dragons, la peau est tellement épaisse qu'il est presque impossible de parvenir aux nerfs à mains nues. Les dragons sont des créatures qui survivent dans la nature, même si certains sont plus sociaux que d'autres. Ils sont parfaitement équipés pour se défendre.

\- Heu... Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris, avoue Kranedur.

\- Il veut dire que pincer les nerfs d'un dragon est presque impossible, explique Varek.

\- Ah, d'accord. C'est bien plus simple comme ça.

\- Oh misère, se désole Harold, ils ne comprennent même pas le langage de base.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite récréation, dit Gueulfor, mais le cours n'est pas terminé. Harold et Rustik, c'est à vous. Oh, et réveille Astrid, s'il-te-plaît, Harold.

\- Inutile, elle se réveillera de par elle-même dans quelques minutes. Mais si tu veux, tu peux accélérer les choses en lui jetant un seau d'eau au visage.

\- Oui! Je vais chercher l'eau! s'écrie Kognedur en se ruant hors de l'arène.

\- Eh bien, ça va être joyeux. Harold, évite de tous les endormir, je te prie, j'aimerais finir le cours avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Compris.

Gueulfor s'avance vers Astrid et la soulève pour aller la déposer contre un mur. Kranedur s'approche de la jeune viking et la tapote avec un bâton. Varek, de façon pas très subtile, se réfugie de l'autre côté de l'arène. Après un instant de réflexion, Gueulfor le rejoint. À ce moment-là, Kognedur revient en portant un seau rempli d'eau. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle jette le liquide froid sur Astrid, sans même laisser le temps à son frère de se reculer. Astrid se réveille en sursaut et crache l'eau. Elle essuie ses yeux pour voir ce qui l'a tiré de son sommeil et voir Kranedur devant elle, tenant toujours son bâton. Ne prenant pas la peine de poser des questions, elle donne un coup de pied dans le torse de Kranedur, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Astrid se lève avec raideur, marche sur le viking qu'elle vient d'envoyer au sol et avance vers la jumelle. Saisissant le seau vide, la viking trempée l'enfile sur la tête de Kognedur avant de fouetter ses pieds pour la faire tomber sur son frère.

\- Ouah, c'était bien, dit Kranedur. Cette sensation dans ma poitrine, c'est comme quand les yaks nous chargent.

\- Tu devrais essayer avec un seau sur la tête, énonce Kognedur. Le son est plus fort, c'est super. On essaiera ça la prochaine fois.

Laissant les jumeaux apprécier leur infortune, Astrid saisit une hache d'entraînement et marche droit vers Harold qui se tient au milieu de l'arène, face à Rustik. Les deux vikings regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

\- Personne ne me bat de cette façon, grommelle Astrid. Tu m'a humilié, je vais te tuer.

\- C'est un peu contre les règles du cours, fait remarquer Harold. Et tu ne peux pas aller tuer tous ceux qui parviennent à te battre, c'est contre-productif dans un moment de recrutement pour une guerre.

\- Ta mort ne gênera personne, je peux te l'assurer.

Astrid lève la hache une fois qu'elle est suffisamment proche pour frapper mais un filet de fumée se matérialise autour d'elle, l'empêchant de terminer son geste. Elle a beau se débattre, le fumée ne la libère pas. Quand Astrid parvient à faire un trou dans le filet, la fumée se contente de se déplacer et de reformer les entraves.

\- Inutile de te débattre, Astrid, dit Gueulfor en approchant. Tu ne te libéreras pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Tu n'as pas oublié que ma fumée est aussi forte que du métal?

La jeune viking ne répond pas mais cesse de se débattre.

\- Bien, on dirait que tu as compris. Maintenant, retourne contre le mur et pose cette hache. Harold t'a battu à la loyale, c'est toi qui t'humilies en cherchant à te venger d'un affront inexistant. Et c'est également valable à l'extérieur des cours. Que je ne te reprenne pas à tenter de le blesser ou pire juste pour venger ton orgueil froissé.

Sans un mot, Astrid fait demi-tour et va s'appuyer contre le mur après avoir envoyé la hache dans une des portes des cages.

\- Bien, on reprend, annonce Gueulfor. À mon signal, vous êtes prêts?

\- Oui, répondent Harold et Rustik.

\- Alors allez-y!

Comme durant son précédent combat, Rustik charge tête la première. Harold soupire et lève les yeux au ciel mais ne bouge pas. Il se contente d'attendre que Rustik soit assez près pour le figer dans le temps avant de passer derrière lui. Il donne deux coups rapide dans son dos puis le libère de son emprise temporelle. Dès qu'il est libre, Rustik s'effondre au sol, incapable de bouger ses jambes, de même pour ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!

\- Paralysie temporelle et localisée, ça se dissipera avant la fin de l'heure.

\- Rustik ne peut plus combattre, Harold remporte le combat. Puisque c'est rapide avec toi, tu vas affronter tous les autres le temps que Rustik se remette. Kranedur, à toi!

\- Génial! Eh, Harold, tu peux juste immobiliser une jambe? J'aimerais essayer de sauter comme ça!

\- Une prochaine fois, dit Gueulfor. Combattez.

Kranedur, semblant avoir appris de son précédent combat, saute directement vers Harold, tout en allant assez haut pour gagner de l'élan et de la puissance. Harold le fige, fait quelques pas de côtés, puis le libère. Kranedur s'écrase au sol avec un bruit sourd et tellement de force que l'arène en tremble légèrement.

\- Aïe, dit Kranedur, j'ai mal.

\- Beaucoup? demande Kognedur en approchant de son frère pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Oui. On recommence!

\- Pas maintenant. Kognedur, puisque tu es sur place, à ton tour. Kranedur, ne reste pas planté là.

Le jumeau se relève et s'éloigne en titubant. Sa sœur commence son combat contre Harold en lui envoyant toutes les explosions dont elle est capable. Suivant le conseil de Gueulfor, elle ne reste pas sur place et s'avance vers Harold. Ce dernier avance à son tour pour aller à sa rencontre. Quand elle est dans le rayon d'action de son don, il la fige et s'approche d'elle. Touchant la veste de cuir et de fourrure que Kognedur porte, Harold se sert de son autre don pour remodeler la veste, la transformant en camisole qui emprisonne la viking. Il fait de même avec les bottes de la fille, restreignant ses jambes. Une fois libérée, Kognedur se retrouve incapable de bouger et Gueulfor le déclare inapte à continuer. Finalement, Varek prend place face à Harold, tremblant un peu. Le forgeron donne le signal pour commencer le combat et Varek change immédiatement ses bras, son cou, son dos et ses jambes en pierre.

\- Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui sait se servir de sa tête, commente Harold. Tu protèges tes nerfs. Bien.

Surprit par le compliment d'Harold, Varek arrête la charge qu'il avait commencé. Harold en profite pour l'approcher, sans même le figer, le fait tomber à la renverse. Varek se débat pour l'éloigner mais la viking plus petit fait preuve d'une force étonnante en le maintenant au sol. Les doigts d'Harold approche des temps de Varek et il exerce une légère pression. Aussitôt, Varek cesse de bouger et regarde dans le vide. Gueulfor approche tandis qu'Harold se relève.

\- Tu as fais quoi cette fois?

\- J'ai créé une pression dans sa boîte crânienne pour lui donner le tournis. Il en a pour un petit moment.

\- Je vois. Bien, Varek étant incapable de poursuivre le combat, tu gagnes. Et tu finis ce cours haut la main. Ton père va être impressionné.

\- Je m'en moque, je ne cherche plus à lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Je lui dirais quand même. Reste sur le côté pour observer les autres.

Harold hoche la tête et va s'asseoir près de la porte. Les combats des autres jeunes durent le reste de la matinée, avec des résultats attendus : Astrid remporte tous ses combats, Varek se classe juste après et les jumeaux et Rustik passent plus de temps faire les imbéciles qu'à combattre. Avant de les libérer, Gueulfor leur donne des conseils pour améliorer leurs performances et leur dit de revenir à la même heure le lendemain. Dès qu'il sort de l'arène, Harold court vers la Vallée. Il passe dans la caverne où il dort, récupère la selle de Krokmou et va rejoindre le furie nocturne.

\- Eh, mon grand, ça te dit un long vol? J'en aurais bien besoin après la matinée horrible que je viens d'avoir.

Krokmou bondit avec enthousiasme et a du mal à rester en place pendant qu'Harold installe la selle et la connecte à l'aileron. Très vite, les deux amis sont dans les airs, appréciant l'air frais et le calme tandis qu'ils évoluent parmi les nuages.

\- Allons explorer un peu, dit Harold, il est temps de découvrir ce qui entoure Berk. Nous allons commencer par le côté opposé au village, d'accord?

Krokmou approuve et tourne tout en battant des ailes pour gagner de la vitesse. Quand ils sont assez loin de l'île, Krokmou sort des nuages et vole à une vitesse moyenne. Ils aperçoivent bientôt un groupement d'îles et Harold fait signe à Krokmou de descendre. Ils passent l'après-midi à explorer les îles, les cartographiant et voyant quels dragons y vivent. Le soleil commence à se coucher lorsqu'ils reviennent dans la Vallée. Harold descend de sur la selle, l'enlève et la ramène à sa caverne. En revenant, il saisit un panier de poissons. Avant de donner le panier à Krokmou, le viking prend un poisson et l'embroche. Le dragon allume un feu et se couche derrière Harold. Les deux apprécient leur repas et le calme de la nuit qui s'installe.

\- Si seulement je pouvais passer toutes mes journées à voler avec toi, soupire Harold. C'est la meilleure chose qui soit.

Krokmou hoche vigoureusement la tête et avale un poisson en entier, sans même le mâcher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté lundi. J'ai été appelée pour garder des enfants et, à cause 'un malentendu, je n'y suis pas restée une ou deux heures, comme je le pensais, mais toute la soirée. Je suis rentrée chez moi vers 00h15, c'était bien trop tard pour écrire et poster, surtout que c'était déjà mardi. Et hier, je n'étais pas chez moi de toute la journée. Donc, vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui, pour rattraper. Celui-ci, et le 11 que j'écrirais ce soir. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **Passons aux réponses des commentaires :**

 **The WindMaker : Je n'ai pas encore décidée si c'est Astrid qui va découvrir Krokmou ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne vais pas faire asseoir Krokmou sur Astrid, il faut changer d'idées de temps en temps.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Oui, Harold joue le blasé. Il connaît les points faibles des autres et n'hésite pas à les utiliser, tout en restant dans les limites quand même. Pour le Hiccstrid, tu vas être contente, ça va commencer! Un tout petit début (microscopique) en fin de chapitre, mais ce sera plus apparent dans le suivant. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre patience, votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture et à plus tard dans la soirée!**

* * *

Les jours suivants ressemblent fort au premier cours de combat au corps à corps. Les jeunes, n'ayant pas appréciés de se faire battre par Harold, sont plus attentifs et s'améliorent mais leur attitude ne change guère. Astrid reste antipathique, Varek préfère ne pas se mêler aux disputes, Rustik cultive son ego et les jumeaux passent autant de temps à se frapper qu'à affronter leurs adversaires. À la fin de la première semaine, Gueulfor déclare prendre trois jours de pause, confiant à Harold qu'il se fait trop vieux pour supporter les enfantillages des jeunes. Dès la fin du cours, Harold se précipite à la Vallée. Il se rend à l'enclave où se trouve Krokmou et trouve le dragon en pleine sieste.

\- Krokmou! Devine quoi? J'ai trois jours de pause! On va pouvoir voler toute la journée si on veut!

Le furie nocturne, entendant ces mots, se lève immédiatement et approche de la cachette où se trouve la selle. Harold le suit en souriant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû laisser la selle ici, tu va la chercher dès que tu entends parler de voler. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien que je veux voler autant que toi. Laisse-moi aller chercher mon sac et quelques provisions. Si nous n'avons pas à revenir, nous pourrons passer plus de temps à l'extérieur.

Laissant le dragon près de la selle, Harold va à sa caverne et prend un sac dans lequel il jette quelques vêtements, une petite réserve de provisions et quelques outils. Avant de partir, il déchire une page de son carnet et écrit un mot pour Gueulfor.

\- Pointeur! Tu es là?

Le terreur terrible arrive en quelques instant et se pose sur l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Tu peux apporter ça à Gueulfor? Si je disparais sans le prévenir il va s'inquiéter.

Pointeur prend la page roulée délicatement entre ses griffes et se frotte contre la tête du viking.

\- Merci, tu es génial.

Quand Pointeur est hors de vue, Harold retourne à l'enclave où Krokmou, faisant preuve d'impatience, se débat avec la selle. Il a réussi à la placer sur son dos mais ne parvient pas à l'attacher. Harold le regarde faire en souriant jusqu'à ce que le dragon, la voyant planté à l'entrée de l'enclave, s'approche et lui donne un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Je n'ai pas le droit de rigoler un peu de temps en temps?

Un autre coup de queue constitue la réponse du dragon.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas le droit de rire aux dépends de Monsieur le Grand Furie Nocturne. Tu sais que tu es pire qu'Astrid parfois?

Le dragon, ayant souvent entendu Harold se plaindre de la jeune viking, prend offense de cette remarque et cherche à donner un nouveau coup à Harold. Mais ce dernier est prêt et se contente de figer Krokmou puis de le libérer, ne laissant que sa queue dans les entraves du temps.

\- Ah, ça fait un moment que je voulais faire ça, soupire Harold en souriant. Reste tranquille pour que je te mette la selle. Je te libérerais quand j'aurais fini.

Krokmou souffle de l'air chaud au visage du viking mais autrement, il reste immobile. Comme promis, dès que la selle est en place, Harold libère Krokmou qui s'étire puis fait signe au viking de monter. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et grimpe sur la selle après avoir attaché son sac. Le dragon ne perd pas de temps. Il bondit et ouvre ses ailes, les pompant pour gagner de l'altitude. Une fois dans les nuages, le duo accélère et s'éloigne de Beurk.

Les trois jours passent trop vite à leur goût. Ils rentrent sur l'île le soir du troisième jour, volant vite et prenant des risques juste par jeu. En approchant, Harold distingue de la fumée qui s'élève lentement dans le ciel. Fronçant les sourcils, il dirige Krokmou vers les nuages et ils se dirigent vers la fumée pour voir ce qui la provoque. Quand ils survolent le village, ils voient plusieurs maisons détruites, dont une en flammes, et des dizaines de vikings et dragons courant ou volant dans tous les sens. Harold fait revenir Krokmou à l'enclave, lui enlève la selle et lui donne un panier de poisson puis court vers le village. Lorsqu'il arrive aux premières maisons, il voit les villageois qui s'affairent à éteindre les feux et aider des blessés à se rendre près de Gothi. Cette dernière est entourée d'une dizaine de vikings et de quelques dragons, tous portant des blessures plus ou moins graves. Stoïck parcourt le village, regardant les dégâts et aidant là où il peut. Il voit Harold marcher vers la forge et le suit.

\- Gueulfor? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les Souffles du Froid ont attaqués?

\- Non, c'étaient les bannis. Ils sont arrivés sur leurs dragons, ont attaqués et sont repartis tout aussi vite. Ils nous ont pris par surprise pendant une session du Conseil. Les guetteurs ont été neutralisés et n'ont pas pu sonner l'alarme.

\- Quels sont les dégâts? Et que voulaient-ils?

\- Bah, comme d'habitude. Ils savent voler sur les dragons mais leur savoir est limité. Ils essayaient certainement de voler les livres, encore une fois. Ils attaquent toutes les tribus au moins une fois par an, même s'ils semblent favoriser la nôtre. Nous avons droit à leur charmante visite une dizaine de fois par an. Et ils ne se font pas prier pour semer le chaos. La maison de Hinga est complètement détruite, ils y ont mis le feu. La pauvre a tout juste eu le temps de sortir avant de se faire griller. Il y a d'autres foyers mais rien de bien grave. En revanche, les blessés sont nombreux. Gothi s'en occupe mais les autres guérisseurs sont soit blessés, soit absents.

\- Ils sont où?

\- Un message est arrivé hier d'une tribu alliée demandant de l'aide. Ils ont une épidémie sur leur île et leurs propres guérisseurs sont malades. Ton père a envoyé la moitié des nôtres pour les aider.

\- Je vois. Je vais voir si Gothi a besoin d'un coup de main. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici?

\- Non, vas-y. Juste une chose : comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas entendu l'attaque? Tu étais à la Vallée, non?

\- Non, je me suis absenté durant les trois derniers jours, je viens juste de rentrer.

\- Où étais-tu?

\- J'explorais.

\- Et comment? Tu ne sais pas voler sur un dragon et il n'y a pas de bateau de l'autre côté de l'île.

\- Euh...

\- Par les dieux, petit, dis-moi que tu n'as pas appris à voler sur un dragon dans mon dos. Ton père t'a interdit de toucher aux dragons de la Vallée.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai touché à aucun dragon de la Vallée. Les seuls qui sont avec moi sont Pointeur et son groupe, et tu sais qu'il est impossible de voler sur des terreurs.

\- Tu me le jures?

\- Je jure devant les dieux que je ne vole sur aucun dragon de la Vallée, soupire Harold. Je peux aller aider Gothi maintenant?

\- Hm, vas-y. On parlera plus tard.

\- Si tu veux.

Harold se dépêche de sortir de la forge et part en courant, ne voyant pas Stoïck sortir de derrière le bâtiment. Le chef du village regarde son fils s'éloigner et entre pour confronter le forgeron.

\- Que fais Harold dans la Vallée? J'ai pourtant interdit qu'il s'approche des dragons.

\- Tu veux bien le laisser respirer un peu? Le petit ne fais rien de mal. Il trouve la Vallée plus paisible que le village, je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il se contente de vivre là-bas et d'étudier les selles. C'est lui qui a fait celles des nouvelles recrues. Je lui ai juste montré comment en faire une et il s'est chargé de toutes les autres. Il a apporté quelques modifications qui facilitent le vol et les selles sont moins restrictives pour les dragons. Mais il n'est jamais monté sur le dos d'un dragon, comme tu l'as exigé.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il à la Vallée?

\- Et si tu me le disais?

\- Quoi?

\- Il s'agit de ton fils, tu dois bien avoir remarqué qu'il n'était plus à la maison?

\- Eh bien, je... Pas vraiment, je suis tellement occupé, tu sais.

\- Oh vraiment? Comme il y a deux jours quand tu es resté tout l'après-midi avec Rustik pour lui montrer comment manier le marteau de guerre de façon efficace?

\- Rustik est mon neveu, je dois bien passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Et ton fils? Il compte moins que ton neveu? Au point que tu n'as jamais remarqué que ta maison est vide? Tu as perdu ton épouse, je comprends que ce soit dur, mais il serait temps que tu te réveilles, avant de perdre ton fils également.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Harold reste dans la Vallée depuis le premier jour d'entraînement. Ça va bientôt faire trois mois et tu n'as rien remarqué. Le petit s'éloigne de toi et du village pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Il comment à s'isoler. Et ce n'est que le premier pas. Tu sais très bien comment finissent les vikings qui s'isolent. La plupart quittent leur tribu pour en rejoindre une autre ou deviennent des voyageurs ou explorateurs. Avec les démons qui peuvent attaquer n'importe quand et n'importe où, ce style de vie est plutôt dangereux, et court. Tu veux vraiment perdre ton seul enfant? Ne réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps de réfléchir.

Gueulfor tourne le dos à Stoïck et se met à frapper sur l'enclume, tordant l'épée qu'il réparait juste avant d'être interrompu. Le chef du village sort de la forge en silence et regarde là où se trouve Gothi qui donne des instructions à Harold. Soupirant, il secoue la tête et retourne aider ses villageois.

Harold, suivant les ordres de Gothi, s'occupe des blessés légers. Il nettoie et bande les plaies, appliquant des onguents lorsque c'est nécessaire. Les villageois se laissent faire en silence et s'éloignent sans un remerciement. L'Ancienne approche le jeune viking quand il vient chercher de nouvelles bandes et lui désigne Astrid qui se tient un peu à l'écart, une main sur son bras pour empêcher une coupure de saigner.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle? demande Harold avec incrédulité. Mais Gothi, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas rester près l'un de l'autre sans nous mettre à nous disputer.

Gothi hoche la tête et pointe un homme allongé au sol avec une blessure assez grave à la jambe. Elle désigne de nouveau Astrid puis appuie son doigt osseux sur la poitrine d'Harold.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'y vais. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard si elle se aggrave sa blessure parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je la touche.

Prenant un bol contenant un onguent, Harold saisit les bandes et se dirige vers la viking blonde. En le voyant approcher, Astrid fronce les sourcils puis fait une grimace.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette expression, je ne veux pas plus que toi être celui qui s'occupe de ta blessure. Mais Gothi est occupée et les autres blessés ont déjà été vus.

\- Je pense que je vais juste rentrer chez moi et demander à ma mère de laver ma blessure. Au moins je suis sûre que j'aurais toujours mon bras demain.

\- Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, ça me convient parfaitement. Mais comme tu ne pourras pas bouger ton bras demain si tu fais ça, tu vas malheureusement devoir rester et me laisser faire. Gothi sait bien se servir de son bâton et je ne serais pas le seul à en prendre quelques coups si tu pars sans être soignée.

\- Tu as peur de quelques coups de bâton? Pauvre petit, si faible.

\- Non, les coups ne me font rien. Et Gothi y va doucement avec moi. Avec toi en revanche, elle risque d'y aller à fond. Et devant tout le village; tu veux vraiment que la grande Astrid Hofferson se fasse corriger devant tout le village? Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas.

Astrid réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer et de tendre son bras à Harold. Ce dernier inspecte la blessure qui n'est pas très profonde mais assez large.

\- Comment tu as reçu ça?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse?

\- Je dois savoir quel type d'arme a été utilisé, et si la lame était déjà sale.

\- Une hache de guerre. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder si la lame étincelait, j'étais un peu occupée à me défendre avec mon bâton.

\- Je croyais que tu étais une experte de la hache? Tu sais t'en servir mais pas t'en défendre?

\- J'y serais arrivée si j'avais eu ma hache, mais elle est indisponible pour le moment. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui lui est arrivée, par hasard?

\- Je pense que si. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'en utiliser une autre.

\- Gueulfor n'a pas le temps de m'en fabriquer une nouvelle, et celles chez moi sont trop vieilles. C'est la première fois que je suis blessée par une hache, c'est presque honteux.

Harold incline la tête pour cacher son froncement de sourcils et ne dit rien. Il finit de bander la blessure puis regarde Astrid s'éloigner avec un air de culpabilité.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir! Me re-voilà en ce jour pour vous apporter le second chapitre de la semaine (qui est aussi le second de la journée...). Le Hiccstrid commence à s'installer, lentement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il soit un poil plus court que les précédents.**

 **Comme j'ai publié le chapitre 10 il y a tout juste quelques heures, je vais répondre aux commentaires mis durant l'intervalle. Les autres auront des réponses dans le prochain chapitre, en même temps que les réponses pour le chapitre 11 (Vous ne comprenez rien? Moi non plus.).**

 **The WindMaker : Oh, tu viens de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Quel genre de livre écris-tu? Est-il bientôt fini? Vas-tu le publier ou le garder dans le placard pendant quelques années? Sinon, oui, Astrid ne va pas avoir la chance de servir de repose fesses à Krokmou. Et le Hiccstrid arrive.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Si j'étais quelqu'un de génial, mes chapitres seraient écrits bien avant qu'il soit plus que l'heure de les publier. Je fais de la procrastination un art. J'aime bien ta façon de présenter Krokmou au village mais hélas j'ai enfin commencé à envisager la scène que je désire écrire et elle n'y ressemble pas. je garderais quand même ta suggestion à l'esprit. Et jette-toi sur ce chapitre si tu veux du Hiccstrid, c'est le tout début! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Assez de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire en paix. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harold reste au village une bonne partie de la soirée, aidant autant qu'il le peut. Quand la nuit commence à tomber, il passe à la forge pour récupérer quelques matériaux puis retourne à la Vallée. Il rejoint Krokmou pour lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé au village avant d'aller dormir. Le jeune viking passe une nuit agitée, se tournant sans cesse et ne parvenant à dormir que quelques heures. Finalement, bien avant l'aube, Harold abandonne et se lève pour se rendre à la caverne abritant la forge. Il allume le feu et prépare ses outils. Attendant que le feu soit à la bonne température, le viking fait plusieurs schémas qu'il déchire les uns après les autres, aucun ne semblant lui convenir. Il passe près d'une heure sur ses dessins avant d'arriver à un schéma qui lui plaît. À ce moment-là, le feu est à la bonne température, grâce à l'aide de Pointeur qui est arrivé entre temps, et Harold peut se mettre au travail. Il enfile son tablier, prend du fer et le met à fondre. Peu de temps après, le bruit de coups sur une enclume retentit dans la Vallée. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever quand Harold sort de la caverne. Couvert de sueur et de suie, il se dirige vers l'enclave pour aller se laver dans le point d'eau. Krokmou lève la tête quand son ami entre dans l'enclave mais reste à sa place, finissant sa nuit. Harold se lave rapidement, ne souhaitant pas rester trop longtemps dans l'eau glaciale, puis se sèche et va saluer le furie nocturne. Ce dernier ouvre seulement un œil et grogne un peu mais se tourne volontiers pour se faire gratter sur le dos. Harold reste un moment avec Krokmou, appréciant le calme.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, mon grand, soupire Harold. Tu crois que tu peux passer la journée seul sans faire de bêtises?

Krokmou souffle d'un air indigné et fait basculer le viking au sol.

\- Hm, je pense que ça signifie que je peux te faire confiance, taquine Harold. Je vais quand même laisser Pointeur pour te surveiller. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Le furie nocturne secoue la tête avec véhémence.

\- Tu ne veux pas que Pointeur reste? Tu es sûr?

Un hochement de tête décidé est la seule réponse qu'obtient le viking.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je dirais à Pointeur qu'il peut arrêter de t'apporter du poisson et faire ce qu'il veut.

Un gémissement émit par le dragon arrête Harold qui se dirigeait vers le passage permettant d'entrer et de sortir de l'enclave.

\- Quoi? demande Harold d'un air confus. Tu veux que Pointeur reste avec toi, finalement?

Krokmou hoche la tête avant de la secouer.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux plus de Pointeur mais tu veux du poisson? L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, tu sais. Tu as soit les deux, soit rien du tout.

Krokmou soupire et s'allonge avant de regarder le viking avec de grands yeux implorants. Retenant son rire à grand peine, Harold revient vers le dragon et lui tapote la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim toute une journée et sans compagnie. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Pointeur, je vous ai vu jouer. Il sera là dans quelques heures, je vais t'apporter un panier bien rempli avant d'aller au village. On ira voler ensemble ce soir, d'accord?

Krokmou se lève brusquement et lèche Harold des pieds à la tête.

\- Argh! Arrête! C'est dégoûtant! Et je viens juste de me laver! Urgh, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me changer. Ne recommence jamais, je vais passer des heures à nettoyer mes habits ce soir. Et si on a pas le temps d'aller voler, ce sera de ta faute. Brr, c'est visqueux.

Harold sort de l'enclave en tenant les bras écartés pour ne pas mettre de la bave partout. Il entend Krokmou rire derrière lui et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Le jeune viking retourne à sa caverne pour se changer puis apporte un panier de poisson à Krokmou. Comme le dragon est occupé par son repas, Harold n'a rien à craindre et n'hésite pas à approcher. Il prend quand même garde à rester loin de la bouche baveuse du dragon. Il vide complètement le panier et va le remettre à sa place puis prend enfin le chemin du village, tenant un paquet dans ses mains. Quand il arrive à l'arène, il constate que malgré son retard, aucun des autres jeunes n'est encore présent. Gueulfor lui-même n'est nulle part en vue. Prenant son mal en patience, Harold se laisse glisser au sol et s'appuie contre un des murs. Il se tient dans l'un des seuls coins de l'arène à recevoir la lumière du soleil si tôt le matin. Il reste ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés et appréciant la chaleur, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Ouvrant les yeux, il constate qu'Astrid est à présent dans l'arène. Quand elle le voit, son visage prend un air ombrageux et elle se dirige vers le mur opposé. Soupirant, Harold se lève, ramasse le paquet qu'il a posé au sol et s'approche de la viking blonde. Cette dernière le regarde avancer d'un air méfiant et ne fait rien pour cacher son agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lance Astrid d'un ton venimeux.

\- Réparer une erreur.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te lancer du haut d'une falaise. Il n'y aura plus d'erreur au village par la suite.

\- Charmant, je me rappelle à présent pourquoi je préfère la compagnie de Gueulfor quand il chante à rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'y oblige, je te signale que tu es venu de toi-même, à mon grand regret.

\- Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de t'approcher, je serais encore de l'autre côté de l'arène à profiter du soleil.

\- Et c'est quoi, cette raison, si tu ne veux pas donner au village le plaisir de te voir disparaître?

\- Ceci, répond Harold en tendant le paquet à Astrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Ouvre.

Bien que toujours méfiante, Astrid se laisse gagner par la curiosité et déplie la peau de yak qui enveloppe l'objet. Elle ne semble pas pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser sortir une exclamation de surprise en voyant la plus belle hache sur laquelle elle ait jamais posé les yeux. Les lames sont parfaitement taillées et affûtées, la poignée est gravée dans un bois robuste. Mais surtout, la taille de la hache et son équilibre conviennent parfaitement pour un combattant de la stature et de la puissance d'Astrid. Elle hésite à la saisir quand Harold empoigne la hache et la lui met dans les mains.

\- C'est la tienne désormais. Je l'ai forgée ce matin. Ton nom est gravé sur la poignée et des prières protectrices sont gravées le long des lames, près du bois. J'ai dû faire à l'oeil pour le poids, la grandeur et la largeur mais je pense qu'elle t'ira. Les petites encoches au bas de la poignée servent à rendre sa prise en main plus facile. Tes mains ne glisseront pas sur le bois, même si elles sont mouillées ou autre. J'ai aussi utilisé du fer de gronckle, pour la rendre plus légère mais plus résistante. Elle ne rouillera pas et tu n'auras pas besoin de l'aiguiser aussi souvent que ton ancienne hache.

Bouche bée, Astrid admire l'arme, testant son poids et sa manœuvrabilité. S'estimant satisfaite, elle coince la hache à sa ceinture et regarde Harold dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Que veux-tu en échange de cette hache?

\- Rien.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je ne veux rien en échange de la hache. Tu as tellement de mal à comprendre les mots les plus simples?

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes cette hache si tu ne veux rien en échange? Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, loin de là. Je ne vois pas ce que tu gagnes à me donner une arme de si bonne qualité.

\- La paix.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est ton mot préféré?

\- Non! Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi.

\- Quand je t'ai soigné, hier, soupire Harold en commençant son explication, tu m'as dit que tu as été blessée parce que tu n'avais pas d'arme qui te corresponde. Bon, tu ne l'as pas dit exactement comme ça, mais c'est pareil. Et si tu n'as plus de hache, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ait réduit ton ancienne hache en poussière. Je veux bien que l'on passe notre temps à nous hurler dessus et à nous envoyer toutes les atrocités auxquelles on peut penser, mais je refuse de voir une personne être blessée par ma faute. Que je le veuille ou non, nous faisons partie du même village, de la même tribu. Nous sommes sensés nous aider et veiller les uns sur les autres. En détruisant ta hache, je t'ai laissé sans moyen de défense face à des ennemis. Cette fois, ce n'étaient que des bannis. Mais si ça avait été une attaque de Souffles du Froid, tu aurais pu mourir. Je ne te supporte pas mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière. C'est pourquoi j'ai forgé cette hache et je te la donne à présent. Je vais retrouver la paix de l'âme et j'aurais la conscience tranquille. Ne va pas croire que c'est pour toi, je suis juste égoïste et je veux dormir la nuit prochaine, c'est tout.

Astrid reste un moment silencieuse et immobile, contemplant ce qui vient de lui être dit. Elle hoche finalement la tête et ouvre la bouche.

\- Je comprends. Je suis rassurée d'entendre que c'est purement égoïste, je n'ai de ce fait rien à faire ou dire pour te remercier. Et je n'ai pas non plus à m'excuser pour mon comportement qui a conduit à la destruction de ma précédente hache.

\- Tu aurais eue du mal à t'excuser de toute façon, tu n'as jamais présentée d'excuses à personne. Je ne pense même pas que tu connaisses les formules d'usage.

\- Je ne fais rien qui exige des excuses.

\- Bien sûr, tu es trop parfaite pour ça.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite, mais au moins je ne suis pas une erreur.

Un silence tendu s'installe entre les deux jeunes avant qu'Astrid soupire et ferme les yeux. Elle les rouvre et le fixe sur Harold.

\- Écoute, ces disputes sont lassantes et n'ont vraiment aucune raison. Nous avons tous les deux des torts et nous sommes bien trop têtus pour les reconnaître. Tu as fait un geste d'apaisement en me donnant cette hache, je vais faire un effort à mon tour. Je tâcherais d'être courtoise quand on se parlera à l'avenir.

\- Eh bien, voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ragnarök est certainement pour demain.

\- Tu vas devoir y mettre du tien et arrêter avec ton sarcasme si tu veux qu'on arrête de chercher à s'égorger.

\- Je vais faire un effort, promet Harold. Qui sait, ça nous sera peut-être bénéfique sur le long terme.

\- Bien, alors cette hache sera un signe de paix entre nous.

\- Hm, dit Harold en commençant à s'éloigner. C'est un peu comme si on avait enterré la hache de guerre. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, il vaut mieux éviter, la hache en question est tout neuve.

Harold retourne de l'autre côté de l'arène pour retrouver le soleil, souriant à son jeu de mots. Ayant le dos tourné, il ne voit pas Astrid esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle l'entend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, bien plus court que les autres, mais c'est pour une bonne raison. Je veux faire l'affrontement entre Astrid et Harold sans l'interrompre, donc ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, alors si vous laissez des commentaires, vous n'aurez les réponses que demain.**

 **Réponses au commentaires du précédent chapitre :**

 **Orianette : Leur relation va bien évoluer, dans le bon sens. Même si je prévois un accrochage dans le prochain chapitre.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **The WindMaker : Comment va réagir Stoïck? Ben, il va hurler. En même temps, il ne sait pas vraiment faire autre chose... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, à lundi! Bonne lecture!**

 **P. S. : Bonne St Valentin à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

\- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi aujourd'hui! Alors? Tu en penses quoi?

Un grognement est la seule réponse que reçoit Harold. Fronçant les sourcils, le viking fixe son interlocuteur avec un regard plein de reproches.

\- Je me suis donné du mal pour apporter des modifications au modèle d'origine, pour l'améliorer, et tu te contentes de grogner? Je sens vraiment que mon travail est apprécié, merci beaucoup. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop, je dois avouer que c'est stupide de ma part de venir te voir lorsque tu manges, il est inconcevable de déranger Sa Majesté.

Un poisson vole droit vers Harold et percute sa tête, le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Krokmou! s'écrie Harold en saisissant le poisson d'un air dégoûté. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture!

Le dragon approche le viking d'un pas décidé et s'empare du poisson, l'avalant en une seule bouchée. Il se lèche ensuite les babines avant de se retourner vers Harold pour le renifler puis le lèche consciencieusement pour récupérer les petites bouts de poissons.

\- Argh! Arrête! Je t'ai interdit de faire ça! Ta salive ne part pas au lavage, j'ai dû jeter mes habits de la dernière fois et utiliser une potion de Gothi pour la faire partir de mes cheveux! Non, recule! Rentre cette langue tout de suite! Non, Krok-aah!

Le furie nocturne, tout heureux de jouer avec son ami, ne se soucie pas des cris émis par Harold alors que celui-ci cherche à se débarrasser de la patte qui le maintient au sol. Quand Krokmou a fini de lécher Harold, il libère son prisonnier et va boire au point d'eau. Le jeune viking s'assoit lentement et évalue les dégâts.

\- Super, je vais devoir trouver de nouveaux vêtements et retourner voir Gothi. Merci, reptile inutile!

Avec un soupir, Harold se lève et se nettoie du mieux qu'il peut avant de ramasser la nouvelle prothèse qu'il a apporté à l'enclave. Gueulfor étant partit avec Stoïck et d'autres villageois pour fouiller les alentours à la recherche de bannis qui pourraient s'être attardés, l'entraînement est momentanément interrompu. De ce fait, Harold a eu le temps de terminer la prothèse autonome pour Krokmou et a décidé de la lui présenter. Une fois que le dragon a fini de boire, il approche et regarde la prothèse d'un air curieux.

\- C'est ton nouvel aileron, mon grand, dit Harold en déployant la prothèse. Comme promis, tu pourras voler seul à partir de maintenant. Tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux et quand tu veux. Tu peux même quitter Beurk si tu le désires.

Les derniers mots sont ajoutés dans un murmure mais Krokmou les entend quand même et regarde Harold. Le viking présente un mélange de joie et de tristesse tout en manipulant l'aileron.

\- Tu n'auras plus besoin de personne pour voler. Mais n'oublie pas de revenir régulièrement pour que j'inspecte la prothèse. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves coincé sur une autre île sans personne pour t'aider et étant incapable de voler. Je sais que ça va être pesant, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Si seulement mon pouvoir pouvait fonctionner sur la matière vivante, je pourrais régénérer ton aileron et tu n'aurais aucun problème. Je suis vraiment nul, hein?

Krokmou émet un son de réconfort et donne un coup de tête à Harold.

\- Merci, tu es le meilleur. Tu reviendras me voir de temps en temps? Je serais toujours sur Beurk, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de voler sur un dragon et mon père ne m'autorisera jamais à partir en drakkar. Et... Il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Reste tranquille pour que je puisse installer la prothèse.

Le furie nocturne s'immobilise et permet à Harold de travailler pour enlever la selle et la prothèse afin de mettre le nouvel aileron.

\- Voilà, terminé. Essaie.

Krokmou se ramasse sur lui-même et bondit dans les airs tout en battant des ailes. Il fait le tour de l'enclave puis en sort et disparaît dans les nuages. Harold fixe le ciel durant quelques instants puis soupire et commence à rassembler les différentes parties de la selle. Il se prépare à quitter l'enclave quand Krokmou revient et atterrit devant lui.

\- C'est excellent, dit Harold avec un sourire forcé. Tu arrives à voler sans problème, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

Pour toute réponse, Krokmou lève sa queue et la cogne violemment au sol. Harold, surprit, reste figé sur place et ne réagit que lorsque Krokmou se débarrasse de la prothèse détruite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?! Je n'en ai pas d'autre, il me faudra un moment pour en refaire une! Si elle ne te plaisait pas, tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de la casser!

Krokmou secoue la tête puis attrape la selle dans les mains du viking et la pose au sol avant de la pousser du bout d'une patte vers Harold. Ce dernier regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Krokmou ajoute le premier aileron à la selle.

\- Tu ne veux pas voler seul?

Krokmou secoue la tête avec véhémence.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Qu'on vole ensemble?

Cette fois, le dragon hoche la tête et fait pendre sa langue, montrant sa joie. Un véritable sourire, pas du tout forcé, éclaire le visage d'Harold qui se précipite sur Krokmou et l'enlace.

\- Merci, Krokmou. Tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Je suis content que tu veuilles rester. Mais je vais quand même refaire l'aileron autonome. Et je le connecterais à la salle. Comme ça, tu pourras voler avec ou sans moi et je trouverais un moyen pour bloquer les positions. Ça te convient?

Krokmou plie ses ailes autour de lui-même et d'Harold. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes avant que le viking se recule et ramasse la selle et l'aileron.

\- Ça te dit de faire un tour?

Quand Harold arrive au village dans le lendemain matin, sa bonne humeur est si visible que certains villageois cessent leurs activités pour le regarder passer. À l'arène, les autres jeunes le regardent avec incrédulité tandis que Gueulfor se contente de hausser les sourcils.

\- Bon, puisque tu es de si bonne humeur, tu vas commencer Harold.

\- Commencer quoi?

\- Aujourd'hui, on attaque les combats armés. On commence avec la hache. Et puisque toi et Astrid avez eu les meilleurs résultats dans la précédente partie de l'entraînement, vous serez les premiers à passer.

\- Euh, je n'ai pas de hache.

\- Je sais, j'en ai apporté. Va fouiller dans le tas pour en trouver une qui te convienne. Astrid a déjà la sienne. À ce propos, c'est du bon travail. Je l'ai regardé et elle est excellente, une très bonne arme qui durera longtemps, si tu ne passes pas tes nerfs dessus.

Secouant la tête, Harold se dirige vers le tas de haches et les examine. Il finit par en trouver une en assez bon état et pas trop lourde. Le jeune viking revient ensuite au milieu de l'arène où Astrid l'attend.

\- Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas, dit Astrid. La hache est mon domaine.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- J'énonce les règles, alors écoutez bien, hurle Gueulfor pour se faire entendre par les autres jeunes également. Les blessures mortelles ou permanentes sont interdites. Vous gagnez si vous désarmez l'adversaire, si vous l'assommez ou s'il se rend. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours le droit d'arrêter le combat quand je le veux. Tout est compris?

Astrid et Harold hochent la tête.

\- Parfait, alors commencez!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Pour commencer la semaine en force, voici un nouvel affrontement entre Harold et Astrid. Et cette fois, c'est du sérieux. Un petit avertissement : vers la fin, Astrid insulte Harold avec une injure qui est très mal vue chez les vikings de ma fic, d'où la réaction plutôt sérieuse et menaçante de Gueulfor, gardez-ça à l'esprit.**

 **Et maintenant, les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Oui, tu as bien deviné, ça vient du court-métrage Le cadeau du furie nocturne. J'adore la scène où Krokmou fait comprendre à Harold qu'il préfère avec son viking (Harold lui appartient^^) plutôt que tout seul. Pour le combat, tu vas être servie, c'est juste en dessous et tout le chapitre y est consacré. En ce qui concerne les prières sur les armes, j'ignore si c'était une tradition chez les vikings, je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Mais j'ai piqué l'idée dans une fic sur Dragons que j'aime beaucoup, en fait, je l'ai vu dans plusieurs fics, et je trouve que ça correspond bien au caractère d'Harold. Quant à la hache d'Astrid, là aussi, dans plusieurs fics il est fait mention du fait que c'est Harold qui l'a fait pour elle. J'ignore si ça vient des livres ou si c'est une idée particulièrement appréciée, mais j'ai décidé de coller à cette pensée. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je vous laisse lire à présent. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux jeunes vikings marchent lentement, restant toujours en face de l'autre tout en décrivant un cercle. Ils s'observent, cherchant des failles dans la défense et refusant de passe à l'attaque en premier. Harold a les mains serrées sur le manche de hache et garde les genoux pliés pour être en mesure de bouger rapidement à tout moment. Astrid semble plus détendue, tenant sa hache presque nonchalamment et marchant avec légèreté. Après presque une minute de silence et d'observation, la jeune viking brise le silence.

\- Je veux t'affronter dans un combat basé uniquement sur la force et les capacités de combat. Je n'utiliserais pas mes dons, ce combat finirait bien trop vite autrement et ne m'apporterait rien. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Que tu utilises ou non tes dons, tu sais que tu possèdes une plus grande force que moi, tu gagneras ce combat sans que j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je veux quand même juger ta force et tes techniques. Tu es différent des autres villageois, tu ne vois pas le monde comme nous. Je veux savoir de quoi tu es capable dans un combat qui n'implique que tes capacités physiques et ton cerveau. Puisque tu estimes être plus intelligent que moi, j'en veux la preuve.

\- Je ne l'estime pas, je le sais, réplique Harold avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris : tu veux qu'on s'affronte sans compter sur nos dons, avec juste notre force physique et notre cerveau?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai déjà expliqué. Je veux voir de quoi tu es vraiment capable.

\- Et dans quel but?

\- Quoi? demande Astrid, surprise.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me juger?

\- Parce que tu as prouvé que tu possèdes quelques qualités. Tu n'es pas aussi inutile que je le pensais. Il est important de connaître les forces et les faiblesses d'un allié, afin de pouvoir compter sur lui ou lui venir en aide. Tu vas toi aussi affronter les démons un jour, même si ton rôle sera minime. Je ne veux pas être retenue parce que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Donc, en connaissant précisément tes forces, peu nombreuses, et tes faiblesses, abondantes, je saurais s'il vaut mieux que je reste loin de toi ou non.

\- C'est gentil, j'apprécie énormément ton jugement me concernant. En gros, tu veux juste évaluer mes capacités et savoir à quelle distance exactement tu dois te tenir pour ne pas être gênée par moi. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu moins égoïste mais c'est stupide de ma part d'avoir de telles attentes. Juste parce que tu te débrouilles bien au combat ne te rends pas supérieure aux autres et ne te donne pas le droit de les juger et de les classes. C'est présomptueux. Je ne te croyais pas arrogante à ce point.

\- Alors maintenant c'est toi qui passe aux insultes. Je te signale que je n'ai pas prononcé la moindre insulte pour mériter cela. J'ai simplement expliqué clairement ce que je désire.

\- Oh, et parce que tu désires quelque chose je dois ramper à tes pieds et exaucer tes souhaits?quant aux insultes, tu en as proféré, même si c'était de façon détournée.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai insulté.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Non, attends, ne réponds pas, j'ai peur que tu dises oui. Mais comme je suis gentil, je vais expliquer : me dire que je ne vaux pratiquement rien et que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois d'une quelconque aide au combat équivaut à me dire que je suis un inutile.

\- Et alors? N'est-ce pas ce que tu es? Tu peux forger des armes, tu peux battre tout le monde à plates coutures dans un débat et tu sais te débrouiller dans un combat au corps à corps, mais en dehors de ça, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Tu n'as même pas la confiance du chef, ton propre père.

\- Mais au moins je sais faire autre chose que trancher tout ce qui bouge sans me poser de questions. La vie doit être facile pour toi : tu t'entraînes, tu piétines tout et tout le monde, tu manges et tu dors. Et bien sûr, tu n'utilises pas le peu d'intelligence que les dieux ont pu t'accorder, ce serait tellement contraire au mode de vie des vikings! En ce qui concerne mon père, tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet, c'est un problème privé. Et saches que sa confiance ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. S'il refuse de me l'accorder alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ne pas la mériter, alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Je ne dis pas que je suis meilleur, juste que je pourrais l'aider ou alléger ses soucis dans certaines tâches, comme c'est le devoir du fils du chef. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop en demander. Il me considère à peine comme son fils. Si tu es si fière d'avoir sa confiance, tu peux lui demander qu'il devienne ton père. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un si bel exemple de viking, quelqu'un qui sait frapper et arrive tout juste à articuler une phrase ayant du sens.

\- C'est toi qui es un perdant, dit Astrid d'un air sombre. Tous les jeunes donnerait tout ce qu'ils ont pour être l'enfant du chef, son héritier. Tu as cet honneur que tu ne mérites absolument pas et tu n'es pas même pas capable d'en être reconnaissant! Je pense avoir fait une erreur en te demandant un combat basé sur la force. Tu n'en possède pas la moindre goutte et tu ne sers à rien. Tu ne fais que nous faire perdre notre temps dans cet entraînement. Un raté comme toi n'arrivera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit de correct. Tout comme ton don pour détruire, tu ne causes que le chaos autour de toi.

\- Je ne sais rien faire? Alors d'où viens cette hache que tu tiens? Et ne me dis pas que c'est Gueulfor qui l'a forgé, il n'arrive pas à travailler le fer de gronckle.

\- Elle fait l'affaire pour l'instant mais j'en achèterais une autre dès que je le pourrais. Je refuse d'aller au combat avec une hache qui pourrait voler en morceaux à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas ça ne te dérange pas si je la reprends ou la détruis? Tu n'en as aucune utilité après tout, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, si tu la trouves si mauvaise, tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser dès le moment où je te l'ai donné. Je me demande combien de temps tu as mis pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elle est de mauvaise qualité juste parce que je suis celui qui l'a forgé? Vu ta vitesse de réflexion, ça a dû te prendre au moins trois jours, voire une semaine. C'est certainement pour ça que tu ne l'a pas jeté à la mer plus tôt.

Avec un cri de rage, Astrid se précipite en avant et attaque Harold. Sa hache levée, elle se sert de sa vitesse décuplée pour arriver devant Harold avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. Alors qu'elle abaisse son arme pour porter un coup, Harold lève sa propre hache et bloque. Astrid ne perd pas de temps et dégage son arme pour porter un autre coup, à l'horizontale cette fois, visant les côtes. Harold tourne sur lui-même, se mettant légèrement hors de portée de l'arme mais en restant assez près pour tenter une attaque à son tour. Tandis qu'Astrid est déstabilisée par son coup raté et se trouve donc entraînée en avant, Harold lève sa hache et l'abat sur le dos de son adversaire, en prenant bien soin de frapper avec le plat de la lame. Astrid a tout juste le temps d'avancer, elle sent la hache passer tout près de son dos mais sans causer de mal. Pivotant, Astrid profite du fait que sa hache soit presque au sol pour insuffler de la force dans un coup ascendant qui passe si près de la tête d'Harold que quelques mèches de cheveux sont coupées. Râlant en voyant son coup évité, même si c'est de justesse, Astrid tourne ses poignets pour ramener la hache vers Harold. Ce dernier n'attend pas qu'elle ait terminé son mouvement et se baisse vivement au sol. Empoignant la lame de sa hache, il se sert de la poignée pour frapper Astrid à l'arrière du genoux droit, la faisant trébucher. Il saisit l'ouverture et fait de même à l'autre genoux. Astrid tombe au sol en s'appuyant sur un bras, momentanément incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Harold se relève rapidement et saisit la hache d'Astrid qui n'a pas la force de la garder en main. Croisant les deux haches, Harold presse les lames de chaque côté du cou de la viking blonde.

\- Astrid est désarmée et perd de ce fait le combat, annonce Gueulfor. C'était une belle démonstration, même si la discussion au début n'était pas nécessaire, vous avez réussis à endormir Kranedur et Kognedur.

Harold recule, prenant les haches avec lui, et s'éloigne d'Astrid.

\- Non! crie Astrid en se remettant debout avec difficulté. Il a triché, c'est obligé!

\- Et sur quoi bases-tu cette accusation? demande Gueulfor avec sérieux.

\- Personne ne peut me battre à la hache, je suis la meilleure combattante de notre génération et je possède plus de force que cette erreur de la nature!

\- L'erreur de la nature vient de te mettre à genoux et aurait facilement pu te décapiter, dit Harold d'une voix froide.

\- Mais tu as triché!

\- Tu ne peux pas accuser de triche tous ceux qui parviennent à te battre, Astrid, raisonne Gueulfor. Tu es encore jeune et tu ne peux exceller en tout.

\- Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais accepté la défaite, mais il est impossible qu'il parvienne à me battre à la hache et quand j'utilise mon pouvoir! Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir réagir! Il a forcément fait quelque chose pour truquer le combat!

\- Non, réfute Harold. Tu as utilisé ton don, j'ai utilisé le mien.

\- Je n'ai pas été figée dans le temps, dit Astrid avec du venin dans la voix. Ton pathétique pouvoir n'a eu aucune influence sur moi!

\- Tu peux choisir à quelle vitesse tu cours, non? demande Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre aux questions d'un être sans honneur qui triche da...

\- Réponds! hurle Harold.

\- Oui! crie Astrid, prise par surprise, n'ayant jamais entendu Harold lui hurler dessus.

\- Mon pouvoir fonctionne sur le même principe. Je peux choisir de ralentir ou accélérer le temps à la vitesse qui me plaît. Je t'ai ralenti suffisamment pour que tu sembles te déplacer à une vitesse normale. J'aurais pu te figer et gagner ce combat sans me tracasser mais j'ai préféré t'affronter, comme tu le désirais au départ.

\- Tu as forcément triché, insiste Astrid, tu es incapable de te battre de façon à pouvoir me surpasser.

\- Je t'arrête là, Astrid, intervient Gueulfor. Harold est mon apprenti depuis des années, je ne lui ai pas seulement appris à forger des armes, il sait aussi s'en servir. C'est essentiel de savoir comment manier une arme pour pouvoir la fabriquer correctement. Nous avons pratiqués souvent pour voir comment une arme peut être maniée dans différentes situations et il sait à présent se servir de toutes les armes de base, plus quelques-unes qui sont plus particulières ou rares. Il est particulièrement doué avec les épées, tu devrais voir celles qu'il s'est fabriqué, elles sont sublimes. Et...

\- Gueulfor, tu divagues, dit Harold.

\- Ah, pardon. Pour en revenir à toi, Astrid, Harold n'est pas aussi fort que la plupart des vikings et n'a jamais prit part à un entraînement aux armes, mais il sait comment utiliser les armes. Avec juste les bases, il peut parfaitement adapter ses mouvements et combiner plusieurs styles. Il a aussi utilisé tes points faibles avec précision.

\- Mes points faibles? Je n'ai pas de points faibles!

\- Tu n'es pas réactive, dit Harold, tu te laisses emporter trop facilement, tu comptes trop sur ta hache et pas assez sur ton corps, tu...

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, démon!

Un lourd silence tombe sur l'arène tandis qu'Astrid saisit l'ampleur de l'insulte qu'elle vient de lancer. Gueulfor s'approche de la jeune viking avec un air dur.

\- Les seuls démons en ce monde sont ceux qui viennent de Niflheim, énonce le forgeron avec lenteur. Traiter un viking de démon est aussi grave que chercher à tuer un membre de la tribu, voire plus. Les dieux peuvent prendre offense d'une telle insulte. Es-tu vraiment prête à encourir leur colère?

\- Les dieux ne vont pas me punir pour avoir insulté un bon à rien, répond Astrid avec effronterie.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Gothi portera l'accusation devant les dieux après que Stoïck ait été informé de ce que tu viens de dire. Non seulement tu vas devoir répondre à ton chef mais tu devras également vivre avec la menace d'une punition divine. Sans oublier le fait que tu viens de te déshonorer ainsi que ta famille.

\- Non, souffle Astrid, c'est impossible.

\- Oh si, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Tout ça juste à cause d'un inutile qui cause plus de mal que de bien?! Pourquoi devrais-je être punie pour ses méfaits?

\- Parce que tu as toi-même provoqué cette situation. C'est toi qui a refusé d'admettre ta défaite comme une combattante honorable et qui as accusé injustement ton adversaire de tricherie. Et c'est toi qui a prononcé l'insulte.

\- Gueulfor, s'il-te-plaît, n'en parle pas à Stoïck, dit Astrid. Il va me retirer de l'entraînement et ma famille perdra tout son honneur.

\- Je ne peux pas, Astrid. Ton insulte a été entendue par plusieurs témoins. Le seul qui puisse intervenir avant que je parle à Stoïck, c'est Harold. Jamais un offensé n'a intercédé en faveur de l'accusateur au sujet d'une telle insulte, mais tu as de la chance qu'Harold ne soit pas aussi étroit d'esprit que la plupart des vikings. Tu as peut-être un minuscule espoir d'être sauvée.

Astrid mordille sa lèvre inférieure, semblant lutter contre elle-même. Finalement, avec un grand soupir, elle marche vers Harold, la tête baissée. La viking blonde s'arrête devant Harold et inspire un grand coup.

\- Harold, je... je te demande de pardonner l'injure que je viens de commettre à ton encontre, souffle Astrid.

\- Pourquoi?

Astrid relève la tête, regardant Harold avec incrédulité. Il est appuyé contre le mur de l'arène, les bras croisés et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Son visage est neutre, ne laissant deviner aucune émotion. Voyant qu'Astrid tarde à répondre, Harold reprend la parole.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner alors que tu m'as insulté?

\- Je... J'ai... Ma famille a déjà éprouvée beaucoup de difficultés et notre honneur est notre plus grand orgueil. Je serais dévastée si je lui faisais perdre ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

\- Alors, je dois te pardonner pour sauver ton honneur. Et le mien dans tout ça? Tu m'as insulté avec la pire chose que l'on puisse dire, insinuant que je suis un être de cauchemar. Un peu plus tôt, tu as même carrément dit que je ne possède aucun honneur. Je dois donc te laisser traîner mon nom dans la poussière et te sauver? Pourquoi es-tu aussi égoïste?

\- S'il-te-plaît, Harold. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Je t'ai déjà fait remarqué que c'est un problème, chez toi, et pourtant tu ne m'as pas écouté. Cette situation aurait pu être évitée si tu pensais à autre chose qu'à toi-même de temps en temps.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourra éviter la confrontation avec le chef et Gothi, Astrid baisse la tête, serre les points et tente de supprimer les tremblements de rage qui la parcourent.

\- Je te pardonne.

Entendant ces mots, Astrid redresse la tête à toute vitesse.

\- Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle? demande Gueulfor qui suit la discussion de près. Je ne peux te laisser exiger quelque chose de trop dur, même si...

\- Je veux qu'Astrid passe tout son temps libre en dehors de l'entraînement et de ses devoirs familiaux à étudier auprès de Gothi. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de lui inculquer de la modestie et de la faire descendre de son piédestal.

Astrid ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Gueulfor lui donne un léger coup de son crochet sur la tête.

\- C'est raisonnable. Je parlerais à Gothi, on s'arrangera. J'en parlerais également à Stoïck, il doit être mis au courant. Puisque Harold t'a pardonné, tu ne peux rien dire, Astrid. Tu viendras voir Gothi avec moi après l'entraînement. Et tu ne peux refuser. Insulter quelqu'un de démon est l'une des plus grandes offenses qui existe en ce monde. Tu dois accepter les conséquences.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec une discussion entre Harold et Astrid qui, pour une fois, ne finit pas en concours d'injures.**

 **Place aux réponses aux commentaires :**

 **The WindMaker : Oui, les doubles lames vont revenir. J'aime beaucoup les personnages maniant deux sabres, ou épées, donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'équiper Harold avec ces armes. Astrid va enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais ça ne sera pas vraiment dit, ça se verra au fil des chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Oui, très loin. Comme dit précédemment, c'est la pire insulte qui soit, elle s'est lâchée. L'histoire de la hache vient probablement des fanfics si je me base sur ce que tu dis. Merci pour la précision.^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, à vendredi! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène fait rapidement le tour du village, courtoisie de Rustik et des jumeaux. Les avis sont divisés parmi les villageois. Certains pensent que, même si l'insulte est grande, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance puisqu'il s'agit d'Harold et se désolent pour Astrid. D'autres estiment que la punition est juste, voire légère pour une telle offense. Une très petite minorité, dont font partie les parents d'Astrid, juge qu'Harold a fait preuve de clémence et le félicite de son jugement magnanime. Stoïck, embarrassé par la situation, ne peut qu'accepter la punition pour Astrid et refuse de parler de la situation. En privé, Gueulfor confie à Harold que le chef n'approuve pas de voir la plus prometteuse des recrues reléguée à une apprentissage auprès de l'Ancienne. Harold lève les yeux au ciel mais ne commente pas. La seule personne se réjouissant ouvertement de la situation est Gothi. Un grand sourire éclaire son visage quand Gueulfor lui fait part de ce qui s'est déroulé dans l'arène et du fait qu'Astrid doit étudier auprès d'elle. La vieille viking se met au travail avec enthousiasme, ce qui fait un contrepoids parfait face à l'humeur sombre d'Astrid. Cette dernière fait savoir haut et fort qu'elle n'aime pas étudier ni perdre son temps à apprendre des techniques pour sauver des vies plutôt que de s'entraîner pour massacrer les Souffles du Froid. Elle enrage d'autant plus qu'Harold a gardé sa hache, à laquelle elle tient malgré ses commentaires à son propos dans l'arène. La première semaine suivant les événements, la jeune viking est d'un tempérament assassin et Rustik, le seul assez fou pour l'approcher, en fait les frais de façon douloureuse.

Harold, pour sa part, reste dans la Vallée avec Krokmou quand il n'est pas à l'entraînement. Les deux amis continuent à perfectionner leur vol et deviennent de plus en plus complices, au point que le jeune viking commence à manipuler la prothèse en gardant les yeux fermés. Ils font également l'inverse, Krokmou confiant à Harold le soin de les diriger alors que le dragon ferme les yeux. Pour le viking, la vie devient plus simple et calme. Restant éloigné du village, il ne subit plus les brimades des autres membres de sa tribu. Il s'épanouit au contact des dragons et de Krokmou, gagnant plus d'assurance et de force. Gueulfor, au départ inquiet de son isolement prolongé, le laisse désormais faire ce qu'il veut.

Cinq mois après le début de l'entraînement, et sa rencontre avec Krokmou, Harold profite d'une nouvelle pause pour partir en exploration avec son ami. Les attaques des Souffles du froid se sont fait plus virulentes et plus rapprochées. Alors qu'elles n'avaient lieu qu'une ou deux fois par mois dans le passé, elles surviennent à présent pratiquement chaque semaine. Le village s'épuise et le nombre de combattants blessés, et donc incapables d'aider lors des attaques, augmente. Stoïck a envoyé une demande d'aide à quelques tribus alliées se trouvant à proximité mais la situation est la même partout et aucune aide ne peut être envoyée. Gueulfor a donc temporairement arrêté l'entraînement participer aux réunions de crise du Conseil et fortifier le village. Harold décide donc de reprendre l'exploration des alentours de Berk, se mettant en tête de dresser une carte plus détaillée que celles existant déjà. Le matin du départ, il est dans l'enclave, vérifiant une dernière fois que son sac contient tout ce dont il aura besoin, quand du bruit provenant de la Vallée attire son attention. Prenant garde à ne pas être vu, il s'approche doucement et voit Astrid avec Tempête. Ce n'est pas rare que les jeunes viennent voir leur partenaire, mais Astrid est moins souvent présente à cause de sa punition. La voir ce jour-là surprend Harold, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Gothi fait partie du Conseil. Ennuyé par la présence de la viking blonde, Harold retourne discrètement à l'enclave.

\- On va devoir attendre un peu avant de partir, mon grand, annonce Harold. Nous ne pouvons pas nous envoler tant qu'Astrid est dans les parages. Elle nous remarquerait tout de suite.

Krokmou grogne mais prend son mal en patience, surtout quand Harold lui donne un poisson pour le calmer. Astrid reste près d'une heure avec le vipère. Quand elle remonte vers le haut de la falaise, Harold se tourne vers son ami.

\- On attend encore un petit moment puis on part, d'accord?

Krokmou secoue la tête et approche du viking en faisant pendre sa langue.

\- Non! Ça va, j'ai compris! Rentre ta langue baveuse! Je suis sérieux! Arrête!

Le furie nocturne s'arrête juste à quelques pas, regardant Harold avec sérieux. Le jeune viking grogne.

\- D'accord, on part. Mais ne me lèche pas! Cette satané salive ne part pas au lavage.

Heureux de s'être fait comprendre, Krokmou rentre sa langue et reste tranquille le temps qu'Harold se mette en selle. Dès que le viking est installé, le dragon pousse sur ses pattes et bondit dans l'air. Il s'élève rapidement et disparaît dans les nuages avant de prendre de la vitesse. Ils volent à vitesse moyenne un bon moment, appréciant le calme et la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Finalement, après environ une heure de vol, ils arrivent à une île qu'ils ont déjà explorés. Krokmou descend un peu et la survole mais ne se pose pas. Harold consulte une boussole qu'il a attaché à la selle puis dirige son ami vers la gauche, vers une autre île. Là, ils font le tour pour pouvoir la cartographier avant de se poser et de l'explorer. Ils sont au beau milieu d'une clairière quand un dragon vipère se pose tout près. Harold a tout juste le temps de regarder le nouveau venu avant de se baisser pour éviter une hache volant dans sa direction. Quand il se relève, une violente poussée l'envoie rouler au sol. Il distingue des bottes fourrées et comprend que son attaquant arrive sur lui. Sans réfléchir, le jeune viking fige le temps autour de lui, piégeant son assaillant. Se relevant rapidement, Harold regarde la personne qui l'attaque.

\- Astrid? demande Harold, choqué, tout en libérant le corps de la viking blonde à l'exception de ses jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis un traître et je lui règle son compte, crache Astrid en gigotant dans tous les sens.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu as interdiction de voler avec les dragons de la Vallée. Tout le monde le sait. Et pourtant tu es arrivé là, sur le dos d'un dragon qui n'est même pas référencé. Désobéir aux ordres du chef est un acte de traîtrise.

\- Dans ce cas, tu es un traîtresse, toi aussi.

\- Quoi?

\- Lorsque ta punition a été annoncée, mon père a dit que tu devrais rester sur l'île jusqu'à ce que tes études auprès de Gothi soient terminées. À moins que je ne me trompe, nous ne sommes pas sur Berk.

Prise de court, Astrid cesse de se débattre. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, semblant réaliser la véracité des propos d'Harold, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le viking lui faisant face.

\- J'ai oublié. C'est une erreur, je n'ai pas cherché expressément à désobéir. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Ta punition va être lourde, Stoïck ne tolérera pas une telle infraction.

\- Il sera bien obligé puisque je n'ai pas désobéi.

\- Tu oses dire ça alors que j'ai la preuve sous les yeux? Ne me dis pas que tu crois t'en tirer parce que tu es le fils du chef. Entre nous deux, c'est moi qu'il écoutera, personne ne croit jamais rien de ce que tu racontes.

\- Et à qui la faute? Rustik et les jumeaux adorent me faire punir pour des bêtises qu'ils ont faites eux-mêmes. Mon père les a toujours cru sans jamais à cherche à savoir s'ils disent la vérité ou non. Toi-même et plusieurs autres personnes savent que je suis innocent, vous avez été témoins d'assez de fois où j'ai été accusé à tort. Mais personne n'est jamais venu à ma défense. Cette fois, j'ai de quoi prouver que je suis innocent de dont on m'accuse.

\- Ah oui? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Ce dragon est la preuve que tu désobéis aux ordres de ton chef!

\- Sérieusement? Même après tout ce temps passé avec Gothi tu n'arrives toujours pas à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez? Tu es un cas désespéré.

\- Comment oses-tu p...

\- Sais-tu à quelle race appartient Krokmou? coupe Harold.

\- Krokmou?

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de l'écho. Remarque, avec le vide se trouvant dans ta tête, ce n'est pas très surprenant.

\- Et si tu parlais clairement pour une fois dans ta vie? demande Astrid avec hargne.

\- Krokmou, le dragon tout noir qui se trouve à côté de moi. Celui qui a failli se jeter sur toi avant que je t'immobilise et qui ne dirait pas non à l'idée de larguer dans la mer.

Astrid se tourne brusquement vers Krokmou et remarque la façon dont il étrécit les yeux et ouvre les ailes pour paraître plus imposant. Son grognement parvient jusqu'à la viking piégée, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

\- C'est ton fragon, non? Retiens-le!

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien retenu, se lamente Harold. Gueulfor l'a expliqué mille fois : un dragon n'appartient pas à un viking, et vice-versa. Nous sommes partenaires. Pour Krokmou et moi, ça va pus loin, nous sommes les meilleurs amis. Même s'il me tape sur les nerfs de temps en temps.

Un grognement plus fort fait sursauter Astrid mais Harold reste impassible.

\- Pas la peine de protester, lance Harold au dragon, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Krokmou souffle de l'air chaud tout en contournant Astrid pour venir se placer aux côtés d'Harold. Dès qu'il est près du viking, il lui donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe! Quel mauvais caractère! On va devoir travailler sur des méthodes de relaxation, mon grand.

\- Tu... Tu lui parles comme à un hu-humain? béguait Astrid.

\- Bien sûr, Krokmou est aussi intelligent que toi et moi, ce qui est beaucoup dire dans ton cas. La plupart des dragons possèdent une intelligence développée, ça dépend de la race. Et en parlant de ça, veux-tu bien répondre à ma question? À quelle race appartient Krokmou?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Astrid après avoir étudié brièvement le dragon.

\- C'est un furie nocturne.

\- Non! C'est impossible! Ils ne sont qu'un mythe, ils ont disparus depuis des générations!

\- Pas vraiment, sinon Krokmou ne serait pas là. J'ai lu les rares livres où les furies nocturnes sont décris. Tout colle à la perfection : Krokmou est bel et bien un furie nocturne.

\- Mais, même si c'est vrai, aucun furie nocturne n'a jamais accepté de combattre aux côtés des vikings, sans parler d'en porter sur leur dos!

\- Il y a toujours une exception à la règle, contre Harold. Je vole sur Krokmou depuis près de cinq mois. Maintenant, seconde question : les dragons de la Vallée incluent-ils un furie nocturne?

\- Bien sûr que non! Nous n'avons que des races communes sur Berk!

\- Alors voilà qui met en déroute ton accusation de traîtrise. Krokmou ne fait pas partie des dragons de la Vallée, ce qui ne l'inclut pas dans mon interdiction.

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas voler sur les dragons de la Vallée, dit Harold lentement en exagérant sa prononciation. Mais mon père n'a jamais rien dit concernant les dragons extérieurs à la Vallée. Donc, en volant sur Krokmou, je ne désobéis à aucun ordre. Et je ne gêne pas non plus l'entraînement puisque j'ai appris à voler tout seul, sans forcément suivre les cours de Gueulfor, qui auraient bien besoin d'une petite mise à jour, soit dit en passant.

\- Mais... Mais c'est...

\- Oui?

\- C'est sournois!

\- Tout à fait.

\- Tu contournes les règles sans jamais te mettre dans l'illégalité.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la légalité. Mon interdiction de voler n'est pas une loi.

\- C'est impressionnant, souffle Astrid en regardant Harold droit dans les yeux. Tu es certainement le viking le plus dangereux de toute la tribu. Voire de toutes les tribus réunies. Et avec un furie nocturne en soutien, rien ne pourrait t'arrêter.

\- Euh, tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Ça ne te ressemble pas de me lancer des compliments.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses tout passer sans jamais répliquer? Pourquoi tu ne défends pas alors que tu en as clairement les capacités?

\- D'où vient cet intérêt soudain pour ma façon de vivre?

\- Gothi m'a apprit pas mal de choses. L'une de mes premières leçons a été de juger une personne en fonction de ce que je sais sur elle, pas de comment je la perçois.

\- On dirait que tu as retenue la leçon. Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour la mettre en pratique? Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant de m'attaquer?

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi menaçant il y a quelques instants. Maintenant, je suis à ta merci et j'ai eu un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que tu ne dois pas être prit à la légère. Alors? Tu me réponds?

\- C'est plus facile de vivre en étant sous-estimé. Certes, c'est plus douloureux, mais au moins, je n'ai personne qui attend quoi que ce soit de ma part. Je peux être moi-même sans être surveillé en permanence pour voir quand est-ce que je ferais un faux pas.

\- Juste pour ça?

\- Eh bien, il y a aussi le fait que tout le monde dans la tribu s'est déjà une opinion à mon sujet et que ce serait dur, voire impossible à changer. J'ai battu tout le monde dans l'entraînement au corps à corps, je t'ai battu à la hache. Et pourtant, personne n'a trouvé ça digne d'intérêt. Ça prouve bien que le village se soucie peu de ce que je peux faire.

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de changer les choses?

\- Plus que tu ne le penses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec principalement de la parlotte. Il y aura de l'action dans le suivant, mais celui-ci est très calme.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Une autre discussion "normale" dans ce chapitre, ça va te plaire.^^ Je pensais qu'il étai essentiel de garder le fait qu'Astrid soit la première à découvrir Harold. Ça joue une grande partie dans le film, c'est un point clé dans le film, j'espère que ça deviendra pareil dans ma fic. Astrid n'aura pas à changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Harold au village parce que... réponse dans les prochains chapitres!^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **The WindMaker : Oui, Astrid est un peu lente. En même temps, elle n'est pas forcément la plus brillante du groupe de jeunes. C'est une bonne guerrière, elle sait manier la stratégie, mais je ne la perçois pas comme étant plus intelligente que la moyenne. Et dans un village tel que Berk, où les mentalités sont un peu _bornées_ et _simplistes_ , elle n'est pas poussée à développer son intellect. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end et à lundi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Tu vas arrêter de nous suivre?!

\- Non!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que!

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?!

\- Toi!

Harold soupire en s'appuyant sur la selle. Il jette un coup d'œil à Astrid qui les suit, lui et Krokmou, sur Tempête. Se penchant vers la tête de son ami, il lui parle doucement, tout en ajustant la pédale pour éviter un arbre.

\- Désolé mon grand, c'est à cause de moi que tu te retrouves avec une viking têtue qui te suit partout. Ah, attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte? C'est une viking, comme tous les autres, elle est un peu butée sur les bords.

Krokmou hoche la tête pour monter son acquiescement à cette remarque.

\- Eh, ne me met pas dans le même lot, je ne suis pas têtu.

Un petit mouvement des épaules du dragon fait basculer le viking qui est obligé de s'accrocher à la selle.

\- Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu borné, mais ça reste dans les limites de l'acceptable.

Krokmou secoue la tête mais n'en rajoute pas. Il prend un virage assez serré et passe derrière un rocher pour tenter de perdre la viking et la dragonne qui les suivent.

\- Bien essayé, Harold, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te débarrasser de moi! lance Astrid par-dessus le vent.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, c'est Krokmou qui a décidé de la manœuvre, mais c'était bien pensé. Et ne te fais pas d'illusion, si on veux te semer, on peut le faire, crie Harold.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es encore là?

\- Pour voir la tête que tu feras quand Krokmou sera décidé à arrêter de lambiner.

Le furie nocturne émet un petit grognement et commence à prendre de l'altitude.

\- Ah, il semble avoir envie d'accélérer, commente Harold. Bonne chance pour suivre!

Après un dernier regard au visage confus d'Astrid, Harold saisi un casque dans son sac de selle et le met. Il a tout juste le temps de l'attacher et de se plaquer à la selle lorsque Krokmou commence à voler à pleine vitesse, fendant l'air avec aisance. Le vent est si fort qu'Harold est obligé de tirer les manches de sa tunique sur ses mains pour les garder chaudes afin de se tenir à la selle. Le furie nocturne effectue plusieurs cercles autour d'Astrid qui est restée sur place, médusée, avant de filer rapidement vers une autre île et de disparaître. Quand il atterrit sur une plage, Harold se détache et descend.

\- C'était trop bien! Tu as vu sa tête?! Elle n'en revenait pas!

Krokmou émet une sorte de rire tout en se secouant et en s'étirant.

\- Je suis content d'avoir terminé le casque hier, c'est plus facile de voler sans avoir à plisser ou fermer les yeux. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir la peau du visage arrachée. Mais je vais devoir faire des gants pour mes mains, elles sont presque gelées. Avec l'hiver qui est déjà installé, les vents sont froids et ce n'est pas idéal pour un vol à grande vitesse. Et ce que je dis ne t'intéresse absolument pas, n'est-ce pas?

Le dragon, occupé à se gratter contre un rocher, regarde Harold avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- Laisse tomber, soupire Harold. Continue ce que tu fais, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le coin.

Le viking entre dans la forêt qui borde la plage et se met à explorer la petite île. Il est bientôt rejoint par Krokmou qui regarde tout avec curiosité et reste en permanence à ses côtés. Quand ils ont finis de faire le tour de l'île à pied, ils reprennent les airs pour la cartographier avant de redescendre et de chercher un endroit où passer la nuit, vu que le soleil commence à se coucher. Ils trouvent un aplomb rocheux qui forme une niche abritée du vent et suffisamment grande pour les accueillir. Harold rassemble du bois, que Krokmou enflamme, puis ils vont pêcher avec un filet. Quand ils reviennent, le feu est assez chaud pour que le viking puisse y griller un poisson. Harold divise les poissons en deux tas, un pour la soirée et un pour le lendemain. Krokmou mange joyeusement sa part tout en lorgnant sur le tas mis de côté.

\- Hors de question, dit Harold, c'est pour demain. Si tu manges tout ce soir, nous serons obligés d'aller pêcher dès notre réveil. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller barboter dans l'eau alors que la température est assez basse pour geler la mer.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'a rentrer sur Berk, il y a assez de poisson dans les réserves pour déjeuner.

Levant vivement la tête, Harold voit Astrid debout juste à l'entrée de la niche, les bras croisés. Tempête est derrière la viking et regarde avec envie le tas de poissons.

\- Comment tu nous as retrouvé?!

\- C'est facile de voir un feu dans la nuit noire. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais abandonné?

\- J'aurais aimé, soupire lourdement Harold.

Astrid sourit et se penche pour prendre un poisson qu'elle embroche et met à griller.

\- Je t'en prie, sers-toi et installe-toi, dit Harold.

\- Merci, j'accepte ton offre.

\- Non, tu t'es invitée, ce n'est pas une offre.

\- Tu peux être galant de temps en temps, non?

\- Avec une fille qui le mérite, pourquoi pas? Mais tu es loin de la charmante jeune demoiselle qui incite une conduite galante chez la gent masculine.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, je déteste coller à l'image de la parfaite jeune fille.

\- Tu es loin d'être parfaite, permet-moi de te rassurer sur ce point.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Je sais, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

\- Encore heureux, tu es déjà bien assez insupportable. Tu dois être en deuxième position, juste après Rustik.

\- Dans ce cas, je partage la deuxième position avec toi. À mon regret, je suis forcé d'admettre que tu as raison et que Rustik détient la première place.

\- Ça te tuerait de te montrer agréable?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais. Tu nous suis depuis ce matin et tu m'accuses de tous les affronts imaginables alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait pour mériter ta colère.

\- Tu m'as battu, à deux reprises, tu as détruit ma hache, volé ma nouvelle et, pire que tout, tu m'as condamné à étudier auprès de Gothi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus? Étudier ou être avec Gothi?

\- Étudier, répond Astrid.

\- Je le savais.

\- J'en suis certaine, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait faire ça. Tout ce que j'apprends auprès de l'Ancienne ne me servira jamais à rien.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu as réussi à me juger un peu différemment ce matin, non? Et nous avons une discussion presque civile en ce moment même! Ce sont de gros progrès.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à te remettre à ta place. Tu m'as pris de court ce matin. Si je reste près de toi, je trouverais forcément quelques chose pour te discréditer.

\- C'est un but très noble, je suis étonné. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la grande Astrid Hofferson chercherait à ruiner quelqu'un avec autant d'acharnement.

\- Tu es dangereux. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, je dois faire en sorte que tout le monde au village soit au courant.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur Berk en train de dévoiler tous mes secrets?

\- Parce que tu arriveras à contrer tout ce que je dis, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une preuve solide.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel mépris? Et ne me sors pas l'histoire _tu m'as battu, etc, etc_. Nous nous entendions bien, étant enfants. Pourquoi avoir soudainement décidé de me tourner le dos et de me haïr?

Astrid reste silencieuse suite à cette question et semble réfléchir. Harold en profite pour faire signe à Tempête de venir s'installer près de Krokmou, à l'abri du vent. Le furie nocturne, content d'avoir de la compagnie, regarde Harold avec des yeux suppliants. Le viking soupire et pousse le tas de poissons réservé pour le lendemain vers le dragon. Krokmou s'en saisit rapidement, roulant les poissons avec sa tête et ses pattes vers Tempête pour qu'elle mange. Il prend deux poissons et lui laisse le reste. Harold secoue la tête en souriant puis ramène son attention vers Astrid qui est toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Un long moment s'écoule dans le silence. Harold commence à manger son poisson, tout en surveillant celui d'Astrid qui commence à noircir. Quand il le tourne pour le faire griller de l'autre côté, Astrid semble revenir à la réalité et le regarde avec des yeux lourds.

\- Quoi? demande Harold. Si tu préfères ton poisson cramé, je peux toujours le retourn...

\- Je n'ai aucune raison, coupe Astrid.

\- Pardon?

\- Je... J'ai repensé à quand nous étions petits, et surtout au moment où j'ai arrêté d'être ton amie, comme les autres. Et en fait, il n'y a aucune raison. Quand nous avons commencés à suivre les enseignements de nos parents pour un jour pouvoir combattre les Souffles du Froid, nous nous sommes éloignés mais ça n'aurait pas dû en arriver là.

\- Tu commences à réfléchir par toi-même, on dirait.

\- Quoi?

\- Toutes ces années, toi et les autres, vous avez juste suivis ce que les adultes font et disent. Poursuit cette pensée et voit où ça te mène.

\- En copiant les adultes, commence lentement Astrid, nous avons tout fait comme eux. Nous avons traité un enfant plus maladroit que les autres avec dédain et mépris, juste parce qu'il ne correspond pas exactement à l'idée que l'on se fait d'un viking. Nous... Nous avons répétés les actions des adultes, surtout les plus mauvaises.

\- Bienvenue dans la réalité, Astrid. Tu n'es plus dans le monde idyllique des vikings.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure des présentations : Krokmou rencontre le village, et vice-versa.**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **JennyDouby 3 : Oh, une camarade de Hiccstrid!^^ Merci pour ta haute opinion sur ma fic, j'apprécie beaucoup. Astrid change en effet lentement mais elle va faire des progrès maintenant que Gothi peut lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Harold ne s'aperçoit pas vraiment de l'effet qu'il a sur Astrid, tu as raison sur ce point. Ils vont effectivement commencer à s'apprécier, mais leurs petites joutes verbales ne vont pas disparaître pour autant. J'ai l'intention d'intégrer le fait qu'ils y ont pris goût et vont donc continuer, avec juste moins de venin. Quant à Astrid, disons qu'elle n'en est pas encore au stade de se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Elle reconnaît les talents de Harold, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Fini le bla-bla, place au chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je peux récupérer ma hache?

\- Pour t'en servir afin de me raccourcir d'une tête? Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, idiot. Je veux juste être armée.

\- Tu as une dague.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est suffisant alors qu'on se trouve dans la nature?

\- Tempête te protégera.

\- Je ne désire pas m'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour assurer ma sécurité. Je te promets de ne pas chercher à te tuer ou te blesser. Alors?

\- Tu te tais si je te la rends?

\- Non. Mais je ne me tairais pas non plus si tu la gardes.

\- Et dire que je voulais profiter de ces quelques jours de repos pour avoir la paix.

Avec un profond soupir, Harold saisit la hache dans son sac et la tend à Astrid qui s'en empare immédiatement.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas, dans l'arène. Pourquoi ce changement?

\- Parce que ce que je dis sous le coup de la colère n'est pas forcément vrai. Je voulais te blesser, même si ce n'était que verbalement. Cette hache est excellente, je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde.

\- Tu en trouveras forcément une autre qui te plaira, un jour.

\- Non. Elle n'a pas le moindre défaut et me convient parfaitement. La seule qui pourrait l'égaler ou la dépasser serait une hache que tu aurais forgé. Tu comptes en faire une autre?

\- Pas aussi personnalisée, non.

\- Même pas pour toi?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les haches.

\- Alors quelle est ton arme de prédilection.

\- Les épées. J'en utilises deux. Elles sont légères, ce qui me permet d'être rapide. Et comme je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mes deux mains sur la poignée, comme avec une hache, je peux les utiliser séparément. Ça me donne plus de souplesse dans les mouvements et les coups sont plus libres.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des épées. Tu n'en utilises jamais au village.

\- Gueulfor m'a enseigné les bases et je me suis entraîné tout seul dans les bois. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison d'utiliser mes épées au village, alors même mon père ignore que j'en ai. La plupart du temps, elles sont dans ma chambre. Mais je les ai apportées ici quand j'ai décidé de rester dans la Vallée.

\- Tu les as ici? Je peux les voir?

\- Non, pas dans l'enclave. Elles sont dans la caverne où je dors.

\- Montre-les moi!

\- Pas maintenant. Je dois aller chercher un panier de poisson pour Krokmou, il meurt de faim. Et je dois aussi arranger la boucle de la selle maintenant que nous sommes de retour.

\- La boucle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- J'ai trop tendu le cuir et du coup la pression a tordu la partie en fer. Un petit coup de marteau et il n'y paraîtra plus. Je devrais juste veiller à moins serrer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire?

\- Je n'avais pas mes outils avec moi. Tu peux rester ici le temps que j'aille chercher le panier et le marteau?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Harold laisse tomber la selle au sol et sort de l'enclave en courant. Il passe d'abord dans la caverne où se trouve la forge pour prendre un marteau puis se dirige vers celle où il dort. Attrapant deux épées dissimulées sous une fourrure, il sort et va voir si le panier qu'il laisse pour que les terreurs le remplissent est plein. Quand il revient dans l'enclave, Harold voit Krokmou et Tempête qui boivent et Astrid qui est assise sur un rocher, avec sa pierre à affûter.

\- Tu sais que la lame n'a pas besoin d'être affûtée tout de suite? Je m'en suis occupé avant que nous partions.

\- C'est ce que je vois. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, après qu'elle ait servit un peu.

\- Krokmou! Tempête! Venez manger!

Les deux dragons arrivent en courant là où Harold verse le panier. Ils se partagent les poissons et mangent en silence. Harold saisit son marteau et la selle et se met au travail tandis qu'Astrid le regarde faire.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir donner une excuse à ton absence? lance soudainement Harold.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu n'as prévenu personne que tu partais, non? Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter?

\- Non. Je leur dirais que j'ai emmené Tempête voler et que j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner dans un endroit calme et désert. Avec tous les entraînements que j'ai raté depuis que j'étudie auprès de Gothi, ils me croiront facilement. Et toi?

\- Quoi, moi?

\- Que vas-tu donner comme excuse pour avoir disparu pendant trois jours?

\- Aucune.

\- Pardon?

\- Personne ne se sera aperçu de mon absence, donc je n'aurais aucune excuse à donner.

\- Mais ton père...

\- … a mis des semaines à s'apercevoir que je ne vivais plus au village, interrompt Harold. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien vu. Avec la situation actuelle, il ne doit même plus se souvenir qu'il a un fils.

\- C'est un peu dur, ton père n'est pas si insensible.

\- Je sais, mais ses priorités ne sont pas les mêmes que pour une personne normale. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il a un semblant d'affection envers moi, mais c'est bien dissimulé. Il est le chef avant d'être mon père.

\- Ça toujours été comme ça?

\- Plus ou moins. Avant que ma mère ne soit tuée, il était un peu plus attentif. Maintenant, il ne me remarque que quand il y a un problème.

Astrid ne sait que dire et garde donc le silence. Harold finit de réparer la selle puis la pose de côté et prend ses épées. Il les sort des fourreaux et inspecte les lames avant de regarder Astrid.

\- Tu voulais les voir, non?

\- Elles ne sont pas très impressionnantes.

\- Que dis-tu de les tester? Ta hache contre mes épées? Chacun avec son arme favorite, je pense que le combat sera intéressant.

\- Voilà une bonne idée. Ici?

\- Pourquoi pas? Il y a de la place et personne ne nous interrompra.

\- Bien. Prépare-toi à perdre.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi. Tu te souviens de comment ont finis nos derniers combats?

\- J'apprends de mes erreurs. Tu ne me battras pas aussi facilement.

\- Parfait.

Les deux vikings se mettent en place, l'un en face de l'autre, sous l'oeil attentif des deux dragons. Astrid lance la première attaque qu'Harold pare avec facilité. D'un commun accord, aucun n'utilise ses dons. Le combat se déroule donc lentement, chacun prenant le temps d'analyser l'autre en lançant des attaques faciles à esquiver ou à parer. Quand ils estiment s'être échauffés suffisamment, ils commencent le véritable combat. Alors qu'ils sont tout près, leurs armes se touchant, un bruit leur parvient. Tout de suite après, l'alarme du village retentit.

\- Une attaque! s'écrie Astrid. Il faut aller au village!

\- Non! Nous n'avons pas le droit de combattre, tu le sais, objecte Harold.

\- Mon père a été blessé dans la dernière attaque mais il va insister pour se battre aujourd'hui! Je en le laisserais pas se faire tuer alors que je peux aider!

\- Tu n'as pas fini l'entraînement, tu ne sais pas encore comment coordonner tes attaques avec les autres dragons ou comment affronter un démon! Tu risques seulement de gêner!

\- Je sais me battre et Tempête est intelligente, elle saura quoi faire. Je ne vais pas rester là à trembler. Reste ici si tu as tellement peur d'aller au combat mais ne fais rien pour me retenir. Je n'hésiterais pas à t'envoyer voler, et sans dragon!

Sans laisser le temps à Harold de répliquer, Astrid monte sur le dos de Tempête et fais décoller la dragonne. Elles se joignent aux autres dragons de la Vallée qui s'envolent pour aller aider le village. Pestant contre la viking blonde, Harold s'empresse de remettre la selle sur Krokmou.

\- Désolé mon grand, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire ta sieste. Cette idiote est partie sans mettre la moindre protection, elle va se faire tuer. Reste là, je reviens vite.

Harold sort de l'enclave en courant et se rend à la caverne où il dort pour revêtir des protections en cuir épais. Les zones protégées sont le torse et le dos, les cuisses et les jambes, les bras et les mains et enfin le cou. En revenant à l'enclave, le viking se débat avec les protections des jambes qui le gênent.

\- Ces choses sont aussi confortables qu'un buisson de ronces, grogne Harold.

Il finit par retirer ces protections-là et saisit son casque avant de monter en selle.

\- J'espère que nous arriverons avant qu'Astrid n'ait fait une bêtise. Nous avons perdus assez de temps, vitesse maximum mon grand!

Krokmou hoche la tête tandis qu'il se propulse dans les airs et file vers le village. En arrivant, ils peuvent voir que le chaos règne en maître. Les Souffles du Froid ont endommagés les portes du Grand Hall, retirant ainsi la protection offerte aux enfants, jeunes, blessés et vieillards. Plusieurs vikings forment un rang serré devant les portes brisées, repoussant les démons du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Des dragons les aident mais les Souffles du Froid sont très nombreux et difficiles à éloigner. Dans le reste du village, des maisons sont détruites ou en flammes et les combats ont lieu un peu partout. Certains vikings, des non-combattants, courent dans tous les sens pour mettre les blessés à l'abri. Le nombre de vikings encore aptes à combattre diminue inexorablement. Les dragons font de leur mieux pour viser les démons avec leur feu mais ils sont gênés par les bâtiments. Très peu de vikings restent encore sur les dos des dragons, les autres étant soient blessés où engagés dans un combat au sol. En encerclant le village à toute vitesse, Harold voit son père et Gueulfor, dos à dos, qui combattent un groupe de Souffles du Froid. Ils restent hors de portée de leur griffes et coupent ou écrasent tout ce qu'ils atteignent. Cherchant Astrid du regard, Harold trouve Tempête qui fonce vers l'une des tours de garde. D'une simple tape sur le côtés, le viking indique à Krokmou la direction et ils tournent pour rejoindre la tour de garde. Au moment où ils arrivent, ils voient le père d'Astrid qui est au sol et un Souffle du Froid qui se penche sur lui. Astrid voit la scène et hurle de fureur en sautant du dos de Tempête. Mais elle atterrit trop loin et ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur en comprenant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à temps. Harold pointe l'homme à terre à Krokmou qui plonge tout en préparant un tir. Le cri caractéristique du furie nocturne, rarement entendu ces jours-ci mais jamais oublié, attire l'attention de tous les combattants, qu'ils soient vikings, dragons ou démons. Le Souffle du Froid penché sur le père d'Astrid tourne la tête au moment où la boule de feu de Krokmou le frappe. Immédiatement, le démon s'enflamme en laissant échapper un long cri aiguë qui fait grincer des dents à tous ceux qui sont proches. Quand les flammes se dissipent, le Souffle du Froid s'écroule en un tas de cendres qui se disperse dans le vent. Le père d'Astrid, les yeux écarquillés, regarde les restes du démons un moment puis lève la tête pour voir un éclair noir passer au-dessus de lui avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers le village pour attaquer les autres Souffles du Froid. Astrid arrive peu après, rassurée de voir son père indemne, et descend de la tour pour rejoindre le village. Les démons, en entendant le cri de Krokmou, abandonnent ce qu'ils font et convergent vers le dragon, ou du moins essaient vu qu'il ne reste pas en place et ne se pose pas. Les Souffles du Froid sont comme hypnotisés tandis qu'ils se rejoignent tous, ne prenant pas garde à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. De ce fait, les dragons et les vikings peuvent les attaquer sans rien craindre et délivrer des coups mortels. Avec l'aide de Krokmou, les Souffles du Froid sont rapidement détruits. Quand le dernier est tué, un silence étrange tombe sur le village. Stoïck et Gueulfor sont rejoints par les autres membres du Conseil et font signe au dragon noir et à son partenaire de se poser. Harold hésite quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Quoi qu'on fasse, on est foutus, souffle Harold à Krokmou. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire et ratisseront l'île pour nous débusquer. Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour nous trouver, ou du moins une piste qui remonte jusqu'à moi. Et ils ne vont pas être contents du tout de savoir que c'est moi qui suis sur ton dos. Tu es prêt à les affronter?

Krokmou hoche la tête en montrant les dents, transmettant son intention de protéger son ami quelle que soit la situation. Ils descendent doucement, examinant les visages des villageois. Astrid se tient avec son père, un peu en retrait. Quand elle croise le regard d'Harold, elle lui adresse un discret hochement de tête. Harold se sent un peu soulagé et et concentre son attention sur son père et Gueulfor. La voix du forgeron, qui discute avec Stoïck, lui parvient malgré le bruit des ailes de Krokmou.

\- De mémoire de viking, jamais un de ses sales démons ne s'est enflammé de cette manière et n'a été réduit en tas de cendres! Les autres restent sur le sol jusqu'à ce que le soleil et la chaleur les grille. C'est la première fois que je vois ça!

\- C'est peut-être dû au dragon. Son feu doit être spécial, dit le chef.

\- Il n'y a pas que son feu qui soit spécial. C'est un furie nocturne. Ces charmantes bestioles sont rares et personne n'en a vu depuis longtemps. Je me demande d'où vient celui-là?

\- On va vite le savoir, une fois que nous aurons interrogé son partenaire.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, hein? Il nous a bien aidé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste le remercier et lui demander de rester sur Berk pour nous prêter main forte dans le futur. Tu as vu comment il vole? Il semble faire partie du dragon, un tel contrôle n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il nous sera d'une grande aide.

Harold ne peut retenir un petit rire désabusé en entendant les paroles de son père. Krokmou, ayant terminé de tourner sur lui-même pour voir s'il n'y a pas de menace, se pose enfin au sol. Harold désengage son pieds de dans la pédale et descend. Quand il est sur la terre ferme, il enlève son casque et regarde son père droit dans les yeux. Des exclamations fusent de tous côtés tandis que le chef écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Mais très vite, la stupeur cède la place à la colère.

\- Ta da da, on est morts, souffle Harold à Krokmou.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec le _jugement_ de Harold, porté par Stoïck, bien entendu. **

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Pas mal la comparaison avec Clark Kent, c'est assez juste. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, Harold n'est pas éperdu d'amour pour Astrid. Bien sûr il la trouve attirante et l'aime bien, malgré son sale caractère, mais rien de plus. C'est en passant du temps auprès d'elle qu'il va tomber désespérément amoureux d'Astrid. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **michou : Désolée de te causer de la souffrance (mais il semblerait que je fasse ça à pas mal de monde, si on en croit ceux qui demandent la suite à chaque fois^^). Pour le rythme de publication, il m'a fallu un moment pour en trouver un de correct. Dans ma première fic, j'écrivais et publiais un chapitre par jour (40 chapitres, ça fait long). Dans la deuxième, le rythme a été très erratique. J'ai donc adopté ce rythme de trois chapitres par semaine et ça me convient très bien, j'arrive à suivre sans avoir l'impression de m'étouffer. Ah, et j'ai cherché ton pseudo (daulphina51) mais je n'ai pas réussie à te trouver, c'est normal? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Au vu de la réaction d'une amie sur ce chapitre, je pense qu'il est assez réussi, mais je vous laisse en juger.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Stoïck, tu devrais peut-être écou...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur le dos d'un dragon?! tonne Stoïck sans tenir compte de Gueulfor.

\- Euh, je volais, répond Harold en tentant de calmer Krokmou qui montre les dents au chef de la tribu.

\- Comme si je ne pouvais pas le comprendre! Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu étais sur le dos d'un dragon alors que je te l'ai interdit?! Tout le monde est au courant, tu ne peux pas mentir et dire que tu n'en savais rien. Surtout que tu me l'as promis! J'attends ta réponse avant de te donner ta punition.

\- Parce que tu as déjà décidé de me punir? Sans même me laisser m'expliquer? Tu veux juste que je bredouille une excuse à moitié réfléchie avant de passer ton jugement, accuse Harold. Et tu t'attends déjà à ce que je te mente, alors que j'ai toujours cherché à te dire la vérité, n'ayant recourt au mensonge que quand tu refuses d'entendre ce qui est vrai!

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton et répond à ma question! Je suis ton père et ton chef, tu me dois respect et obéissance!

\- Non! hurle Harold si fort que certains des villageois sursautent.

Stoïck, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, est surprit par la colère, et surtout le désespoir, qu'il sent dans les mots du jeune viking. Ce dernier semble lutter avec lui-même avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus calme.

\- Non. Tu n'as jamais été un père et tu n'es que très rarement un chef pour moi. Tu exiges toujours tout de ma part, sans jamais chercher à savoir si oui ou non je suis capable de faire ce que tu veux. Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, tu as toujours _exigé_! En tant que père, tu ne m'as jamais rien appris et tu n'as survenu à mes besoins que jusqu'à mes dix ans. Depuis ce jour, je fais tout moi-même. Je me nourris, je me procure des vêtements, j'apprends tout ce qu'un héritier est sensé savoir. Et ce que je ne peux apprendre seul, ce sont Gothi et Gueulfor qui me l'enseignent. Que ce soit le maniement des armes ou les soins, la diplomatie, même si c'est un art rarement utilisé, la politique. C'est Gueulfor qui m'a appris à nager et à pêcher. C'est Gothi qui m'a montré comment coudre pour me fabriquer des vêtements et comment cacher mes blessures pour que tu ne me fasses pas la leçon quand tu me vois couvert de bleus ou avec un bras cassé.

\- C'est faux, je...

\- Et en tant que chef, tu es encore plus mauvais, coupe Harold. Tu écoutes toujours les autres villageois, même quand ce qu'ils ont à te dire est insignifiant. Tu prends le temps de voir comment vont les jeunes du village, tu te renseignes sur leurs progrès dans l'entraînement. Mais pas pour moi. Tu te moques de ce que je réussis à faire. Et quand il y a un problème, tu viens automatiquement me trouver et m'accuser, sans jamais me laisser plaider ma cause. Combien de fois j'ai été accusé d'avoir détruit quelque chose quand en fait ce sont Rustik et les jumeaux les vrais coupables?! Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout. Tu présumes toujours que je mens alors que je ne t'ai jamais donné la moindre raison de penser ainsi. Et à la différence des autres villageois, tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre respect! Tu me traites comme un moins que rien, un déchet! Et tu ne t'es jamais aperçu que ta conduite a poussée les villageois à faire de même et leurs enfants aussi. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que je sois insulté ou frappé si je ne trouve pas un moyen de m'éloigner de ce maudit village qui a fait de ma vie un enfer! Tu veux du respect et de l'obéissance? Eh bien commence par respecter ton propre fils! Ce sont des choses qui se gagnent, ça ne s'exige pas!

Harold finit sur un cri, réduisant au silence les quelques murmures qui commençaient à s'élever des villageois. Stoïck, choqué par les accusations, ne peut que regarder son fils. Harold respire lourdement et ses yeux montre des traces de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler. Une rage énorme est inscrite sur son visage et tout son corps tremble sous le coup de la tension et de la colère. Le furie nocturne émet de petits bruits calmants et frotte sa tête contre le jeune viking dans une tentative claire de l'apaiser. Dans le silence presque parfait qui suit les paroles d'Harold, le bruit de pas se fait entendre. Les villageois s'écartent pour laisser passer Gothi. L'Ancienne approche le père et le fils en conflit et les regarde tour à tour. Sans prévenir, elle assène un violent coup de bâton sur le crâne de Stoïck, le ramenant au moment présent.

\- Que...

Gothi écrit au sol et Gueulfor approche pour lire.

\- Elle dit qu'il était grand temps que tu entendes ça et que tu ferais mieux d'agir en conséquence car tout ce que vient de dire Harold est la pure vérité. Aussi, elle suggère de réunir le Conseil pour interroger Harold à propose du dragon.

\- Le Conseil? demande Stoïck encore sous le choc. Pourquoi?

\- C'est évident, répond Gueulfor. Ce dragon est un furie nocturne, il n'est pas d'ici. Alors ce serait bien que l'on sache comment Harold a pu le trouver, l'approcher et le persuader de le laisser monter sur son dos. Et il serait préférable de faire ça en petit comité, pour que la situation soit plus gérable.

\- Euh, oui, tu as raison, approuve Stoïck. Réunis le Conseil, je vous retrouve dans le Grand Hall. Et fais en sorte qu'Harold et le dragon soient là. Il ne viendra pas si je lui demande.

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu saches demander, marmonne Harold assez fort pour que son père entende.

Gothi secoue la tête de façon réprobatrice mais affiche un petit sourire. Stoïck ne s'attarde pas, essayant désespérément de s'échapper. Gueulfor se met alors à crier aux villageois de rentrer chez eux, ne gardant avec lui que les membres du Conseil. Les jeunes sont tous réunis sur un côté, sauf Astrid, et regardent Harold avec incrédulité, ou outrage dans le cas de Rustik. Cependant, la présence de Krokmou les dissuade d'avancer. Harold pousse un profond soupir et croise le regard du furie nocturne qui lui donne un coup de tête joueur.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, mon grand. Je crois que je me serais jeté du haut d'une falaise autrement.

Krokmou ronronne et enjoint Harold à suivre les autres vikings qui se dirigent vers le Grand Hall. Gothi vient se placer silencieusement près du jeune viking et ne cache pas son admiration pour Krokmou. Quand le Conseil est au complet et que les portes du Grand Hall sont fermées, tant bien que mal au vu de leur état, Stoïck déclare la session ouverte.

\- Une minute, dit Gueulfor. Seuls les membres du Conseil et Harold et le dragon doivent être présents. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Astrid se cache derrière une colonne?

Dénoncée, la viking blonde sort de derrière la colonne en grimaçant et approche de la table.

\- Que fais-tu là, Astrid? demande Stoïck. Ça ne te ressemble pas de passer outre aux autres donnés.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, chef, mais je pensais que je devais être présente. J'étais avec Harold et Krokmou durant les derniers jours, je peux rapporter ce que j'ai observé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu...

\- Et ils ont sauvé mon père, coupe Astrid avec détermination. Sans eux, il serait mort et il en serait certainement de même pour moi. Je pensais pouvoir affronter les Souffles du Froid mais je me sais maintenant que je ne suis absolument pas prête. Je... J'ai hésité au moment de passer à l'attaque. J'étais figée sur place et je ne parvenais pas à me décider à bouger. Mais Harold et Krokmou n'ont pas hésité. Ils sont sortis de leur cachette pour moi. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont dans cette situation.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demande Gueulfor.

\- Nous étions à la Vallée quand l'attaque a eue lieu. Harold et moi nous affrontions pour tester ses épées contre ma hache. En comprenant que les Souffles du Froid étaient au village, j'ai sauté sur le dos de Tempête et me suis précipitée ici. Je savais que mon père se joindrait au combat malgré sa blessure de la dernière attaque. Harold a essayé de me retenir, il m'a dit que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous joindre au combat mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. S'ils sont venus au village, devant tout le monde, c'est pour moi. Harold a dû prendre le temps de seller Krokmou et de mettre ses protections avant de venir, ce qui explique son retard.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont venus pour toi? interroge Stoïck.

\- Parce qu'il y a un deuxième lot de protections sur la selle de Krokmou. Et quand ils sont arrivés au village, ils m'ont cherché. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu voir que mon père était en danger.

\- À ce propos, je te dois la vie, petit, dit le père d'Astrid. Et à ton dragon aussi, bien entendu. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance. Le clan Hofferson est en ta dette désormais.

\- Euh, ben, merci, bredouille Harold, mais vous n'avez aucune dette, c'est normal. Et Krokmou n'est pas _mon_ dragon. C'est mon ami.

\- C'est quoi ce nom farfelu? questionne Gueulfor. C'est un furie nocturne, par Thor! Pourquoi lui donner un nom aussi peu impressionnant? Par la barbe d'Odin, il y a des moutons qui ont un nom qui flanquent davantage la frousse!

Harold sourit, appréciant le changement de sujet, et fait un signe à Krokmou. Ce dernier comprend et ouvre la bouche, montrant sa bouche dépourvue de dents. Les vikings regardent avec curiosité ce dragon qui n'a pas de dents. Mais avec un petit rire, Krokmou les fait sortir de ses gencives.

\- Ah, je pensais bien que j'avais vu des dents tout à l'heure! s'écrie Gueulfor d'un ton triomphant.

\- Ses dents sont rétractables, explique Harold. Il ne les montre que quand il mange, quand il joue ou quand il attaque.

Krokmou grogne un peu et se rapproche d'Harold.

\- Et aussi quand il protège quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ajoute le jeune viking.

\- D'où son nom, dit Astrid en souriant.

Gueulfor rigole un peu et Gothi affiche son approbation. Stoïck se racle la gorge et prend la parole quand il a l'attention de tous ceux présents.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler du nom du dragon. Nous devons juger Harold sur sa transgression des ordres que je lui ai donné et...

Un coup de bâton l'interrompt et Gueulfor se penche pour voir ce que Gothi écrie furieusement.

\- Elle dit que tu ne dois pas accuser avant d'avoir entendu les faits. Je suis d'accord avec elle. Laisse Harold expliquer comment il a trouvé le dragon et pourquoi il vole sur son dos.

Stoïck hoche lentement la tête, à contrecœur.

\- Je vais poser les questions, dit Ingel Ingerman. Ce sera plus simple si une seule personne l'interroge.

Les autres membres du Conseil approuvent et lui laissent prendre la direction de la session.

\- Alors, pour commencer, peux-tu nous dire comment, quand et où tu as trouvé ce dragon? demande Ingel à Harold. Je suis également curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour le persuader de te laisser monter sur son dos et comment tu as appris à voler. Je sais que tu n'as pas participé aux cours de vol, donc ce point m'intéresse particulièrement.

Harold prend une grande inspiration et commence son récit, sans rien omettre. Tandis qu'il parle, il peut voir que les membres du Conseil sont étonnés et impressionnés. Aucun ne l'interrompt, pas même Stoïck. À la fin du récit, un petit silence s'installe, laissant à tous le temps d'absorber ce qui vient d'être dit.

\- Tu as fais du bon travail, compte tenu du fait que tu te débrouillais seul, déclare Ingel. C'est la preuve d'un grand courage mais aussi d'une bonne tête et de force. Maintenant, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as désobéis à l'ordre de ton père?

\- Lequel? demande Harold.

\- Celui de ne pas monter sur le dos d'un dragon et de ne pas voler! dit Stoïck avec force.

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir la formulation exacte de cet ordre? Interroge Harold en regardant Ingel. Vous gardez des preuves de toutes les décisions qui sont prises à ce Conseil, donc cet ordre doit figurer dans les archives.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu voir l'ordre écrit?

\- Sortez-le et je répondrais.

Dubitatif quant à cette curieuse demande, Ingel se lève et part dans une petite salle dans laquelle sont conservées les archives. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une feuille qu'il tend à Harold. Ce dernier secoue la tête et refuse de la prendre.

\- Pouvez-vous lire l'ordre tel qu'il a été énoncé, écrit et m'a été signifié?

\- _Harold se voit dans l'interdiction d'approcher les dragons de la Vallée dans le but d'apprendre à voler sur leur dos._

\- Et ceci prouve que je suis innocent de ce dont on m'accuse, dit Harold.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, lance Spitelout. Nous t'avons tous vu sur le dos de ce dragon.

\- C'est exact, et je ne le nierais pas. Mais Krokmou ne fait pas partie des dragons de la Vallée. De ce fait, cette restriction ne s'applique pas dans son cas.

\- Quoi?! s'étonne Stoïck.

\- Krokmou est un dragon étranger à la Vallée. Il vit sur Berk, certes, mais dans une enclave séparée de la Vallée et il refuse d'être compté parmi les autres dragons. L'ordre qui m'a été donné ne précisait rien en ce qui concerne les dragons étrangers. Je suis donc parfaitement en règle.

\- C'est... C'est..., balbutie Stoïck.

\- Absolument brillant et osé, termine Gueulfor avec un grand sourire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise par vos réactions concernant le denier chapitre. Autant vous aimez quand Harold et Astrid se disputent, autant vous adorez quand Stoïck se fait dire ses quatre vérités. ^^**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **JennyDouby 3 : Ouaip, ça t'a plu, on dirait.^^ Pour la main d'Astrid, je crois qu'Harold n'apprécierait pas que sa possible future épouse lui soit offerte comme une offrande. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Gothi est la meilleure. Elle fait partie de mes personnages préférés, bien que son rôle soit plutôt minime dans les films. Merci pour tes compliments, j'apprécie énormément. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Il est de lire, plus de bla-bla. Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, passez un bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une petite pause, d'environ deux heures, est demandée pour laisser le temps au Conseil, et surtout à Stoïck, de digérer ce qui vient de leur être dit. Harold et Krokmou en profitent pour sortir et prendre l'air. Il leur a été demandé de rester au sol et au village, ils ne peuvent donc s'éloigner. Les villageois les regardent avec surprise et méfiance tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la forge. Krokmou s'installe sur le toit et fait une sieste au soleil. Harold quant à lui réanime le feu, grâce à la coopération boudeuse de Krokmou qui est tiré de sa sieste, et se met à réparer des outils et des armes nécessaires pour les réparations du village. Il travaille depuis quelques minutes quand Astrid arrive et s'appuie au rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demande Harold sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon père. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors voilà : merci.

\- De rien. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser mourir quand il m'était possible d'agir? Et en vérité, c'est Krokmou qui l'a sauvé, donc c'est lui que tu devrais remercier.

\- Mais c'est toi qui le dirigeait. Je n'ai passé que quelques jours avec vous mais j'ai vu comment vous fonctionnez. C'est... quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à créer avec Tempête. Vous avez un lien particulier.

\- Tu vois Tempête plus comme un animal ou un arme que comme une amie. Change ta vision et ça ira mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides?

\- Quoi?

\- Même quand on se hurlait dessus en cherchant à s'entre-tuer, tu me donnais toujours des indications pour m'améliorer. Je suis obligée d'admettre que je n'en ai pas suivi beaucoup mais les rares qui faisaient sens m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Et quand tu m'as donné comme punition d'étudier auprès de Gothi, ça m'a été plus bénéfique qu'autre chose. Je sais pourtant que tu ne me supportais pas, alors pourquoi m'aider?

\- Je suis étonné que tu t'en sois rendue compte, au vu de ton incapacité presque maladive à t'intéresser à autre chose qu'à toi et au combat, dit Harold en posant ses outils et en approchant de la fenêtre. Non, attends, laisse-moi finir. Tu as un caractère épouvantable. Prompte à la colère, peu de réflexion, pratiquement aucune gentillesse. Tu possède aussi un orgueil démesuré. Tes défauts sont très évidents et cachent tes qualités. Tu es une très bonne guerrière et un bon atout pour le village. Mais en rectifiant tes défauts et en mettant en avant tes qualités, tu deviendras une excellente guerrière et une viking dont on se rappellera dans encore dix générations, voire plus. Tu deviendras une légende, un idéal à atteindre. Tu inspireras force et respect. Cependant, si tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions négatives, tout ce que tu arriveras à passer à la prochaine génération, c'est le souvenir d'une guerrière forte mais banale. Une viking avec un mauvais caractère et qui ne se souciait de rien ni de personne. Quand tu es partie pour aller sauver ton père, c'était la vraie Astrid. Celle qui est cachée sous une surface dure et qui repousse l'amitié en faveur de la crainte respectueuse. Ta décision était précipitée et aurait pu te coûter la vie, mais dans cet instant, la seul chose qui te motivait était d'aider ton père, une personne que tu aimes du plus profond de ton cœur. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'admettre que tu as des sentiments, ça te rend plus forte. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte, mais Tempête a répondue à ta détresse sans que tu n'aies à lui donner d'ordre. Les dragons qui combattent à nos côtés sont intelligents mais ils ne nous obéissent pas si nous ne leur donnons pas d'ordre. Krokmou et moi, c'est différent. J'indique où je veux aller et ce que je veux et Krokmou est libre de choisir si oui ou non il accepte. Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'ordre, je lui dit seulement ce que j'aimerais. Quand tu t'es précipitée au village, tu as sauté sur le dos de Tempête et lui a dit de décoller, mais tu ne lui as pas dit de venir au village. Elle a sentie ta détresse et a volé de son propre accord pour t'aider. Elle a même volé à sa vitesse maximum.

Astrid, la bouche ouverte, a un air vacant. Elle ferme la bouche et fronce les sourcils, arborant une expression songeuse. Quand elle reprend enfin la parole, elle parle lentement.

\- Tu as raison. Comme toujours, en fait maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai toujours envie de te frapper pour avoir pointé mon mauvais caractère mais ça ne m'avancera à rien. Et puis, si te frapper parvenait à te faire changer d'avis à chaque fois que tu as un idée précise sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ce village serait dans un état pitoyable.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais je dois avouer que je suis soulagé que tu renonces à me frapper.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je n'ai pas dit que c'est définitif. Je suis certaine que l'on va encore se disputer à de très nombreuses reprises. Nous sommes tous deux trop différents pour nous entendre sans le moindre souci.

\- Et nous sommes trop têtus, aussi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons eu une petite discussion cœur à cœur et que tu as fait ton examen de conscience, je peux retourner au travail? En paix?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je réparer des outils et des armes, et je prépare aussi quelques clous et autres nécessités pour les réparations. Il y a beaucoup de dégâts cette fois, et je ne parle même pas des portes du Grand Hall.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que les armes viennent faire là-dedans.

\- Les vikings sont stupides, c'est un fait largement connus. De ce fait, que leur hache ou leur marteau soit fait pour le combat ne les gêner en aucune manière pour abattre des arbres ou taper sur des clous ou des roches. Gueulfor et moi avons depuis longtemps abandonnés l'idée de faire des outils spécialement utilisés pour des travaux. Maintenant, on se contente de réparer les armes et les vikings s'en servent aussi bien en tant qu'outils qu'en tant qu'armes de guerre.

\- Ils se servent d'une hache de guerre pour obtenir du bois?! s'exclame Astrid d'un ton horrifié. Mais c'est abominable! Une hache de guerre est faite pour couper les ennemis, pas du bois!

\- Va dire ça à tous les vikings de cette tribu. Quand tu auras réussi à les persuader, tu pourras t'attaquer au autres tribus. Si tu pouvais faire ça avant Ragnarök, ce serait bien.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si difficile. Je vais le faire dès à présent.

\- Bonne chance! lance Harold tandis qu'Astrid s'éloigne.

Le jeune viking reprend son travail en souriant, sachant exactement ce qui attend la viking blonde. Quand Astrid revient au Grand Hall juste avant la fin de la pause demandée par le Conseil, elle semble désespérée et d'une humeur massacrante. Harold lui adresse un sourire provocateur et hausse les sourcils.

\- Si tu dis _je te l'avais dit_ , je jure que ton père devra trouver un autre héritier.

\- Je ne dirais jamais une telle chose, proteste Harold d'un ton blessé. Certainement pas à une personne semblant aussi abattue que toi.

Astrid le regarde avec méfiance mais, voyant qu'il n'ajoute rien, marche à ses côtés en silence pour rejoindre la table à laquelle est assise le Conseil. Harold passe devant elle pour se tenir devant les conseillers tandis qu'elle doit prendre place sur une chaise posée sur le côté. Au moment où ils se croisent, Harold passe très près d'elle.

\- Je te l'avais dit, murmure le jeune viking.

Il est déjà devant le Conseil avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et Astrid est donc obligée d'aller s'asseoir en silence. Mais le regarde brûlant qu'elle braque sur Harold ne laisse planer aucun doute sur son état d'esprit.

La session du Conseil reprend dans le calme et Ingel prend la parole en premier.

\- Le Conseil est véritablement impressionné par tes exploits, Harold. Et surtout par le fait que tu ais réussi sans désobéir au moindre ordre. Même le fait de prendre part au combat, bien que cela soit interdit pour les jeunes de ton âge, était justifié et ne t'est donc pas reproché. Pour marquer son approbation, le Conseil t'accorde désormais l'autorisation officielle de voler sur un dragon. Tu pourras rejoindre les leçons lorsque l'entraînement reprendra. L'Ancienne va également nous dire quelle race de dragon te sera attribuée et tu pourras aller choisir dans les jours à venir.

\- Quoi? demande Harold. Mais Krokmou est...

\- Le furie nocturne est un dragon trop puissant et rare pour être laissé à un débutant, coupe Stoïck. Il a donc été décidé qu'il servira désormais de partenaire à un viking plus expérimenté et qui saura exploité pleinement son potentiel.

\- Le Conseil est plutôt divisé sur cette décision, intervient Gueulfor, clairement énervé. Rien n'a encore été décidé officiellement mais dans les cas comme celui-là, la parole du chef a force d'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'une décision définitive soit atteinte.

\- De ce fait, reprend Stoïck d'un air satisfait, il t'est demandé de ne plus entrer en contact avec le furie nocturne jusqu'à ce que son nouveau partenaire soit choisi.

\- Il s'appelle Krokmou, dit Harold, et tu n'as pas le droit de...

\- Son nom sera changé, il ne peut en garder un aussi idiot. Son futur partenaire veillera à en choisir un qui sera approprié. Et selon la loi de cette tribu, j'ai le droit de te retirer ce dragon. Vous n'avez pas été choisis pour être partenaires, donc vous ne pouvez protester. Et pour cela je dois te remercier. C'est toi qui m'a rappelé que les ordres doivent être clairement formulés.

Harold serre les poings de rage et tremble légèrement. À ses côtés, Krokmou grogne sourdement et montre ses dents, mettant les membres du Conseil mal à l'aise. Semblant sentir que la situation est sur le point de devenir explosive, littéralement grâce à la présence du dragon, Gothi tape de son bâton sur la table pour attirer l'attention et commence à écrire. Gueulfor se penche pour lire et fait la traduction.

\- L'Ancienne dit qu'avant de séparer Harold et Krokmou, il serait plus sale de procéder au rituel su choix de partenaire.

Gothi assène un coup de bâton sur la tête du forgeron.

\- Aïe! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, vieille goule?! Tu ne crois pas que ma caboche est déjà assez endommagée comme ça?

L'Ancienne secoue la tête et pointe un passage particulier de son message. Gueulfor se penche plus près et lit.

\- Ah! C'est _sage_ , pas _sale_. Oui, ça a plus de sens maintenant. Ton écriture est tremblante Gothi, tu commences à te faire vieille, tu sais?

D'autres coups de bâton suivent, ainsi que de nouvelles exclamations de douleur. Quand l'Ancienne arrête enfin, elle sort une petite bourse de l'intérieur de sa veste et fait signe à Harold d'approcher. Elle prend sa main et la pose sur la table. Saisissant sa bourse, elle la renverse sur la main du jeune viking. De petits os tombent et s'éparpillent. Gothi les observe un moment, en bougeant quelques-uns de temps en temps. Elle hoche finalement la tête, une seule fois, et range les os dans la bourse avant de faire signe à Harold de revenir à sa place. Prenant son bâton, l'Ancienne écrit et indique à Gueulfor de traduire, tout en maintenant son bâton levé pour être prête à frapper s'il se trompe.

\- Notre très sage Ancienne a les résultats du rituels. Elle dit qu'ils sont un peu déconcertants en ce qui concerne directement Harold, apparemment il y a certaines choses qui vont changer à son propos dans le futur. Mais pour ce qui est de son partenaire, la réponse est très claire. Elle avait déjà consultée les auspices il y a des mois et savait qu'aucun dragon de la Vallée ne convenait à Harold. C'est pourquoi cette fois, elle a interrogée sur des dragons extérieurs. Le partenaire d'Harold doit être un furie nocturne, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est Krokmou ou aucun autre.

\- Non! tonne Stoïck. Ce doit être un erreur. On ne peut laisser un dragon aussi précieux entre les mains d'un jeune aussi maladroit et inexpérimenté.

Gothi fronce les sourcils et écrit de nouveau. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Gueulfor rapporte ses propos en étant prudent.

\- L'Ancienne demande depuis quand tu as l'autorité pour questionner des décisions données par les dieux eux-mêmes par le moyen des rituels. Elle te suggère de te calmer et de réfléchir si tu ne veux pas attirer la colère des dieux.

Le chef, visiblement épouvanté par une telle perspective, choisit de garder le silence. Ingel Ingerman prend alors la parole d'une voix assurée.

\- C'est officiel, dans ce cas. Harold et Krokmou seront, ou resteront puisqu'ils le sont déjà, des partenaires. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui a motivé la décision en plus du jugement des dieux? Je sais que l'Ancienne base toujours ses rituels sur ce qu'elle sait de la personne.

\- Oh, c'est facile à comprendre, dit Gueulfor. Bien que nous sachions peu de choses sur les furies nocturnes, nous connaissons deux de leurs particularités : leur vitesse et leur manque de limite de tirs. Leur vitesse est telle que le passage du temps n'a que peu d'importance quand ils bougent; Harold manipule le temps, donc ça correspond. Et le petit peut combiner ses dons, ce qu'aucun autre viking n'est capable de faire. C'est comme pour les furies nocturnes, à la différence des autres dragons, ils n'ont pas de limite de tirs.

\- Et pour la personnalité? demande le père d'Astrid. Elle joue un rôle aussi, non?

Gothi écrit sa réponse pour que Gueulfor la transmette.

\- Les furies nocturnes sont têtus, ce qui est prouvé par leur refus de combattre avec les vikings, ils restaient toujours sur le côté. Et les rares qui ont pu être observés se sont montrés très surprenants, leurs actions sont souvent imprévisibles. Si on ne parlait pas d'un dragon, je pourrais croire qu'on fait la description d'Harold, ajoute Gueulfor avec un sourire.

\- Merci pour la comparaison, dit le jeune viking en croisant les bras. Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou atterré.

Krokmou montre son accord en hochant la tête et en donnant un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête d'Harold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'ai pu constater dans les commentaires que certains d'entre vous ont eu peur au moment où Stoïck dit que Krokmou et Harold vont être séparés. Je me suis un peu amusée à créer de la tension, mais rassurez-vous : jamais je ne les séparerais! Il n'y aurait plus d'histoire sinon.**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre Stoïck finit tellement bas qu'il en est limite à balayer le sol avec sa barbe. Harold lui met un bon coup au moral. Je promet de ne plus jamais insinuer qu'Harold sera séparé de Krokmou, mais je me réserve encore le droit de faire peur aux lecteurs!^^ Pour l'entraînement, et voir la tête des autres, tu devras attendre au prochain chapitre. J'ai concocté autre chose pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les accusations contre Harold ayant été levées, le jeune viking et Krokmou sont libres de partir pendant que le Conseil poursuit sa session. Astrid les accompagne tandis qu'ils retournent à la forge. Harold lui lance quelques coups d'œil mais elle n'en tient pas compte.

\- Tu comptes nous suivre encore longtemps?

\- Je pense que nous avons déjà eus une conversation de ce genre il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais nous étions dans les airs à ce moment-là.

\- Exact. Et maintenant nous sommes sur la terre ferme, quel changement! Mais ma question attend toujours une réponse.

\- Mon père te l'a dit, le clan Hofferson a une dette envers toi. De ce fait, je vais rester à tes côtés dans l'attente de pouvoir rembourser cette dette.

\- Honnêtement, je préférerais que tu n'en fasses rien. Pour commencer, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de dette. Des tas de vikings sauvent des vies mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'une dette est contractée à chaque fois. Ensuite, me suivre va très rapidement me taper sur les nerfs et nous allons retomber dans notre routine d'étripage.

\- Quoi que tu dise la dette a été annoncée devant témoins, tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Je peux toujours dire qu'elle a déjà été payée.

\- Et comment?

\- Eh bien, tu as témoignée devant le Conseil en notre faveur, à Krokmou et moi. C'est en partie grâce à toi que nous nous en tirons sans punition, et surtout sans être séparés. De mon point de vue, c'est tout aussi précieux qu'une vie.

\- Pour toi peut-être mais ça n'a aucune valeur. Le seul moyen de rembourser notre dette serait de te sauver d'une mort certaine.

\- Oh, quelle joie! Alors tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sois en danger de mort? Si tu veux, je peux aller me jeter du haut de la falaise la plus proche, ça accélérera les choses.

\- Non.

Harold soupire et prend son marteau pour recommencer à réparer des outils, tournant le dos à la viking blonde. Astrid s'appuie contre la fenêtre et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que Gueulfor revienne à la forge.

\- Je constate que votre relation s'est améliorée, dit le forgeron d'un ton joyeux. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Au moins je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de ce qui arrivera la prochaine fois que vous serez l'un face à l'autre durant l'entraînement.

\- À ce propos, on recommence quand? demande Harold.

\- Demain. Je voulais attendre quelques jours mais avec la grosse surprise que tu as ramené au village aujourd'hui, je pense que nous devrions reprendre. Et je dois aussi vous tester, toi et Krokmou, pour voir où vous en êtes par-rapport aux autres, voir s'il y a des leçons à rattraper.

\- Je pense qu'ils se débrouillent très bien, intervient Astrid. Ils ont un niveau de synchronisation excellent et maîtrisent toutes les manœuvres de base. Je pense même pouvoir assurer qu'ils sont en avance. Ils ont fait des choses que je ne pourrais jamais reproduire en ayant si peu volé.

\- Vraiment? Voilà qui promet de rendre les choses intéressantes. Vous devriez aller manger et dormir, tous les deux. La journée a été un peu remuante et on attaque tôt demain matin. Astrid, tu peux prévenir les autres en rentrant chez toi? Ils ne sont pas encore au courant pour la reprise.

Astrid hoche la tête et s'éloigne dans l'obscurité. Quand elle est hors de vue, Gueulfor se tourne vers Harold et hausse un sourcil. Le jeune viking soupire profondément avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc placé près de la porte.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand elle cherchait à me tuer. L'avoir dans les parages en permanence et savoir qu'elle ne me lâche pas du regard est fatiguant et énervant.

\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer aux attentions des filles, Harold. Maintenant que tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu es capable de combattre comme n'importe quel viking, ta popularité va monter en flèche. Et n'oublions pas le fait que tu as ramené un furie nocturne, l'un des dragons les plus rares et les plus mystérieux qui soient. Tout le monde va vouloir te parler.

\- Et ça ne me rend pas heureux pour autant. Ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à moi auparavant. S'ils approchent à partir de maintenant, c'est uniquement pour voir Krokmou. C'est de la fausseté, et je n'aime pas ça. Quant à Astrid, tu fais fausse route. Elle me surveille uniquement pour ne pas manquer la prochaine fois où je risquerais de prendre un aller simple pour le Valhalla. Elle veut rembourser la _dette_ de son clan, c'est tout.

\- Tu le penses vraiment?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Hm. Je crois que tu n'es pas aussi observateur que tu le penses.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi, l'entraînement reprend demain.

\- Hors de question que je retourne à la maison du chef. Après ce qu'il a voulu faire je ne le considère plus comme mon père.

\- Harold, tu n'es pas sérieux? demande Gueulfor avec une trace de peur dans la voix.

\- Si. Il a tenté de me ridiculiser devant tout le village, a voulu me sanctionner pour une faute imaginaire et a essayé de me séparer de Krokmou. Il a passé son propre fils en jugement devant le Conseil, sans jamais considérer qu'il pourrait faire fausse route. Et même quand il a eu la preuve que je n'ai rien fait pour transgresser les règles, il a cherché un nouveau moyen de me rabaisser en essayant de m'éloigner de mon meilleur ami. Quel genre de père cherche à détruire son fils de la sorte?

\- Petit, Stoïck est un peu perdu. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour se rapprocher de toi, il voulait juste te protéger.

\- Il a eu près de quinze ans pour se rapprocher de moi et retrouver sa route. Il n'a jamais cherché à me protéger, juste à me discréditer et à me rendre le plus malheureux possible. Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, c'est semblable aux actions d'un homme cherchant à nuire à un ennemi ou à quelqu'un qui le gêne. C'est tout ce que je suis pour lui. Il a détruit toutes les chances que je lui ai donné pour être mon père. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il est simplement le chef de la tribu dans laquelle je vis. Tu peux aller l'en informer si tu veux. Il n'a jamais voulu d'un fils comme moi. Eh bien il va être soulagé : il n'aura plus de fils du tout. Il pourra même nommer Rustik héritier s'il le désire. Il l'apprécie tellement!

Finissant sur un cri, Harold se lève et sort de la forge pour rejoindre Krokmou qui l'attend à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le jeune viking monte sur le dos du dragon et ils s'envolent rapidement, s'éloignant du village. Gueulfor les regarde partir, incapable de réagir à temps pour retenir Harold. Un bruit tout près le fait se retourner et il voit Stoïck sortir des ombres. Le chef a l'air hagard et semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Gueulfor, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je...

\- Tu as perdu ton fils, soupire lourdement le forgeron.

\- Mais pourquoi?! J'ai tout fait pour le protéger! Pour qu'il devienne un viking comme tous les autres afin qu'il soit respecté!

\- C'est là qu'est l'os. Tu as tenté de faire d'Harold ce qu'il n'est pas. Tu n'as pas su voir ce qu'il est et tu as insisté pour faire de lui autre chose, un être complètement différent.

\- Mais si je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut, personne ne le respectera jamais et il ne pourra jamais devenir chef après moi!

\- Tu crois vraiment ça? Ton fils a beaucoup de qualités. Il a des défauts aussi, mais ce sont ses qualités qui comptent. Il est intelligent, inventif, courageux, obstiné et j'en passe. Le petit ira loin, très loin, avec ou sans ton support. Et il a les capacités d'aller plus loin que n'importe qui, mais tu le freines et le retiens. Tu n'as pas su voir ce que tu possèdes et tu as cherché à obtenir ce qui t'est inutile.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Stoïck, le gamin est le meilleur fils que quiconque pourrait rêver d'avoir. D'accord, il n'est pas comme le viking moyen. Mais il est bien plus. Honnêtement, le jour où il deviendra chef, notre tribu sera la plus chanceuse au monde. Avec un chef comme lui, les alliés seront à l'aise et les ennemis trembleront. Et pourtant, il ne mènera jamais la tribu à la guerre. Tu voulais un fils parfait mais ça n'existe pas. Tu as un fils de rêve, même s'il est un peu destructeur quand il a trop de temps de libre. Tu l'as perdu, pour l'instant. Mais laisse-le un peu respirer, laisse-le vivre et alors tu auras une chance de le récupérer.

\- Je dois le laisser sans supervision?

\- Oui. Il vit dans la Vallée depuis quelques mois déjà et il ne lui est rien arrivé. Par la moustache d'Odin, il est même devenu une terreur! Tu devrais voir la tête de Rustik quand il l'aperçoit. Après s'être fait botté le derrière à deux reprises, il n'ose plus s'approcher de son cousin. Je me demande quelle tête il fera demain, quand il verra Harold sur le furie nocturne. Je pense que ça va être inoubliable!

\- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Je ne voulais pas qu'il monte ce dragon. Nous ne savons presque rien sur cette race, c'est dangereux de...

\- Stoïck, tu l'as dit toi-même quand on ne savait pas encore que c'était Harold sur le dos du dragon. Ces deux-là travaillent comme un seul être. Ils ont un coordination impeccable. Et Harold avait une confiance en lui en étant avec le lézard que je lui ai rarement vu. Ils sont fait pour travailler ensemble. La vieille bique a aussi été très claire à ce sujet : on ne les sépare pas. Retourne à ta maison, mon bon chef. Je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses qui te trottent dans la tête et tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Je parlerais à Harold quand il sera calmé. Le gamin n'est pas cruel, il te pardonnera.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais! Allez, ouste!

Stoïck semble sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais se ravise et rentre chez lui. Quand il est enfin seul, Gueulfor retourne à l'intérieur de la forge et commence à tout ranger en soupirant et secouant la tête.

\- Ces deux-là son impossibles. Ils sont trop têtus et trop différents pour pouvoir rester dans le même village sans exploser. Par les dieux, j'ai l'impression de gérer deux gamins. Au moins, il y en a un qui a une une excuse puisque c'est un gamin. Ils vont me rendre fou. Quoi que, c'est déjà fait, je parle tout seul...

Dans les airs, Harold et Krokmou encerclent Berk à de nombreuses reprises, n'ayant pas envie de se poser. Harold est allongé sur le dos, ses pieds toujours dans les pédales et fait confiance à Krokmou pour voler.

\- Tu arrives à y croire toi? Gueulfor dit que c'est pour me protéger que Stoïck a fait de ma vie un cauchemar. À mon avis, c'est juste parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit chef s'il n'est pas même pas capable d'élever un enfant correctement?

Krokmou émet un petit grognement pour indiquer son approbation aux paroles du viking.

\- Il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, n'a jamais cherché à me comprendre ou même à me connaître. Et il pense tout savoir mieux que personne! Alors qu'il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre Kognedur et Kranedur, les jumeaux qui sont les plus faciles à discerner l'un de l'autre!

Après avoir gesticulé et crié un moment, Harold reste immobile, contemplant les nuages qui défilent loin au-dessus. Krokmou fait un tour plus large que les précédents, sentant que le viking sur son dos a besoin de temps pour se calmer. Un scintillement éloigné attire l'attention de Harold qui se redresse.

\- Tu vois ça, mon grand?

Krokmou hoche la tête et, en réponse au changement de position de l'aileron, modifie son vol pour s'approcher du scintillement. Ils volent pendant des heures, vers une île si petite que personne n'y prête jamais la moindre attention. Il n'y a aucune végétation sur l'île, juste des roches et des cailloux. Le scintillement provient d'entre deux rochers gigantesques dressés vers le ciel et pointus. En survolant lentement l'île, Harold et Krokmou voient des Souffles du Froid qui entrent dans l'espace entre les deux rochers et disparaissent dans la lumière blanche qui provoque le scintillement. Un air froid, glacial, s'élève de la lumière. Alors qu'ils font un nouveau tour, viking et dragon peuvent voir des formes grises bouger au centre de la lumière. Krokmou est sur le point de descendre quand l'une des formes grises sort de la lumière. Ressemblant à un Souffle du Froid pour l'apparence en général, la créature fait au moins trois fois la taille d'un des démons. Les yeux sont noirs avec un iris blanc et une pupille rouge. Les mouvements de la créature sont moins brusques que chez les Souffles du Froid, plus maîtrisés. Quand la créature lève la tête, son regard se fixe sur Krokmou et Harold et sa bouche se tord en un sourire dérangeant, montrant les dents pointues et un liquide blanc qui en coule. Saisis d'effroi, Harold sent Krokmou se tendre sous lui et a tout juste le temps de cliquer la pédale pour suivre les mouvement du dragon qui s'éloigne de l'île le plus rapidement possible. Une fois à bonne distance, Harold parvient à se secouer et à parler.

\- C'était quoi, ça?


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour. Aucune explication sur la bestiole du chapitre précédent, celui-ci se concentre principalement sur l'entraînement des recrues.**

 **Il m'a été demandé dans un commentaire si j'avais déjà prévu un nombre précis de chapitres : la réponse est non. J'écris comme ça me vient et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à une fin qui me convienne.**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Nan, pas la reine des Souffles du Froid. J'ai mis qu'il y avait "plusieurs formes grises", il y a donc d'autres bestioles sympathiques comme celle-là. Pour la famille heureuse, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Stoïck a loupé quelques cours sur la parenté, il va devoir passer au repêchage. Et c'est vrai qu'Harold est un peu niais concernant Astrid, mais je trouve que c'est plus intéressant comme ça.^^ Tu peux t'emballer autant que tu veux dans les commentaires, ça me fait sourire, j'aime ça. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **J'ai mis un nouveau poll sur mon profil. J'ai déjà prévu un fic après celle-ci, bien que je ne la commencerais qu'un mois après la fin de la fic actuelle. La suivante sera sur Skyland, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Je suis très frustrée que nous n'ayons jamais eu la suite, c'est pourquoi je vais faire ma version de la fin. Mais pour ça, je dois revoir tous les épisodes, afin de bien me remettre en tête les noms des persos, l'histoire et toutes les caractéristiques, d'où le délais d'un mois entre les fics. Mais je sais déjà exactement ce que je veux écrire. Pour en revenir au poll, il porte sur la fic de Dragons qu'il y aura après celle de Skyland. Il s'agit du même poll que le précédent, vous devez voter pour le thème qui vous plaît le plus. J'ai enlevé 2 propositions, la première parce que c'est celle que j'utilise pour cette fic, la seconde parce qu'elle n'a reçue aucun vote lors du poll précédent. Donc, n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour me faire savoir ce que vous désirez pour la suite. Je le mets dès maintenant afin d'avoir beaucoup de votes pour m'aider à choisir.**

 **Wouah, que de parlotte! Je vais m'en tenir là.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain de la session du Conseil, Gueulfor reprend l'entraînement. Il fait venir les recrues à la Vallée afin de commencer les manœuvres aériennes avancées. Mais avant cela, il veut voir comment volent Harold et Krokmou.

\- Ce machin à sa queue doit sérieusement vous gêner et rendre la manœuvrabilité difficile. Je veux voir quelles sont les limites. Faites les figures de base. Tu t'en souviens Harold?

\- Oui, je les ai utilisées pour faire voler Krokmou au début. Mais nous ne les utilisons pratiquement plus. Un furie nocturne se sert surtout de sa vitesse et de son agilité. Les manœuvres de base reposent davantage sur la force brute.

\- Tu as raison, mais je veux quand même voir le lézard à l'œuvre. Allez, dans les airs!

Harold hoche la tête et monte en selle tout en expliquant à Krokmou ce qu'il doit faire. Ils exécutent les figures avec facilité, voire de l'ennui de la part du dragon, et reviennent au sol rapidement.

\- Impressionnant, on ne dirait que l'un de ses ailerons est artificiel, son aisance dans les airs est supérieure à celle des autres dragons.

\- Vous avez vu ses ailes? Pour un dragon aussi petit, l'envergure est immense. C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il peut atteindre une telle vitesse. Et contrairement aux ailes des dragons communs, celles-ci possèdent plus d'articulations, ce qui permet de les plier pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas et il peut les tourner dans presque tous les sens, lui donnant plus de choix pour les directions ou la vitesse. C'est comme pour une chauve-souris, ce sont des ailes absolument fantastiques! Oh, et que dire des dents? Je pense bien qu'il s'agit de la seule espèce ayant des dents rétractables! C'est fascinant! Et vous avez vu la structure de son corps? Les dragons en règle générale ont des pattes bien longues, pour pouvoir rester en hauteur même quand ils sont au sol. Sauf les gronckles et les terreurs. Mais lui est presque au ras du sol, ses pattes sont assez courtes. Ça doit certainement avoir un rapport avec sa vitesse, encore une fois. Et ce ne sont là que les traits physiques, il reste encore à examiner ses capacités. Il n'a pas de limite de tirs, c'est bien ça? Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire d'autre. Un dragon comme ça a forcément plusieurs particularités et...

\- Très bien, ça suffit! Respire un peu Varek, avant de t'évanouir, dit Gueulfor. Tu pourras étudier Krokmou après l'entraînement. Pour l'instant, tu restes loin de lui et tu te tais. Si je te vois t'en approcher, tu seras de corvée récurage des drakkars pendant une semaine.

\- Je me tais!

Varek s'éloigne à toute vitesse de Krokmou et court se cacher derrière Bouledogre. Harold échange un coup d'œil avec le furie nocturne avant de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête.

\- Bon, reprend le forgeron, reprenons là où on en était avant d'être interrompus. Harold et Krokmou, vous maîtrisez les bases, donc pas la peine de revenir sur ce point, on peut avancer. Écoutes-moi bien, vous tous. Nos ennemis principaux sont les Souffles du Froid, vous le savez. Mais il arrive de temps que les bannis, ou d'autres tribus pas très amicales, viennent nous attaquer. Et dans ces cas-là, il y a presque tout le temps des attaques aériennes. C'est pourquoi vous devez apprendre à vous défendre dans les airs et vous avez besoin de savoir comment attaquer un autre dragon avec votre partenaire. Nous allons commencer avec Crochefer et Rustik. Les cauchemars sont les dragons les plus appréciés des bannis et des vikings qui s'ennuient assez entre les attaques des démons pour venir nous rendre visite. Quelqu'un peut me dire quelles sont les attaques préférées des cauchemars monstrueux?

\- Ils s'enflamment et foncent sur l'ennemi qui est obligé de les éviter pour ne pas être brûlé, répond immédiatement Varek.

\- Exact. Autre chose?

\- Ils crachent du feu très loin, dit Rustik. L'autre jour, Crochefer a réussi à atteindre une cible placée...

\- Oui, leur distance de feu est importante. Rien d'autre?

\- Distance de feu? demande Kranedur.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit pour désigner la distance couverte par le feu que crache un dragon, explique Gueulfor. Tu ne connais pas encore les termes techniques? Tu n'as pas lu le manuel?

\- Moi? Lire? Certainement pas!

\- Ouais, le jour où il lira, ce sera quand Rustik ira cueillir des fleurs et en fera des couronnes, ajoute Kognedur.

\- Hé! Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil, je ne m'appelle pas Harold! s'écrie Rustik avec indignation.

\- Pour ton information, je n'ai jamais fait de couronne de fleurs, dit Harold.

\- Mais tu as déjà cueilli des fleurs. Ça fait tellement _fille_ , ça te correspond.

\- Tu as un problème avec les filles? gronde Astrid en empoignant sa hache.

\- Non, pas du tout! J'adore les filles!

\- Alors ne t'avise plus de parler comme ça. Et toutes les filles n'aiment pas les fleurs. Si Harold a envie d'en cueillir, qu'il en cueille.

\- Je les ramassais pour Gothi, intervient Harold. Elle en avait besoin pour une potion. Cueillir des fleurs pour en mettre dans un vase n'est pas vraiment mon passe-temps préféré.

\- Non, ton passe-temps préféré est de tout faire en cachette, lance Kranedur avec assurance. Tu apprends à ta battre en cachette, tu maîtrises les armes en cachette, tu voles sur un dragon en cachette, tu forges des choses bizarres et incroyables en...

\- … cachette, on a comprit, termine Harold. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. C'est juste que personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à moi pour se rendre compte de ce que je faisais.

\- Mais tu restes quand même...

\- On peut reprendre la leçon ou je dois attendre la fin de votre conversation? interroge Gueulfor en interrompant Rustik. Si vous voulez, je peux tous vous mettre de corvée sur les drakkars, vous aurez le temps de papoter comme ça.

Les jeunes le regardent effarement et secouent frénétiquement la tête. Souriant, le forgeron reprend la parole.

\- Très bien. Donc, on a parlé de la distance de feu et du fait qu'un cauchemar s'enflamme. La suite?

\- Les griffes, dit Astrid. Les cauchemars monstrueux ont des griffes longues et fines qui leur permettent d'attaquer tout en conservant une certaine distance.

\- Excellent. Rien d'autre?

\- Leur taille leur donne un avantage sur la plupart des autres dragons, ajoute Harold. Ils sont imposants et font peur à leurs adversaires.

\- Exact. Maintenant, leurs points faibles?

\- Aucun! lance Rustik. Les cauchemars sont les meilleurs! Rien ni personne ne peut les surpasser!

\- Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'endurance et ne sont pas très souples, contre Astrid.

\- Ils sont feignants, tente Varek tout bas sans sortir de derrière Bouledogre.

\- Leur taille est un inconvénient quand ils doivent se rapprocher du sol, complète Harold. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger avec finesse et doivent de ce fait rester éloignés des bâtiments ou des arbres.

\- J'ai demandé les points faibles des cauchemars, pas la description de Rustik, plaisante Gueulfor.

\- Pourtant ça correspond, lance Harold en souriant.

\- Quoi?! crie Rustik. Tu veux que je fasse ta description, Inutile? Tu vas voir que je...

Harold aperçoit un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil et a tout juste le temps de cligner avant de voir son cousin maintenu au sol par un furie nocturne grognant et montrant ses dents. La tête du dragon est si près de celle de Rustik que le viking peut sentir son haleine, ce qui ne semble pas le ravir. Il gémit tout bas et tentant de se dégager.

\- Ah, je crois que Krokmou n'a pas apprécié le ton que tu emploies, dit calmement Harold. C'est un dragon très sensible, il ne supporte pas les cris ou commentaires stupides.

\- Mais je n'ai rien...

\- Tu devrais te taire, conseille Gueulfor, Krokmou n'aime pas le son de ta voix, je crois.

Au hochement de tête du dragon, Rustik plaque une main sur sa bouche et ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés. Harold contemple la scène quelques instants, appréciant le spectacle. De toute évidence, Astrid aime également, si son sourire est de la moindre indication. Les jumeaux parlent rapidement entre eux, commentant la situation avec excitation et Varek se tient le plus loin possible, hésitant entre réjouissance et inquiétude. Finalement, Harold soupire et avance vers Krokmou.

\- Relâche-le, mon grand, la leçon n'est pas encore terminée et nous n'avancerons pas si tu le gardes collé au sol.

Krokmou étrécit les yeux et souffle de l'air chaud au visage de Rustik avant de reculer et de s'asseoir près d'Harold. Rustik se relève en vitesse et prend quelques pas de recul tout en veillant à rester silencieux.

\- Maintenant que Rustik est de nouveau sur pieds, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonce Gueulfor. Vous allez tous affronter Rustik et Crochefer à tour de rôle. Pas d'instructions, en dehors des règles de sécurités habituelles. Je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans jamais avoir suivis de cours sur les attaques aériennes, ça me donnera une bonne idée de ce qu'il faudra travailler. Puisque Krokmou semble avoir envie de se défouler, c'est vous qui allez faire face à Rustik et Crochefer en premiers, Harold. N'oubliez pas : utilisez les avantages de votre partenaire mais faites attention aux points faibles. Restez au-dessus de la clairière où nous nous trouvons pour que je puisse observer.

Rustik, qui a pâlit en entendant que Krokmou et Harold sont ses premiers adversaires, se dirige lentement vers son partenaire qui profite d'un rayon de soleil pour faire la sieste. Réveillant le cauchemar, le viking se met en selle et décolle. Harold et Krokmou les attendent déjà dans les airs et se tiennent à distance. Quand Gueulfor donne le signal de départ, Rustik crie à Crochefer de s'enflammer et de cracher du feu sur Krokmou. Pensant qu'il ne peut être attaqué directement, Rustik sourit et regarde vers ses adversaires, pour trouver que son champs de vision est vide. Entendant le cri du furie nocturne, Rustik se tourne mais ne voit rien. Levant la tête, il voit une ombre s'abattre sur lui à grande vitesse. Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, Rustik se sent soulever dans les airs. Baissant la tête, il voit Crochefer en-dessous de lui qui ne semble pas s'être aperçu que la selles n'est plus occupée. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, Rustik bouge dans tous les sens.

\- Arrête de gigoter, lui parvient la voix d'Harold. Si tu bouges trop, Krokmou pourrait te lâcher et tu finirais aussi plat qu'une feuille. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerais pas, mais je pense que Gueulfor ne serait pas très content.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?! J'étais attaché!

\- J'ai immobilisé le temps. Les flammes de Crochefer ne sont pas une menace quand elles n'émettent aucune chaleur et ne bougent pas. J'en ai profité pour te détacher et Krokmou t'a attrapé.

\- Tricheur! Gueulfor n'a pas dit d'utiliser nos dons!

\- Il ne l'a pas interdit non plus. Et tu es mal placé pour parler. Si tu as ordonné à Crochefer de s'enflammer, c'est parce que tu sais que tu es insensible au feu. Tu as utilisé ton don avant moi, tu ne peux donc rien me reprocher.

\- Mon don n'est pas aussi nul que le tien! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est trembler de peur pendant que ton adversaire est immobilisé! Ce n'est pas un combat, c'est de la lâcheté!

\- Krokmou, je pense que Rustik a besoin d'un bain. Il a dû horriblement transpirer en restant assis sur un cauchemar enflammé.

Krokmou hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et change de direction, allant vers la mer. Il descend un peu pour se rapprocher de l'eau et ouvre ses griffes, lâchant Rustik. Le viking tombe en criant avant de percer la surface de l'eau. Quand il refait surface, il crache de l'eau salée et crie vers Harold et Krokmou. Ces derniers le laissent tremper un petit moment avant de foncer vers l'eau pour le récupérer. Lorsqu'ils sont de retour à la clairière, Krokmou lâche Rustik au moment où il survole la rivière puis va se poser près des autres.

\- Vous avez fait un petit détour? demande Gueulfor.

\- Rustik avait envie de rafraîchir, répond Harold.

\- Je vois ça. Bien, le résultat de l'affrontement n'est pas surprenant. On va attendre que Rustik ait fini de patauger et nous rejoigne. Pendant ce temps, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as des cernes sous les yeux et pourquoi tu sembles si énervé, aujourd'hui?

Harold hésite un moment, échangeant un regard avec Krokmou.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. J'ai fait des cauchemars.

\- À cause de ce dont on a parlé hier soir avant que tu partes?

\- En partie.

\- Il y a autre chose?

\- Non. Juste des cauchemars.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec suite et fin de l'entraînement, je ne compte pas m'y attarder plus longtemps, du moins sur la partie impliquant les combats à dos de dragons, il y aura sûrement d'autres chapitres avec des bouts d'entraînement.**

 **J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à poster le chapitre, le site était inaccessible une grande partie de la journée! Mais heureusement, le site de nouveau dispo, donc je peux mettre le chapitre!**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Nan, Gueulfor a complètement confiance en Harold, c'est juste qu'il ne connaît pas encore Krokmou, alors il le met à l'épreuve. Continue à t'emballer, tu as carte blanche!^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Suite à la défaite rapide de Rustik, les autres jeunes affrontent le viking et le cauchemar avec des résultats assez attendus. Astrid fait peur à Crochefer, qui décide de se poser au sol et de se rendre malgré les cris de Rustik. Varek fait tomber Bouledogre sur le cauchemar, ce qui le fait tomber au sol, sans le blesser, et Rustik est éjecté de la selle. Les jumeaux parviennent à entourer le dragon et le viking avec le gaz du braguettaure mais ils se font prendre dans l'explosion, de ce fait les deux cotés sont déclarés perdants. Varek est le suivant à affronter les autres jeunes et leurs partenaires. Les jumeaux passent ensuite et Astrid en avant-dernière. Gueulfor explique qu'il garde Harold en dernier afin que les autres puissent observer Krokmou et avoir une idée de ses capacités avant de l'affronter, afin de rendre les choses plus équitables. Pourtant, bien qu'ils aient eu le temps d'observer, aucun des jeunes n'arrivent à battre Krokmou et Harold. Lorsque l'entraînement prend fin, Varek approche timidement la paire.

\- Harold?

\- Oui?

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes, et je comprends parfaitement tes raisons pour ne pas vouloir qu'on t'approche. Tu as bien sûr tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre nous et de nous en vouloir, même moi qui n'ai jamais rien fait. Et c'est justement parce que je n'ai rien fait que tu m'en veux, rester passif revient à approuver les actions des autres, ce qui dans ton cas n'ét...

\- Varek, qu'est-ce que tu veux? interrompt Harold.

\- Je voulais savoir si... si je peux observer Krokmou?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est le seul furie nocturne que j'ai jamais vu. Et bon nombres de vikings n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un. C'est une chance inouïe d'en observer un et d'en apprendre plus sur cette race si mystérieuse.

\- Et pourquoi me demander ça? C'est Krokmou que tu désires étudier, pas moi.

\- Hein? Tu veux que je demande à Krokmou?

\- Je sais que tu parles à Bouledogre sans arrêt. Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que les dragons ne sont pas des animaux, ils peuvent penser, tout comme nous. C'est pour ça que tu parles à Bouledogre, tu sais qu'elle te comprend. Eh bien c'est pareil avec Krokmou. Il est parfaitement capable de te comprendre et de décider si oui ou non tu peux l'observer.

\- Oh, tu as raison, bien sûr, dit nerveusement Varek. Euh, je lui demande maintenant?

\- C'est à toi de décider. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur? Krokmou est parfaitement inoffensif, déclare Harold en souriant.

Peu rassuré par les paroles d'Harold, Varek approche lentement de Krokmou qui a suivit la conversation avec intérêt. Le dragon regarde le jeune viking blond avancer doucement, à petits pas. Ne faisant aucun mouvement, Krokmou reste à sa place et laisse Varek devenir de plus en plus nerveux avec chaque pas qu'il fait. Finalement, le viking se retrouve devant le dragon et le regarde brièvement tout en se tordant les mains.

\- Bonjour, Krokmou, dit timidement Varek. Je... Je m'appelle Varek Ingerman. Je suis passionné par les dragons et l'un des mes passe-temps préférés est d'observer les dragons et noter tout ce qui les concerne. Tu es... Les furies nocturnes sont très rares, nous n'avons pratiquement aucun renseignements sur eux. Tu voudrais bien que je... je t'observe et relève tes caractéristiques? Bien entendu, si tu refuses, je n'insisterais pas, c'est promis!

Krokmou observe Varek un moment avant de tourner la tête vers Harold qui mord son poing pour retenir son rire. Roulant des yeux, Krokmou reporte son attention sur le viking se trouvant devant lui. Il renifle Varek à plusieurs reprises puis hoche la tête avant de se détourner et de s'approcher de la rivière pour boire.

\- Euh, ça veut dire oui? demande Varek.

\- Absolument, dit Astrid en arrivant près d'Harold. Krokmou a mit du temps avant de me tolérer mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas refusé ta requête. Harold le sait aussi mais il est trop occupé à rire pour te le dire.

\- Rire? interroge Varek en se retournant. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

\- Toi, répond Harold en tentant de reprendre son calme. Ta façon d'approcher Krokmou et de lui demander, on aurait dit un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui doit l'avouer à ses parents! Ou même un jeune quand il se présente devant la tribu. J'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir tellement tu étais nerveux!

\- Arrête de te moquer, le réprimande Astrid. Ce n'est pas gentil pour Varek.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je suis gentil, dit Harold. Et honnêtement, Varek n'est pas blessé, ni même humilié, alors je peux rire si j'en ai envie.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des tours comme ça, tu as un problème?

\- Non, aucun.

\- Et pourtant tu ne sembles pas très concentré. Tu t'es défoulé sur Rustik, tu as pendu les jumeaux à un arbre pour les séparer de leur dragon et tu n'as même pas cherché à nous affronter, Tempête et moi. De toute évidence, il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire?

\- Parce que si ça s'avère être dangereux, tu n'auras personne pour couvrir tes arrières.

\- Ah, je vois, tu veux savoir si oui ou non je vais être prochainement en danger de mort pour que tu puisses éponger la dette imaginaire de ton clan? La réponse est non.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la dette! s'emporte Astrid. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Par... Parce que sinon Tempête et moi n'aurons plus d'adversaires à notre hauteur.

\- Quoi?! Répète?

\- Tu as bien entendu. De toutes les recrues, toi et Krokmou êtes les seuls qui posez un véritable défi. Je ne peux m'améliorer si je dois affronter Rustik et les jumeaux. Et Varek n'est pas une difficulté, sans vouloir te vexer, Varek.

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas au même niveau. Hum, vous voulez bien me dire depuis quand vous vous entendez, tous les deux? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois parler aussi calmement et sans échanger la moindre insulte.

Harold et Astrid, surpris, se tournent l'un vers l'autre et clignent des yeux, comme pour mieux voir la personne en face. Astrid rougit subitement tandis qu'Harold se contente de hausser les épaules.

\- Nous avons fait une trêve, dit Harold. On ne peut vraiment pas passer tout notre temps à nous chamailler.

\- Oh, je vois. Et pourquoi Astrid est toute rouge?

\- Aucune idée. Elle a peut-être chaud? Bien que nous soyons à le fin de l'hiver, le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui. Astrid, tu vas bien?

\- Oui! répond Astrid avec précipitation. Ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller, Gothi m'attend!

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune viking tourne les talons et part en courant. Harold la regarde partir avec surprise.

\- Bizarre, elle n'a même pas pensé à enlever la selle de Tempête, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être si négligente.

\- Harold, dit Varek très sérieusement, je pense qu'Astrid n'a pas vraiment la tête à s'occuper d'une selle.

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui. À mon avis, elle a d'autres sujets de préoccupations, si l'on en juge par sa réaction à l'instant.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Elle semblait bien pressée, Gothi doit sûrement lui apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

\- Elle est partit en courant, ça veut dire qu'elle a hâte de retrouver Gothi, non?

\- Harold, comment peux-tu être si intelligent et si bête à la fois?

\- Pardon?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Je vais m'occuper de Bouledogre, la pauvre n'aime pas porter la selle trop longtemps. Je reviendrais après pour commencer à étudier Krokmou. Pendant ce temps, je te conseille de repenser à ce que nous venons de dire.

Varek s'éloigne avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait à peine quelques minutes auparavant, laissant Harold s'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive aujourd'hui? Ils se sont cognés la tête trop fort ou quoi?

Maugréant, le jeune viking rejoint le furie nocturne qui paraisse au soleil.

Les jours suivants, l'entraînement prend une tournure plus stricte. Gueulfor exige la perfection dans chaque manœuvre et n'hésite pas à les obliger à recommencer chaque séquence depuis le début. Les leçons deviennent plus longues et plus compliquées, gardant les jeunes occupés une bonne partie de la journée. Ils parviennent cependant à trouver du temps pour se détendre. Varek passe trois jours consécutifs à étudier Krokmou sous tous les angles et prend tellement de notes qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Les jumeaux, impressionnés par le furie nocturne, se mettent à traîner un peu plus avec Harold et Varek. Rustik, ne souhaitant pas rester seul, se joint au groupe, bien qu'il garde ses distances par rapport à son cousin. Étrangement, Astrid passe peu de temps avec Harold, du moins quand les autres jeunes sont présents. Mais quand elle n'est pas avec Gothi et que les jeunes sont occupés, la jeune viking reste avec Harold, Krokmou et Tempête. Ils prennent comme habitude d'aller voler tous les soirs, lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'attaque, au moment où le soleil se couche. Pendant ces temps calmes, Astrid interroge Harold sans relâche pour lui faire avouer ce qui l'inquiète. Au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement, Harold cède et lui raconte ce que lui et Krokmou ont découverts.

\- Que sont ces choses, d'après toi? demande Astrid.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elles viennent de Niflheim, ça c'est sûr, et elles ont un rapport avec les Souffles du Froid mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Celle que nous avons vu semble plus évoluée que les autres démons. Un peu comme si elle était d'un autre gabarit.

\- Tu crois que ce sont ces créatures qui envoient les Souffles du Froid ici?

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça leur servirait. Je veux dire, les démons nous attaquent pour se nourrir. Ils ne rapportent rien avec eux.

\- C'est vrai, ils n'enlèvent jamais personne, ils se contentent de tuer et de voler notre chaleur.

\- À moins qu'ils puissent la transférer? lance soudainement Harold.

\- Pardon?

\- Imagine : les Souffles du Froid nous attaquent, volent notre chaleur et repartent chez eux. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ils font pour garder la chaleur en eux. S'il leur est possible de la transférer, ils peuvent donner la chaleur qu'ils collectent à d'autres êtres sur leur monde.

\- Comme une ruche! s'exclame Astrid. Les Souffles du Froid sont comme les abeilles ouvrières, ils obéissent à un autre être qui leur ordonne de lui rapporter de la nourriture. Ils nourrissent ces créatures!

\- Ou autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Les créatures grises, elles ne semblaient pas intéressées par la chaleur que rapportaient les démons. Quand nous nous sommes approchés, les créatures veillaient à ce que les Souffles du Froid traversent cette espèce de fissure lumineuse, elles montaient la garde.

\- Alors il y a forcément une reine quelque part qui tire les ficelles.

\- Exactement. Et c'est elle la responsable des attaques.

\- Mais ça ne rend pas les Souffles du Froid innocents. Ils prennent plaisir à tuer et semer le chaos. Voler la chaleur n'est certainement pas leur seul motif pour venir ici.

\- Oui. Les démons pourraient ne pas avoir le choix mais rien ne les oblige à rester après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils doivent servir leur reine de leur plein gré.

\- Nous devrions en parler à ton père.

\- Hors de question!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ce ne sont que des spéculations, il n'écoutera jamais. Et j'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur ces créatures avant d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour cela, je ne vois qu'une solution.

\- Toi, tu as une idée complètement folle, dit Astrid.

\- Ça te tente un petit vol nocturne lors de la prochaine attaque? demande Harold en souriant largement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Il n'y a aucune action, mais une grosse surprise (pour qui, ça dépend) à la fin. En tous cas, je ne m'y attendais pas quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre. Bien qu'il n'ait rien de particulier, je dédie ce chapitre à une amie qui a passé un week-end très "bof" et qui avait le moral dans les chaussettes hier soir. Elle se reconnaîtra si elle vient faire un tour.^^**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Tu m'as tué! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton commentaire, et pourtant je devais mordre mon poing pour ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller ma mère! J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer! Pour expliquer le comportement d'Harold, lis bien ce qui suit : Harold a tellement l'habitude d'être repoussé et de n'avoir que très peu de personnes qui se soucient de lui qu'il n'est pas vraiment capable de reconnaître les sentiments qu'Astrid arbore à son sujet. Il est un peu sous anesthésie générale niveau sentiments romantiques. (En vérité, je trouvais cette réaction plus marrante. ^^) La virée nocturne sera pour mercredi, tu vas devoir être patiente. Et c'est parce que j'adore le film que je m'efforce de mettre des éléments qui le rappellent. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. N'oubliez pas d'aller voter au poll sur ma page de profil. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Astrid envoie sa hache voler et s'enfoncer dans un tronc en y mettant toute sa force. L'arme atteinte à peine sa cible que le jeune viking se précipite et l'empoigne de nouveau avant d'effectuer un roulé-boulé et de se relever en position d'attaque, la hache tenue au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper.

\- Un sans faute, c'est parfait, dit Harold en applaudissant mollement. Tu as fini maintenant?

\- Oui. Et c'est tout à fait naturel que mon entraînement soit parfait, les Hofferson exigent la perfection en toute chose.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as visiblement loupé des cours dans le domaine culinaire.

\- Une telle chose ne m'intéresse pas! proteste Astrid en rougissant. Si ça ne concerne pas le combat, je n'écoute pas.

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte quand tu as tenté de cuisiner ce pauvre poulet l'autre jour. Je savais que tu n'étais pas très portée sur les aspects _vie de tous les jours_ des vikings, mais essayer de cuire un poulet qui a encore toutes ses plumes, et surtout qui bouge encore, c'est pousser un peu loin, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Comment je suis sensée savoir qu'il faut plumer ce stupide volatile?! Nous n'enlevons pas les écailles aux poissons quand on les fait cuire!

\- Ça dépend du plat que tu cherches à cuisiner. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon : jamais plus je ne te demanderais de cuisiner pendant que je répare ta selle. Je le ferais moi-même. Juste pour savoir : Gothi n'a pas essayé de t'apprendre à cuisiner?

\- Si.

\- Et?

\- Elle a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée quand je lui ai servie une soupe dans laquelle les légumes étaient entiers et qui avaient toujours la peau.

\- Vraiment? demande Harold en arborant une curieuse expression, à mi-chemin entre rire et incrédulité.

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a voulu arrêter. Les légumes étaient un peu craquants, j'en conviens, mais ça sentait bon.

\- Hum, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut peler les légumes et les couper pour en faire une soupe?

\- Non. Pourquoi on fait ça? C'est une perte de temps.

\- Laisse tomber. Dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne cherches plus jamais à t'approcher d'une cuisine. Crois-moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Je te ferais changer d'avis, tu verras. Je vais trouver un moyen de... Je sais! Je vais inventer quelque chose de nouveau. Puisque je n'arrive pas à cuisiner des plats normaux et courants, je vais créer un plat totalement nouveau que je réussirais à la perfection. Et pour me motiver à fond, je vais me donner une date butoir. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui ferait l'affaire? La prochaine rencontres des chefs? Non, c'est dans deux ans... Snoggletog! Ce sera absolument parfait!

\- Oh misère, je crois que ça va devenir un jour de deuil national, murmure Harold à Krokmou qui est couché au pied du rocher sur lequel est assit le viking.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose? demande Astrid en approchant en souriant.

\- Ah, euh, oui. J'ai hâte d'y être, ça va être génial!

\- Tout à fait. Bon, puisque j'ai fini mon entraînement, et comme je n'ai pas à retourner auprès de Gothi puisque tu as gracieusement levé ma punition, nous pourrions aller faire un vol de reconnaissance près de cette île où tu as vu les étranges créatures.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque et de ce fait je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à voir.

\- Mais nous pourrions au moins voir à quoi ressemble l'île, trouver un moyen d'y accéder sans se faire repérer. Et pourquoi tu veux attendre une attaque alors que tu as refusé d'aller à cette île il y a deux jours quand les Souffles du Froid ont attaqués?

\- Parce qu'ils ont attaqués en plein jour.

\- Et alors?

\- Les dragons ne sont pas difficiles à louper en plein jour, surtout Krokmou qui est complètement noir. En allant là-bas, nous aurions été repérés de loin. Je préfère utiliser la couverture que nous confère la nuit.

\- Mais cette créature t'a quand même vu.

\- En effet. Ce qui signifie qu'elles ne servent pas de la vue pour nous repérer. Cependant, je veux éviter de leur donner le moindre avantage. Nous irons quand il y aura une attaque nocturne, pas avant. De plus, le scintillement sera plus facile à voir dans la nuit.

\- Si ces créatures ne te repèrent pas avec leurs yeux, elles font comment?

\- Aucune idée. Mais c'est pour ça que nous devons aller là-bas. Nous devons en apprendre le plus possible.

\- On devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un. Au moins à Gueulfor.

\- Non. Autant il est de mon côté pour la plupart des choses folles que je tente, autant il ira directement parler à mon père et nous serons mis sous surveillance pour ne pas quitter Berk. Je tiens à ma liberté de mouvements, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux d'y aller seulement à deux.

\- Tu oublies que nous serons accompagnés, puisque nous serons sur le dos de deux des dragons les plus rapides de Berk. Krokmou et Tempête seront avec nous. Enfin, au moins Krokmou. Tu n'as toujours pas demandé à Tempête ce qu'elle en pensait et si elle veut bien t'emmener.

\- Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, elle a entendu notre conversation l'autre jour et est toute excitée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de dangereux. J'ai dû la retenir lors de la dernière attaque, elle voulait absolument partir.

\- Au moins je suis certain que quelqu'un s'amusera, dit Harold en souriant. Tu as encore quelques arbres à mutiler ou on peut rentrer à présent?

\- J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

\- Et me retrouver seul avec Varek pendant qu'il s'extasie sur Krokmou? Dans tes rêves. Il est sympa mais il tape vite sur les nerfs. Son enthousiasme concernant les dragons frise l'obsession.

\- Il est mieux que Rustik ou les jumeaux. Au moins, il ne cherche pas délibérément à causer des ennuis à quelqu'un.

\- Pas faux.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux jeunes vikings montent sur le dos de leur dragon respectif. Ils quittent le coin de forêt dans lequel ils se sont isolés et rejoignent la Vallée. En se posant près des cavernes aménagées, les dragons reniflent l'air, sentant une odeur inhabituelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand? demande Harold en se penchant sur sa selle.

Krokmou grogne et fixe son regard sur la caverne abritant la forge. Tempête s'agite mais n'adopte pas une attitude aussi menaçante que le furie nocturne. Les deux vikings glissent au sol et saisissent leurs armes tout en avançant doucement vers la caverne. Harold fait un geste vers l'intérieur et se tourne vers Astrid.

\- J'ai bloqué le temps à l'intérieur de la caverne, reste près de moi si tu veux pouvoir bouger.

Hochant la tête, la viking blonde s'approche d'Harold et lui emboîte le pas tandis qu'il entre. Une silhouette est assise sur un des tabourets placés contre un des murs, le dos tourné à l'entrée. La lueur du feu empêche les jeunes vikings de voir de qui il s'agit et ils avancent donc prudemment. Quand ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques pas de l'intrus, Astrid s'éloigne légèrement pour passer du côté opposé à Harold afin de bloquer toute voir d'évasion. Ils font finalement face au viking assit sur le tabouret et baissent leurs armes en étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? demande Astrid.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? rétorque Harold. Il ne vient jamais ici, d'habitude.

\- C'est ton père, tu devrais savoir pourquoi il est là.

\- Il est plus un étranger qu'un père, il ne se confie pas à moi, donc j'ignore ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

\- Eh bien il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Libère-le.

\- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?

\- J'en donne quand je veux, obéis.

\- Sinon quoi?

\- Sinon je lui raconterais tout à propos des créatures une fois que ton contrôle sur le temps aura cessé.

\- C'est un coup bas. Vraiment digne de toi.

\- Merci, j'accepte le compliment.

\- Ce n'en était pas un.

\- Je sais. Tais-toi et libère ton père.

\- À vos ordres, Majesté.

Harold ne fait aucun geste mais le temps reprend son cours et Stoïck sursaute en voyant les deux jeunes soudainement devant lui.

\- Par les dieux! D'où sortez-vous?!

\- Harold a figé le temps quand Krokmou et Tempête ont sentis une présence dans la caverne, explique Astrid. Nous en avons profité pour entrer et voir s'il s'agissait d'une menace mais heureusement ce n'était que vous. Harold a donc relâché le temps. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir surpris, n'est-ce pas Harold?

\- Oui, terriblement désolé, répond Harold en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Où vas-tu? demande Stoïck en se levant pour le suivre.

\- Krokmou a passé l'après-midi avec sa selle et il doit mourir de faim. Je vais donc le mettre à l'aise et lui donner du poisson.

\- Ah, je vois. Astrid, je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, il se fait tard.

\- Mais j'avais prévu de rester pour la soirée, objecte Astrid.

\- Je suis certain que tu pourras passer ta soirée dans la Vallée une autre fois, riposte Stoïck d'un ton un peu brusque. Je dois parler avec Harold, seul.

\- Je comprends, dit Astrid. Je vais rentrer dans ce cas. Harold, on se verra demain.

\- D'accord. Laisse Tempête ici, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Merci.

Astrid semble hésiter un peu mais fini par partir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Harold qui ne s'en aperçoit pas car il défait la selle de Krokmou. Le dragon se secoue un peu puis s'étire avant de bondir aux côtés d'Harold quand le jeune viking enlève la selle de Tempête. Le dragon vipère se secoue à son tour et se penche vers Krokmou, l'invitant à aller jouer. Le furie nocturne refuse, restant près de son ami viking et surveillant le chef de Berk sans cacher son mécontentement.

\- Je vois que le dragon ne m'apprécie toujours pas, dit Stoïck.

\- Pas étonnant vu comment tu l'as traité. Et comme tu refuses toujours de l'appeler par son prénom, il t'en veut.

\- Je persiste à penser qu'un tel prénom est indigne d'un dragon d'une telle qualité.

\- Et je persiste à croire que tu fais tout pour t'aliéner Krokmou. Son prénom lui convient parfaitement et il l'aime, il est trop tard pour le changer de toute façon, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Un dragon avec un tel caractère est mal entraîné, tu devrais demander des conseils à Gueulfor pour arranger ça.

\- Son caractère n'est pas le résultat d'un quelconque entraînement. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et je refuse de le voir changer. Il n'y a rien à arranger.

Stoïck se mord les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer et regarde son fils tirer un panier rempli de poissons vers les dragons qui se jettent joyeusement dessus dès que le contenu est déversé au sol.

\- Tu es venu pour critiquer mes moindres faits et geste ou tu as une raison précise pour expliquer ta présence ici? lance Harold sans se retourner.

Le chef de Berk prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la bouche.

\- Je suis venu te parler.

\- De quoi?

\- De toi. Gueulfor m'a fait prendre conscience du fait que je ne te connais pas. Et tu as clairement démontré que tu es un atout pour le village. Je pense qu'il est temps de réparer notre relation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Au début, je ne voulais pas faire la discussion entre Harold et Stoïck et passer directement à la virée nocturne. Mais comme vous l'avez tous et toutes demandé dans les commentaires, je l'ai quand même écrite. Elle est assez brève parce que je voulais ABSOLUMENT passer à la virée. Et cette fois, j'admet que j'ai été très mauvaise sur la fin. Honnêtement, je piquerais une crise si je lisais un chapitre qui se finit comme ça, c'est vraiment diabolique. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer pour me traiter de tous les noms, je le mérite bien. (Mais juste cette fois, je renie fortement les autres fois où j'ai été accusée de sadisme...)**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Harold est un peu dense, parfois. Il doit avoir besoin d'un traducteur.^^ Et encore une fois, tu as raison : le projet culinaire d'Astrid est bel et bien une référence au court-métrage Le Cadeau du furie nocturne. J'adore ce court-métrage, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'inclure. Par contre, la virée nocturne n'est pas vraiment romantique, même si Astrid n'aurait pas dit non. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, à vendredi! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

En entendant les paroles prononcées par son père, Harold se fige. Il se débat un instant avant de se tourner pour fixer le chef droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux réparer notre relation? demande Harold.

\- Oui, répond Stoïck. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours...

\- Tu parles de quelle relation, là? Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre relation entre nous. Tu cries, tu accuses et tu oublies. C'est à ce que se résument les années passées. Je ne vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour réparer quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Si tu y parviens, je serais le premier à applaudir, promis.

Stoïck, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être interrompu ou contredit, se retient tout juste de crier. Il ravale son orgueil blessé et reprend la parole.

\- Harold, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- À quel propos?

\- Pour tout. Je n'ai pas su te voir pour qui tu es vraiment, je n'ai pas su apprécier le fils déjà parfait que j'ai la chance d'avoir. Ma définition de _parfait_ était fausse et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi. Je voulais te protéger car je te pensais incapable de prendre soin de toi tout seul. Depuis le début de l'entraînement, et après avoir été témoin de tes prouesses, j'ai pris conscience du fait que tu es déjà le fils que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, même si je n'ai pas joué une grande partie dans ton éducation. Je t'ai repoussé et ignoré, c'est vrai. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai fait tout ça pour ton bien, ou du moins ce que je pensais qui était ton bien. Mon attitude a provoquée des réactions similaires dans le village et je n'ai rien fait pour remédier à ça, te laissant subir les brimades et les injures sans jamais te tendre la main. Tu as vécu une vie difficile depuis la mort de ta mère et je suis en partie à blâmer. Cependant, je sais maintenant que j'avais tort et je souhaite vraiment pouvoir enfin poser les fondations d'une véritable relation père-fils. Veux-tu m'accorder cette chance?

Harold reste un moment silencieux, regardant le chef d'un œil critique. Finalement, il croise les bras et répond.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis impressionné.

\- Alors tu veux bi...

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable d'apprendre un tel discours par cœur.

\- Quoi?

\- Tout ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai déjà entendu Gueulfor te le répéter à de nombreuses reprises. Il ne fait aucun doute que toutes les belles paroles que tu viens de prononcer ont été dictées par Gueulfor. Il te les a répété tellement souvent que tu as fini par les retenir. Au vu de tes capacités d'écoute limitées, je ne te pensais pas capable d'un tel exploit. Comme quoi, on apprend quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour.

\- Je n'ai pa...

\- Et tes talents d'acteur sont remarquables aussi. Tu as réussi à imiter un ton sincère, c'est une vraie prouesse. Tes yeux étaient même un peu humides à la fin. J'ai presque failli te croire.

\- Harold, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai!

\- Oh, je le sais bien. Tu as absolument raison. Mais ça n'a pas la moindre valeur vu que ce sont les paroles de Gueulfor. Tu t'es contenté de réciter, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas mis une once de regret derrière les mots. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te réformer. Tu veux juste que je te pardonne, que je revienne à la maison et que nous formions une famille heureuse. Tu veux te parader dans le village avec un fils et héritier qui te permet de montrer ton pouvoir aux autres, sans tenir compte des sentiments ou des envies de ton fils. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est une preuve de ta force et de ta lignée, tu ne t'intéresses à rien d'autre.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux! S'il-te-plaît, Harold, écoute-moi, juste une fois! Ce n'est pas bien dur! Si tu voulais seulement me laisser une chance de m'expliquer!

\- Tu oses sérieusement me dire ça? demande Harold en commençant à trembler. Tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas dur d'écouter quand tu n'as toi-même jamais daigné écouter ce que j'avais à dire quand j'avais encore l'espoir que tu te comportes comme un père?! Tu oses me dire de t'écouter _juste une fois_ quand tu n'as JAMAIS pris la peine de m'accorder la moindre attention?! Tu demandes à ce que je fasses pour toi ce que tu ne m'as jamais offert?! Tu veux que je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer alors que tu ne m'as jamais donné ce droit?! Jusqu'où vas-tu pousser ton hypocrisie et ton audace?! Tu n'es donc pas capable de ressentir la honte?! En tant que père et tant que chef, tu es le pire ÉCHEC de tous les temps!

Harold finit sur un cri qui attire l'attention des dragons. Krokmou délaisse immédiatement son poisson et vient se placer légèrement devant le jeune viking, le protégeant tout en montrant les dents à Stoïck et en grognant. Le chef reste là où il se trouve, regardant son fils avec horreur et incompréhension.

\- Harold, je veux juste...

\- Je me moque de ce que tu veux, coupe durement Harold en s'approchant de Krokmou. Retourne au village et ne te donne plus la peine de venir me parler tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu tes torts et que tu ne les regretteras pas véritablement. Et même alors, tu devras trouver une raison juste de me parler. Je refuse désormais de t'adresser la parole si ce n'est pas justifié. Tu as dit il y a quelques mois que tu ne voulais pas d'un fils comme moi. Eh bien réjouis-toi : tu n'as plus de fils. Je ne te reconnais plus comme mon père.

Harold monte sur la selle et Krokmou se propulse immédiatement dans les airs. Le furie nocturne ne s'attarde pas dans la Vallée ou même sur Berk. Il fonce à toute vitesse sur une île assez éloignée où Harold a aménagé une petite caverne comme point de relais quand ils font de longs vols. Le dragon se pose devant la caverne et le jeune viking descend de la selle en silence. Ils s'installent rapidement, allumant un feu et pêchant quelques poissons. Quand la nuit est totalement tombée, Harold se blottit contre Krokmou et s'endort, confiant que personne ne le dérangera et sachant que le furie nocturne restera avec lui.

Lors de l'entraînement le lendemain, Gueulfor semble un peu distrait. Il ne cesse de lancer des coups d'œil à Harold qui ne laisse rien transparaître de la discussion de la veille. Astrid aussi semble s'inquiéter. Elle pose de nombreuses questions mais renonce après une rebuffade sèche. Durant l'après-midi, Harold ne se rend pas au village comme il en a prit l'habitude depuis la révélation de Krokmou afin de travailler à la forge principale. Il choisit de rester dans l'enclave et passe son temps à dessiner ou à s'entraîner avec ses épées contre Krokmou. C'est lors d'un tel affrontement qu'Astrid apparaît, à bout de souffle.

\- Harold! crie Astrid en déboulant dans l'enclave. HAROLD!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande le jeune viking en cessant sur-le-champs son entraînement. Tu...

\- Les Souffles du Froid attaquent! J'ai réussi à m'esquiver au moment où les non-combattants étaient poussés vers le Grand Hall. Je sais qu'il fait encore jour mais...

\- … la nuit va tomber dans moins d'une heure, termine Harold. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour se rendre à l'île! Selle Tempête!

Astrid ne répond pas et se précipite vers la forge où sont entreposées les selles. Elle selle le dragon vipère en un temps record et rejoint Harold et Krokmou. Le dragon est déjà prêt et semble impatient de décoller. Mais Harold est encore en train de mettre son armure légère.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de mettre cette chose? demande Astrid. Nous perdons du temps!

\- L'île ne va pas disparaître, répond Harold en attachant le dernier morceau d'armure. Et nous ne partirons pas tant que tu ne seras pas équipée. Dépêche-toi. Ton armure est dans le coin où tu l'as laissé l'autre jour.

\- Mais ça va nous retarder, nous risquons de ne rien trouver!

\- Alors arrête de discuter et bouge!

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre, Astrid se lance vers son armure et l'enfile aussi vite qu'elle peut. Harold vient l'aider pour accélérer les choses.

\- Tu sais qu'en règle générale c'est mal vu qu'un homme aide une femme à revêtir son armure s'ils ne sont pas mariés? demande Astrid en fixant son casque.

\- Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien, répond Harold. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, nous gagnons du temps.

\- C'est une atteinte à mon honneur. Un tel acte est intime.

\- Je ne cherches pas à t'embarrasser et je n'ai aucune intention de te courtiser, sois sans crainte.

Harold se redresse après avoir attaché les protections sur les jambes d'Astrid et rejoint Krokmou sans remarquer l'air blessé de la viking blonde. Cette dernière se reprend rapidement et monte en selle.

\- Tu as oublié tes protections aux jambes, pointe Astrid.

\- Non. Je ne les mets jamais, elles me gênent pour actionner la pédale de l'aileron, réplique Harold en se mettant lui aussi en selle et en s'attachant.

\- C'est dangereux, Gueulfor t'interdirait de décoller sans ton armure complète.

\- Gueulfor n'est pas là. Et puis je travaille sur un modèle qui me protégera tout en me permettant de faire fonctionner la prothèse sans gêne. On peut y aller ou tu as encore une remarque à faire?

Pour toute réponse, Astrid fait décoller Tempête et la fait rester en vol stationnaire, attendant qu'Harold et Krokmou les rejoignent. Quand les deux vikings et les deux dragons sont dans les airs, le furie nocturne passe devant, veillant à garder une vitesse assez lente pour que le dragon vipère puisse suivre. La nuit est déjà presque totalement installée quand ils arrivent à l'île. Comme la fois précédente, Harold peut voir le scintillement de loin. Il fait signe à Astrid de ne pas faire de bruit et de suivre Krokmou. Le furie nocturne prend de l'altitude puis descend en douceur, juste au-dessus de la fissure lumineuse. Des Souffles du Froid viennent de toutes les directions et se jettent sans hésitation dans la fissure. Les créatures grises montent la garde, surveillant les démons blancs. Trois des créatures restent près de la fissure tandis que cinq autres patrouillent le long de la plage. Harold et Astrid les observent un moment avant de remonter pour se dissimuler au-dessus de la couverture nuageuse afin de pouvoir parler.

\- Tu en penses quoi? demande Harold.

\- Ta description ne faisait pas justice à ces choses, répond Astrid. Ces créatures sont bien plus horribles vues de près.

\- Je reformule : que penses-tu de la situation? Pas la peine de t'attarder sur les détails physiques.

\- Je crois que ta supposition est juste. Ces choses ne semblent pas du tout intéressées par la chaleur des humains. J'ai vu des Souffles du Froid lever la tête, ils ont dû nous percevoir. Mais les choses grises ne nous ont pas prêté la moindre attention. Et elles se conduisent comme des gardes. Ça veut donc dire qu'il y a quelque chose de plus inquiétant que les Souffles du Froid et que pour la première fois depuis des générations, nous avons conscience de n'être qu'un garde-manger.

\- Oui. Même si cette prise de conscience se limite à nous quatre. Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire maintenant?

\- Nous devons prévenir Stoïck et le Conseil. Même s'ils refusent de t'écouter, je pourrais témoigner. Nous ne pouvons pas garder cette découverte pour nous.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Harold. On repasse une dernière fois au-dessus de la fissure pour voir si on a rien loupé et on rentre.

Astrid hoche la tête, tout comme Tempête. Harold et Krokmou descendent en premiers et volent bien plus bas que précédemment. Astrid et Tempête restent un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas approcher de trop près. Alors que Krokmou commence à remonter, un claquement retentit et des cris s'élèvent des Souffles du Froid. Alarmée, Astrid se tourne et voit Krokmou retenu par une sorte de liane blanche. Le dragon est attiré vers la fissure et n'arrive pas à se dégager, la liane étant enroulée autour de ses pattes arrières. Harold tente de le libérer mais sa position sur le dos du dragon ne lui accorde pas une grande liberté de mouvement. Astrid et Tempête, oubliant toute discrétion, foncent vers la créature grise, à peine visible dans la fissure, qui tient l'autre bout de la liane. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent l'atteindre, une autre créature se joint à la première pour tirer et Krokmou et Harold disparaissent dans la fissure. Astrid hurle, saisissant sa hache et dirigeant Tempête vers la fissure. Cependant, le dragon vipère refuse d'approcher davantage. Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles Astrid lutte contre Tempête pour la faire descendre tandis que le dragon se contente de décrire des cercles loin au-dessus de la fissure, envoyant du feu sur les démons. Astrid est presque au bord des larmes quand une large silhouette sombre émerge à toute vitesse de la fissure. Un cri distinctif résonne dans l'air alors que des hurlements proviennent de l'île et de la fissure. Oubliant les démons, Astrid dirige Tempête vers le furie nocturne qui s'éloigne de l'île si vite qu'il est impossible à rattraper. La viking blonde ne peut que suivre et s'inquiéter. Krokmou finit par ralentir en approchant de Berk. Il semble hésiter puis vole directement vers le village et se pose devant la forge. Astrid et Tempête se posent à côté quelques instants plus tard alors que les villageois commencent à approcher. Stoïck et Gueulfor sont parmi les premiers à arriver. Ils sont donc également les premiers à voir Astrid se débattre avec les boucles gelées de la selle de Krokmou afin de descendre Harold qui est à peine conscient.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bien le bonsoir! Eh ben, vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié la fin du chapitre précédent. Que c'est étrange... Enfin, voici la suite dans le dernier chapitre de la semaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai fait en sorte d'avoir le chapitre prêt assez tôt pour pouvoir aller la tv ce soir, il y a le concert des Enfoirés! La seule fois de l'année où je peux voir Jean-Jacques Goldman! Pour moi, c'est un dieu de la chanson française, j'adore ses textes, et ses musiques, et les jeux de mots et... tout! Bref, je suis fan.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Jyuunokuon : Je ne veux tuer personne! Sinon, qui lirait mes fics après?^^ Et je confirme : je ne veux la mort de personne! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Orianette : Désolée, pas de Hiccstrid dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai l'intention de me rattraper dans le suivant. J'accepte tout à fait tes insultes, je les ai méritées. Mais je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires!^^ Merci beaucoup de me faire rire et pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bon week-end. Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gothi, elle aussi présente pour voir Astrid soutenir Harold, se met à donner des coups de bâton à Gueulfor tout en désignant le jeune viking. Le forgeron comprend ce que lui demande l'Ancienne et soulève Harold pour le mener dans la maison du chef, plus proche que la hutte de Gothi qui est sur ses talons. Stoïck et Astrid suivent en courant, ne se préoccupant pas des villageois qui se rassemblent au pied de la colline sur laquelle est perchée la maison. Krokmou attend devant la porte, si anxieux qu'il ne se soucie pas de se débarrasser de la glace qui le recouvre. Tempête se charge d'enlever la glace en la faisant fondre doucement. À l'intérieur de la maison, Stoïck et Gueulfor sont poussés dans un coin tandis que Gothi et Astrid s'occupent d'Harold. Plus de bois est ajouté à la cheminée et des couvertures sont étalées au sol. Harold, à présent inconscient, est emmitouflé dans une seconde couverture et rapproché autant que possible des flammes. Quand il cesse de trembler, Gothi fait signe à Astrid de le reculer et d'ouvrir la couverture. L'Ancienne examine alors le jeune viking, cherchant des blessures. Elle ne trouve que des égratignures, trop petites pour êtres des griffures. Tout en nettoyant les égratignures, Gothi ne cesse de vérifier la température d'Harold. Elle attire l'attention d'Astrid et lui indique les couvertures. La viking blonde comprend immédiatement et se tourne vers Stoïck.

\- Il nous faut plus de couvertures. Harold a arrêté de trembler mais il est toujours trop froid et la cheminée ne l'aidera pas beaucoup.

Stoïck hoche la tête et se rend dans sa chambre pour prendre l'épaisse couverture qui se trouve sur son lit ainsi qu'une autre, plus fine, rangée sur une étagère. Il revient dans la salle à manger et les tend à Astrid. La couverture fine est étalée au sol, sur les autres couvertures afin d'offrir une isolation supplémentaire. Harold est ensuite enroulé dans la couverture épaisse et installé sur celles au sol, devant la cheminée mais pas trop près. Gothi désigne une petite marmite à Gueulfor qui la saisit et sort, revenant peu après avec la marmite remplie d'eau. L'Ancienne met l'eau à chauffer et attend de la voir bouillir avant d'y ajouter une poignée d'herbes réduites en poudre. Elle verse le liquide dans un gobelet puis y ajoute du miel et mélange avant d'attendre qu'il refroidisse un peu. Donnant un léger coup de bâton sur l'épaule d'Astrid pour la faire se tourner, Gothi montre le gobelet puis Harold. Astrid se lève aussitôt et prend le gobelet.

\- Chef, vous pouvez maintenir Harold assit pendant que je le fais boire?

Stoïck ne répond pas mais approche vivement et redresse son fils, maintenant sa tête droite. Astrid le fait boire doucement, à petites gorgées. Après de longues minutes, le gobelet est enfin vide et Stoïck rallonge Harold. Gothi hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation et s'assoit dans le grand fauteuil de Stoïck. Le chef et le forgeron prennent chacun une chaise tandis qu'Astrid s'installe à côté d'Harold.

\- Qu'a-t-il? demande Stoïck à Gothi.

Cette dernière hausse les épaules avant de se frotter les bras et de faire trembler ses mains.

\- Oui, j'ai compris qu'il est dans un état de froid extrême, dit Stoïck, mais comment est-ce arrivé? Il n'était pas au village au moment de l'attaque.

Gothi secoue la tête, indiquant qu'elle ignore la réponse, et désigne Astrid.

\- Astrid, tu étais avec Harold, n'est-ce pas? interroge Gueulfor. Vous deux n'étiez pas dans le Grand Hall durant l'attaque et vous êtes revenus au village ensemble. Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je... Nous étions à la Vallée, répond Astrid.

\- Mensonge, dit Stoïck. Vous ne veniez pas de cette direction, où étiez-vous?

Astrid observe les visages des trois adultes. Gothi semble inquiète mais s'efforce de rassurer la jeune viking. Gueulfor est curieux et tente de paraître patient. Stoïck affiche clairement son inquiétude pour son fils et une fière détermination à trouver ce qui l'a blessé. Reportant son attention sur Harold, Astrid le voit trembler légèrement. Se redressant afin de se tenir bien droite, Astrid fixe son regard sur le chef et se met à parler. Elle raconte ce qu'Harold et Krokmou ont découvert, ce que le jeune viking lui a confié, ses suppositions, son intention de retourner sur place pour en apprendre plus, son refus d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre, ses réserves quant à la crédibilité que pourrait lui accorder son père. Astrid décrit aussi les précautions prises par Harold. Les vêtements épais qu'il a obligé Astrid à porter en toute circonstance, pour être prête à partir, comme lui. La lettre qu'il a laissé à la forge dans la Vallée au cas où il leur arrive quelque chose. Finalement, elle arrive au moment de l'attaque et quand ils se rendent à l'île avec la fissure lumineuse. Elle fait un effort pour se rappeler des moindres détails afin de donner un compte-rendu précis de ce qu'ils ont vu. Les conclusions qui ont suivies et la décision de faire un dernier vol avant de retourner sur Berk pour mettre leurs observations par écrit pour ensuite les communiquer au Conseil. Sa gorge se serre quand elle arrive au moment où le claquement a retentit et quand elle s'est retournée pour voir Krokmou et Harold attirés inexorablement dans la fissure. Comment ils ont disparu dans la lumière et comment Tempête a refusée d'approcher. Elle parle de son soulagement en voyant Krokmou sortir de la fissure mais aussi de la peur qui a saisit don cœur lorsque Krokmou est partit à toute vitesse vers Berk. Un instant de silence suit son récit, durant lequel Astrid resserre les couvertures autour d'Harold.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant? gronde Stoïck. De la part d'Harold, ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'obéit jamais. Mais toi, Astrid, tu ne fais jamais rien sans réfléchir et tu respectes les ordres. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à ne pas venir m'en parler?

\- Vous m'auriez vraiment écouté si je vous avais dit que ces informations venaient d'Harold? Sans la moindre preuve?

\- Bien sûr! Tu n'es pas du genre à mentir ou à inventer des histoires!

\- Harold ne ment pas, non plus, contre Astrid. Et il a trop de bon sens pour inventer une histoire pareille dans le simple but d'effrayer des enfants ou d'attirer l'attention. Il veut simplement protéger sa tribu, c'est tout. Et pour ça, il est prêt à risquer sa vie. Cependant, le manque de confiance de votre part l'empêche d'agir librement. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de retourner voir cette fissure et ces créatures. Il voulait des preuves suffisantes pour vous obliger à l'écouter et à le prendre au sérieux afin de pouvoir mieux protéger Berk. Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de procéder de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options.

\- Je l'aurais écouté! proteste Stoïck. Je sais reconnaître un sujet sérieux.

\- Du point de vue d'Harold, c'est faux, intervient Gueulfor. Tu ne l'as pas écouté quand il a proposé les feux autour des bâtiments pour les protéger des démons. Tu n'as vraiment accepté l'idée que quand c'est moi qui t'en ai parlé.

Gothi tape son bâton sur la table et désigne Harold puis Astrid.

\- Ah, l'Ancienne a raison, dit le forgeron, nous nous écartons du sujet. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur ce que les gamins ont découvert.

\- Oui, admet Stoïck à contrecœur. Il faut réunir le Conseil et décider quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations.

\- Avant que vous ne parliez au Conseil, il y a autre chose qu'Harold a découvert, annonce Astrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Stoïck avec impatience.

\- L'île sur laquelle se trouve la fissure n'est pas naturelle.

\- Que veux-tu dire? questionne Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand il est revenu de l'île, la première fois, Harold a consulté toutes les cartes des alentours de Berk. Comme vous le savez, l'exploration n'est pas la priorité de ceux qui vivent ici, même si certains vikings appelés par l'aventure se sont lancés dans le monde et nous ont ramené des cartes. Grâce à cela, Harold a découvert que sur les cartes datant d'avant la première attaque des Souffles du Froid, l'île où se trouve la fissure n'existait pas. Bien que ça remonte à des centaines d'années, il a pu déterminer que cette île est apparue suite à une pluie d'étoiles.

\- Une pluie d'étoiles? répète Gueulfor. C'est quoi ça?

\- Des rochers venant du ciel, certainement des étoiles, qui sont tombés dans notre monde, répond Astrid. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harold pense. En règle générale, les rochers sont assez petits pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts, mais il arrive que certains soient très gros. Celui dont on parle devait être gigantesque car il est tombé dans l'océan et, bien qu'il en touche le fond, un bout émerge. Sur le côté, Harold croit que c'est ce qui explique pourquoi certaines des îles alentours sont si accidentées et pourquoi d'autres, plus petites, ont disparu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce morceau d'étoile a ouvert une porte vers le monde de Niflheim et c'est ce qui permet aux Souffles du Froid de venir dans notre monde.

\- Et comment Harold en a-t-il déduit ça? demande Stoïck. Je ne veux pas remettre cette explication en cause, mais ça semble plus basé sur des hypothèses que sur des faits.

Astrid rougit et baisse la tête, tentant de cacher son embarras. Gothi lui donne un léger coup de bâton sur la tête et croise son regard, haussant un sourcil.

\- Je... J'ai posé la même question à Harold, confie Astrid. Comme vous, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à une telle conclusion. Je lui ai posé tellement de questions qu'il a fini par craquer et a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche en se rapprochant très près, _vraiment_ très près...

Voyant l'air rêveur et éloigné de la viking bonde, Gueulfor se racle la gorge tout en se retenant de sourire. Ramené à la réalité, Astrid rougit de plus belle et détourne la tête avant de continuer à parler.

\- Pour en revenir à Harold, il a étudié les cartes et les récits historiques. Il s'est aussi rappelé que quand il a vu la fissure pour la première fois, les Souffles du Froid venaient de toutes les directions, pas juste de Berk. Ils glissaient un peu sur l'eau avant d'apparaître. Apparemment, ils ne peuvent se matérialiser sur l'eau que quand elles sont proches d'une matière solide. Bref, ils venaient donc de toutes les directions. Et Harold en a conclu qu'ils n'existe que cette fissure car c'est le seul endroit où se trouve un morceau d'étoile assez grand pour leur permettre de passer. Les attaques des Souffles du Froid ne sont donc possibles que parce que cette île existe. Harold dit que pour arrêter définitivement les attaques des démons, l'île doit être détruite.

Dans le silence qui suit cette déclaration, Astrid peut voir Gothi hocher lentement la tête, bien qu'avec des réserves, Gueulfor ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules et Stoïck froncer les sourcils, l'air pensif.

\- Détruire une pile?! s'exclame Gueulfor. Le petit s'est sûrement prit un coup sur la caboche! Comment il veut détruire une île?!

\- Ça, il ne me l'a pas dit, avoue Astrid.

\- Stoïck, tu dos parler au gamin, enfin, quand il se réveillera. Il faut lui sortir cette idée de la tête avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, dit Stoïck. Et tu le connais : une fois qu'il a une idée dans la tête, rien ne peut l'en détourner. Mais je dois avouer que si ses suppositions sont correctes, alors son idée est une solution possible.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux?

\- Si. Je vais réunir le Conseil pour une session d'urgence, on ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à la prochaine.

\- Mais elle n'est que dans deux jours!

\- Les attaques se font plus nombreuses et plus vicieuses, chaque minute compte désormais. Plus tôt nous en aurons fini avec cette menace, plus tôt nous pourrons vivre en paix.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas laisser Harold détruire une île! s'écrie Gueulfor. C'est trop en demander pour un gamin!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il le ferait, réplique Stoïck en se levant. Il nous a déjà plus qu'assez aidé en nous rapportant cette information, hors de question de le laisser participer à quelque chose de plus dangereux! Désormais, il restera avec les autres jeunes, en sécurité. Je vais assigner deux hommes pour le surveiller.

\- C'est un peu...

\- Il en de même pour toi, Astrid, interrompt le chef. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'être placée sous surveillance mais j'exige que tu respectes les ordres et que tu n'aides plus Harold dans ses folles idées.

Astrid semble sur le point de répliquer mais le regard dur du chef l'en dissuade. Elle se contente donc de hocher la tête.

\- Gothi, Gueulfor, allez au Grand Hall. Je vais prévenir Ingel et demande à Varek de rassembler les autres.

\- Pourquoi Ingel en particulier? s'enquiert le forgeron.

\- Parce que c'est lui qui en sait le plus sur l'histoire des vikings et il sait aussi où trouver les cartes. Il pourra corroborer les dires d'Harold.

\- Tu sais que certains membres vont insister pour dire que c'est Astrid qui devrait avoir tout le crédit de cette découverte puisque c'est elle qui nous a tout dit?

\- Hors de question! se récrie Astrid avec véhémence. C'est Harold qui a tout découvert et qui est parvenu aux conclusions! Je ne l'ai accompagné que parce que je l'ai harcelé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise tout! Je ne peux prendre le crédit pour ses actes!

\- Je suis du même avis, dit Stoïck. Même si Astrid avait connaissance de cette situation avant nous et bien qu'elle ait accompagné Harold, c'est mon fils qui a fait tout le travail. Je ne laisserais personne le discréditer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Sur ces mots, Stoïck sort de la maison, suivit peu après par le forgeron et l'Ancienne. Cette dernière place une poche de poudre sur la table et indique la marmite d'eau chaude avant de lever deux doigts.

\- Je dois lui en faire boire toutes les deux heures? Un gobelet plein? demande Astrid.

Gothi hoche la tête et sort à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle et empêchant ainsi Krokmou d'entrer. Quand le silence revient dans la maison, Astrid se détend et s'appuie contre un mur avant de reporter son regard sur Harold. Elle sursaute en voyant qu'il a les yeux ouverts et qu'il la regarde.

\- Je dois être sérieusement malade, dit Harold d'une voix faible, j'ai cru entendre mon père prendre ma défense.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bien le bonsoir! Pour bien commencer la semaine, voici un chapitre plein de surprises! Harold est un petit cachotier, vous verrez. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je serais absente dans 2 semaines, je vais passer la semaine entourant Pâques avec ma sœur. Je partirais le jeudi 24 et reviendrais le mercredi 30. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire les chapitres à l'avance ou si je fais juste une pause durant cette semaine, je vous tiendrais au courant.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Je pense que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te plaire, si tu tiens tant que ça au Hiccstrid.^^ Stoïck n'est pas vraiment un cas désespéré, il y a encore un espoir de le sauver. Je n'ai pas compté les points d'exclamations, mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup, tu devrais les laisser souffler ou la touche de ton clavier va rendre l'âme. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Jyuunokuon : Non, non, je confirme : je ne tue personne. La preuve, tous mes lecteurs sont encore vivants! (Enfin, je crois...) T'inquiète, si tu es sadique parce que tu apprécies de voir Harold blessé, alors tu fais partie d'un club merveilleux, auquel j'adhère d'ailleurs. Et franchement, Harold? Rester à se tourner les pouces pendant que d'autres profitent de toute l'action? Non, simplement non. Merci beaucou pour ton commentaire. Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ignore si tu le sais mais tu as posté le centième commentaire sur cette fic. De ce fait, tu as droit à un chapitre spécial et personnalisé qui sera publié après la fin de cette fic. Tu dois juste me dire ce que tu veux voir apparaître dans ce chapitre. La seule condition est que ça doit rester dans l'univers de Dragons, mais ça ne doit pas être forcément en lien avec la fic. Si tu ne veux pas de ce chapitre spécial ou que tu ne réponds pas en commentaire avant le prochain chapitre, je donnerais ce choix à l'auteur du commentaire n°99.**

 **Ouah, que de parlotte. Et en plus, je poste tard. Donc je vais vous laisser lire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Harold! s'écrie Astrid en se précipitant à ses côtés. Comment tu vas? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu veux que j'aille cherche Gothi? Ou peut-être ton père? Ah, mais c'est impossible, ils sont à une séance du Conseil. Tu n'as pas trop froid? Tu veux une couverture en plus? Ou alors t...

Une empoigne vivement Astrid, la tenant par la nuque et la faisant se pencher en avant. Surprise, la viking blonde n'a pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir un visage tout près du sien. Sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, elle se retrouve soudain embrassée par Harold. Quand il la relâche, Astrid reste immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Harold lui adresse un sourire amusé et elle semble reprendre contact avec la réalité. Faisant un petit bon en arrière, Astrid lève une main à sa bouche d'un air choqué tandis que ses joues rosissent.

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?! P-P-Pourquoi tu as fait _ça_?! Ton cerveau a gelé?!

\- Non, répond Harold en continuant à sourire et en essayant de se redresser. C'était juste la solution la plus efficace pour te faire taire.

\- T-Tu m'as embrassé pour que je me taise?! Juste pour ça?!

\- Oui, même si je dois avouer que ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie.

\- De me faire taire?

\- Non, de t'embrasser! C'est moi qui ai fait un détour par un monde de glace, pas toi, alors pourquoi ton cerveau semble-t-il avoir cessé de fonctionner?

\- Ça te prend souvent d'embrasser une fille juste parce que tu en as envie?! crie Astrid en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Euh, non. Tu es la seule fille à m'avoir jamais intéressé, donc c'est la première fois que je fais ça.

\- Première fois? C'était ton premier baiser?!

\- Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es une de ces filles qui se fait passer pour une guerrière pure et dure mais qui est, en réalité, un romantique irrécupérable.

\- Pff, bien sûr que je ne suis pas une romantique, réplique Astrid en se reprenant. Tu ne me verras pas mettre des jolies robes ou aller cueillir des fleurs.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si c'est mon premier baiser? demande Harold.

\- C'est... C'est juste que ma mère m'a dit que le premier baiser est précieux, parce qu'il pose une sorte de base.

\- Ah. Si tu paniques à ce point, ça veut dire qu'il s'agissait également de ton premier?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Pour ma part, je ne l'ai pas trouvé trop mal, donc je ne regrette pas. Et toi? Tu regrettes?

\- Non, finit par avouer Astrid après un instant de silence.

\- Parfait, alors la question est réglée. Tu veux bien m'aider à m'asseoir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre force.

Astrid s'approche en silence, toujours rouge, et passe un bras dans le dos d'Harold pour le redresser. Elle attrape des coussins posés sur le côté et les empile dans son dos pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus. Quand le jeune viking est assis, il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferme les yeux.

\- Ça va? demande Astrid.

\- Oui, juste une minute, répond Harold.

Sa voix est faible et son visage est pâle. Les tremblements sont minimes mais toujours présents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? interroge Harold en rouvrant les yeux. Je ne me souviens de presque rien après que Krokmou ait réussi à sortir de la fissure. Je sais qu'on est arrivés au village, mais tout semble flou, et après c'est le trou noir.

\- Tu es parvenu à contrôler l'aileron pour que Krokmou te ramène au village. Tu n'étais pas tout à fait conscient quand je t'ai fait descendre de la selle. Il y avait de la glace partout sur Krokmou et tu en avais un peu aussi. Tu tremblais beaucoup, donc je pense que tu étais en état de choc en plus du froid extrême auquel tu as été exposé. Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps depuis notre retour, deux heures au maximum.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais inconscient? Pourquoi mon père a brusquement décidé de me traiter comme si j'étais le fils qu'il a toujours voulu?

\- Ils m'ont obligés à leur raconter où on était et ce qui s'est passé. Vu ton état, ils avaient toutes les droits de le savoir. Stoïck a convoqué les membres du Conseil pour les mettre au courant et vérifier les cartes et textes anciens. Ils vont décider de la marche à suivre concernant cette nouvelle menace.

\- Elle n'est pas tellement nouvelle, relève Harold. La fissure est là depuis des décennies.

\- Arrête de chipoter, réplique Astrid. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'est arrivé dans la fissure. Pourquoi tu en es ressortit dans un tel état?

\- Essaie de rester dans un blizzard pendant des heures et tu finiras pareil.

\- Toi et Krokmou n'êtes restés que quelques minutes là-dedans.

\- C'est vrai, mais le résultat est le même. Il fait si froid de l'autre côté que ça revient à vivre au milieu d'un glacier, au cœur d'une tempête, en ne portant que des vêtements légers. Des êtres au sang chaud ne peuvent survivre bien longtemps là-bas. Nos corps ne supportent pas un tel froid. Si Krokmou n'était pas sortit à ce moment-là, je pense que je serais mort de froid.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que Krokmou soit moins affecté que toi? Je comprends que les dragons sont plus chauds que nous, grâce à leur feu, mais il a dû en souffrir aussi, non?

\- Tu te trompes, comme presque tout le monde d'ailleurs. Le corps d'un dragon est moins chaud que celui d'un humain. Gueulfor ne les traite pas de lézard pour rien. Les dragons sont des reptiles, de ce fait, leur sang est plus froid que le nôtre et ils peuvent réguler leur température corporelle, ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire. En gros, ils s'adaptent en fonction de la température extérieure. Leur feu n'a rien à voir. Les poches qui leur servent à former le feu, gaz ou autre sont séparées et isolées du reste de leurs organes. Krokmou a immédiatement adapté sa température corporelle quand nous sommes entrés dans la fissure, ce qui lui a permis de garder toutes ses facultés et c'est grâce à ça que nous avons pu nous échapper.

\- Je vois, dit Astrid. J'ignorais complètement que les dragons sont comme ça.

\- Peu de personnes s'intéressent à cet aspect de leur métabolisme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans la fissure? questionne Astrid.

Harold prend un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, fermant les yeux. Quand Astrid commence à croire qu'il s'est endormi, il ouvre les yeux et fixe son regard sur les flammes de la cheminée.

\- Ces créatures grises, il faut vraiment leur trouver un nom, elles peuvent former des sortes de lianes blanches qui sortent de leurs bras, juste au-dessus des mains. Elles ont attrapées les pattes arrières de Krokmou et nous avons été entraînés dans la fissure. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à me retrouver dans un monde froid et complètement blanc. Tout était couvert par de la neige ou de la glace. Et il y avait un vent très fort, et tellement froid. Les Souffles du Froid s'éloignaient de la fissure pour se diriger vers une montagne gigantesque, plus grand que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Les créatures grises étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le chemin menant de la fissure à la montagne et surveillaient les Souffles du Froid. Les deux qui nous tenaient ont essayées de nous faire toucher le sol mais Krokmou s'est débattu. Il s'est cogné plusieurs fois contre la paroi d'un glacier, ce qui a sans doute endommagé la liane. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé, mais il s'est soudainement retrouvé libre. À ce moment-là, je ne sentais déjà plus mes mains et mon visage était tout engourdit. Krokmou a voulu retourner à la fissure mais des créatures grises nous barraient le chemin. Il a donc prit un peu d'altitude, nous avons parlé brièvement, et il a plongé pour attaquer les Souffles du Froid.

\- Pourquoi? interrompt Astrid. Ce sont les créatures qui vous retenaient, pas les Souffles du Froid!

\- Oui, mais le but des créatures grises est de protéger les Souffles du Froid pour qu'ils arrivent à destination, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors en les attaquant, on obligeait les créatures grises à les protéger et à abandonner temporairement leur garde près de la fissure.

\- Oh, malin.

\- Tout à fait, dit Harold en souriant. Bref, une fois que la route a été dégagée, Krokmou a foncé dans la fissure et nous sommes ressortis. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais au moment où nous sommes revenus ici, la température m'a frappée comme un rocher. J'ai cru que je n'arrivais plus à respirer et j'avais l'impression de brûler.

\- Tu devras le dire à Gothi, suggère Astrid, elle aura sûrement une explication.

\- Je comptais le faire. Ou du moins, je le ferais quand j'arriverais à bouger tout seul. Je me sens très fatigué, même si je n'ai pas envie de dormir, et aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Je ne comprends pas comment un peu de froid peut faire un tel effet.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, si on se base sur ce que tu viens de dire, tu étais à Niflheim, le monde le plus froid. Pas étonnant que tu t'en sortes avec un méga rhume. Ensuite, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps, il est normal que ton corps décide de faire une pause. Je pense qu'il te faudra quelques jours pour récupérer, tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer correctement. Ce qui veut dire : pas de nouveau projet ou pas de questionnements intensifs.

\- Astriiid, gémit Harold, c'est une punition, ça!

\- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit. Sinon, je demanderais à Gothi de te garder endormi.

\- Tu n'oserais pas?!

\- Sans la moindre hésitation.

Harold soupire, laissant tomber ses épaules. Quand il regarde Astrid, il arbore un sourire que la viking blonde lui rend immédiatement.

\- Oublions un peu les démons pour l'instant, dit Astrid. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure?

\- À quel sujet?

\- Quand tu as dit que ça fait un moment que tu voulais m'embrasser? Je n'ai pas vraiment caché mes sentiments pour toi, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu avant maintenant? Et pourquoi maintenant, justement?

\- Pour répondre à ta dernière question, je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu étais juste devant moi, avec les flammes dans ton dos qui éclairaient tes cheveux, les faisant briller. C'était intenable.

\- Regardez donc qui est romantiques, maintenant, se moque gentiment Astrid. Et mes autres questions?

\- Je crois que j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi au même moment que toi, quand tu ne voulais pas me lâcher durant la pause dans l'entraînement.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

\- Je dois avouer que je possède un certain fond de méchanceté et d'humour vicieux. J'aimais bien te voir te débattre pour ne pas paraître trop éprise. Et puis, dans un coin de mon esprit, ça sonnait un peu comme une revanche pour toutes les insultes et les attaques des années précédentes.

\- Hum, je pense que je le méritais, dans ce cas.

\- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je pense que tu es la meilleure guerrière de Berk, toutes générations confondues, et que tu es la plus belle fille du monde.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça? Tu n'as que les autres filles de la tribu pour comparer.

\- J'ai accompagné mon père à certaines rencontres des chefs, tu te souviens? J'ai vu plus d'étrangers que toi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le monde, insiste Astrid.

\- Certes, mais je suis certain que même si je faisais le tour du monde, jamais je ne pourrais trouver une fille aussi parfaite que toi.

\- Parfaite?

\- Tes défauts font partie de ton charme, même si j'apprécierais qu'ils soient quelque peu corrigés, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils disparaissent.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais rester la Astrid que tu connais.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus. Vas-y juste plus doucement sur les coups, tu as la mauvaise habitude de cogner pour saluer les gens.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous avez aimé? Harold est retors, non? Mouah ah ah!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien le bonsoir! On passe au choses sérieuses avec ce chapitre, il est temps d'aller faire du pâté de démons! Et j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle : j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de traduire mes fics en anglais. Le premier chapitre de L'oubli est déjà publié et franchement, c'est du très bon travail. La traductrice s'appelle Aviendhaphiragon, et la fic est publiée sous le titre The Forgotten. Si vous voulez voir ce que ça donne, allez y faire un tour. Elle l'a publié hier et il y a déjà pas mal de gens qui suivent ou ont mis l'histoire en favoris. **

**Avant de passer aux réponses des commentaires, un petit appel à l'aide : par pitié, aidez-moi à trouver un nom pour les créatures grises! J'ai beau me triture les méninges, je ne trouve rien! Si vous voulez bien me mettre des suggestions, je verrais si j'en trouve une qui me plaît, ou je pourrais en combiner plusieurs. Je vous demande juste de respecter la façon dont les vikings nomment les êtres vivants. C'est-à-dire avec des noms qui portent sur des particularités physiques ou autres.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Je te crois sur parole pour le fait que ce qu'Harold dit à Astrid est un truc qu'on voudrait toutes entendre... je n'ai absolument aucune expérience dans le romantisme, alors je ne peux dire si c'est vrai. Mais je dois avouer qu'un garçon me dirait ça... ouais, d'accord, pas mal. Et bien sûr qu'Harold ne va pas rester sagement au village à se tourner les pouces! Le combat sera avec lui ou pas du tout. Pour la suite, j'étais morte de rire! Moi? Sadique? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?! Et niveau torture, je suis pour la torture éternelle!^^ Ah, j'adore tes commentaires, j'ai encore failli m'écrouler de rire tout en devant me retenir! Tu vas finir par me tuer.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Jyuunokuon : Mais avez quoi, tous, à me traiter de sadique?! Je fais un Harold pas éperdument amoureux d'Astrid, vous grognez. Je fais un Harold un peu joueur, vous grognez! ^^ Pour les décisions du Conseil, tu as les réponses dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne le chapitre spécial, c'est quelque chose que j'ai décidé de faire dès ma première fic. Je donne à l'auteur du centième commentaire le droit de choisir un thème et je l'écris dans un chapitre spécial après le dernier chapitre de la fic. Cependant, ça ne fonctionne que lorsque la fic est en cours. Si elle est finie avant d'atteindre les 100 commentaires, il n'y aura pas de chapitre particulier dédié à un lecteur. Enfin, n'en parlons pas puisque ce n'est pas le cas ici! Ton choix est intéressant, je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté-là de l'histoire, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour le développer. J'ai copié ta suggestion mais je ne ferais pas le chapitre avant la toute fin, tu as donc du temps pour apporter des détails ou pour le modifier, voire changer complètement de thème.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Astrid et Harold parlent encore quelques temps avant que la fatigue ne rattrape le jeune forgeron. Avec l'aide d'Astrid, il se glisse dans le grand fauteuil de son père, qui a été avancé près de la cheminée, et s'y recroqueville, bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Astrid lui fait boire un peu du remède de Gothi puis glisse un oreiller sous sa tête. Harold s'endort très vite, laissant Astrid à nouveau seule. Entendant un bruit de raclement devant la maison elle ouvre la porte pour trouver Krokmou faisant les cent pas devant la porte, sa prothèse traînant au sol et raclant contre la pierre. Tempête est non loin, roulée en boule et dormant profondément. Astrid hésite un peu puis laisse entrer Krokmou dans la maison. Le dragon se précipite immédiatement auprès d'Harold et le renifle. Quand il est rassuré que son ami viking n'est pas blessé, le furie nocturne se couche entre le fauteuil et la cheminée, enroulant sa queue autour des pieds du fauteuil.

\- J'espère que Stoïck ne sera pas trop énervé de te voir dans sa maison, dit Astrid après avoir fermé la porte. Vu comment tu prends tes aises, je n'arriverais pas à te faire sortir.

Krokmou hoche la tête d'un air très content avant de caler ses pattes devant lui et de poser sa tête dessus. Astrid étrécit les yeux, regardant le dragon avec mécontentement mais le furie nocturne se contente de prendre un air si triste que la viking blonde finit par pousser un gros soupir.

\- Harold a fait de l'excellent travail avec toi, commente Astrid en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du fauteuil, tu es le dragon le plus gâté de cette île. Même Bouledogre n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'elle veut, et pourtant Varek n'est absolument pas strict avec elle.

\- On dit laxiste, grommelle Harold.

\- Quoi? demande Astrid en se rapprochant pour voir que le jeune viking a les yeux à moitié ouverts et semble loin d'être tout à fait éveillé.

\- C'est plus court de dire _laxiste_ que _pas strict_.

\- Rendors-toi, conseille Astrid, tu me donneras une leçon de vocabulaire demain.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir besoin, chuchote Harold en se rendormant, pratiquement tous les vikings devraient suivre au moins un cours de vocabulaire. Sont faignants, prennent que les mots simples, apprennent jamais les autres.

\- Eh bien tu pourras faire ça quand tu te réveilleras, suggère Astrid, quand tu arriveras à faire des phrases entières.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Astrid se penche pour voir qu'Harold est de nouveau endormi. Secouant la tête, la viking blonde réarrange les couvertures et retourne à sa chaise. Elle veille silencieusement sur le fils du chef durant la nuit, le réveillant à intervalles réguliers pour lui faire avaler un peu plus du remède de Gothi. Les premières lueurs du jours passent sous la porte et éclairent l'intérieur de la maison quand Astrid s'étire en baillant. Fatiguée par une nuit sans repos, elle se lève et sort pour se rendre à la barrique d'eau placée au coin de la maison. Brisant la glace, Astrid prend de l'eau dans les mains et s'en asperge le visage. Réprimant un frisson, la viking blonde récupère quelques bûches dans la réserve à l'arrière de la maison avant de revenir à l'intérieur pour raviver le feu. Krokmou la regarde arranger le bois et souffler sur les braises, faisant s'élever quelques flammèches qui deviennent vite un feu vif et chaud. Harold est toujours endormi et ne semble pas décidé à rejoindre le monde des conscients. La matinée est bien avancée quand Stoïck et Gueulfor arrivent. Tous deux ont l'air épuisés et le chef semble même énervé, n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour manifester une colère plus vive.

\- Ah, Astrid, dit Stoïck en se laissant tomber sur une chaise qui grince bruyamment, merci d'être restée avec Harold cette nuit. Comment va-t-il?

\- Il s'est réveillé juste après que vous soyez partis, hier soir. Nous avons un parlé un peu puis je l'ai aidé à monter dans le fauteuil et il s'est rendormi. Il ne s'est pas réveillé de lui-même jusqu'à présent. J'ai tout juste réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux toutes les deux heures pour lui donner le remède de Gothi.

\- Il a dit s'il était blessé? Gothi pense qu'il pourrait avoir des blessures internes puisqu'elle n'a rien trouvé hier.

\- Non, il avait juste froid, répond Astrid, et il se sentait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait juste se reposer.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuve Stoïck.

\- Mais ça ne va pas être facile de le garder inactif, contre Gueulfor qui coupe du pain, de la viande et du fromage. Le gamin ne reste jamais en place, sauf s'il est occupé. Et si on veut qu'il se repose, il faut l'empêcher de s'occuper. Il faudrait limite l'enfermer dans une des cages que l'on garde pour les dragons malades ou blessés.

\- Harold n'est pas dangereux au point de devoir l'enfermer! objecte Astrid.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas te retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Harold lorsqu'il s'ennuie. Il ne fera rien physiquement, mais tu ressortiras de la pièce avec une forte envie de sauter de la falaise la plus proche. Il est capable de te réduire le cerveau en bouillie avec juste des mots aussi sûrement qu'un autre le ferait avec une masse.

\- Oh, souffle Astrid.

\- Ça te laisse sans voix, hein? lance Gueulfor alors qu'il attrape trois assiettes et y dispose les tranches coupées un peu plus tôt. Harold a le potentiel pour détruire absolument tout ce qui se dresse sur son passage. Nous avons de la chance qu'il ne soit pas ambitieux ou qu'il n'est pas une nature sombre.

\- Il est pourtant assez manipulateur, dit Astrid.

\- Bah, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu. Le pauvre est tellement mis à l'écart qu'il a été obligé d'inventer de nouveaux passe-temps. Du coups, son sens de l'humour est légèrement tordu mais ce n'est jamais intentionnellement mauvais.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, dit Stoïck. Harold n'est pas si terrible. Bien sûr il est maladroit et a de drôles d'idées mais vous le décrivez comme un être dont il faudrait presque plaindre les ennemis. Pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, mon bon chef, répond Gueulfor. Ton fils est puissant. Je ne parle pas des muscles ou mêmes de ses dons. Je parle de ce qu'il a dans la tête et de sa personnalité. Il ferait un adversaire redoutable pour quiconque se trouvant face à lui. Du coup, dire qu'on plaint ses ennemis est entièrement justifié. Personne, sauf les vikings les plus dérangés, n'apprécient de voir des gens se faire écraser sans pitié avec juste quelques mots. Tu te rappelles la fois où on est allés à une île voisine pour discuter d'un traité sur la laine? C'était pas vraiment passionnant, alors le petit est allé se balader. Comme il mettait du temps à revenir, je suis partit à sa recherche. Quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai vu un viking bien grand et fort, un adulte, à la limite des larmes. Harold était devant lui et examinait sa marchandise. L'homme s'est enfui en criant avant que j'atteigne Harold. Quand j'ai demandé au petit ce qui s'était passé, il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont le marchand avait essayé de le rouler en lui vendant de la camelote. Du coup, il s'est mis à lister devant tout le monde les défauts de sa marchandise. J'ai ramené Harold à la maison que l'on occupait et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, tu aurais pu faire une crise. Quand nous sommes repartis, une semaine après, j'ai entendu certains villageois dire que le marchand avait empaqueté toutes ses possessions et mit les voiles. Ton fils, âgé d'à peine onze ans, a mit en fuite un adulte. Les marchands sont des durs à cuire. Pour que celui-là s'enfuit, il a dû prendre un sacré coup.

Stoïck reste silencieux, réfléchissant à l'histoire qu'il vient d'entendre. Astrid laisse sortir un sifflement impressionné et attaque son petit-déjeuner. Elle laisse le chef et le forgeron manger avant de commencer à les questionner. Son impatience est visible par le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de gigoter sur sa chaise.

\- Parle, Astrid, avant de tomber de ta chaise, dit Gueulfor.

\- Qu'a décidé le Conseil? lâche Astrid. Comment les autres ont réagis?

\- Droit au but, hein? Stoïck, en tant que chef, c'est à toi de répondre. La petite a le droit de savoir, elle est mêlée à tout ça.

\- Je sais, soupire Stoïck. Et autant en parler maintenant, avant que les autres villageois ne soient au courant et se mettent à courir dans tous les sens en criant.

\- Oh, ne dramatise pas! Ils ne vont pas paniquer pour si peu!

\- Gueulfor, je te rappelle qu'il y a un passage entre notre monde et celui des démons sur l'une des îles entourant Berk et que des choses pires que les Souffles du Froid s'y trouvent. Je suis certain que quelques villageois vont dire que Ragnarök arrive.

\- Pas faux.

\- Pour en revenir à tes questions, poursuit Stoïck en se tournant vers Astrid, le Conseil était partagé au départ. Le fait que le chef, son bras-droit et l'Ancienne apportent de telles nouvelles a suffit pour en convaincre la majorité. Mais les autres ont refusés d'y croire parce que c'est Harold qui est la source de cette information. Comme Gueulfor le craignait, ils n'ont acceptés l'histoire que parce tu étais celle qui nous l'a racontée et que tu étais un témoin direct.

\- Et j'avais aussi raison sur le fait qu'ils voulaient t'attribuer tout le mérite de la découverte, intervient le forgeron.

\- C'est vrai, reprend le chef, mais nous ne les avons pas laissés faire. Ingel et ton père ont été d'un grand support pour cela.

\- Et donc? questionne Astrid. Qu'avez-vous décidé?

\- Pour commencer, une équipe de guerriers expérimentés va être envoyée sur l'île avec la fissure. Ils nous rapporterons autant d'informations que possible. Harold ira avec eux donc l'équipe ne partira que quand il sera remis. En attendant, nous allons rédiger des rapports détaillés de tout ce que nous savons pour les envoyer aux chefs des tribus alliées. Nous allons sûrement devoir tenir une réunion des chefs anticipée, la prochaine n'était pas prévue avant encore quelques années. Je vais proposer qu'ils viennent sur Berk s'ils désirent discuter et participer aux recherches. Nous pourrions ensuite mettre au point une stratégie pour nous débarrasser de cette fissure. Le Conseil a déjà quelques idées qui méritent d'y réfléchir.

\- Quelles idées?

\- Ton père a proposé de combler la fissure, répond Gueulfor. Comme ça, les démons ne pourront plus venir dans notre monde.

\- C'est une idée assez bonne mais les démons possèdent une force physique et des capacités qui leur permettraient de déblayer très rapidement. Vous ne feriez que les retarder un peu. Et même si vous parvenez à rendre la fissure inutilisable, rien ne les empêchera d'en ouvrir une autre. L'actuelle a un emplacement idéal mais il y avait des signes d'autres fissures plus petites et presque fermées tout autour. C'est l'île qui doit être détruite, pas la fissure.

Stoïck, Gueulfor et Astrid se tournent vers le fauteuil dans lequel se trouve Harold pour le voir appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Son visage trahi sa fatigue, tout comme ses mains qui tremblent légèrement. Astrid se lève immédiatement et s'approche de lui, soucieuse.

\- Tu as froid? Tu veux que je te rapproche du feu?

\- Non. Le tremblement vient du fait que je me suis appuyé sur mes mains pour me redresser. Je suis encore trop faible pour bouger, c'est pathétique.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, console Gueulfor. Gothi a dit que le froid n'est pas le seul responsable de ton état. Il y avait peut-être quelques chose dans l'air de Niflheim qui t'a rendu malade. Les humains ne sont pas fait pour passer dans d'autres mondes. Seuls les dieux et leurs élus ont ce privilège.

\- Et les démons, ajoute Harold.

\- Ah oui, ces bestioles aussi.

\- Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que l'île doit être détruite? demande Stoïck.

Harold regarde son père longuement, sans répondre. Quand il ouvre enfin la bouche, ses yeux trahissent une certaine nervosité et de l'incrédulité.

\- Tu as vraiment écouté? Tu me prends au sérieux?

\- Oui, répond Stoïck sans la moindre hésitation. Tu as risqué ta vie pour rapporter des informations au village. Tu voulais juste nous protéger. Et puis, une voix insistante et pénible ne cesse de me dire de t'écouter plus souvent et j'ai fini par suivre son conseil. J'ai conscience aujourd'hui que bien des choses seraient différentes si je t'avais écouté par le passé.

\- Merci pour les compliments, Stoïck, dit Gueulfor. J'ignorais que tu avais une telle estime de ma charmante voix. Tu veux que je chante?

\- Non! s'écrient Harold, Stoïck et Astrid en chœur.

\- Oh, je suis blessé.

\- Tu t'en remettras, assure Harold avant de reporter son attention sur le chef. Tu vas vraiment m'écouter? Tu me laisseras expliquer avant d'élever des objections?

\- J'essaierais. Je ne peux promettre de tout arranger tout de suite, mais je vais faire des efforts.

\- Alors je pense qu'on peut se mettre au travail sans passer notre temps à nous hurler dessus.

\- Je le pense aussi, approuve Stoïck.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, il est temps de commencer, nous avons une île à détruire.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Il est un peu plus léger que d'habitude, j'avais envie de faire du relax ce soir. Merci pour vos propositions pour le nom des créatures grises, vous verrez le résultat dans le chapitre.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Mais comment tu fais pour laisser plusieurs commentaires sur un même chapitres?! Je suis sûre qu'on ne peut en poster qu'un! Est-ce parce que tu n'es pas un guest? Et non, je ne suis pas abonnée au sadisme, juste un peu accro.^^ Je dois bien faire souffrir Harold de temps en temps, sinon ce n'est pas intéressant. Merci de prendre soin de ma santé, je dois avouer que rire me fait un bien fou! Le début de ton troisième commentaire était particulièrement bizarre, tu parlais en quelle langue? Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi. Je n'ai pas retenu le nom _Ombre des enfers_ , ça ne correspondait pas, les enfers sont un peu à l'opposé d'un monde de glace, et les créatures ne sont pas vraiment des ombres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de moment Hiccstrid dedans. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end et bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Pas si vite! Tu n'arrives même pas à te lever et tu crois que je vais te laisser courir dans tous les sens en pensant à des idées plus folles les unes que les autres? Pas la moindre chance. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Gothi et je sais de ce fait que tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Donc, tu vas rester ici bien sagement et te reposer.

Harold regarde Astrid avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant que répondre. La viking blonde semble très sûre d'elle et déterminée à se faire obéir.

\- Je ne comptes pas courir, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Mais je refuse de rester dans un coin sans rien faire pendant que tout le monde se mobilise pour mettre in à la menace. Quel genre de viking reste les bras croisés alors que le reste de sa tribu se démène afin de combattre les ennemis?

\- Un viking malade, répond Astrid. Tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide tant que tu ne seras pas capable de te lever et de marcher. Et ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas que tu restes sur le côté. Nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Dans ce cas, je d...

\- Nous avons besoin de toi au meilleur de tes capacités, coupe Astrid d'une voix forte. Tu te rétabliras plus vite si tu restes au calme et tu pourras donc rejoindre les préparatifs pour une future attaque plus vite.

\- Elle a raison, dit Stoïck. Tu vas rester ici et te reposer. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux envoyer une équipe faire un vol de reconnaissance et je veux que tu en fasses partie. Plus vite tu seras sur pieds, plus vite nous aurons les renseignements nécessaires.

\- Et ce serait mieux de faire ça avant la prochaine attaque, ajoute Gueulfor. Qui sait ce que ces démons vont faire maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes au courant pour la fissure?

\- Ils le savent déjà, objecte Harold. La première fois, l'une des créatures grises nous a vu, Krokmou et moi. Si ces créatures ont un intellect plus développé que les Souffles du Froid, comme je le suspecte, alors elles ont dû rapporter notre présence à la chose qu'elles servent. Je ne crois pas que ces créatures grises se contentent de regarder passer les étrangers sans le rapporter.

\- Il faut vraiment leur trouver un nom, soupire Astrid, ça devient lassant de tout le temps les appeler des _créatures grises_.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, choisis, dit Harold. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à perdre du temps sur ce sujet. Mais puisque tu dis que c'est une nécessité, ne te gêne pas.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire tout de suite, réplique Astrid avec un air de défi. Alors, voyons...

\- Pourquoi pas des _Gardes des glaces_? propose Gueulfor pendant que la jeune viking réfléchit.

\- Pas mal, mais ça ne prend pas en compte leur apparence, répond Harold. Crois-moi, une fois que tu les as vu, tu as du mal à les oublier.

\- Dans ce cas, des _Effrois_? lance Stoïck. Au vu de la description d'Astrid, ces créatures sont à glacer le sang.

\- Oui, ça, je suis sûr qu'elles peuvent le faire, littéralement. C'est un bon mot pour les décrire, mais là, c'est encore trop simple, il faut quelque chose de plus.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui choisissait? interroge Astrid.

\- Nous ne faisons que t'aider.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu aides, tu n'as rien proposé.

\- Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, j'ai _Brouillard de glace_.

\- Hein? Pourquoi ce nom?

\- Quand j'étais de l'autre côté de la fissure, il y avait comme une sorte de brouillard qui entourait les créatures. Et leur monde est glacé, alors pourquoi pas.

\- Non, rejette Astrid, ça ne va pas. Je veux bien garder _glace_ , puisque ça revient dans ta proposition et celle de Gueulfor, mais le reste ne convient pas.

\- Et _effroi_ , n'oublie pas.

Astrid fronce les sourcils se tient le menton tout en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée, devant à chaque fois faire un léger détour pour éviter Krokmou qui refuse de bouger de sa place. Stoïck et Gueulfor la regardent aller et venir avec un vague intérêt tandis qu'Harold arbore un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai trouvé! s'écrie Astrid avec un grand sourire. Ce sera Effroi glacial!

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment _glace_ , objecte Harold.

\- Ne chipote pas, gronde Astrid, ça vient du même mot. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je dois avouer que ça leur va bien. Ces créatures inspirent de la peur et un sentiment glacial.

\- Alors c'est officiel! jubile la viking blonde.

\- J'en informerais le Conseil, dit Stoïck. Mais après quelques heures de sommeil, je tombe de fatigue.

\- Pareil pour moi, approuve Gueulfor. Ma vieille carcasse se lamente déjà à l'idée du chemin pour retourner à la forge. Heureusement que c'est de la descente et pas de la montée, je serais capable de m'endormir par terre.

\- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir tout de suite, suggère Harold. Tu deviens grognon quand tu es fatigué. Pire que Krokmou.

Le dit dragon ne daigne pas lever la tête pour protester, se contentant de donner un coup de queue à l'arrière de la tête d'Harold. Astrid rigole un peu et se penche pour caresser le furie nocturne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'entre vous deux, c'est toi qui as le meilleur caractère.

Krokmou ronronne fort et pousse sa tête dans la main d'Astrid.

\- Traître, souffle Harold. De jolis mots et quelques caresses et te voilà passé à l'ennemi. C'est beau l'amitié.

\- Laisse ce pauvre dragon tranquille, dit Astrid. Il a passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour toi pendant que tu dormais, il est fatigué.

\- Toi aussi, dit Gueulfor. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

\- Mais Harold...

\- Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. Et j'ai Krokmou avec moi, il préviendra s'il y a un problème.

\- Bien, mais n'oublie pas de boire le remède. Toutes les deux heures.

\- Ouuuui.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi, dit Astrid en donnant un très léger coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un malade.

\- Ah, tu reconnais que tu es malade, maintenant?

\- Vu comment tu as insisté sur ce point, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de le nier.

\- Tu es impossible! déclare Astrid en jetant les mains au ciel.

\- Merci, c'est l'une de mes principales qualités.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais avec le sarcasme?

\- Si, quand je dors.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit, intervient Stoïck. Astrid, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Comme tu es celle qui a accompagné Harold, le Conseil voudra certainement t'interroger. En fait, je te ferais prévenir en début d'après-midi, et tu pourras leur annoncer toi-même le nom pour les créatures.

\- Je ferais payer à chaque fois que le nom est utilisé, dit Astrid en souriant. Je vais devenir très riche!

\- Et tu feras quoi de tout cet argent? demande Harold, amusé.

\- J'engagerais le meilleur guérisseur pour qu'il te soigne de ta folie et de ton sarcasme. Te connaissant, ça prendra des années, les soins vont donc être chers et longs.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Je pourrais peut-être le persuader de t'examiner pour voir s'il est possible de te guérir de ton attitude autoritaire et de ta manie de vouloir exceller en tout.

\- Non, non, non, ne recommencez pas, pitié, implore Stoïck. Ma tête ne va pas le supporter.

Content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Harold adresse un grand sourire à Astrid qui secoue la tête et sort de la maison en claquant la porte.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire? demande Gueulfor à Harold. La petite est énervée.

\- C'est le moyen le plus efficace pour la faire partir et aller dormir.

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangent un regard et haussent les épaules. Ils sortent de la maison pour profiter de l'air frais et du calme du village quelques instants.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir un fils aussi têtu et trop malin pour son propre bien, soupire Stoïck.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, dit Gueulfor, ça implique Valka et toi-même, dans votre chambre, plus précisément dans votre lit, en train d...

\- Gueulfor! s'indigne Stoïck.

\- Quoi? Tu voulais savoir comment tu as fini par obtenir un Harold, non? Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'options. Mais je vais te rassurer sur un point : tu n'en reverras jamais un autre comme lui. D'un côté, c'est une bonne chose que le petit n'ait ni frère ni sœur. Le village n'aurait pas survécu à deux phénomènes comme lui.

\- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu as vu comment ils se regardaient? demande Gueulfor en changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- Harold et Astrid?

\- Non, Harold et Krokmou. Bien sûr, Harold et Astrid! Tu en penses quoi?

\- Que c'est une bonne chose. La fille est une bonne guerrière et les Hofferson sont de bons amis, une union entre nos familles ne sera que bénéfique.

\- Tu ne penses qu'au côté politique et pratique?

\- Non. Je vois bien qu'Astrid a de nombreux défauts, mais elle semble être plus douce et abordable quand elle est avec Harold.

\- Et le petit?

\- Il a l'air d'apprécier de l'embêter, même s'il semble vraiment aimer sa compagnie. Il feront un bon couple.

\- Oui, il faudra juste éviter de se retrouver trop près d'eux quand ils se disputeront, comme tous les couples.

\- Et il faudra aussi faire en sorte de ne pas se mettre de leur mauvais côté, ajoute sagement Stoïck. Astrid peut s'occuper de couper un ennemi en petits morceaux pendant qu'Harold le rend fou.

\- Très vrai, mon bon chef. En y pensant, ils feront une paire très redoutable et dangereuse. Berk va beaucoup changer quand ils seront mariés et qu'Harold sera chef.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas, ils commencent tout juste à se courtiser.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de jouer les marieuses, vous irez dormir, retentit la voix d'Harold à travers la porte fermée. La fatigue vous fait déjà délirer!


	28. Chapter 28

**Bien le bonsoir! Pour ce début de semaine, je gâte les choses en Harold et Stoïck. Eh oui, ça ne pouvait pas se rétablir si vite et si calmement!**

 **AVERTISSEMENT! Je vous avais dit que je vais être absente du jeudi 24 au mercredi 30 mars. De ce fait, je ne fais pas d'autre chapitre jusqu'au vendredi 1er avril. Certes je pourrais en faire un mercredi, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à préparer. Et je rentre assez tard le mercredi 30, donc je ne sais pas si je serais d'attaque pour un chapitre. Dans le doute, je préfère ne rien promettre. Voyez ça comme des vacances, vous aurez plus d'une semaine pour tenter de deviner ce qui va se passer ensuite!**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Oui, un guest est une personne qui laisse un commentaire mais qui n'a pas de compte sur le site (il y a aussi ceux qui ont un compte mais ne s'identifient pas et laissent donc un commentaire en tant que guest). Il est vrai que Harold a embrassé Astrid, mais il ne délire pas. Il souhaite juste prendre son temps. Et franchement, la discussion entre Stoïck et Gueulfor frisait le ridicule.^^ Et oui, tu as suggéré un nom avec le mot _glace_ dedans, comme d'autres personnes. Je ne pouvais retenir toutes les idées, j'ai donc fait un compromis. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!**

 **Guest : Ouaip, ils ne sont pas très doués. En même temps, ce sont des vikings. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Pâques et allez-y doucement sur le chocolat, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malades. On se revoit en Avril, je posterais sûrement le chapitre dans la matinée puisque je pense l'écrire le jeudi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Conseil se réunit de nouveau après le repas du soir. Astrid y est conviée cette fois, au grand déplaisir d'Harold qui insiste pour s'y rendre lui aussi, ce à quoi la viking blonde rétorque qu'un malade n'a rien à faire dans une réunion. Gothi met fin à la dispute entre les deux jeunes vikings en leur donnant un coup de bâton à chacun avant de pointer Harold et de secouer la tête. Le jeune viking renonce à son idée d'aller voir le Conseil et reste sagement installé dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Krokmou, qui n'a pas bougé de toute la journée, baille longuement avant de se tourner pour trouver une position plus confortable. Rassuré de savoir qu'Harold ne restera pas seul, Stoïck quitte sa maison en entraînant Gothi et Astrid avec lui. Quand il est seul avec Krokmou, Harold penche la tête vers la porte.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Eh mon grand, tu veux bien me filer un coup de main?

Krokmou ouvre un œil et regarde Harold avec curiosité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaierais pas d'aller au Grand Hall, je ne tiens pas à ce que Gothi me passe un savon. Mais j'aimerais bien bouger un peu. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de sortir de ce fauteuil et je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez. Comment je vais récupérer mes forces si je reste ici sans rien faire? Alors, tu veux bien rester à côté de moi au cas où je tombe?

Le furie nocturne ne semble pas très emballé par l'idée et le fait savoir en poussant un long soupir. Mais il se lève tout de même et reste près du fauteuil. Harold lui adresse un grand sourire et repousse les couvertures. Il pose ses pieds au sol mais ne se lève pas tout de suite. Fléchissant une jambe après l'autre, tordant ses pieds dans tous les sens possibles, Harold bouge ses membres pour leur redonner un peu de vigueur. Finalement, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, il se lève doucement. Après quelques secondes d'instabilité, il se tient immobile et lâche le fauteuil. Voyant qu'il parvient à rester debout, il fait un petit pas hésitant. Krokmou suit les moindres gestes du viking avec des yeux attentifs, le corps tendu et prêt à bouger à tout instant. Harold fait encore quelques pas, chacun plus assuré que le précédent, avant de revenir au fauteuil. Quand il est de nouveau enroulé dans les couvertures, Krokmou se détend et se réinstalle au sol.

\- Pas mal pour un premier essai, commente Harold, un peu à court de souffle. Mais faire une dizaine de pas et se retrouver presque exténué n'est pas l'idéal. Je me repose un peu et on recommence, d'accord?

Krokmou grogne et secoue faiblement la tête.

\- Oh, allez, ne fais ta mauvaise tête! Comment tu veux que je me rétablisse si tout ce que je fais, c'est rester dans un fauteuil et dormir?

Le furie nocturne détourne la tête, refusant de croiser le regard du viking.

\- Tu sais, dit lentement Harold, plus longtemps je reste enfermé et incapable de marcher, plus longtemps tu seras cloué au sol. Après tout, il n'y a personne d'autre qui sache comment faire fonctionner la pédale pour ton aileron. Mais si tu insistes pour ne pas m'aider et que je prenne mon temps, je t'écoute. Je ne voudrais absolument pas risquer de te contrarier.

Krokmou lève brusquement la tête et regarde sa prothèse avant de ramener son regard sur le viking qui le regarde avec un demi-sourire. Le dragon étrécit les yeux en voyant le sourire et commence à secouer la tête. Harold lève alors un sourcil avant désigner l'extérieur. Krokmou arrête de secouer la tête et hésite avant de finalement hocher la tête tout en soufflant de l'air chaud.

\- Je savais qu'on se comprenait parfaitement! s'exclame joyeusement Harold. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, dès que j'irais mieux, nous irons voler pendant de longues heures, juste nous deux. Et on fera tous tes tours préférés.

Quand Stoïck revient chez lui, tard dans la soirée, il est surprit de trouver Harold assit à la table avec Krokmou se trouvant à ses côtés. Le jeune viking est penché sur un de ses carnets et semble si concentré qu'il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir et le chef entrer. Stoïck se racle la gorge, faisant sursauter Harold, puis prend un siège face à son fils.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout? Il me semble que Gothi ne t'a pas donné l'autorisation de te lever.

\- Gothi n'est pas là, réplique Harold.

\- Non, mais moi, si. Et crois-le ou non, je tiens à ta santé.

\- C'est nouveau.

\- Pas vraiment, gronde Stoïck. Je m'inquiète sans arrêt pour toi. Tu n'es pas aussi fort que les autres vikings, tes dons ne sont pas très puissants et...

\- Ce qui leur manque en puissance est largement compensé par le fait que leur utilité est applicable à autre chose qu'au combat. Je peux me servir de mes dons mieux que n'importe quel viking et tu le sais. Gothi t'a dit il y a des années que je suis un excellent manieur, le plus doué qu'elle ait jamais vu.

\- C'est vrai, mais ils ne te serviront à rien dans un combat.

\- J'ai battu toutes les recrues de l'entraînement, pointe Harold.

\- Je parle d'un véritable combat, insiste Stoïck. Pas d'une petite joute entre deux jeunes qui savent tout juste lancer quelques coups!

\- Ma manipulation du temps me met à l'abri de toutes les attaques s'approchant de moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rentres souvent couvert de bleus et de coupures?

\- Demande à Rustik, je suis certain qu'il te donnera tous les détails.

\- Je sais ce que te fait ton cousin. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu prends tellement de coups si ton pouvoir est sensé te protéger.

\- Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu l'as pratiquement félicité la première fois où il m'a roué de coups.

\- Je ne...

\- C'est aussi la fois où tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas utiliser mes dons contre quelqu'un n'étant pas un ennemi de Berk. Que je devais me laisser frapper.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose!

\- Alors tu as une mémoire bien pire que je ne le pensais, rétorque Harold en levant les yeux de son carnet pour fixer le chef du regard. Tu as dit à ton fils de sept ans, qui venait de se faire battre par son cousin et deux autres jeunes du village, qu'il devait arrêter de pleurer et prendre les coups comme un homme. Tu m'as interdit, devant témoins, d'utiliser mes dons pour me défendre car, selon toi, cela ne me permettrait jamais de m'endurcir et de devenir un vrai viking. Tu as même énoncé haut et fort qu'il fallait te prévenir immédiatement si je désobéissais. Rustik n'a jamais été plus heureux. Il s'était un peu retenu ce jour-là mais il ne l'a plus jamais fait. Rien que par ces paroles, tu as fait de moi le jouet préféré de tous les villageois qui avaient envie de frapper quelque chose. Ne crois pas que ça s'en tenait aux jeunes de mon âge. Il y a quelques adultes qui ont profité de mon incapacité à me défendre avec mes donc pour me battre. Tu n'as toi-même jamais levé la main sur moi mais tu as donné ce privilège à tout un village. Il aurait été plus miséricordieux de me jeter aux Souffles du Froid quand maman est morte.

Stoïck, sonné par les paroles d'Harold, semble se reprendre aux derniers mots.

\- Jamais! tonne le chef en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. J'ai perdu ta mère à cause de ces démons, je ne leur donnerais pas mon fils!

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre une vie pire que tous les cauchemars du monde? demande Harold d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Tu ne voulais pas de moi, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Tu veux juste montrer ton esprit de contradiction en refusant de me laisser mourir face aux Souffles du Froid? Ou tu préfères que je sois tué par les gens de ma propre tribu? Oh non, encore mieux! Tu veux que je mette moi-même fin à mes jours, c'est ça? Pour ne plus avoir à supporter la honte d'avoir un raté comme fils et ne pas avoir à punir qui que ce soit pour ma mort. La solution idéale, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non! Harold, jamais je n'ai voulu ta mort! Je veux que tu vives, que tu deviennes le chef après moi, que tu guides la tribu! Je veux que tu sois un viking dont le nom sera connu au-delà des frontières! Je veux que tu inspires le respect et la confiance à ton peuple et à tes alliés et la peur et la soumission à tes ennemis! Je ne veux pas que tu... tu...

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois le moi actuel? questionne Harold calmement.

\- Exactement! À te voir, aucun viking étranger à Berk ne te prendrait pour mon fils. Tu dois devenir plus fort, plus fiable. Tu dois devenir un vrai viking. Un fils dont je pourrais être fier!

\- Je vois. Alors celui que je suis aujourd'hui ne te convient pas. Tu préfères un viking comme Rustik qui est tout en muscles et ressemble au viking de base.

\- Oui, si tu pouvais ne serait-ce être qu'un peu pl...

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : la seule chance qui t'était accordée pour te faire pardonner a été gâchée. Je resterais au village jusqu'à ce que l'île soit détruite et que les démons ne soient plus un problème. Dès que ce sera terminé, je partirais.

\- Qu...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sur une île où seule une poignée de personnes m'accepte et où mon propre père vient d'avouer qu'il ne veut pas de moi. J'écouterais le chef jusqu'au dénouement de la guerre nous opposant aux démons de Niflheim. Je vais également rester dans cette maison le temps que je me rétablisse. Quand ce sera fait, j'irais dormir dans l'atelier qui flanque la forge. Puisque tu ne veux pas d'une nuisance comme moi, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'ai toujours eu envie de voir le monde. Puisque plus rien ne me retient ici, inutile de repousser ce rêve. Et qui sait, je trouverais peut-être un endroit qui m'acceptera vraiment.

Se levant sans rien ajouter, Harold s'approche des escaliers et Krokmou l'aider à monter. Stoïck reste sur sa chaise, regardant les escaliers au sommet desquels son fils à disparu. Horrifié, le chef se lève et grimpe les marches. Un grognement le fait lever la tête pour voir un furie nocturne, semblant très énervé, monter la garde devant la porte de la chambre d'Harold. Doucement, Stoïck descend les marches à reculons, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel. Quand ses pieds touchent le sol, Krokmou cesse de grogner mais reste à sa place. Le chef ne tente plus de monter les escaliers et se retire dans sa propre chambre, les pieds traînant et le dos courbé, comme s'il portait un grand poids.

Le lendemain, quand Gueulfor et Astrid arrivent à la maison, ils trouvent le chef de Berk dans une humeur sombre. Il attise le feu d'un air absent et ne prête pas grande attention à ce que lui dit le forgeron. Astrid tente de monter à l'étage pour voir Harold mais Krokmou l'en empêche, grognant comme il l'a fait la veille pour Stoïck. La viking blonde, peu habituée à un tel comportement de la part du furie nocturne qui la traite en temps normal avec gentillesse, s'éloigne rapidement des marches. Gueulfor, ayant observé la scène avec intérêt, se tourne vers son ami.

\- Très bien, Stoïck, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Harold?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose?

\- Parce que le furie nocturne qui monte la garde devant la chambre de ton fils me laisse à penser que quelques mots pas très sympathiques ont dû être échangés hier soir. Le lézard n'est pas du genre à montrer les dents, sauf si Harold est blessé ou menacé. Alors?

\- Je... J'ai dit des choses que je regrette terriblement, souffle Stoïck.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas nouveau. En général, tu sais toujours quoi dire, peu importe la situation. Mais avec Harold, tu sembles toujours lancer l'inverse de ce que tu cherches à faire comprendre.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de lui. Je suis fier de lui, de ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le lui faire comprendre?

\- Tu as essayé avec des mots?

\- Gueulfor, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter!

\- Oh, pardon, j'essayais d'alléger un peu la situation.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des conseils à la place?

\- Tu arrives à parler correctement quand le petit n'est pas ton interlocuteur. Alors quand tu lui parles, image que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Impossible. Il ressemble trop à sa mère pour que je le vois comme une autre personne. Il est presque son portrait craché. Il a le même entêtement, aussi.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué. Il également hérité de ton propre entêtement, ce qui le rend deux fois plus têtu que toi ou Valka. Et chacun de vous est dix fois plus têtu qu'un viking ordinaire. À mon avis, c'est un défaut de famille.

\- Et c'est pour ça que c'est si dur de lui parler, soupire Stoïck. Je veux lui dire une chose et c'est l'inverse qui sort. Mais avant d'avoir pu rectifier mon erreur, il s'offense et la discussion finit en dispute.

\- Et si tu disais l'inverse de l'inverse?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu viens de me dire quand tu lui parles, c'est toujours l'inverse de ce que tu veux lui dire qui sort. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à dire l'inverse de l'inverse de ce que tu veux lui dire et comme c'est l'inverse, le petit comprendra!

Stoïck regarde le forgeron un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre à attiser le feu.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien compris. Je vais tâcher d'oublier cette conversation, pour conserver le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste.

\- Si vous voulez du bon sens, lance Astrid depuis le pied des escaliers, vous devriez écouter quelqu'un d'autre que Gueulfor. Un viking qui cache ses chaussettes gauches tous les soirs n'est pas très fiable sur des problèmes si sensibles.


	29. Poisson d'Avril

**Bonjour.**

 **Comme vous le savez, j'ai pris une petite semaine de pause et j'ai dit que je posterais un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Ma semaine a été vraiment bien, très relaxante (sans compter quelques imprévus) et cela m'a permis d'arriver à une conclusion : je suis extrêmement stressée par mes fics. Certes, j'apprécie de les écrire et j'aime vos réactions, mais le fait de devoir poster des chapitres, même si ce n'est que trois par semaine, me rend nerveuse et à moitié folle.**

 **C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de me mettre en pause de manière indéfinie. Ma fic actuelle est donc suspendue et je n'en ferais plus jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen d'écrire sans me mettre dans tous mes états.**

 **Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui suivent la fic et qui attendaient le nouveau chapitre. Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie et je ne compte pas y revenir dessus.**

 **Je vous préviendrais quand je reprendrais, ou si je reprends.**

 **Désolée de vous décevoir. J'espère que vous trouverez vite d'autres fics pour vous satisfaire.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Gyah ah ah ah ah! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Ah, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je rigole... Quand j'ai commencé cette fic et que j'ai regardé le calendrier pour voir comment allaient tomber mes chapitres en suivant mon rythme de publication, j'ai bondi en voyant que le 1er avril tombait un vendredi. Cette blague est donc prévue depuis janvier! Je trépignais d'impatience! Mais je dois avouer qu'en voyant vos commentaires, tous plus sympas les uns que les autres, je me suis sentie un peu (beaucoup) mal. Originellement, j'avais prévu de ne publier le chapitre que demain, pour bien vous faire mariner. Mais suite à vos commentaires super gentils, j'ai décidé de vous le mettre ce soir. Donc le voici, un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner.**

 **Si vous voulez me tuer, sachez que j'ai déjà rédigé mon testament et réservé ma place au cimetière. J'ai juste une dernière volonté : laissez-moi finir ma fic!**

 **Bravo à LightWindMaker qui ne s'est pas laissé berner. Maintenant, j'attends ton commentaire.^^**

 **Je ne vais pas répondre aux commentaires laissés pour le chapitre 'annonce', que je vais rebaptiser 'Poisson d'avril' dès demain. Je passe donc aux réponses aux commentaires sur le chapitre 28 :**

 **Orianette : Oui, Harold et Astrid s'aiment énormément, mais ça ne les empêche pas de se disputer. En même temps, ça me permet d'écrire des scènes plus légères de temps en temps. Excellent le commentaire du neurochirurgien. Hélas, ça n'existe pas à son époque. Gueulfor a le don de dédramatiser les situations tendues, j'adore ses commentaires. Et l'inverse de l'inverse n'est pas si difficile à comprendre pour nous, pour Stoïck, c'est une autre histoire... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ma blague, pas alors qu'elle était préméditée et que je l'ai tellement appréciée. J'espère simplement ne pas vous avoir trop énervés.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre sollicitude et vos encouragements par rapport à ce que vous pensiez était mon retrait du monde de la fanfiction. J'ai été très émue et touchée, merci. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivent la discussion orageuse entre Stoïck et Harold, le village voit avec étonnement et inquiétude le chef assumer son rôle auprès du village sans le moindre entrain, presque comme s'il avait perdu tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Les réunions du Conseil se poursuivent mais Stoïck y assiste en ayant la tête ailleurs et n'apporte pas grand-chose aux discussions. Gothi, inquiète, fait parler Gueulfor en le menaçant avec un savon, chose que le forgeron trouve terriblement offensant. Lorsque l'Ancienne est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, elle traîne Gueulfor par l'oreille jusqu'à la maison du chef. Ce dernier est assis dans son fauteuil, regardant d'un œil morne les flammes mourantes dans la cheminée. Harold est absent, probablement occupé à renforcer ses muscles à l'extérieur avec l'aide de Krokmou et Astrid. Gothi en profite donc pour sermonner Stoïck, via Gueulfor, et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le chef, habituellement sûr de lui et se montrant toujours fort, se recroqueville sur lui-même en écoutant les reproches. Il ne cherche pas à se défendre et n'oppose aucune résistance aux coups de bâton qui ponctuent le discours de Gothi. Cette dernière finit sa tirade en disant au chef ce qu'il doit faire, et surtout ce qu'il doit éviter de dire. Elle sort en laissant Stoïck dans un état plus misérable qu'auparavant et va trouver Harold. Comme elle le pensait, il s'entraîne dans les bois avec le furie nocturne et la viking blonde. Des troncs d'arbres sont disposés un peu partout, formant un parcours qu'Harold suit avec détermination. L'Ancienne annonce sa présence en cognant son bâton contre un tronc, attirant ainsi l'attention des vikings et du dragon. D'un signe de tête, elle indique à Astrid qu'elle désire s'entretenir seule avec Harold. La viking blonde hoche la tête et attire Krokmou à l'écart avec une promesse de poissons. Une fois seule avec le jeune viking, Gothi s'assied sur un tronc et fait signe à Harold de venir prendre place face à elle. Quand il est assis, l'Ancienne se met à écrire au sol.

\- Ah, tu as menacé Gueulfor, c'est ça? demande Harold avec un sourire.

Gothi hoche la tête en souriant puis lève un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? soupire Harold. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, ce qui a été dit. Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision de partir. Je n'abandonnerais pas Berk mais il est hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

L'Ancienne fronce les sourcils puis écrit un simple mot.

\- Astrid? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans?

Quelques mots de plus font rougir Harold jusque dans le cou.

\- Qu-Comment tu sais ça?! Personne n'est au courant! Ça ne fait que quelques jours et...

Gothi relève ses sourcils tout en arborant un large sourire, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un chat qui vient de manger tous les poissons d'une barrique et semble très satisfait.

\- D'accord, question stupide, tu sais toujours tout.

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste l'encourage à continuer.

\- Oui, Astrid et moi, nous... Nous sommes ensemble, achève Harold d'un ton à la fois gêné et fier. Personne ne s'en doute, vu comment nous étions tout le temps à la gorge l'un de l'autre il y a encore deux semaines. Et puis, il n'y avait personne aux alentours quand nous avons décidé de tenter une autre approche.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

\- Bon, d'accord, quand je l'ai embrassé. Tu es contente?

Gothi sourit encore et écrit autre chose.

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'emmener Astrid avec moi si je quitte Berk. Sa vie est ici, tout comme sa famille. Elle perdrait beaucoup trop de choses si elle partait. Moi, je n'ai rien. Ma vie est un enfer et la seule famille qui me reste me déteste ou m'ignore. Rustik a beau être mon cousin, je me sens plus proche de Varek que de lui. Les seules personnes qui pourraient me manquer sont toi, Gueulfor et bien sûr, Astrid. Je l'aime mais je ne désire pas la rendre malheureuse en l'éloignant de tout ce qui compte pour elle. Elle finira par m'oublier et trouvera quelqu'un qui la rendra heureuse, j'en suis certain.

L'Ancienne réfléchit quelques instants puis efface ses questions précédentes pour en inscrire de nouvelles.

\- Pff, vraiment? Les villageois seraient vraiment soulagés de ne plus me voir. Quant à la position d'héritier, le chef n'a qu'à la soumettre au Conseil. Avec toi qui y siège, plus le père d'Astrid et celui de Varek, le Conseil parviendra bien à trouver un nouvel héritier qui ne mènera pas Berk à l'auto-destruction. Tant que ce n'est pas Rustik ou les jumeaux, vous devriez vous en sortir.

Gothi secoue la tête puis pointe la dernière question.

\- Non, ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête. Quitter Berk m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, à plusieurs reprises. Les paroles du chef n'ont fait que renforcer ma décision. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais découvrir le monde, apprendre de nouvelles choses. Peut-être trouver un endroit où je serais véritablement accepté. Où je serais jugé pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que certaines personnes pensent que je devrais être. Je renoncerais à mon nom, il ne m'a jamais bien porté chance.

Une autre question est écrite. Harold la lit et reste un moment silencieux. Gothi lui accorde tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver sa réponse. Quand le jeune viking ouvre enfin la bouche, il affiche un air résolu.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui le demande, je veux bien accepter. Je te dois beaucoup, tu m'as énormément aidé quand j'étais tout petit, enfin, plus petit que ça. Mais que ce soit clair : c'est sa dernière chance. Je lui avais accordé un essai et il a échoué. Lui donner une chance supplémentaire pourrait lui faire croire que je suis faible et le mener à ne faire aucun effort. Donc il t'appartient de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse mais au contraire une preuve de foi et d'espoir. À lui de voir s'il désire réparer ses erreurs ou s'il souhaite que je quitte Berk.

L'Ancienne soupire mais hoche la tête, montrant qu'elle accepte la tâche que lui confie Harold. Elle se lève et s'approche du jeune viking pour l'examiner. Harold la laisse faire et obéit à ses ordres silencieux d'exécuter différents mouvements. Astrid revient au moment où Gothi finit son examen. Elle écrit quelques lignes puis s'en va. Astrid approche pour lire mais semble avoir du mal à déchiffrer.

\- Qu'a-t-elle écrit?

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire son écriture après avoir passé quelques semaines en tant que son apprentie? s'étonne Harold.

\- Les choses simples, oui. Mais là, je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Elle a écrit que je dois continuer mes exercices mais sans en faire trop, ça pourrait avoir des effets négatifs. Elle me conseille aussi de recommencer à utiliser mes dons.

\- Pourquoi? Et comment sait-elle que tu ne les as pas utilisé depuis ta mésaventure avec les démons?

\- C'est Gothi, elle sait toujours tout. Mais là, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Dis-moi, tu sais d'où nous viennent nos dons?

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde le sait! Ce sont les dieux qui nous les accordent. Odin est celui qui donna aux vikings la capacité à utiliser des dons. Il est également celui qui décide du premier don de chaque personne. C'est pourquoi le premier don, connu comme le Don d'Odin, est considéré comme le plus important. Au départ, lui seul avait ce privilège. Par la suite, en voyant que les démons ne cessaient leurs attaques et que les vikings et dragons ne parvenaient toujours pas à les repousser, il donna la permission aux autres dieux d'accorder leurs faveurs aux vikings. C'est pourquoi le premier don, connu comme le Don d'Odin, est considéré comme le plus important. De ce fait, tous les autres dons sont un cadeau de différents dieux. Un dieu ne donne qu'un seul don par viking. Il y a des chamans qui se spécialisent dans la détection et l'origine des dons. Gothi peut le faire également. Elle peut dire quel don a été accordé par quel dieu. Par exemple, mon premier don, celui d'Odin, est la vitesse. Mon second don, qui consiste à avoir une précision parfaite avec tous les projectiles, m'a été accordé par Ull. En tant que dieu des archers, il m'a donné un partie des qualités qui qualifient les bons archers : la précision.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, les dieux sont ceux qui nous accordent nos dons. Maintenant, sais-tu pourquoi la puissance varie d'un humain à l'autre? poursuit Harold.

\- Euh..., hésite Astrid, parce que certains sont moins aimés des dieux?

\- Ça, c'est ce que la plupart des vikings croient.

\- Puisque tu sembles le savoir, tu veux bien m'éclairer?

\- Avec plaisir, gente-dame. La puissance des dons provient de la personne elle-même. Un dieu accorde un don mais c'est à l'humain de fournir l'énergie pour pouvoir s'en servir. Et cette énergie, tu sais d'où elle vient?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions?!

\- Pour voir où en sont tes connaissances. Alors?

\- Non, je l'ignore.

\- De notre âme. L'âme est une chose immatérielle, qui ne peut être vue ou touchée. C'est d'elle dont nous tirons la force de vivre. Quand une âme est endommagée, l'être y étant lié perd peu à peu la volonté de vivre et finit par disparaître. C'est pourquoi il est essentiel d'être fort et de mener une vie aussi bonne que possible, comme ça, aucun dommage n'est infligé à notre âme. Quand Odin a décidé d'accorder des dons aux humains, il les a liés aux âmes. C'est ainsi que s'y prennent les dieux pour nous octroyer nos dons : ils les tissent directement dans les fils qui composent notre âme. Et puisqu'ils ont accès à l'âme, ils peuvent voir ce qu'une personne est susceptible de faire et donc peuvent offrir des dons qui correspondent. Mais je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, là. Pour en revenir à l'énergie, nous la tirons de notre âme.

\- Alors, ceux qui ont des dons faibles ont une âme faible? Et il en est de même pour l'inverse?

\- Faux!

\- Argh, je ne comprends rien! s'écrie Astrid en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Calme-toi, dit Harold en lui saisissant les mains. Tu vas te faire mal.

\- Si tu veux que je me calme, tu expliques!

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver. La puissance d'un don est dû à la confiance en soi de chaque personne.

\- Pardon?

\- Plus tu as confiance en toi, plus tes dons sont puissants. Tu dois croire de toute ton âme que tu peux tout faire, que tu peux arriver à accomplir ce que tu veux. Cependant, nous ne sommes que des humains, le doute est une émotion récurrente chez nous.

\- Mais on ne perd pas toute notre puissance lorsqu'on doute, objecte Astrid.

\- C'est vrai, il faut quelque chose de traumatisant ou du doute de longue durée pour perdre sa puissance. J'ai un exemple qui ne va pas vraiment te plaire, mais c'est le meilleur. Ton oncle Flinn. Il était très puissant, ses dons inspiraient le respect et la crainte. Pourtant, après sa mésaventure avec le dragon luminescent sauvage, il a perdu toute sa puissance et ne pouvait pratiquement plus se servir de ses dons. Nous savons tous qu'il existe des dragons qui refusent de s'allier aux humains et que ces dragons peuvent parfois nous attaquer. Ton oncle a eu le courage de faire face à l'un deux mais il est resté figé par la peur, d'après ce que nous ont dit ceux qui ont assisté à la scène. N'acceptant pas de laisser un Hofferson faire preuve de peur devant témoins, ton oncle s'est isolé et a commencé à douter de lui-même. Son âme était dès lors endommagée et ne lui fournissait plus la puissance nécessaire pour combattre les Souffles du Froid.

\- Attends, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ton explication. Tous les nouveaux-nés sont capables d'utiliser leurs dons. Pourtant, quand ils sont si petits, ils ne sont pas encore capables de ressentir de l'assurance.

\- Ni du doute. Les nouveaux-nés sont purs, rien ne teinte leur âme. Ils possèdent donc la plus grande puissance. Heureusement pour nous, le corps sert en quelque sorte de limiteur pour l'énergie de l'âme.

\- Limiteur?

\- Les nouveaux-nés sont puissants mais ne peuvent se servir de leurs dons plus de quelques secondes. Ils manquent d'endurance, chose qui ne s'acquiert qu'en grandissant. Le corps ne peut supporter qu'une certaine quantité d'énergie. Lorsqu'on la dépasse, le corps arrête de transformer l'énergie de notre âme en puissance et nous ne pouvons plus utiliser nos dons. Il faut des années pour parvenir à habituer notre corps à une consommation élevée de cette puissance. Tu comprends?

\- Oui. Laisse-moi résumer : notre âme est notre source d'énergie. Plus notre âme est forte et indemne, plus elle peut nous donner d'énergie pour nos dons. Notre corps transforme l'énergie de l'âme en puissance qui alimente nos dons. Donc, notre puissance dépend entièrement de nous, et non pas d'une quelconque faveur des dieux, comme peuvent le croire ceux qui disent qu'ils sont puissants parce qu'ils sont aimés des dieux. C'est ça?

\- Exactement!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas l'expliquer de cette façon? C'est bien plus simple ainsi!

\- J'aurais pu. Mais je préfère entrer dans les détails. Comme ça, je suis certain que tu as bien compris. Et si tu tentes de l'expliquer à quelqu'un, tu sauras appuyer tes dires.

\- Oh, je vois, tu t'es assuré que j'en sache suffisamment pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu.

\- Oui.

\- Ça te ressemble bien, toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres. Tu...

\- Je t'arrête, là, interrompt Harold. Je peux me montrer très égoïste, et je ne vais sûrement pas m'inquiéter pour des gens qui me détestent.

\- Et pourtant, tu es ici à travailler comme un malade pour récupérer tes forces afin de détruire une île, dit Astrid. Tout ça pour ne pas que notre tribu soit détruite, ainsi que toutes les autres. Si ça c'est de l'égoïsme, j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne quand tu te sens généreux.

\- Aucune idée, je ne me suis encore jamais montré généreux.

\- Menteur.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es un menteur. Tu es la personne la moins égoïste de toute cette tribu, voire de toutes les tribus réunies. Inutile de le nier, je n'en démordrais pas. Tu as fini tes exercices?

\- Pour la partie physique, oui. Maintenant que je peux utiliser mes dons, j'aimerais m'en servir un moment.

\- À ce propos, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas t'en servir avant que Gothi t'en donne la permission.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, comme tu le sais maintenant, notre corps agit en tant que limiteur sur nos dons. Quand le corps est endommagé, il est dangereux d'utiliser les dons car ça exige de faire travailler le corps pour transformer de la puissance en énergie. Il faut attendre d'être rétablit un minimum avant de demander une telle chose à notre corps. En temps normal, le corps transforme la puissance de l'âme en énergie et la stocke jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons besoin. Quand un humain est blessé ou malade, son corps ne renouvelle pas les réserves d'énergie car il se dédie entièrement à se remettre en état de fonctionner correctement.

\- Donc, puisque tu étais trop faible jusqu'à maintenant, utiliser tes dons t'aurait mis en danger.

\- Oui. Et il se peut même que je n'y sois pas du tout parvenu. J'ai préféré attendre d'être remis avant de tenter l'expérience. Et maintenant que Gothi estime que je peu recommencer à utiliser mes dons, je compte m'y remettre avec application. Ils pourraient être utiles dans la lutte contre les démons.

\- Ta manipulation temporelle, peut-être, mais pas ta manipulation de la matière, dit Astrid.

\- Si. Je vais te confier quelque chose que je n'ai encore dit à personne. Quand Krokmou et moi sommes passés dans la fissure, nous sommes passés très prés de plusieurs démons. Dans ma panique, j'ai tenté d'utiliser mes dons. Et à ma grande surprise, un Effroi glacial qui m'avait attrapé au bras a été obligé de me lâcher.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'utilisais mon don pour manipuler la matière en même temps que mon don temporel pour détruire tout ce qui s'approchait de nous. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à ce moment-là alors je ne me suis pas dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Quand l'Effroi glacial m'a touché, sa peau a commencé à se dissoudre et sa chair et ses os ont fait de même. Il a lâché avant de perdre sa main mais j'ai bien vu que j'ai causé des dégâts.

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à ton père? C'est une information qu'ils seraient enchantés d'avoir, c'est un gros avantage sur les démons!

\- Parce que ça n'offre aucun avantage, justement. Je suis le seul à avoir ces dons et à pouvoir les fusionner. Les démons ne vont pas gentiment se mettre en ligne et attendre que j'arrive pour les détruire.

\- Oh, pas faux. Mais c'est quand même quelque chose que ton père a le droit de savoir. Je suis certaine qu'il serait plus rassuré s'il savait que tu peux te défendre de cette manière.

\- Non. Il doit apprendre à me faire confiance sans avoir de preuve pour tout.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse tomber, Astrid. Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Et tu ne lui diras rien non plus.

\- Harold, ce n'es...

\- Je t'en parle parce que tu es digne de confiance. Tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne sans mon autorisation, à moins que ce soit une situation urgente, comme la dernière fois.

\- Non, je...

\- S'il-te-plaît?

Harold hausse les sourcils, ouvre ses yeux en grand et plie un peu ses lèvres. Astrid le regarde quelques secondes avant de lever les bras au ciel tout en soupirant.

\- Très bien, je ne dirais rien! Arrête de faire cette tête! Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un tel pouvoir sans même se servir de ses dons!

\- Merci, Astrid.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu ne te repends même pas!

\- Non. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas que je change, n'est-ce pas?

\- Hélas, oui. Je t'apprécies comme tu es.

Harold sourit et s'installe plus confortablement sur le tronc. Astrid va s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour ne pas le déranger et le regarder s'exercer. Quand la mi-journée arrive, elle oblige Harold à cesser ses exercices et à retourner au village pour se restaurer. Le jeune viking accepte sans discuter, prouvant qu'il est plus fatigué qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Krokmou ne quitte pas son côté, semblant craindre de le voir trébucher et tomber. Alors qu'ils marchent parmi les arbres, Astrid se tourne vers Harold.

\- C'est lequel, ton Don d'Odin? demande brusquement la viking blonde.

\- Le don temporel.

\- Et celui pour manipuler la matière, il te vient de quel dieu?

\- Loki.

\- Quoi? Mais Loki n'est pas...

\- Loki est un dieu aux nombreux talents. Il manipule aussi bien la magie que l'esprit des autres. Manipuler la matière n'est rien pour lui.

\- Il est vu comme un dieu malfaisant, parfois. Certains vikings le craignent.

\- C'est exact, mais il lui arrive de se battre _avec_ les autres dieux de temps en temps, pas tout le temps _contre_ eux. Et comme tous les dieux, il a plusieurs aspects. Chacun choisit ce qu'il désire voir.

Ils continuent leur chemin en silence. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Astrid saisit le bras d'Harold pour lui poser une autre question.

\- Tu as dit qu'une faible puissance peut provenir d'un traumatisme ou d'un doute de longue durée. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tes dons soient si faibles?

\- J'ai vu ma mère se faire tuer par un Souffle du Froid alors que j'étais très jeune. Et mon propre père ne m'a jamais aidé ou accepté tel que je suis. C'est une façon imparable pour faire douter n'importe qui. Surtout quand le reste de la tribu agit de même.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bien le bonsoir! Désolée pour la publication tardive, je regardait la tv tout en écrivant le chapitre. Aujourd'hui, présentation des tribus alliées, avec leurs chefs. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez des prénoms.**

 **Sinon, j'ai une question : avez-vous tout compris dans les explications des dons, de l'énergie, de l'âme et de la puissance? En écrivant, je me disais que je faisais inutilement compliqué, même si ça paraissait clair pour moi. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous expliquerais et surtout, je trouverais un moyen de simplifier les choses.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Jyuunokuon : Il semblerait que tu aies tout compris sur les dons, je suis rassurée. Mes "vacances" étaient bien, même si j'ai juste passé quelques jours avec ma sœur. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivent la conversation entre Harold et Astrid, le village est pris d'une effervescence fébrile. Les attaques des démons ont lieues presque toutes les nuits à présent et les bâtiments sont dans un état critique, ce qui n'arrange pas les affaires de Stoïck car les tribus alliées sont en chemin pour une rencontre des chefs exceptionnelle. Laissant le village s'agiter, Harold poursuit ses exercices avec l'aide d'Astrid. Varek les rejoint de temps en temps et il devient peu à peu ami avec Harold. Mis au courant de ce qui se passe, le jeune se met à examiner toutes les informations disponibles et finit par parvenir à la même conclusion qu'Harold : l'île abritant la fissure doit être détruite. Sa présence calme un peu Harold qui était exaspéré de devoir expliquer plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. Varek comprend tout du premier coup et est capable de réfléchir par lui-même. De ce fait, Harold n'est plus obligé de diviser son attention entre ses exercices et les explications. Ayant un support en Varek, il se concentre entièrement sur la tâche de se rétablir au plus vite et parvient à retrouver une mobilité totale à la fin de la deuxième semaine suivant sa mésaventure. Krokmou est le plus heureux de son rétablissement, comme il le fait comprendre en sautant partout puis en courant vers la maison du chef pour attraper la selle et la prothèse et les déposer aux pieds d'Harold en lui adressant un regard si malheureux que son ami viking ne peut le supporter bien longtemps. En peu de temps, prothèse et selles sont installées et le duo est dans les airs. Ils ne redescendent que des heures plus tard, quand Astrid vient les chercher pour leur dire que la présence d'Harold est demandée au Conseil. À contrecœur, la paire revient au sol et Harold se rend dans le Grand Hall. Là, il est interrogé sur ses découvertes et ses suppositions et conclusions. Lassé de devoir toujours se répéter, Harold explique lentement et à grand renfort de détails. Il exaspère certains membres du Conseil mais personne n'ose l'interrompre de peur de rater un point essentiel. Quand le jeune viking peut enfin quitter le Grand Hall, Krokmou se jette sur lui et le traîne à l'écart pour l'obliger à remonter en selle et aller voler. Les jours suivants se déroulent à peu près de la même manière.

Après une semaine de cette routine, Harold est prêt à se jeter du haut d'une falaise et le Conseil semble envisager la même idée. Heureusement, l'arrivée de la première tribu alliée permet de changer le quotidien. Des dragons de toutes races apparaissent un matin à proximité des tours de garde qui délimitent l'entrée dans les eaux de Berk. Ils sont guidés par un villageois vers l'air d'atterrissage installée non loin du village, près des étables pour les dragons de passage qui accompagnent des vikings. Un homme d'une carrure aussi imposante que celle de Stoïck descend d'un dragon vipère noir ayant des reflets blancs et bleus. Le dragon se tient grand et fier, regardant les nouveaux visages autour de lui sans la moindre crainte. Stoïck s'avance vers l'homme et ouvre les bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Kran'deuf! C'est une joie de te revoir! Tu as fait bon voyage?

\- On peut dire ça, répond le dénommé Kran'deuf. Si par bon voyage, tu entends des attaques à chaque fois qu'on pose le pied au sol pour se reposer, alors c'était tranquille.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune île habitée entre ton Hautmont et Berk, dit Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils. Les démons n'attaquent jamais sur les îles désertes.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé de changer de méthode. Ils apparaissaient dès que le camp était installé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous guettaient.

\- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre. Si tout est bien vrai, les démons sont le moindre de nos soucis. Alors rassure-moi : ta lettre était juste un prétexte pour nous rassembler afin qu'on passe une bonne semaine à nous enivrer?

\- Hélas non, tout est la stricte vérité.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais. L'Ancien de ma tribu m'a dit qu'il était vital que nous répondions à ton appel. Le vieux bouc n'a rien voulu dire de plus mais il a insisté. Il a dit que si toutes les tribus ne s'unissaient pas, il n'y aurait aucune chance de victoire. Donc, les Tondus ont répondu à ton appel.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Combien de guerriers as-tu amené?

\- Dix-huit à dos de dragons, cinquante autres nous suivent pas drakkar, ils devraient arriver dans un jour ou deux.

\- Ils sont partis avant toi, dans ce cas?

\- Non, ils ont des dragons pour les tirer.

\- Je vais donner des ordres pour envoyer des dragons frais, comme ça les tiens pourront se reposer et les drakkars arriveront plus vite.

\- Ce serait apprécié. Les autres sont-ils arrivés?

\- Non, tu es le premier. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où t'installer. Gueulfor, tu peux t'occuper des autres?

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à demander, répond le forgeron. On va commencer par les dragons, on est plus près des étables. Messieurs, suivez-moi!

\- Fais attention avec Ombre, lance Kran'deuf, il n'aime pas qu'on l'enferme. Si tu as un espace ouvert pour lui, il sera content.

\- Les grottes qui accueillent les dragons peuvent être ouvertes par les lézards à volonté, il n'aura qu'à décider s'il veut ouvrir ou fermer la porte, dit Gueulfor. Allez, Ombre, avance mon grand.

Gueulfor s'éloigne en sautillant, précédant le vipère noir, apparemment impatient de montrer les lieux aux visiteurs. Les membres de la tribu des Tondus le suivent en ordre. Comme leur chef, ils n'ont ni cheveux, ni moustache ni barbe. Les femmes ont juste une mèche au milieu du crâne qui tombe dans le dos, le reste est rasé. Leur apparence, en plus de leurs armures et de leurs armes, impressionnent les berkiens, en particulier les jeunes qui les regardent passer avec des yeux ronds. Harold, caché dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordent l'aire d'atterrissage, les observent en silence. Krokmou, assit à ses côtés, regarde les nouveaux dragons et vikings avec un vague intérêt. Ils échangent un regard avant de reculer et de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Dans l'après-midi, deux autres groupes de dragons arrivent à Berk. Il s'agit du chef de la tribu des Griffes, Grif, et celle de la tribu des Ailes, Auriane. Grif est un homme grand est élancé, avec un début d'embonpoint, qui arbore des tatouages représentants des griffures sur ses bras, son coup et son visage. Des gantelets avec des griffes de dragons recouvrent ses mains, tout comme pour ses guerriers. Il explique aux curieux que les griffes sont prélevées sur les dragons qui meurent au combat, afin de permettre à leur esprit de continuer à lutter à leurs côtés. Auriane est une femme robuste, à la voix forte et qui n'hésite pas à défier ses homologues masculins si elle estime ne pas être prise au sérieux. Elle est vêtue d'habits teints en bleu et blanc, les couleurs de sa tribu. De larges pans de cuir tombent depuis ses épaules, comme des ailes, et il en est de même pour les guerriers qui l'accompagnent. Quand Kognedur lui demande à quoi ça sert, elle répond que la tribu des Ailes a toujours été fascinée par les créatures appartenant au ciel et que ce morceau de leur tenue est en référence à cette fascination. Les deux chefs sont conduits au Grand Hall où ils retrouvent Kran'deuf qui écoute les histoires de Rustik avec un air de profond ennui. L'arrivée de ses homologues lui donne une excuse pour chasser le jeune viking sans paraître impoli, bien que cela ne semble pas être une inquiétude pour lui. Les quatre chefs s'installent dans un coin et discutent en attendant les deux derniers chefs des tribus alliées. Ces derniers arrivent tard le soir, alors que le dîner est déjà servi. Ils sont escortés au Grand Hall par Astrid qui s'était portée volontaire pour les attendre à l'aire d'atterrissage. Chaume, le chef de la tribu des Pailles, est un géant blond qui parle peu mais semble rapide à s'emporter. Les ornements en paille qu'il porte autour de sa taille, de même que ses guerriers, sont pour absorber le sang de ses ennemis, du moins d'après ses dires. Vestij, chef de la tribu des Aînés, est un vieil homme aux cheveux gris qui est obligé de s'appuyer sur une cane pour marcher. Son fils, Reulik, l'accompagne et le soutien quand c'est nécessaire. Comme les guerriers qui les suivent, ils portent des colliers en os humains. Ce sont les os des guerriers décédés de leur tribu. Les chefs passent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, mettant de côté le sujet responsable de leur rassemblement. Le repas s'avère festif et la bière coule à flots.

Le lendemain, il faut attendre après le repas de la mi-journée pour que les chefs et leurs conseillers puissent se réunir dans le Grand Hall afin de discuter des choses sérieuses. Tous se sont levés avec une migraine terrible et ont été sermonné par Gothi, par l'intermédiaire de Gueulfor, quand il arrivait à lire ce qu'elle écrivait au sol, pendant qu'elle leur préparait une tisane pour les soulager. L'Ancienne ne s'est pas retenue et leur a indiqué de toutes les manières possibles que leur comportement n'était pas dignes de chefs qui se rassemblaient pour partir au combat. Aucun n'osa la contredire et tous avalèrent leur tisane, à grand renfort de forte volonté pour passer le goût plus qu'amer, avant de battre en retraite. Malheureusement pour eux, ils sont obligés de la revoir rapidement puisqu'elle fait partie du Conseil. La réunion commence doucement avec Stoïck qui résumé les faits et expose les quelques découvertes ou suppositions faites depuis qu'il leur a envoyé l'appel au rassemblement. Les chefs écoutent attention, posant des questions pour établir certains points. Quand les discussions sont terminées, Vestij demande à voir Harold. Stoïck envoie Gueulfor chercher son fils mais le forgeron revient seul.

\- Où est Harold? demande Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée. Il n'était pas chez toi ni à la forge. J'ai envoyé Astrid à la Vallée mais elle ne l'a pas trouvé non plus.

\- Ton fils te pose encore des problèmes, on dirait, commente Kran'deuf. Tu n'as jamais songé à désigner un autre héritier?

\- Non, répond Stoïck avec force. Harold est tout à fait digne d'être mon héritier. Il a juste quelques problèmes d'attitude, c'est tout.

\- Des problèmes d'attitude qui ne l'excusent en aucune manière d'être absent à une réunion aussi importante, dit Chaume. S'il n'est pas capable d'assumer son rôle en tant que futur chef de sa tribu, il doit renoncer à son titre d'héritier.

\- C'est un peu extrême, tempère Auriane. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi intransigeant que toi, Chaume. Tu devrais apprendre à être plus souple.

\- Un chef porte sa tribu sur ses épaules, réplique Chaume, il a des devoirs et des obligations. Le gamin a quinze ans, non? Il doit commencer à assumer son rôle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de la succession de Stoïck, dit Kran'deuf. Nous devons décider ce qu'il faut faire au sujet des démons et de cette île maudite.

\- Mais pour avancer dans les discussions, nous devons interroger le gamin, qui est introuvable, grogne Chaume.

\- Un peu de patience, conseille Vestij, les enfants ont ce privilège que leur accorde la jeunesse d'être tout le temps en mouvement. Il n'est pas facile de les garder en place. Nous devons leur accorder le plus de liberté possible tant qu'ils n'ont pas encore besoin d'endosser le manteau des responsabilités.

\- Pas la peine de nous sortir ton couplet de vieux sage, râle Grif. Le gamin n'est pas là, passons à autre chose. Nous pouvons bien parler d'un autre sujet en attendant qu'il se montre.

\- Si vous connaissiez Harold comme nous, dit Gueulfor, vous n'attendriez pas. Le petit est capable de disparaître pendant des jours. Et personne ne peut le retrouver s'il ne veut pas être tranquille. Il réapparaîtra quand il en aura envie.

\- Nous sommes bien avancés, dans ce cas, lance Kran'deuf. Qu'est-ce qu...

\- CHEF! CHEEEF!

Les membres du Conseil se tournent vers les portes du Grand Hall qui ont été ouvertes à la volée. Astrid se précipite vers la table en criant.

\- Du calme, dit Stoïck en se levant. Inspire un grand coup, allez.

Astrid fait comme lui dit le chef et inspire profondément. Quand elle expire, elle est moins agitée mais semble toujours paniquée.

\- Chef, Harold est parti!

\- Que veux-tu dire? demande Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils. Nous savons déjà qu'il a certainement quitté Berk pour se cacher je ne sais où.

\- Non, il est retourné à l'île de la fissure! Il a laissé un message avec Pointeur qui me l'a apporté il y a juste quelques minutes.

\- Que... Pourquoi est-il allé là-bas? tonne Stoïck.

\- Il a écrit qu'il en avait marre d'attendre que vous vous décidiez à monter une équipe d'exploration et il est parti chercher des réponses tout seul, enfin, avec Krokmou. Il dit qu'il veut trouver de nouveaux indices en profitant de la lumière du jour.

\- Quel idiot! Gueulfor, rassemble des guerriers, nous allons après lui pour le ramener, qu'il le veuille ou non. Astrid, prépare-toi, tu nous conduiras à cette île.

\- Nous venons, dit Chaume en se levant à son tour. Je suis curieux de voir cette île qui vient du ciel. Et si nous trouvons quelques démons, ça nous fera de l'exercice.

\- Nous n'allons pas là-bas pour nous battre, objecte Stoïck. Nous y allons pour ramener mon fils. Gueulfor, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?!

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de faire des nœuds dans ta moustache, j'y vais, grogne Gueulfor en claudiquant vers les portes.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 31, avec les chefs qui font la connaissance d'un Effroi Glacial. La rencontre est courte, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui est important dans le chapitre.**

 **Pas de réponses aux commentaires vu qu'il n'y avait pas de commentaire de la part de guests, alors voici un peu de bla-bla inutile sur ma vie. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à finir ce chapitre. Un de mes chats, qui vient juste d'avoir un an, a eu la merveilleuse idée de se faufiler entre le plafond et le toit! Du coup, cet idiot de promène partout au-dessus du plafond sans pouvoir en descendre! Et le pire c'est quand il fait le fou au-dessus de ma chambre! Je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit... Il est trop tard pour monter le chercher, il faudrait installer une échelle, retirer les tuiles et tout. Et puis j'ai le vertige, donc hors de question que je monte. Je vais essayer de trouver une âme charitable demain pour aller secourir cet idiot de chat... J'arrête là, parce que honnêtement plus j'en parle, plus je râle, et puis vous vous en foutez certainement.^^**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

En moins d'une heure, les six chefs et une dizaine d'autres guerriers sont prêts à partir. Astrid attend nerveusement sur le dos de Tempête, regardant les autres vikings se préparer. Quand Stoïck donne enfin le signal du départ, Tempête bondit dans les airs et s'élance rapidement en direction de l'île sur laquelle se trouve la fissure. Astrid encourage la dragonne à aller le plus vite possible mais un cri de Stoïck les fait ralentir.

\- Astrid! Ce n'est pas en nous semant que nous pourrons retrouver Harold avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes. Et nous avons besoin de toi pour nous indiquer le chemin.

\- Techniquement, nous savons déjà où se trouve l'île, nous avons tous vu la carte. Et Harold est du genre à s'attirer des problèmes, alors que nous allions le trouver ou non, c'est presque certain de mal finir.

\- Tu n'aides pas, Gueulfor, lance Stoïck.

\- Désolé, je tentais juste de donner un point de vue objectif et positif de la situation.

\- Et un point de vue négatif, ce serait quoi? demande Reulik en souriant.

\- Hum, eh bien, nous pourrions arriver à temps pour voir Harold se faire de nouveau attraper par un Effroi Glacial et entraîner dans la fissure, répond Gueulfor.

\- Non merci, crie Astrid par-dessus le vent, une fois ça m'a suffit, je ne veux plus revoir ça. Et Gueulfor?

\- Oui?

\- À l'avenir, par pitié, ne donne plus de point de vue, peu importe qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ta capacité à démoraliser les gens est très certainement un don divin, répond Astrid.

La viking blonde fait s'éloigner Tempête avant que le forgeron ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Volant près de Stoïck, dont le visage arbore une expression tendue, elle se contente d'ouvrir la voie en silence tout en maintenant une vitesse moyenne. Ils volent un moment en silence, les autres chefs ne semblant pas décidés à entamer la conversation. Finalement, Stoïck fait signe à Astrid d'approcher.

\- Pourquoi est-il partit sans nous? Il sait bien que j'ai l'intention d'envoyer une équipe d'exploration.

\- Il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises que vous étiez trop lent. Vous aviez dit que l'équipe serait envoyée dès qu'Harold serait remis. Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs jours et vous n'en avez pas parlé. Avec l'arrivé des chefs alliés, il a dû se dire que le temps que vous discutiez de la situation, les démons auraient le champs libre pour attaquer et faire plus de victimes et de dégâts. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, malgré sa grande intelligence, votre fils est aussi tête brûlée que les jumeaux, voire pire, ça dépend de la situation. Il va réfléchir et aborder le problème sous tous les angles pour assurer un résultat optimal, mais il n'est pas du genre à attendre bien gentiment que les autres décident de passer à l'action. S'il estime que la situation est urgente, il agira.

\- En cela, il est le portrait craché de sa mère, bougonne Stoïck. Elle aussi avait du mal à rester en place. Mais pourquoi a-t-il décidé de partir aujourd'hui? Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, non?

\- Je me suis posé la même question, répond Astrid, et la réponse est terriblement simple : Harold est sournois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier?

\- S'il était partit plus tôt, on aurait immédiatement remarqué son absence. Avec ce qui lui est arrivé, tout le monde le surveillait pour voir s'il se rétablissait correctement. Mais comme les chefs sont arrivés hier, le village est dans tous ses états. Personne n'a pensé à le surveiller. Il a donc profité du fait que tout le monde était occupait par l'arrivée des chefs et par les préparatifs pour accueillir leurs guerriers qui ne devraient pas tarder à accoster. Il s'est assuré que nous étions tous bien trop préoccupés pour partir.

\- Je dois avouer que le petit est malin, dit Kran'deuf. Il fera un bon chef, s'il survit jusque-là.

\- Un chef qui se met en danger inutilement sans prendre en compte sa tribu est tout sauf bon, assène Chaume.

\- Oh, tais-toi donc! crie Auriane. Tu nous casses les oreilles avec tes principes dépassés! Même Vestij est plus ouvert d'esprit que toi et accepte les changements, et pourtant, il doit bien faire le triple de ton âge!

\- Oy! Je ne suis pas si vieux! s'indigne Vestij. Je suis dans la fine fleur de l'âge, je n'ai que soixante-quatorze ans!

\- Ah, désolée, on va dire le double alors.

\- Je ne me sens pas forcément mieux, réplique Chaume.

\- Ne grogne pas comme ça, tu vas commencer à ressembler au vieux, dit Grif. Mais je dois admettre qu'il est bien conservé pour son âge. Les vikings de plus de soixante-dix tendent à rester dans leur maison au coin du feu et roupillent toute la journée. Le vieux Vestij ne semble pas encore prêt à se caser dans un coin pour accumuler la poussière, il a l'air décidé à nous monter à quoi ressemblait nos ancêtres, on pourrait parler d'un vestige des anciens temps.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais une relique! s'insurge Vestij.

\- Tu as appelé? demande Reulik en dirigeant son dragon près du vieux viking.

\- Non! Retourne discuter avec le forgeron!

Reulik s'éloigne tout en jetant des coups d'œil perplexes à Auriane et Grif qui hurlent de rire. Astrid tente de cacher un sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir tandis que Stoïck soupire en secouant la tête. Seul Chaume ne montre aucun signe d'hilarité ou d'exaspération.

\- Cessez vos bêtises! tonne Stoïck. Nous ignorons ce qui nous attend, alors soyez sur vos gardes!

Rappelés à l'ordre, Grif et Auriane cessent de rire, bien qu'ils soient incapables de se retenir de sourire, et Vestij arrête de vociférer. Astrid reprend son sérieux quand les paroles de son chef lui rappelle leur destination et leur objectif. Plusieurs îles défilent sous eux tandis que les dragons volent sans ralentir. Astrid se penche sur un côté pour observer une île.

\- Un problème? demande Stoïck.

\- Je reconnais cette île, répond la viking blonde. Elle est difficile à rater avec cet arbre gigantesque qui pousse en plein milieu. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, je dirais à environ vingt minutes. Nous devrions bientôt apercevoir l'île.

\- Parfait.

Les autres, ayant entendu la réponse d'Astrid, se redressent sur leurs selles et commencent à observer l'horizon, tentant de trouver l'île. Quand ils arrivent en vue de leur destination, ils peuvent voir plusieurs Souffles du froid qui s'agitent au sol autour d'un amoncellement de rochers. Un dragon noir décrit des cercles au-dessus de l'île et tire des boules de feu sur les démons, en détruisant au moins un à chaque tir. Tandis que le groupe de Berk approche, ils peuvent voir Harold tendre un bras en direction du sol. Krokmou tourne la tête et laisse sortir un cri menaçant avant de plonger en piqué droit sur les rochers que cherchent à protéger les Souffles du Froid. Trop rapide pour les créatures, le furie nocturne rase les rochers et tend les pattes pour attraper une forme grise. Refermant ses griffes sur la créature, le dragon reprend de l'altitude. Harold se penche sur la selle pour observer l'être qui se débat dans les griffes de Krokmou. Astrid et Stoïck arrivent à ses côtés à cet instant, suivis de près par les autres. Harold leur adresse un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à ses observations.

\- Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'écrie Stoïck qui semble se retenir difficilement de déverser sa colère sur le jeune viking.

\- Ça ne se voit pas? J'étudie nos ennemis.

\- On les connaît déjà, nos ennemis, dit Grif.

\- Pas celui-ci, réplique Harold en désignant la créature.

Le groupe de Berk suit automatiquement son mouvement et regarde la chose qui se débat dans les pattes du furie nocturne qui ne cesse de grogner.

\- Ah, elle est pas bien jolie, cette bestiole, commente Gueulfor. Elle me rappelle un peu Mildew.

\- Je vous présente un Effroi Glacial, dit Harold. Charmant, non?

\- Cette chose est plus horrible que ma belle-mère, répond Grif. Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que j'en ai vu des choses horribles. Tu trouves vraiment ça charmant? Si c'est le cas, je vais m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale.

\- Ma santé mentale va très bien, elle n'est pas pire que d'habitude. Et c'était du sarcasme, vous ne connaissez pas le concept? C'est quand on dit l'inverse de ce qu'on pense sur un ton très narquois.

\- Tiens ta langue, garçon, réprimande Chaume. Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un supérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon supérieur, réplique Harold. Si je dois répondre à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à mon chef. Et je n'ai rien dit de préjudiciable, alors pas la peine de s'énerver.

\- Harold, je t'en prie, sois un peu respectueux, supplie Stoïck. Tu vas créer un incident!

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas?

Krokmou interrompt la conversation en secouant la tête et grogne doucement à Harold pour attirer son attention. Le jeune viking le regarde puis ramène son attention sur le captif du dragon.

\- Tu as raison, mon grand, j'en ai assez vu. Tu peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête avec satisfaction avant de lâcher la créature grise qui tombe tout droit entre les rochers, dans la fissure à peine visible en plein jour.

\- Intéressant, il semblerait qu'un Effroi Glacial ne puisse pas voler, dit Harold en inscrivant quelques lignes dans son carnet.

\- Tu as fini? demande Astrid sur un ton énervé.

\- Pas vraiment, non. L'occasion est trop bonne. Il fait encore jour et les Souffles du Froid son actifs. Je vais pouvoir étudier l'île et voir si mes dons sont efficaces sur les Souffles du Froid comme ils le sont sur les autres démons.

\- Harold, attend! crie Astrid.

Son cri arrive trop tard car Krokmou a déjà plongé pour se rapprocher du sol. Le dragon ralentit et permet à Harold de verrouiller la prothèse avant de sauter de la selle pour atterrir sur l'île.

\- Ce gamin est complètement fou, commente Gueulfor tranquillement appuyé sur la tête de son dragon et observant avec intérêt. Il sa se faire geler en moins de deux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les spectateurs, dit Stoïck, allons l'aider. Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, c'est toujours une bonne chose de se débarrasser de ces démons. Je ferais la leçon à Harold plus tard, quand nous serons de retour sur Berk.

Les autres n'attendent pas l'ordre et tous se joignent au chef lorsqu'il descend vers l'île. Harold, au sol, active ses dons et détruit les Souffles du Froid les uns après les autres. Krokmou reste au-dessus de lui, s'occupant de ceux qui sont plus éloignés. Avec l'aide du groupe de Berk, les démons sont rapidement repoussés vers la fissure. Quand plus aucun n'en sort, Stoïck atterrit sur l'île et s'approche d'Harold qui est accroupit près d'un rocher.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de descendre de ton dragon et de te jeter comme ça au milieu des démons? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Harold, tu m'écoutes?!

\- Regarde ça, dit Harold distraitement. Tu as déjà vu quelque chose de ce genre?

La curiosité l'emportant sur la colère, Stoïck avance et regarde que qui retient ainsi l'attention de son fils. Le rocher devant Harold est noir, comme les autres composant l'île, et porte des marques de brûlures, certainement dues aux tirs de Krokmou. Là où le feu du furie nocturne est entrer en contact avec le minéral, le rocher a perdu sa couleur noire et a un peu fondu. Des fissures parcourent la surface visible et, quand Harold passe sa main dessus, de fins résidus tombent au sol.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un caillou réagir comme ça à du feu de dragon, dit Gueulfor qui s'est approché également. D'habitude, soit ils explosent, soit ils deviennent lisses.

\- C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel, approuve Stoïck en se redressant, mais inutile de nous y attarder, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Le chef de Berk s'éloigne pour aller discuter avec les autres chefs tandis qu'Harold adresse un regard incrédule au forgeron accroupit près de lui avant de lui poser une question sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Sa tête ne lui sert vraiment que de décoration?


	33. Chapter 32

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas beaucoup d'action, principalement de la parlotte, mais il en faut bien pour faire avancer une histoire en espérant donner du sens à ce qu'on écrit.**

 **Pas de commentaires de guests, donc pas de réponses (logique). Alors, que vais-je raconter? Pas grand-chose d'intéressant depuis mercredi, sauf que j'ai eu un commentaire d'une auteur dont j'adore l'histoire, j'étais super contente (je le suis encore!), mais je vous rassure, je hyper super contente à chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire.^^ Je vous conseille d'aller lire La Prophétie des Dragons, de Ange du Sommeil, c'est une excellente fic! **

**Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, passez un bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Harold, quand tu auras fini de jouer avec des cailloux, nous pourrons peut-être...

\- Attends une minute, Stoïck, interrompt Gueulfor en se relevant. Le petit a trouvé quelque chose, nous devrions l'écouter.

\- Ce ne sont que des bouts de pierre, Gueulfor. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans.

\- Eh bien si, justement, rétorque Harold en se tournant vers le chef et ceux qui l'entourent.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demande Auriane.

\- Vous avez déjà tous vu comment est un rocher après avoir été touché par du feu de dragon, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien entendu, répond Grif, certains des lézards ne sont pas très précis.

\- Dans ce cas, vous conviendrez que l'état de ce rocher, après avoir été touché par le feu de Krokmou, n'est pas dans l'état auquel on pourrait s'attendre.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, Harold ramasse un morceau de roche qui est tombé au sol et le montre aux chefs. Ils l'examinent avec attention et curiosité. Astrid, qui s'est approchée pour se placer à côté d'Harold, regarde elle aussi le morceau de roche.

\- Bon, d'accord, ce caillou ne réagit pas comme les autres, grommelle Stoïck. Ça nous avance à quoi?

\- Si le feu d'un dragon peut faire de tels dégâts à cette roche venue du ciel, répond Harold, alors nous avons une solution simple et efficace à la question qui nous taraudait depuis un bout de temps : comment détruire cette île?

\- Pas bête, accorde Kran'deuf. Avec tous les dragons dont nous disposons, ce sera un jeu d'enfant d'arroser cette île.

\- Mais tu as des réserves, non? interroge Vestij en fixant Harold. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu doutes que ça soit aussi simple.

\- En effet, admet le jeune viking. Il faudrait vérifier si le feu de tous les dragons donne le même résultat. Cette île est étrangère à notre monde, elle vient du ciel. Il se peut que la roche ne réagisse pas de la même façon au feu de tous les dragons.

\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à tester ça tout de suite! s'enthousiasme Grif. Nous avons au moins un dragon de chaque espèce commune, et on sait déjà ce que peut faire le furie nocturne. Je commence!

Sans attendre de réponse, le chef de la tribu des Griffes se dirige vers son cauchemar monstrueux vert.

\- Allez, Grat, c'est le moment de travailler! Pour une fois, tu peux tirer où tu veux, ça ne posera pas de problèmes!

\- Euh si, nous ne voulons pas finir grillés, dit Gueulfor.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, on va viser de l'autre côté!

Le chef monte en selle et le cauchemar décolle vivement puis fait effectue quelques cercles au-dessus de l'île avant de descendre et de cracher du feu, loin de là où se trouve le groupe de vikings et de dragons. Quand le cauchemar s'est bien défoulé, Grif le fait revenir au sol.

\- Bon garçon, tu auras droit à un brossage spécial ce soir, commente le chef en grattant le menton de Grat.

\- Et moi qui pensais que Varek était écœurant, confie Astrid à Harold. Je vois qu'il a de la concurrence pour ce qui est de dorloter un dragon.

\- Ne va ps dire ça à Varek, il te répondra que prendre soin de son partenaire dragon est le devoir de tout viking qui se respecte et se fera une joie de te le démontrer en enlaçant Bouledogre.

\- Urgh, non, je ne veux pas voir ça, merci.

\- Arrêtez de batifoler, tous les deux, dit Gueulfor, allons plutôt voir ce que ça donne.

Harold hoche la tête et s'avance vers les points d'impact. Les autres le suivent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il en est. Quand ils arrivent près d'Harold, ils le voient se relever en secouant la tête.

\- Rien. Les rochers ont explosé, c'est tout. Essayons avec un autre.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Vestij. Les gronckles peuvent faire de sacrés dégâts quand ils veulent, mon Rouleau va vous montrer qu'il peut faire mieux que ça.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas une compétition? crie Harold à Vestij qui, avec une vitesse surprenant, a déjà rejoint son dragon et pris les airs.

Le vieux chef ne semble pas avoir entendu a dirige le gronckle un peu plus loin pour le faire tirer des boules de feu au sol. Il revient ensuite au sol et attend le groupe d'un air très satisfait.

\- Ça, c'est du tir. Regardez un peu ce qu'a fait Rouleau, il doit avoir détruit au moins deux gros rochers! Même le furie nocturne n'en a pas détruit.

\- Le but n'est pas de casser des roches mais d'analyser leur réaction face au feu de différents dragons, rabroue Harold d'un ton impatient. Et il semblerait que le feu de gronckle ne donne pas de résultat satisfaisant. Qui a un braguettaure?

Deux guerriers ayant accompagnés le groupe s'avancent, suivis du braguettaure rouge qui ne les lâches pas d'une semelle.

\- Vous pouvez faire le test? Demande Harold. Et inutile d'aller au-delà de sa limite, comme les deux autres avant vous l'ont fait. Je tiens à rappeler que nous sommes sur l'île hébergeant un portail qui mène directement au monde de nos ennemis, d'où ils peuvent nous envoyer des troupes à combattre. Il serait sage de conserver un peu de pouvoir de feu.

Grif et Vestij ont la bonne grâce de paraître honteux de leur comportement. Les deux guerriers se contentent de hocher la tête et rejoignent leur braguettaure pour procéder au test. Ce dernier s'avère non concluant, comme les précédents.

\- Merci, dit Harold avant de se tourner vers Astrid. Tu veux bien te charger du teste avec le feu de vipère? Je sais que tu n'en feras pas trop et que tu comprends à quel point c'est important.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander? réplique Astrid en souriant. Tempête! Vient ma belle, nous allons voler un peu.

Harold regarde la viking blonde monter sur le dos du dragon vipère et s'envoler. Dans son dos, sans qu'il ne le remarque, Stoïck arbore un air songeur, son regard alternant entre les différents chefs et Harold. Gueulfor s'approche de son ami et lui parle à voix basse.

\- Impressionnant, non? Un gamin n'ayant même pas encore fini son entraînement donne des ordres aux chefs des tribus les plus influentes du monde viking, se fait respecter de guerriers d'une autre tribu et a réussi à dompter la guerrière la plus sauvage de Berk. Si on compte ses exploits à l'entraînement, le fait qu'il soit devenu ami avec un furie nocturne et toutes les découvertes qu'il a réalisé en peu de temps, plus son esprit d'analyse dans le cas présent, je dois avouer qu'il fera un excellent chef le jour venu.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça : si sûr de lui, si osant. Je me demande pourquoi il n'agit pas ainsi sur Berk, tout le monde le respecterait tellement plus.

\- À mon humble avis, il est tellement exaspéré par le fait que nous réfléchissons trop lentement qu'il a oublié que tu es là et se laisse donc aller. On agit pas de la même façon devant des étrangers, et il y a peu de berkiens ici. Les autres sont restés avec les dragons et Harold est complètement à l'aise avec Astrid et moi. Toi, il t'a mis dans le même lot que les autres chefs.

\- Si seulement je pouvais lui inspirer cette confiance en tout temps, soupire Stoïck. La vie serait bien plus simple.

\- Il y a encore de l'espoir, affirme Gueulfor, ne baisse pas les bras et ouvre grands les yeux pour guetter la bonne occasion d'arranger les choses. En parlant d'ouvrir les yeux, fais attention à Chaume.

\- Pourquoi? questionne le chef berkien.

\- Il a toujours été un peu coincé, mais là, c'est pire. Je n'aime pas sa façon de regarder le gamin. Je comprends qu'il n'apprécie pas son attitude mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de le tuer juste en le regardant. Il va nous créer des problèmes s'il n'accepte pas que tout le monde n'est pas aussi strict que lui.

\- Je le tiendrais à l'œil, promet Stoïck.

\- Bien. Allons voir ce que ça donne, Astrid est revenue.

Le chef de Berk hoche la tête et avance avec les autres là où Harold et Astrid examinent le sol.

\- Alors? demande Stoïck.

\- Rien du tout, répond Harold en se retournant.

Il semble surpris que son père lui ait posé la question, et encore plus quand le chef pousse un soupir de déception.

\- Donc seul un furie nocturne peut créer des dégâts suffisants, résume Stoïck. Ça n'arrange pas nos affaires, nous n'en avons qu'un sous la main.

Krokmou, qui se trouve à côté d'Harold, grogne.

\- Évite de parler comme ça, Krokmou est susceptible, commente Harold avec une ombre de sourire.

\- Mais il a raison, dit Astrid. Un seul furie nocturne mettrait des années à endommager suffisamment l'île pour la détruire.

\- Je sais, soupire Harold, nous allons devoir une autre solution.

\- Euh, petite question! lance Gueulfor en donnant des coups de coude pour arriver devant Harold. Pourquoi il n'y a que le feu de ton lézard qui arrive à faire des dégâts?

\- Sûrement parce que les boules de feu de Krokmou sont en réalité des boules de plasma, répond le jeune viking.

\- Des boules de quoi?

\- De plasma.

\- Et c'est quoi, ça? interroge Grif.

\- Vous plaisantez? questionne Harold en regardant les gens qui l'entourent.

Tous secouent la tête, montrant qu'ils ne comprennent pas de quoi parle Harold.

\- Le plasma est un forme de concentré d'énergies qui peut atteindre une chaleur très supérieure à un feu de dragon vipère, qui jusqu'à présent était connu comme le dragon ayant le feu le plus chaud. On peut trouver du plasma à l'état naturel, principalement juste après que la foudre ait frappé.

\- Tu veux dire que la foudre est du plasma? demande Astrid.

\- Pas tout à fait, mais le plasma en est un composant. Quoi qu'il en soit, les furies nocturnes ont un feu si chaud qu'il perd sa qualité de feu et devient du plasma. D'où la grande puissance des tirs de Krokmou, les énergies se trouvant dans une seule boule sont très élevées. De plus, concentrées en une si petite forme, elles ont un potentiel destructeur démesuré.

\- Oh, faut pas énerver le lézard alors, dit Gueulfor.

Juste après avoir parlé, une toute petite boule de plasma s'écrase à côtés de son pied de chair et le forgeron jette un regard surprit au furie nocturne.

\- Si tu ne veux pas l'énerver, évite de le traiter de lézard, conseille Harold en souriant, comme je l'ai dit, Krokmou est susceptible. Pas vrai mon grand?

Le dragon hoche la tête avec véhémence avant de regarder Gueulfor tout en découvrant ses dents dans un sourire menaçant.

\- Celui qui a apprit à sourire à ce dragon est plus dangereux et plus fou que le dragon lui-même, bougonne le forgeron.

\- Merci, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit Harold.

* * *

 **Je n'aime pas Chaume, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le créer? Je vais m'en débarrasser vite fait. Je pense qu'il va bientôt y avoir une victime d'Effroi Glacial...**


	34. Chapter 33

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine! Et comme annoncé précédemment, je me débarrasse de Chaume. Mais je lui donne quelques répliques avant, histoire qu'il ne tire pas sa révérence sans rien avoir dit.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Orianette : Quand tu dis _interventions médicales_ , ça fait un peu peur. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Et non, je ne m'en moque pas! Tu m'as manqué et tes commentaires aussi. Comme tous les autres, tu as le don de me faire rire et j'adore savoir ce que chacun pense des chapitres afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour vous en donner des meilleurs. Bref, je suis contente de te revoir, façon de parler, et je m'inquiétais parce que ton dernier commentaire datais du 1er Avril, et donc de ma fausse annonce d'arrêt. Pas fait exprès pour Auriane, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête à lui trouver un prénom particulier, j'en ai juste mis un que j'aime bien. Pour le sacrifice de Chaume, c'est en-dessous! J'espère que tu aimeras. En ce qui concerne Stoick et Harold, ça s'arrange un peu, pas beaucoup, mais c'est sur la bonne voie. La décomposition de la pierre, comme tu dis, est en effet un problème simple, mais si la solution l'est aussi, ce n'est plus intéressant! Les idées audacieuses viennent de mon cerveau endommagé. Avec tous les arbres, escaliers, murs et autres que je me suis prise quand j'étais petite, il ne s'en est pas sortit entier, le pauvre. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!** **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Assez plaisanté, dit Stoïck, il est de temps de rentrer sur Berk. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et nous devons mettre le Conseil au courant des dernières découvertes. Harold, tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaître cette fois, nous perdons du temps à te chercher partout à chaque fois que tu décides que tu n'as pas envie d'être trouvé.

\- Si j'avais attendu, tu aurais mis des jours pour monter l'équipe d'expédition, réplique Harold. Maintenant, tout le monde a vu l'île et les démons et nous avons en plus une assez bonne idée de comment la détruire. Il ne reste qu'à trouver un moyen fiable.

\- Tu as raison, soupire Stoïck, mais essaies de rester tranquille maintenant. Et ne reviens plus ici tout seul. Je refuse de penser à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si ces démons t'avaient de nouveau attrapé.

\- Je n'étais pas seul, j'étais avec Krokmou. Et je ne refais jamais la même erreur. Nous ne nous sommes pas approchés de la fissure cette fois et Krokmou a gardé une vitesse trop grande pour leur donner la moindre occasion de nous attraper.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu es le futur chef de Berk et de la tribu, ta sécurité est importante.

\- Non, c'est la sécurité de la tribu qui est importante. Un chef qui envoie toujours les autres au beau milieu du danger n'a aucun mérite.

\- Tu as fait ça pour protéger la tribu? demande Stoïck, vaguement surpris.

\- Non, je voulais protéger les îles inhabitées qui se trouvent entre ici et Berk, répond Harold en grimaçant. Les pauvres arbres sont innocents et ne méritent pas de se faire détruire.

\- Oh, ça, c'est du sarcasme, souffle Gueulfor.

\- Bravo Gueulfor, dit Harold, après plus de dix ans à m'entendre, tu apprends enfin à reconnaître le sarcasme. Ça se fête, on va organiser une grande célébration à notre retour!

\- Calme-toi, Harold, tempère Stoïck. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Rentrons, mangeons et allons nous reposer. Je pense que le Conseil peut attendre à demain.

Harold hoche la tête, tout comme Astrid et Gueulfor, tandis que les chefs se contentent de hausser les épaules. Chaume, en revanche, s'approche de Stoïck tout en jetant un regard noir à Harold.

\- Avant de rentrer, il faut régler une situation épineuse, dit le chef de la tribu des Pailles.

\- Laquelle? s'enquiert Stoïck.

\- Ton fils.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Oui. Ce garçon, car il n'est clairement pas encore un homme, fait preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant envers l'autorité non seulement de son père mais également de son chef. De plus, il n'a pas offert les salutations d'usage dont un héritier d'une tribu doit faire preuve à l'encontre d'alliés. Il est arrogant et insouciant, mettant en danger sa vie, celle de son dragon et les nôtres. Il n'est pas digne de te succéder en tant que chef. Je pense que tu devrais choisir un nouvel héritier, un qui saurait quels sont ses devoirs et pourrait faire preuve de respect.

Un court silence suit cette déclaration. Stoïck semble à la fois incrédule et furieux, comme le prouvent ses sourcils qui ne cessent de monter et descendre. Gueulfor affiche ouvertement son indignation et Astrid est prête à saisir sa hache. C'est la main d'Harold sur son poignet qui l'empêche de déclarer une guerre entre les deux tribus. Krokmou et les dragons, en revanche, s'éloignent pour aller jouer un peu plus loin, n'étant pas intéressés par la discussion. Avant de partir, toutefois, le furie nocturne jette un regard menaçant à Chaume.

\- Je vois que vous avez longuement pensé à tous mes défauts apparents, dit Harold d'une voix froide en regardant Chaume directement dans les yeux. Mais si vous pensez que vous avez raison, vous vous enfoncez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi?

\- Vas-y, justifie-toi. Cela ne changera en rien mon opinion. Ta simple intervention dans la discussion que j'ai avec ton père prouve suffisamment ton incompétence pour le rôle qui est tien.

\- Oh, monsieur est catégorique, à ce qu'on dirait. Bien, vous m'avez si gentiment donné la permission, je vais présenter ma défense. Vous devriez prendre des notes, je ne pense pas que vous arriviez à tout retenir. Pour commencer, il est vrai que je ne suis pas adulte, selon la loi viking, je ne le deviendrais qu'à mes seize ans, ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un enfant, donc j'apprécierais si vous ne m'insultiez pas alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait à votre encontre. Pour le manque de respect envers mon _père_ , ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Chaque famille a des différends et il est mal vu de donner son opinion quand on ignore tout du problème.

\- Mais c'est le devoir d'un fils de montrer son respect à son père, interrompt Chaume. Il doit lui témoigner sa reconnaissance pour tout ce que le père lui procure.

\- Oui, en général. Dans ce cas particulier, disons que le père a loupé quelques cours sur la parenté, il n'est donc pas au niveau. Où j'en étais? Ah oui, le respect. Pour le père, c'est réglé, passons au chef. Je ne me souviens pas avoir manqué de respect à mon chef. J'ai peut-être utilisé une pointe de sarcasme en trop, mais c'est mon caractère, je ne vais pas en changer. Et de toute façon, si le chef s'était sentit insulté, il me l'aurait dit. Il n'est pas du genre à encaisser sans broncher. Pour les salutations envers des alliés, vous pouvez comprendre que la situation ne se prête guère aux politesses. Mais si vous insistez, je peux me lancer dans les discours longs et ennuyeux qu'un héritier est censé proclamer dès qu'il se trouve en présence d'un allié.

\- Non, non, non! coupe Grif. Pas la peine, nous n'avons pas envie de mourir d'ennui.

\- Bien, alors oublions, reprend Harold avec un petit sourire. C'était quoi, le point suivant déjà?

\- Arrogant et insouciant, dit Astrid. Et tu mes nos vies en danger.

\- C'est ça, merci. Reprenons : arrogant? Clairement, vous n'avez jamais rencontré mon cousin. Je me ferais une joie de vous le présenter quand nous rentrerons, vous allez l'adorer. Insouciant? Là aussi, très loin du compte. Je ne suis pas venu sur cette île pour des sensations fortes, je suis venu pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à la menace. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à mettre des vies en danger, ni les vôtres, ni celle de Krokmou, ni la mienne. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, du moins pour l'instant. Après tout, je ne reste jamais dans les parages quand Gueulfor chante.

\- Eh là! Ça veut dire quoi ça?! s'indigne Gueulfor.

\- Je pense que nous avons fait le tour, non? demande Harold en ignorant le forgeron.

\- En effet, tu t'es bien défendu. Tu as raison sur certains points. Mais ton attitude n'est toujours pas digne d'un héritier. Je ne te reconnaîtrais jamais comme mon égal si Stoïck insiste pour que tu lui succèdes.

\- Dans ce cas on risque de devoir revoir nos traités, rétorque Harold.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Il est indiqué dans la partie _Fonctionnement interne_ qu'un chef n'a pas à interférer avec le système de lois et régulations internes d'une autre tribu alliée. De ce fait, que je sois ou non l'héritier du chef ne vous concerne aucunement et vous n'avez pas le droit de gêner la succession. De plus, que vous le vouliez ou non, si je deviens chef, vous serez obligé de me reconnaître comme un égal. Si vous refusez, je peux faire appel aux autres chefs et lancer un jugement. Comme je suis dans mon droit plein et entier, vous perdrez.

La tension entre le chef de la tribu des Pailles et l'héritier de Berk augmente, mettant mal à l'aise ceux qui assistent à l'échange. Le regard de Stoïck ne cesse d'aller et venir entre son fils et son allié. Le second de Chaume, qui se tient un peu à l'écart avec les autres seconds, semble prêt à sauter sur le dos de son dragon et à partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible pour échapper à la situation. Alors que Chaume, tout rouge sous l'effet de la colère, ouvre la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle réplique, un tremblement parcourt l'île et fait dégringoler quelques rochers. Les vikings et dragons regardent autour d'eux, affolés. Harold lève la tête et écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant la structure rocheuse sous laquelle se trouve le groupe.

\- Oh par les dieux, la poisse!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Astrid en saisissant sa hache.

\- La fissure est juste au-dessus de nous! Je n'ai pas fait attention quand on faisait les tests et on se retrouve exactement à l'endroit où ne devrait pas être! Il faut rejoindre les dragons et partir avant que les Souffles du Froid n'arrivent. Ou pire!

Sentant l'urgence dans la voix du jeune viking, les autres n'offrent aucun commentaire et se mettent à courir pour rejoindre les dragons qui ne se trouvent près de la mer. Mais avant qu'ils puissent y parvenir, les Souffles du Froid apparaissent entre eux et les reptiles. Les vikings saisissent immédiatement leurs armes et se préparent au combat. Entendant des cailloux rouler derrière-lui, Harold jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son visage pâlit. Se tenant à juste quelques enjambées du groupe, un Effroi Glacial avance doucement et sûrement. Un second ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, puis un troisième. Lorsque les chefs se rendent compte que de nouveaux ennemis se sont joints aux Souffles du Froid, il y a plus d'une dizaine de créatures grises.

\- Je ne les ai vu que de loin mais je savais déjà que ces bestioles étaient moches, commente Gueulfor. Là, je suis sûr de faire des cauchemars pendant au moins un an. Même Mildew à l'air plus chaleureux que ces choses.

\- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que des créatures issues d'un monde glacial soient chaleureuses? questionne Harold en serrant ses épées si fort que les articulations de ses mains blanchissent. Si tu veux mon avis, elles ont plus de chance d'être froides.

\- Vraiment? J'aurais jamais deviné!

\- Comme quoi, on apprend de nouvelles choses tous les jours.

\- Si vous avez fini de dire des âneries, vous deux, gronde Astrid, nous pourrions peut-être essayer de mettre un plan au point.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options, dit Stoïck. Nous sommes séparés des dragons, donc nous ne pouvons partir. Et les nouveaux arrivants n'ont pas l'air prêts à nous ouvrir gentiment le passage.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais tu as raison, approuve Harold. Nos sympathiques Effrois ont l'air bien décidés à nous retenir. Ils se déplacent lentement mais ça semble être juste pour apprécier le moment. Je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas s'amuser tous les jours.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être rien d'intéressant dans leur monde, suggère Gueulfor.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir semer le chaos dans le nôtre, réplique Astrid en grognant.

\- Exactement! lance Stoïck. Nous allons nous battre et leur faire regretter d'avoir posé le pied sur Midgard! Nous allons combattre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trempés de sueur et tellement épuisés que nous ne pourrons même plus lever les bras! Hors de question d'abandonner!

\- Heureusement que j'embarque toujours une culotte de rechange, dit Gueulfor, je ne supporte quand celle que je porte est trempée.

\- Urgh, je crois que j'aurais pu me préparer plus facilement au combat sans entendre ça, souffle Harold à Astrid. Maintenant, j'ai une image très dérangeante dans la tête.

\- Pareil, grimace la viking blonde en raffermissant sa prise sur le manche de sa hache.

\- Cessez donc vos discussions futiles, gronde Chaume en marchant d'un air déterminé vers l'Effroi Glacial le plus proche. Il faut prendre la tête dans un combat!

Le chef de la tribu des Pailles n'attend ni réponse ni renfort et passe à l'attaque. Il se lance sur l'Effroi Glacial en hurlant et en tenant son marteau de guerre levé au-dessus de sa tête. Parvenu devant la créature grise, qui, étant sur un rocher, le regarde de haut, Chaume abaisse son marteau pour porter un coup sur le bras droit de la créature. Cette dernière, contrairement aux Souffles du Froid, réagit avec une rapidité stupéfiante et arrête le marteau avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son bras. Chaume tente de dégager son arme mais, n'y parvenant pas, choisit de la lâcher et forme un poing avec sa main droite pour frapper l'Effroi au ventre. Cette fois encore, la créature évite le coup. L'Effroi Glacial envoie le marteau voler au loin et lève une de ses mains griffues. D'un geste presque trop rapide pour être vu, la créature passe sa main sur la gorge de Chaume. Ce dernier titube en arrière avant de s'effondrer au sol. Les vikings les plus proches, dont Harold, peuvent voir de la glace qui se forme sur le cou du chef. La glace monte rapidement jusqu'au visage et s'introduit dans sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux. En quelques secondes, la tête de Chaume est complètement recouverte de glace. Le chef bouge encore quelques instants pour s'immobilise. L'Effroi Glacial se baisse alors et pose une main sur la poitrine du viking. La main en contact avec le corps de Chaume prend une teinte rosée, de même que tout le bras, tandis que le cadavre se recouvre peu à peu de glace. Quand elle a terminé, les créature se redresse et fait demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la fissure. Pendant ce temps les autres créatures grises avancent vers le groupe choqué. Les Souffles du Froid se rapprochent également malgré les dragons qui les attaquent pour parvenir jusqu'à leurs alliés vikings.

\- L'Effroi Glacial a bien écouté ce que Chaume a dit, souffle Harold, il faut prendre la tête.


	35. Chapter 34

**Bien le bonsoir! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette publication si tardive, je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. J'ai oublié qu'on est mercredi aujourd'hui, donc je n'avais pas fait le chapitre. Je m'en suis rendue compte à 20h00 et ensuite j'ai été un peu distraite, je n'étais pas toujours sur le chapitre. Bref, il a été long à écrire, mais seulement parce que je faisais d'autres choses en même temps.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, vous allez voir comment vont faire nos chers vikings pour se sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel je les ai laissé dans le chapitre précédent. Chaume ne semble manquer à personne, que ce soit au niveau des personnages ou de vous, chers lecteurs!^^ J'ai donc pris la bonne décision en l'envoyant voir ailleurs.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Encore désolée d'avoir publié si tard. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Bravo, très joyeux comme commentaire, dit Astrid, tu en as d'autres dans le même genre en réserve avant qu'on ne connaisse le même sort que cet idiot?

\- Je suis sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir une bonne dizaine mais ça n'aidera en rien dans la situation actuelle, répond Harold, alors je vais garder ça pour une prochaine fois, quand nous serons entourés par des moutons, pas par des démons.

\- C'est sûr que les moutons sont moins effrayants.

\- Oh, vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous échanger des mots doux, grogne Gueulfor.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on fait! proteste Harold. Nous essayons de diffuser la tension.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous pourrions éventuellement échanger des mots doux? demande Astrid.

\- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, ne me prends par un troll, dit le forgeron. Vous passez plus de temps ensemble et pourtant aucun de vous deux n'est encore mort. Il n'y a que deux solutions : soit vous vous étudiez pour mieux tuer l'autre, soit vous vous courtisez. Harold n'est pas du genre à avoir besoin d'autant de temps pour étudier une cible. Et toi, tu n'as pas la patience nécessaire pour ça. Alors la conclusion est logique.

\- Vu de cette façon, c'est vrai, approuve Harold tandis qu'Astrid lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Aïe! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

\- Tu ne voulais pas que ton père soit au courant avant que la situation avec les démons soit réglée et tu l'annonces devant tous les chefs des tribus alliées plus une bonne poignée de berkiens. Elle est où, ta logique à toi?

\- Elle s'est envolée quand nos chances de nous sortir de ce piège vivants sont descendues pour frôler le zéro absolu.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de plaisanter à un moment pareil? questionne Astrid.

\- Désolé, déformation professionnelle, c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'évertue à ne pas être un viking comme les autres.

\- Assez de bavardages! gronde Stoïck. Restez bien groupés et préparez-vous à l'attaque. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se lancer sur nous.

\- Harold, tu ne pourrais pas les figer? demande la viking blonde en faisant tourner sa hache pour s'assouplir les poignets.

\- Non, ils sont trop loin. Je pourrais bien arrêter le temps quand ils seront suffisamment près, mais ça ne durerait que quelques minutes, pas assez pour qu'on rejoigne les dragons et qu'on parte. Sans oublier qu'il faut aider l'autre groupe aussi, ils n'ont que des Souffles du Froid mais les démons sont trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse tous s'éloigner en juste quelques minutes.

\- Tu peux arrêter le temps? questionne Grif. Pourquoi tu n'as pas aidé Chaume alors?

\- La portée de mon don n'est pas très importante, le chef Chaume était trop loin de moi, répond Harold sans se retourner.

\- Dommage, un tel don aurait été bien pratique, dit Auriane. Mais il est quand même intéressant. Si on se sort de cette épreuve, j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi. Les applications pratiques de ton don doivent être nombreuses.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il sait en tirer le maximum, affirme Gueulfor avec fierté. Il est le meilleur à l'entraînement quand il s'agit d'utiliser les dons au combat. D'ailleurs, il est le meilleur de Berk dans ce domaine.

\- Alors nous devrons absolument en parler! s'exclame Vestij. Cela fera une bonne discussion.

\- Nous parlerons de tout ça quand nous serons sur Berk, pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur nos ennemis. Harold, tu sais pourquoi ils n'avancent plus?

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils sont polis et qu'ils attendent qu'on ait fini de parler et de dire nos dernières volontés?

\- Dans ce cas, ils pourront attendre jusqu'à Ragnarök, rétorque Stoïck, je n'ai aucune intention de dresser mon testament avant au moins une bonne vingtaine d'années! Vestij! Tu es toujours d'attaque pour ériger une barrière?

\- Bien entendu, tu me prends pour qui?!

Tout en répondant, le vieux viking place une main au sol et se concentre brièvement. Aussitôt, le sol s'ouvre et laisse sortir des rochers immenses qui forment un cercle protecteur autour du groupe de vikings. Un peu plus loin, une autre barrière de roches s'élève autour de l'autre groupe.

\- Je ne peux pas atteindre les dragons, ils sont trop loin et la plupart se sont déjà envolé furie nocturne est au sol, de même que le vipère de la jeune fille.

\- La prothèse est pourtant verrouillée, pourquoi il ne s'est pas envolé?! s'exclame Harold avec inquiétude.

\- Certainement pour la même raison que Tempête, dit Astrid en semblant agitée, ils ne veulent pas nous laisser au sol avec les démons de toutes parts.

\- Eh, le vieux bouc, elle va tenir combien de temps, ta barrière? demande Grif.

\- Pour toi, pas longtemps, répond Vestij. Ton père avait un bien meilleur langage que toi.

\- Ouais, mais ça faisait trop solennel. Alors, tu réponds?

\- Je peux la maintenir une heure.

\- Nous devons donc mettre un plan au point pendant ce délais, dit Stoïck. Quelqu'un a des idées?

\- On peut oublier de passer à l'attaque, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, répond Kran'deuf. Dès l'instant où la barrière s'affaissera, ces démons se jetteront sur nous comme un viking sur une chope de bière!

\- La seule solution viable serait de pouvoir nous éloigner pour rejoindre les dragons qui nous récupéreraient, dit Reulik qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Mais la barrière de mon père est inamovible, donc c'est impossible.

\- Pas forcément, intervient Harold. Chef Vestij, vous est-il possible de sortir d'avantage de roches du sol?

\- Oui.

\- Et pouvez-vous le faire de façon à ce que les roches que vous sortirez relient notre barrière à celle de l'autre groupe?

\- Non, il y a un vide entre nos deux groupes dans le sol, aucune roche à exploiter, c'est une poche d'air. Et je ne peux pas la contourner parce que la paroi rocheuse sur le côté en serait fragilisée et tout s'effondrerait.

\- Impossible de rejoindre l'autre groupe, donc. D'accord, changement de stratégie. Vous pouvez fermer la barrière, de façon à faire un dôme pour protéger l'autre groupe pendant que nous rejoignons les dragons?

\- Oui, c'est assez facile, mais comment comptes-tu rejoindre les dragons? Je peux juste sortir les roches, pas faire un chemin, je ne les contrôle pas assez pour ça.

\- Pourtant vous pouvez faire un dôme, objecte Astrid.

\- Oui, parce qu'il s'agit simplement de tirer des roches et de les appuyer les unes contre les autres. Faire un chemin est bien plus compliqué.

\- Ça, je m'en charge, dit Harold. Je peux manipuler la matière. Vous sortez les roches du sol, je les modèle pour former un couloir qui nous protège sur les côtés et au-dessus. Dirigez les roches vers là où se trouvent Krokmou et Tempête.

\- Qui?

\- Le furie nocturne et le vipère, répond Stoïck. Harold, tu es sûr d'y arriver?

\- Certain. Mais avant de nous mettre au travail, nous devons prévenir les autres pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas et n'essaient pas de sortir du dôme.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Reulik. Je n'ai qu'un seul don mais il est assez utile dans des cas comme celui-ci.

\- Oh? Tu peux faire quoi? demande Gueulfor.

\- Tout comme mon père, mon don est relié à la roche. Je peux inscrire un message sur un morceau de roche et il apparaît instantanément où je le désire, pour peu qu'il y ait de la roche à l'endroit où je l'envoies.

\- C'est pour ça que Reulik est le messager le plus rapide de toute ma tribu! annonce Vestij avec fierté.

\- C'est parfait, dit Harold. Envoie-leur le message pendant que ton père et moi travaillons sur le couloir.

Reulik hoche la tête et s'agenouille. Il pose son index droit sur un morceau de roche et se met à écrire. Le bout de son doigt s'illumine faiblement tandis que des runes sont gravées sur le minéral. Quand son message est terminé, il passe sa main sur la roche et les runes disparaissent. Pendant ce temps, Vestij fait sortir de la roche du sol en ligne droite et la dirige vers la plage, où Krokmou et Tempête sont côte à côte et repoussent les Souffles du Froid qui s'approchent d'eux. Ils sont surpris quand une barrière de roche s'élève autour d'eux mais ne tentent pas d'en sortir. Dès que les deux barrières sont reliées, Harold pose ses mains sur le point où commence la ligne qui va devenir le couloir. La roche tremble doucement puis commence à bouger. Elle donne l'impression de fondre avant de se séparer en deux parties distinctes. Deux murs sont formés tandis que la roche s'incline pour former un toit. Quand la roche cesse de bouger, Harold retire ses mains et, avec un signe de tête, s'engage le premier dans le couloir nouvellement formé. Le groupe rejoint rapidement les deux dragons. Les autres reptiles, qui volent en cercle au-dessus de l'île, voient les vikings sortir du couloir et descendent pour les récupérer. Quand tous les vikings sont dans les airs, ils se regroupent autour de Stoïck.

\- Nous devons éloigner les démons pour le second groupe puisse monter en selle, dit le chef de Berk. Ouvrez le feu sans vous retenir.

\- Euh, ça va être difficile, mon dragon est à sec, dit Grif.

\- Et voilà, je vous l'avais dit! gronde Harold. Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir un peu, de temps en temps?!

\- Du calme, Harold, tempère Stoïck. Ce que tu dis est vrai mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

\- Je sais. Krokmou, allons nous occuper des démons. Heureusement, toi, tu n'as pas de limite de tirs. Et puis les démons semblent te craindre plus que les autres, ça va être un bon défouloir.

\- Fais attention, dit Astrid, ce serait bête qu'on se tire de ce traquenard pour que tu te fasses avoir à la dernière minute.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai toute confiance en Krokmou. Si les démons veulent l'attraper quand il est lancé à pleine vitesse, ils vont devoir se lever drôlement tôt!

Sur ces mots, Harold et Krokmou se séparent du groupe et commencent à attaquer les Souffles du Froid qui se trouvent autour du dôme protégeant le second groupe. Quand tous les démons sont morts ou en fuite, Harold dirige Krokmou vers le rassemblement d'Effrois Glacial et le furie nocturne les attaque avec une ardeur renouvelée. Pendant qu'ils occupent les démons, les autres vikings vont libérer le groupe du dôme et dirigent les dragons vers leurs partenaires humains. Ils sont presque tous en selle quand un groupe d'Effrois Glacial se matérialise près du dôme à présent ouvert. Les dragons ouvrent le feu pour tenter de les repousser mais les créatures semblent plus résistantes que les Souffles du Froid. Elles sont blessées mais ne meurent pas quand le feu les touche. Il faut que plusieurs dragons attaquent le même Effroi Glacial pour arriver à l'abattre. Mais alors qu'ils se concentrent sur un seul ennemi, d'autres sont parvenus à les passer et se dirigent très vite vers les vikings encore au sol. Aucun des dragons ne possède la puissance nécessaire pour les arrêter.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose! crie Kran'deuf en désignant les vikings au sol. Ils vont se faire tuer!

\- Je sais bien! réplique Stoïck. Mais seul Krokmou semble efficace contre eux et même lui doit les attaquer un par un!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! hurle Harold tandis que le furie nocturne passe à côté des chefs à toute vitesse. Krokmou! Essaie de tirer vers le milieu du groupe en mettant le plus de puissance possible!

Le dragon hoche la tête et commence à rassembler de l'air pour tirer une boule de plasma. Harold, pressé à plat sur le dos de Krokmou, pose une main sur la tête du dragon.

\- Allez, mon grand, murmure Harold, je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es plus fort que ces démons, tu peux y arriver.

Au moment où Krokmou s'apprête à tirer la boule de plasma, une lueur bleue émane d'Harold et se communique au dragon, les entourant tous les deux. Sous l'effet de la surprise, le jeune viking se redresse tout en gardant le contact avec la tête de Krokmou. Quand ce dernier tire enfin, la boule de plasma qui sort de sa bouche est entourée elle aussi d'une lueur bleue. Le boule de plasma se met alors à gonfler et prend de la vitesse. Lorsqu'elle touche le sol, une énorme explosion retentit et un nuage de poussière s'élève dans l'air. Tous les dragons restent en vol stationnaire tandis que Krokmou fait demi-tour pour revenir au-dessus du lieu de l'explosion. Quand le nuage se dissipe enfin, un cratère très profond et vaste se présente à la vue de tous alors qu'il ne reste rien des Effrois Glacial.

\- Par tous les dieux, dit Harold, c'était quoi, ça?


	36. Chapter 35

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire ce chapitre que je m'y suis mise en début de journée, plutôt qu'à la fin. Mais j'ai mis de temps à l'écrire car je voulais bien tout expliquer. J'espère que tout passera bien.**

 **Comme promis, voici l'explication sur ce qui s'est passé à la fin du chapitre précédent. Et du coup, ça rend l'histoire plus intéressante, au moins pour moi. Sinon, sur un autre sujet : nous en sommes actuellement au chapitre 35. J'avais envisagé entre 30 et 40 chapitres pour cette fic, même si j'avais pas arrêté de chiffre défini. Mais au vu de comment progresse l'histoire et de tout ce que j'ai encore à raconter, je pense que ça va dépasser 40 et se diriger vers au moins 45. Je vais donc devoir faire une exception à mon étrange obsession des chiffres ronds. Je sais que le nombre de chapitres ne vous intéresse pas, mais c'est juste pour vous tenir au courant, pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Profitant du fait que les démons sont temporairement repoussés, les derniers vikings au sol montent en selle et le groupe enfin au complet s'éloigne rapidement de l'île. Stoïck ouvre la voie, les autres chefs le suivant. Harold et Astrid traînent à l'arrière, à une distance suffisante du groupe pour ne pas être entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demande Astrid. Cette chose que vous avez fait, toi et Krokmou?

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui a commencé, cette lumière venait de toi avant de se communiquer à Krokmou. Tu dois savoir ce que tu as fait.

\- Je te dis que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette lumière ni ce qu'elle a fait exactement pour donner une telle puissance à la boule de plasma.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier avant que Krokmou ne tire cette boule?

\- Non, répond Harold. Nous voulions à tout prix arrêter les Effrois Glacial mais il nous fallait une plus grande puissance. J'ai dit à Krokmou de faire la boule de plasma la plus puissante qu'il pouvait, c'est tout.

\- Ça, pour être puissante...

\- Ouaip, je n'aurais jamais pensé une telle chose possible. Elle a presque explosé toute une partie de l'île. Eh, mon grand, cette boule de plasma, elle était comme les autres?

Krokmou hoche la tête pour répondre.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui a pu la rendre si, euh..., explosive?

Le furie nocturne secoue la tête avant d'émettre un petit grognement et d'indiquer le viking sur son dos avec sa tête.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est Harold qui est responsable? demande Astrid.

Au hochement de tête affirmatif du dragon, la viking blonde regarde le fils du chef.

\- Tu vois? Même Krokmou dit que c'est de ton fait. Quand on sera rentrés, nous irons voir Gothi. Elle aura sûrement une idée de ce dont il s'agit. D'accord?

\- Je pense que ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer. Et tu as raison : si quelqu'un peut comprendre cette chose, c'est bien elle.

\- Le seul problème, ça va être de nous éloigner de ton père et des autres. Ils vont certainement t'accabler de questions une fois que nous serons au sol.

\- Alors, dit Harold avec un sourire en coin, nous n'avons qu'à être avec Gothi avant qu'ils ne posent pied à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tempête est la plus rapide de tous les dragons présents, en dehors de Krokmou, bien entendu. Ce ne sera même pas un défi de les larguer et d'arriver à Berk avant tous les autres. Ça te tente, une course?

Pour toute réponse, Astrid se penche en avant sur sa selle et crie à Tempête de voler à pleine vitesse. Harold rigole et enjoint à Krokmou de faire de même. Ils rattrapent Astrid et Tempête en un rien de temps et les dépassent tout aussi rapidement. Sans ralentir, ils passent devant Stoïck et s'éloignent rapidement, sans tenir compte des cris venant du groupe. Ils arrivent à Berk juste avant que la nuit ne tombe et se dirigent immédiatement vers la maison de Gothi qu'ils ont désigné comme point d'arrivée. Krokmou arrive le premier et Harold descend de sur la selle. Quand Astrid arrive, le jeune viking est tranquillement appuyé contre le furie nocturne et les regarde avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu as perdue, encore. Ça devient une habitude.

\- Comme s'il était possible de battre un furie nocturne dans une course de vitesse, réplique Astrid en descendant de selle à son tour.

\- Tu marques un point. Krokmou, tu veux attendre ici ou tu veux rentrer?

Le furie nocturne s'étire puis tourne sur lui-même avant de se coucher au sol. Tempête vient s'installer à côté de lui et ferme les yeux.

\- Ils semblent décidés à nous attendre, dit Astrid. On y va?

Harold hoche la tête et commence la longue ascension menant à la maison de l'Ancienne. Quand ils arrivent en haut des escaliers, ils s'arrêtent un instant pour apprécier la vue puis vont frapper à la porte. Gothi leur ouvre quelques instants plus tard. En voyant ses visiteurs, elle hausse un sourcil mais s'écarte pour leur permettre d'entrer. L'Ancienne referme la porte puis s'approche de sa cheminée et du chaudron qui est suspendu au-dessus des flammes. L'eau qui s'y trouve dedans bouillonne doucement. Gothi prend une cruche qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude avant de déverser le liquide dans trois gobelets dans lesquels elle ajoute une poignée d'herbes. Elle prend un gobelet et fait signe aux jeunes de se servir.

\- Merci, dit Harold en prenant le sien. Désolé de te déranger aussi tard.

Gothi secoue une main tout en haussant les épaules avant de regarder Harold fixement. Ce dernier soupire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange i peine une heure et j'aurais besoin de ton immense savoir et de tes conseils pour comprendre. Tu veux bien m'aider?

L'Ancienne hoche lentement la tête et adresse un coup d'œil à Astrid.

\- Astrid était présente, elle pourra compléter mon récit. Je pense que je vais devoir tout te raconter depuis le début. Ça te permettra d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Et de toute façon, ça te concerne puisque tu fais partie du Conseil.

Un autre hochement de tête de Gothi encourage Harold à parler. Il raconte alors tout ce qui s'est déroulé sur l'île, depuis le moment où le groupe de Berk est venu pour le _secourir_. Quand il en arrive à la partie où Chaume manifeste son opposition à sa situation en tant qu'héritier du chef de Berk, Gothi secoue la tête avec mécontentement tout en cognant son bâton rythmiquement contre la table. Mais elle se calme après avoir entendu ce qui lui est arrivé. Harold poursuit son récit, donnant les détails de comment ils ont échappés aux démons pour aller porter secours au second groupe. Il arrive à la partie où la lueur s'est manifestée et à ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Quand il a terminé, Gothi se tourne vers Astrid et lui indique de raconter ce qu'elle a vu. La viking blonde s'exécute et donne sa version des faits. En confrontant les deux points de vue, l'Ancienne semble discerner une réponse aux questions des deux jeunes se trouvant face à elle. Se levant, elle part dans une autre pièce de sa maison et en revient avec un petit coffret. Elle le pose sur la table et l'ouvre, révélant une pierre blanche, polie par les siècles. La pierre est ronde et une unique ligne bleue la parcourt, en faisant le tour.

\- La Pierre de Révélation? s'étonne Astrid. Pourquoi la sortir?

Gothi ne répond pas et saisit la pierre d'une main. De l'autre main, elle attrape le poignet d'Harold pour le faire lever. Quand il est debout, l'Ancienne pose la pierre au sol et la désigne avant de pointer un doigt vers Harold.

\- Tu veux que je fasse le test? Mais pourquoi? Je l'ai fait quand j'étais petit, comme tout le monde.

Gothi fronce les sourcils et montre de nouveau la pierre avant de saisir son bâton.

\- Oulà, doucement, pas la peine d'employer la violence, dit Harold avec hâte en levant les mains devant lui. Pose ton bâton, je vais refaire le test.

L'Ancienne sourit mais garde son bâton en main, attendant que le jeune viking se mette au travail. Harold secoue la tête et s'approche de la pierre. Il pose sa main dessus et se concentre brièvement. Quand la ligne bleue brille doucement, il retire sa main et se tient droit tout en fermant les yeux. La pierre comment à s'élever lentement puis gagne de la vitesse. Elle continue à monter, sous le regard attentif de Gothi et celui curieux d'Astrid. Quand le pierre touche le plafond, Harold tremble légèrement et ouvre le yeux. Levant la tête, il voit la pierre qui cogne de façon répétée contre le bois du toit.

\- Bizarre, je pouvais à peine la lever à hauteur de mes yeux quand j'étais petit. Alors, Gothi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

L'Ancienne hoche la tête et claque des doigts. Aussitôt, la pierre descend et se pose dans sa main ouverte. Gothi replace la pierre dans la boîte puis la referme avant d'aller chercher une plume, de l'encre et un livre. Le volume est assez fin et contient de nombreuses pages vierges.

\- C'est le registre des dons, celui de notre génération, dit Astrid. Gothi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pour toute réponse, l'Ancienne montre la section à laquelle elle s'est arrêtée.

\- C'est ma partie, constate Harold.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi l'ouvrir? demande Astrid. En règle générale, le registre n'est consulté que lorsqu'il y a une demande faite par un autre ancien ou un membre de la tribu. Mais très peu de personnes s'y intéressent.

\- Il y a un autre cas pour lequel le registre est rouvert, l'informe Harold. C'est quand l'une des personnes se trouvant dans le registre se découvre un nouveau don. C'est très rare mais il y a déjà eu des cas auparavant.

Gothi hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et se met à écrire. Astrid et Harold la regardent faire en silence. Quand elle a terminé, elle souffle sur la page pour aider l'encre à sécher puis tourne le registre pour que les deux jeunes puissent lire.

\- Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, lit Astrid, fils unique du chef actuel de Berk. Don d'Odin : manipulation temporelle. Don secondaire, patronage de Loki : manipulation de la matière. Particularité : peut combiner ses deux dons. Ajout d'un troisième don, neuf ans après la cérémonie de révélation. Don secondaire, patronage Thor : accroissement de puissance. Tu as un troisième don?!

\- Eh! Pas la peine de hurler, je suis juste à côté! proteste Harold en se frottant une oreille. Et je suis aussi surpris que toi. Gothi, tu peux expliquer?

L'Ancienne hoche la tête et prend une page vierge qu'elle arrache avant de saisir de nouveau la plume et l'encre. Elle écrit un long paragraphe qu'elle tend ensuite à Harold. Astrid tente de lire mais il lève une main pour l'arrêter et lit à voix haute.

\- La lumière qui t'a entourée était la manifestation de ton don. Ce don te permet d'accroître la puissance des dons des autres, et ce de façon fantastique. Plus tu y mets de volonté, plus la puissance sera grande. Les dragons n'ont pas de dons, comme les humains, mais leur capacité à cracher du feu, ou autre, est si similaire que ton don peut fonctionner pour cela également. Le boule de plasma que Krokmou a tiré était tout à fait normale. À ce moment-là, tu étais si désespéré, tu voulais tellement protéger les vikings au sol que tu as activé ton troisième don. Tu as doublé, encore et encore, la puissance de la boule de plasma. Le résultat est ce que vous avez vu sur l'île : une puissance dévastatrice. Et encore, tu n'as pas donné ton maximum. Tu n'as rien contrôlé, tu as tout fait à l'instinct. C'est une chance pour ce cas précis, mais tu vas devoir apprendre à le maîtriser. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure pâlit en comparaison de ce que tu pourras faire lorsque tu sauras vraiment le contrôler. La Pierre de Révélation s'est élevée très haut, seul le toit l'a arrêtée. Elle serait montée encore plus haut si le test avait été fait en extérieur. Ta puissance pour ce don est terriblement grande, comme on peut s'y attendre d'un don offert par Thor, l'un des dieux les plus puissants. Je te conseille de te mettre au travail le plus vite possible. Ton don peut venir en aide à n'importe qui, tu seras très recherché en cas de combat. Et encore mieux : ton don peut être appliqué à toi-même, puisque tu es capable de combiner tes dons. Tu n'as plus de limites en-dehors de ton endurance.

Harold pose la feuille avec une main tremblante avant de regarder Gothi qui sourit d'un air encourageant. Astrid prend une grande inspiration, tentant de faire disparaître son expression estomaquée.

\- Eh bien, plus personne ne pourra dire que tu es inutile, maintenant, c'est certain. Un don pareil est un atout pour n'importe quelle tribu. Et ça te classe également parmi les combattants les plus forts, toutes tribus confondues. Pour la plupart, tu vas pratiquement passer de zéro à héros.

* * *

 **Vous savez d'où vient la dernière réplique, n'est-ce pas?^^**


	37. Chapter 36

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici votre premier chapitre de la semaine. Pas trop d'action, beaucoup de parlotte, mais pas mal de réflexion. Un bon mélange quand on a pas envie de trop se casser la tête.**

 **Un petit avertissement pour le prochain chapitre : ne vous attendez à rien de particulier niveau action. J'ai envie de faire une petite pause dans le récit, ce sera donc un chapitre relaxation. Et comme je n'en ai pas beaucoup fait dans les chapitres précédents, il sera lourd en Hiccstrid, ça va même être dégoulinant. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, comme ça vous pourrez attendre mercredi sans vous demander ce qui va se passer.**

 **Ensuite, un grand remerciement à vous tous et toutes : au moment où j'écris, la fic compte 10 240 vues! C'est énorme. Donc merci de lire et de suivre.**

 **Encore et toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux jeunes vikings restent un moment avec Gothi, principalement pour permettre à Harold d'accepter ce qui vient de lui être dit. Il a du mal à y croire et ne cesse de chercher la confirmation de l'Ancienne. Cette dernière lui prépare une tisane calmante et lui enjoint de respirer de façon rythmée afin de s'apaiser. Tous trois sont engagés dans une discussion tranquille quand des coups retentissent à la porte et Stoïck ouvre sans attendre que l'Ancienne n'arrive elle-même. Celui lui vaut quelques coups de bâton et un _je t'avais prévenu_ de Gueulfor. Quand Gothi est satisfaite, elle recule pour reprendre sa place et laisse le chef entrer, tout en se massant la tête. Le forgeron suit son ami et ferme la porte. Tous deux restent debout puisque tous les sièges sont occupés.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit de partir comme ça? demande Stoïck aux deux jeunes. Lorsqu'on est en mission, on reste avec ses camarades. Votre conduite aurait pu nous mettre en danger.

\- Non, dit Harold, le groupe était assez loin de l'île des démons et assez près de Berk, vous étiez dans une zone sûre. Et, en partant de l'île, tu nous as dit qu'on devait rentrer à Berk directement, tu ne nous a jamais interdit d'arriver avant les autres.

\- Le petit a raison, approuve Gueulfor.

\- Je sais, soupire Stoïck. Je veux bien passez l'éponge pour cette fois mais à l'avenir, vous restez avec votre groupe, c'est compris?

\- Oui, répondent les deux jeunes.

\- Parfait. Puisque vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes venus raconter ce qui s'est passé à Gothi et lui demander des explications. Alors? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Harold et Astrid échangent un regard puis se tournent vers l'Ancienne. Cette dernière hausse les épaules et continue à siroter sa tisane d'un air content.

\- J'attends, dit Stoïck.

\- Eh bien, commence Astrid, Gothi a bel et bien trouvé une explication, mais c'est assez surprenant. Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir.

\- Prenez nos sièges, propose Harold en se levant. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous vous fassiez mal en tombant.

\- Tu as l'air drôlement sûr que nous allons en tomber à la renverse, dit Gueulfor en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Ton lézard est en réalité le grand Thor qui s'amuse à se transformer pour prendre des vacances ni vu ni connu?

\- Non, répond Harold en souriant, mais tu n'es pas trop loin de la vérité. Thor est impliqué, en revanche Krokmou n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Arrêtez de traîner et racontez-nous, exige Stoïck.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Harold saisit le registre et le papier sur lequel Gothi a écrit pour les monter à Stoïck et Gueulfor pendant qu'il leur dit ce que l'Ancienne a découvert. Au départ, les deux hommes sont surpris et ne disent rien. Quand l'information entre enfin dans leur conscience, ils vacillent sur leurs sièges et ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Attends, c'est possible, ça? questionne Gueulfor. Je croyais que les dons étaient tous déterminés au moment du test. Pourquoi la vieille bique ne nous a parlé de ce troisième don?

Un coup de bâton sur la crâne du forgeron empêche Harold de répondre. Quand Gueulfor cesse de maudire l'Ancienne, après avoir déplacé son siège à une distance de sécurité, le jeune viking peut lui fournir la réponse.

\- Gothi a expliqué qu'il arrive qu'un don se manifeste plus tard que les autres. Il n'y a pas d'âge limite pour le test, j'imagine que c'est pour les cas comme celui-ci.

L'Ancienne hoche la tête et fait signe au jeune viking de continuer.

\- Donc oui, c'est rare mais possible, reprend Harold.

\- Et ce don, commence Stoïck d'un ton hagard, il t'a été par Thor et il te permet de...

\- D'accroître la puissance des autres dons, termine Astrid quand il est clair que le chef ne peut terminer sa phrase. C'est très utile.

\- Ou ça le sera quand je le maîtriserais, amende Harold.

\- Tu peux le combiner avec tes autres dons? demande Gueulfor.

\- Gothi pense que c'est faisable, puisque j'arrive déjà à le faire avec les deux premiers. J'espère juste qu'il me sera possible de combiner les trois en même temps. Si je ne peux en combiner que deux en même temps, ça me fera perdre ma capacité de destruction, ou de reconstruction, c'est pareil.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bien si tu pouvais tous les combiner, dit Astrid. Tu pourrais peut-être détruire l'île des démons! On doit y retourner pour voir si tu peux détruire cette roche!

\- Inutile, j'ai déjà essayé. Je peux tout juste faire une égratignure. Cette roche n'est pas originaire de notre monde alors ce n'est pas étonnant que les dons des vikings ne puissent rien y faire.

\- Pourtant, Krokmou peut y causer des dégâts, objecte Astrid. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est de Midgard.

\- Oui, acquiesce Harold, mais je pense que les furies nocturnes sont un cas spécial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? s'enquiert Stoïck.

\- Plusieurs petits détails. Pour commencer, vous vous souvenez ce qui arrive aux Souffles du Froid quand il sont touchés par un tir de Krokmou?

\- Bien sûr, répond Gueulfor. Même que j'ai dit que je n'avais vu ça de ma vie!

\- Les démons n'ont cette réaction qu'avec la boule de plasma de Krokmou. Et c'est pareil pour la roche de l'île. Maintenant, question piège : pourquoi les furies nocturnes sont si rares?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache? réplique Astrid.

\- Vous pourriez tenter de deviner, c'est à la portée de tout le monde disposant d'un cerveau, répond Harold.

\- Tu insinues que je n'ai pas de cerveau?

\- Loin de moi cette idée, je tiens à ma vie, merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne réponse. Continue.

\- Merci, gente-dame. Donc, pour en revenir à nos furies nocturnes, je pense, et gardez bien à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une supposition, que les démons ont depuis longtemps compris que cette race de dragons est la plus dangereuse pour eux. De ce fait, ils ont dû les chasser et les détruire. C'est malheureux mais je pense que Krokmou est l'un des derniers de son espèce. Dans les récits, il est dit que les furies nocturnes ont refusé de combattre aux côtés des vikings. Si leur race était en voie d'extinction, leur volonté de rester éloignés du combat est compréhensible. Comment et pourquoi Krokmou s'est retrouvé sur Berk, ça restera sans doute un mystère. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'un furie nocturne s'avère être l'ennemi le plus craint des démons car ce dragon peut causer des dégâts considérables.

\- Nous devons donc assurer la sécurité de Krokmou, dit Stoïck.

\- Assurer sa sécurité? se moque Harold. Je veux absolument être présent quand tu lui diras ça! Je suis certain que ce sera un spectacle que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Un petit conseil : vérifie que ton testament est bien rédigé avant d'aller parler à Krokmou.

\- Harold! s'indigne Astrid.

\- Quoi?! Admets-le, tu es du même avis. Krokmou arrachera la tête du premier qui lui suggérera qu'il doit mis sous protection.

\- Certes, mais il y a d'autres façons de le dire.

\- Aucune aussi directe et amusante.

Un coup de bâton contre la table attire l'attention des deux jeunes. Ils se tournent vers Gothi et cette dernière écrit un mot sur le morceau de papier dont elle s'est servi précédemment. Faisant glisser le papier à Harold, elle hausse un sourcil et attend.

\- _Conseil_? lit Harold.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de la protection de Krokmou au Conseil? interroge Stoïck.

Gothi secoue la tête et tend un doigt vers Harold tout en tapotant le registre.

\- Tu veux qu'on informe le Conseil du nouveau don d'Harold? demande Astrid.

L'Ancienne hoche la tête.

\- Et pourquoi? questionne Harold. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut les intéresser.

\- Un don comme celui-ci ne doit pas être gardé secret, dit Stoïck. Tu pourrais nous donner un avantage au combat, les meilleurs stratèges de la tribu doivent donc être mis au courant.

\- En parlant des meilleurs stratèges, dit Gueulfor, il serait peut-être temps de faire entrer Harold au Conseil, non? Tu ne peux pas nier que le gamin est bien plus malin que tout le Conseil réuni.

\- C'est exact, mais la loi interdit aux jeunes de moins de seize ans de siéger au Conseil, soupire Stoïck. Et même alors, ils ont simplement le droit de participer aux réunions, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir de décision jusqu'à leur dix-neuf ans.

\- Tu peux pas faire une exception?

\- Non. J'ai déjà demandé à Ingel de voir si c'était possible et il m'a dit que le Conseil devrait donner un accord unanime. Tu sais comme moi que nous ne parviendrons jamais à obtenir cela.

\- Ces têtes de moutons préfèrent tourner en rond pendant des jours plutôt que de demander conseil à quelqu'un qui connaît la réponse à leur question, maugrée Gueulfor.

\- Tous les membres ne sont pas comme ça, tempère Stoïck, certains sont plus ouverts d'esprit.

\- On peut garder cette discussion pour une autre fois? demande Harold. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi mon don pourrait intéresser le Conseil. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais les vikings ont du mal avec l'esprit d'équipe. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans leur nature d'accepter de tenir la main de quelqu'un.

\- Bah, on peut bien les faire changer d'avis! lance Gueulfor avec conviction. Quelques coups sur le crâne et ils seront d'accord.

\- Les merveilles de la diplomatie viking, soupire Harold, tout en finesse et subtilité.

\- Pardon?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Harold, tu ne veux pas que les gens cessent de t'insulter? questionne Astrid. Mettre le Conseil au courant revient à te placer haut dans la hiérarchie du village, encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà grâce à ton titre d'héritier. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que les gens te respectent enfin.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais qu'ils me respectent à cause de mes dons? Ils sont donc si obtus qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'apprécier une personne juste pour elle-même?

\- Comme tu l'as déjà dit à maintes reprises, les vikings sont bornés et ne cherchent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, répond Astrid.

\- C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de notre peuple, dit Harold.

\- Mais il n'est pas impossible de leur faire voir de nouvelles perspectives, intervient Stoïck. Je suis du même avis que l'Ancienne, nous devrions en parler au Conseil. Nous en profiterons pour leur dire ce que nous avons découvert sur l'île et nous tenterons de trouver un moyen pour la détruire. Si nos dragons ne peuvent y parvenir, nous chercherons dans une autre direction.

\- Il nous faudra quelque chose de puissant, dit Gueulfor. À moins qu'on trouve d'autres furies nocturnes, afin d'augmenter la puissance des tirs sur l'île. Mais ce n'est pas gagné si Krokmou est le dernier.

\- Ou on peut juste se contenter de Krokmou, propose Harold. Si je parviens à maîtriser mon don, je pourrais accroître la puissance des boules de plasma de Krokmou. En y allant à fond, détruire l'île serait finalement possible.

Les vikings présents dans la pièce regardent Harold avec des yeux ronds pendant un moment. Astrid est la première à briser le silence et se jette au coup du jeune viking.

\- Tu es un génie! Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé?!

\- Certainement parce qu'on avait trop de choses auxquelles penser en même temps, répond Harold en enlaçant Astrid.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver, tu es bien trop intelligent pour échouer. Et quand nous serons enfin débarrassés des démons, nous pourrons vivre notre vie sans aucun souci.


	38. Chapter 37

**Bien le bonsoir! Ouah, j'ai pas la tête à l'endroit, j'ai failli publier sans mettre de note d'auteur! Comment vous remercier du temps que vous passez à lire cette fic et à laisser des commentaires si je ne mets pas de note?!**

 **Alors, comme promis, voici un chapitre _relaxation_ et lourd en Hiccstrid. Mais vraiment lourd, et dégoulinant (j'ai cru que j'allais être malade tellement c'est fleur bleue...). J'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop dégoûtés.**

 **Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, alors comme d'habitude : merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Malgré toutes les nouvelles informations à communiquer au Conseil, aucune session ne peut être programmée dans l'immédiat. Les funérailles pour Chaume, dont le corps a été récupéré, prennent place dès le lendemain matin et le second de l'ancien chef est envoyé chercher le fils de Chaume. De ce fait, les sessions du Conseil sont suspendues jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouveau chef de la tribu des Pailles, Hasson. Harold en profite donc pour retourner à la Vallée, où il peut être au calme, afin de maîtriser son nouveau don. Astrid et Krokmou restent avec lui, dans l'enclave, afin de l'aider. Le jeune viking progresse assez rapidement et découvre qu'il peut combiner ses trois dons sans problème, ce qui lui offre une assez large panoplie de capacités.

Environ une semaine après les événements de l'île des démons, Harold et Astrid sont dans la Vallée près de la caverne abritant la forge. Harold prend une pause de son entraînement et en profite pour réparer les boucles de la selle d'Astrid qui commencent à montrer des signes d'usure. Ils discutent tranquillement quand des bruits de pas se font entendre à l'extérieur. Sortant de la cave, ils tombent nez à nez avec Rustik, les jumeaux et Varek. Ce dernier adresse un signe de la main à Harold et Astrid puis s'éloigne de quelques pas pour rejoindre Bouledogre qui est arrivée en vitesse en entendant son partenaire viking. Rustik et les jumeaux, en revanche, restent plantés devant la caverne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? demande Rustik d'un ton moqueur. Un inutile qui tente de se rendre utile?

\- Euh, c'est pas impossible, ça? questionne Kranedur en se grattant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si, imbécile, répond Kognedur, c'est juste pour rire!

\- Ah! D'accord! J'avais compris, c'était juste pour voir si toi, tu avais compris.

\- Mais ouais, je vais te croire.

\- Vous pouvez pas aller ailleurs? demande Astrid. Si nous sommes ici et non au village, c'est pour avoir la paix.

\- Oh, allez, Astrid, dit Rustik, tu sais bien que je te manque, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te secourir de la compagnie ennuyeuse de l'autre raté.

\- Le seul raté que je vois ici, c'est toi, réplique la viking blonde. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- D'accord, on y va! s'écrie Kranedur en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Oh, l'abrutit! crie Kognedur. C'est une expression! Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit ailleurs si elle est ici?

\- Euh... Je sais pas... Ah si, attends! Elle a déguisé Tempête pour qu'elle lui ressemble, comme ça, on croit qu'elle est ailleurs! Au fait, c'est où ailleurs?

\- Excellente question, Kranedur, dit Harold. Si tu allais mener ton enquête pour trouver son emplacement? Tu pourras revenir nous dire où c'est quand tu l'auras trouvé.

\- Ouais, j'y vais tout de suite!

\- Reste ici, tête de yak, il se moque de toi! lance Rustik en accordant un regard ennuyé au jumeau.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, répond sa jumelle. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps?

\- Non. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je me fasse mal?

\- T'aime pas la douleur?

\- La physique, oui. Celle dans la tête, non. C'est trop pénible parce que ça m'empêche d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour créer le chaos.

\- Ah, tu as raison sur ce coup, concède Kognedur en croisant les bras et en hochant la tête. Et comme tu n'as pas souvent raison, ça mérite une récompense. Coup de tête!

Les jumeaux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre puis se foncent dessus. Un grand bruit métallique retentit quand leurs casques s'entrechoquent. Ils tombent au sol avec le regard vitreux et de grands sourires.

\- Trop biiiiien, disent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Mais quels idiots, ces deux-là, se lamente Rustik en secouant la tête.

\- C'est certainement pour ça que tu traînes tout le temps avec eux, dit Harold.

Le jeune viking est retourné dans la cave pour poser ses outils et les boucles de selle puis est revenu pendant que les jumeaux faisaient leur comédie. En entendant le commentaire de son cousin, Rustik se tourne vers lui et arbore un air supérieur.

\- Au moins j'ai quelqu'un avec qui traîner, pas comme toi. Qui voudrait passer du temps avec un nul comme toi?

\- Moi, répond Astrid en fronçant les sourcils. Et ne t'avises plus jamais de la traiter de nul ou autre insulte dans le même genre. Si tu le fais, tu auras droit à une rencontrer très rapprochée avec ma hache.

\- Astrid, ta hache n'est pas faite pour couper des idiots, reproche Harold, réserve-la pour quelque chose de plus important.

\- Oh, bien sûr, pardon. Je me suis laissée emporter.

\- Si tu veux vraiment le remettre à sa place, je peux te prêter un marteau de la forge, propose le jeune viking en souriant.

\- Non, je suis certaine de pouvoir me débrouiller à mains nues.

\- Astrid, arrête de parler avec lui, tu vas finir par devenir aussi ennuyeuse que lui, gémit Rustik. Je ne veux pas que ma future épouse soit ennuyeuse.

\- Qui est ta future épouse? demande Astrid d'un ton menaçant.

\- Toi. Tu es la plus belle et la plus forte, tu dois donc épouser le plus beau et le plus fort. Et puis mon oncle ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte que je ferais un bien meilleur chef qu'Harold. Il va me désigner héritier, c'est sûr. Et en tant que futur chef, il me faut une épouse digne de ma position. Qui de mieux que toi, pour moi?

Astrid étrécit dangereusement les yeux et semble prête à bondir sur le jeune mais elle s'arrête brusquement et se met à sourire.

\- Où avais-je la tête? Par les dieux, tu as tout à fait raison! Un futur chef se doit d'avoir une épouse à sa hauteur! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

\- Tu vois? Tu te rends enfin compte que ta place est à mes côtés! jubile Rustik.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demande Astrid, faussement étonnée.

\- Eh bien, je vais être le chef quand mon oncle se retirera, donc tu seras ma femme. Tu viens de le dire!

\- Oh, je pense que tu t'es trompé quelque part. Je veux bien devenir l'épouse du futur chef, mais il n'a jamais été question que ce soit toi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harold est toujours l'héritier de la tribu. Et Stoïck ne semble pas du tout disposé à le priver de son droit de naissance et à passer le titre à quelqu'un d'autre. De ce fait, selon ta logique, je suis la future épouse de l'héritier, n'est-ce pas Harold?

\- Tout à fait. Mais rassure-moi sur un point : tu ne veux pas m'épouser juste à cause de mon titre?

\- Absolument pas, répond Astrid en approchant du jeune forgeron. Tu as bien trop de qualités pour que je fasse l'impasse. Où pourrais-je trouver ce parfait mélange en une seule personne si ce n'est pas toi?

\- Je te retourne le compliment, tu es unique. Que ce soit sur Berk ou dans le monde entier.

\- Et comment peux-tu savoir cela? Tu n'as pas parcouru le monde.

\- Pas besoin. Tu es bien trop particulière pour que quelqu'un d'autre t'égale.

\- Oy, l'inutile! rugit Rustik. Éloigne-toi de ma fille et ne lui parle pas!

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas, Rustik! réplique Astrid avec hargne. Et puisque tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens.

Astrid se retourne vers Harold, glisse une main dans sa nuque et le tire vers elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'embrasse avec fougue tout en le maintenant contre elle. Au départ surprit, Harold se détend et glisse ses mains sur les hanches d'Astrid tout en approfondissant le baiser. Les jumeaux, qui viennent de se relever, tombent de nouveau à la renverse. Rustik reste figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de bouger. Varek se contente de sourire tout en grattant Bouledogre derrière une oreille. Quand Harold et Astrid se séparent, ils restent un moment à ce fixer dans les yeux en souriant. C'est Rustik qui les ramène à la réalité en laissant échapper un cri si aigu que quelques dragons dans le voisinage relèvent la tête, inquiets. Astrid se retourne pour lui faire face mais reste près d'Harold.

\- Astrid! C'est quoi, ça?! Tu as perdu la tête?! Tu... Tu... Tu as embrassé Harold?! Tu es malade?!

\- Je pense qu'il a encore quelques doutes, dit Harold en enlaçant Astrid par derrière alors qu'ils ignorent tous deux Rustik. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Tu as raison. Le pauvre est vraiment dur à convaincre.

\- Tu as une solution à ce problème?

\- Je pense que oui, répond Astrid en souriant. Assieds-toi.

Légèrement confus, Harold lâche la viking blonde et s'assoit au sol, contre la paroi rocheuse. Dès qu'il a étendu ses jambes, Astrid s'assoit sur ses genoux et se love contre lui. Harold lève un bras pour tenir Astrid par la taille. Rustik cesse ses protestations et regardent les deux jeunes vikings comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Ah, c'est très agréable, dit Astrid en soupirant, nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.

\- M'utiliser comme fauteuil ou rendre Rustik fou? demande Harold.

\- Les deux.

\- As... Astrid, parvient à articuler faiblement Rustik. Pou... Pourquoi tu fais ça? Il te menace? Il te fait payer les réparations de ta selle? Qu'est-ce qu...

\- Mon pauvre Rustik, coupe Astrid, je pense que tu as du mal à comprendre. Alors avant qu'on en arrive au stade où je dois épeler chaque mot, tais-toi et écoute bien : Harold et moi sommes ensemble. Et depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- C'est faux! proteste Rustik. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je t'aime tellement! Et personne d'autre que moi n'est fait pour toi! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu seras une viking respectée!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du respect des autres si j'ai déjà celui de la personne que j'aime, réplique Astrid. Et ton affection enfantine et égoïste n'est pas de l'amour. Tu es trop puéril pour comprendre ce que ça veut vraiment dire d'aimer quelqu'un. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu aucun engagement envers toi, je peux donc te faire tout ce que je veux!

\- Très bien parlé, gente-dame, félicite Harold en embrassant Astrid sur la joue. Vous savez plaider votre cause avec justesse.

\- Merci bien, dit Astrid en retournant le baiser. Tu n'es pas mal non plus quand tu veux. Tu étais très impressionnant sur l'île des démons, quand tu donnais des ordres à tout le monde, même aux chefs. Tu avais l'allure d'un vrai chef, ça m'a donné des frissons. J'aimerais voir ça plus souvent.

\- Tu aimes l'autorité? demande Harold en souriant.

\- Si c'est _ton_ autorité, je pense que j'en suis folle.

\- Hum, je vais devoir travailler sur cet aspect, alors.

\- Et toi? Tu aimes quoi chez moi? En attitude, je veux dire.

\- Question difficile, tu es tellement fascinante. J'aime quand tu prend un air assuré et que tu agis sans hésitation. J'aime quand tu te défends tout en réduisant ton adversaire en bouillie, comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes un charmeur.

\- Non, gente-dame, je suis charmé. Votre prénom ne rend pas grâce à votre personne, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon prénom a à voir là-dedans? demande Astrid surprise.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie ton prénom?

\- Non.

\- Ça veut dire _beauté divine_. Et comme je viens de le dire, ta beauté n'a pas d'égale. Tes cheveux brillent comme de l'or, tes yeux s'illuminent comme la mer qui reflète le soleil, ton sourire éclaire même les coins les plus sombres. Et ta personnalité n'est pas en reste, même si tu as quelques défauts, qui font également partie de ton charme. Tu es vive et intelligente, espiègle quand tu le veux, optimiste et joyeuse. Tu sais aussi te montrer sérieuse et réservée, volontaire, attentionnée...

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter! crie Astrid en plaquant une main sur la bouche d'Harold. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'en entendre davantage.

Harold sourit et lèche la main d'Astrid qui la retire vivement, surprise.

\- Hum, tu as mangé du miel avant de me rejoindre à la forge, tout à l'heure?

\- Oui, répond Astrid, ma mère en avait ouvert un pot. Il est délicieux, bien sucré.

\- Je sais, tu en as encore un peu sur la main.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt que de le lécher.

\- Ta réaction était trop amusante, je ne pouvais pas me priver d'une telle occasion. Et puis j'aime le miel.

\- Si tu veux du miel, tu peux venir chez moi et je t'en donnerais. Avec une cuillère.

\- Quel dommage, la cuillère va tout gâcher.

\- Fais attention à toi, je n'aimerais pas que nos parents nous mettent un chaperon pour quand nous sommes ensemble. Ce serait absolument horrible.

\- Ils peuvent essayer, Krokmou et Tempête sèmeront tous les chaperons du monde.

\- Ah, pas bête. J'adore quand tu as réponse à tout.

\- Tu adores beaucoup de choses, si je fais le total de tout ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Et encore je n'ai pas fini, murmure Astrid en attirant Harold à elle pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau l'embrasser.

Les quatre autres jeunes assistent à l'échange avec diverses réactions. Rustik hésite entre rage et indignation, Kranedur s'ennuie et fait rouler des cailloux avec un pied, Kognedur ne lâche pas le couple du regard et écoute tout ce qu'ils disent, Varek est rouge et se cache derrière Bouledogre. Quand il est clair qu'Astrid et Harold ne semblent pas décidés à se séparer, Varek s'approche des trois autres doucement.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont oublié notre existence. Nous devrions en profiter pour rentrer au village.

Les jumeaux hochent la tête, à contrecœur dans le cas de Kognedur, et Rustik cligne plusieurs des yeux et secoue la tête d'un air dégoûté.

\- Par pitié, que quelqu'un mette fin à ma misère et me tue! J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans du sirop.

\- Vu le contexte, tu te noies plutôt dans du miel, réplique Varek avec un petit sourire.


	39. Chapter 38

**Bien le bonjour! Encore désolée pour hier. Et désolée aussi pour aujourd'hui, j'avais dit que je publierais avant 14h00 mais il est déjà 14h30.**

 **Enfin, voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant pour l'instant.**

 **Je ne vais pas répondre aux commentaires postés hier, vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chapitre, mais je me dois de faire une exception :**

 **La nouille : Merci pour tes compliments. Et je crois que c'est le commentaire le plus long que j'ai jamais vu et lu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps et de lire et de commenter. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ce week-end. J'aide mon oncle et mes grands-parents qui sont horticulteurs et la saison de foires vient de commencer. Les deux premières sont demain, donc on prépare tout aujourd'hui, tout en gardant les serres ouvertes au public. C'est pas mal de travail, mais j'aime bien.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaire et votre soutien, bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelques jours passent en toute tranquillité pour Harold. Le harcèlement de Rustik envers Astrid s'est atténué, voire a disparu. Il garde une distance sûre vis-à-vis du couple et évite de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Harold savoure le calme mais ne peut en profiter bien longtemps. Hasson, le fils de Chaume, arrive à Berk et les sessions du Conseil peuvent reprendre. De ce fait, la présence d'Harold est requise. Astrid est convoquée elle aussi à quelques reprises mais ne peut participer à toutes les sessions. Lors de la première après l'arrivée d'Hasson, Stoïck résume tout ce qu'ils savent et tout ce qu'ils ont découvert lors de la visite sur l'île des démons. Il hésite au moment de parler du nouveau don d'Harold mais, avec un hochement de tête encourageant de Gothi, il se lance dans l'explication. Une discussion longue et compliquée suit cette révélation et Harold n'y prête que peu d'attention, plus occupé à aider Krokmou à retirer un morceau de bois coincé près d'une griffe.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas te faire les griffes sur les murs de la maison. Mais est-ce que tu écoutes? Non, bien sûr que non. Pas étonnant que tu te retrouves avec des échardes. Il y a plein d'arbres aux alentours, avec une bonne écorce, bien solide, qui ne laisseront pas d'échardes entre tes écailles. Mais non, les murs de la maison sont tellement mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Krokmou laisse échapper un petit gémissement et ouvre de grands yeux innocents.

\- Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais très bien que tu vas recommencer dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Le furie nocturne commence à hocher la tête puis s'arrête et la secoue énergiquement.

\- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire. Tu me prends pour qui? Rustik? Les jumeaux?

\- Harold, quand tu auras fini de râler après ton lézard, tu voudrais bien te concentrer sur la réunion? demande Gueulfor. On aimerait avoir ton avis de temps en temps.

\- Oh, pardon. Vous voulez quoi?

\- As-tu testé la portée de tes capacités? questionne Stoïck.

\- Ça dépend, dans quel sens?

\- La distance, principalement, répond Ingel. Dois-tu être près ou loin pour user de tes dons?

\- Normalement, juste quelques mètres, dit Harold. Mais avec le don de Thor, je ne sais pas très bien. J'ai essayé diverses distances, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de limite.

\- Quelle est la plus grande actuellement?

\- J'ai réussi à immobiliser un terreur terrible qui se trouvait dans la Vallée alors que j'étais à l'île des cascades.

\- C'est impressionnant, dit Gueulfor en sifflant.

\- C'est à quelle distance? s'enquiert Grif.

\- À plus de deux heures de vol de Berk, répond Stoïck.

\- Ce qui signifie que tu peux toucher l'île des démons sans quitter Berk, ajoute Ingel en direction d'Harold.

\- Oui, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Pour détruire l'île, il faut le feu de Krokmou. Mais s'il tire depuis Berk, les boules de plasma n'atteindront jamais leur cible. Donc nous devrons être à portée de tir.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Vestij, le petit devra être près de l'île avec son dragon.

\- Tu as autre chose à nous apprendre sur ton don? demande Ingel.

\- Nous, vous savez tout. Ah, si! Je ne peux accroître la puissance d'un autre don que quand je suis en contact physique avec la personne qui possède le don. Astrid et Varek m'ont aidé, tout comme Krokmou. Si je ne les touche pas, il ne se passe rien.

\- Je vois, c'est bon à savoir. Chef? Je pense que nous avons tous les renseignements nécessaires. Nous pouvons peut-être libérer Harold, il doit avoir d'autres choses à faire.

\- Oui, tu as raison Ingel, approuve Stoïck. Harold, tu peux partir si tu le désires.

Harold ne se fait pas prier et sort à toute vitesse du Grand Hall, suivit de près par Krokmou. Dès qu'ils sont assez loin, Harold monte en selle et les deux amis prennent les airs. Ils volent quelques temps avant de se diriger vers la Vallée, et plus précisément vers l'enclave. Quand ils atterrissent près du point d'eau, ils voient qu'Astrid est présente. Elle est assise contre un arbre et s'amuse avec Pointeur.

\- Ils vous ont libéré? demande Astrid sans lever les yeux.

\- Non, nous nous sommes enfuis, répond Harold.

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas je vais vous traîner jusqu'au village et je récolterai la récompense pour votre capture.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras une grosse somme, nous ne sommes que de petites proies.

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir. Un furie nocturne, le plus rare et le plus puissant de tous les dragons connus. À mon avis, ça rapporte une petite fortune.

\- Oui, ça, je peux le concéder.

\- Ensuite, le fils du chef de Berk. Qui est également celui qui a réussi à dompter le puissant furie nocturne et l'a transformé en chaton inoffensif. Sans oublier qu'il est d'une intelligence rare et possède de nombreux talents. Pour finir, il a reçu les dons des trois dieux principaux : Odin, Thor et Loki. Non, vraiment, je suis certaine qu'il vaut autant, voire plus, que le furie nocturne.

\- Tu m'accordes une grande valeur, je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Tu n'as pas pris mon mauvais caractère en compte.

\- Pff, tous les vikings ont un mauvais caractère, ça n'entre pas dans les critères d'estimation. Oh, et j'ai oublié un point important!

\- Lequel? s'enquiert Harold en croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant sur Krokmou.

\- Tu as découvert l'île d'où viennent les démons et tu as une solution pour nous débarrasser d'eux de façon définitive. Que tu y parviennes ou non, ton nom entrera dans l'histoire viking. Ta valeur vient tout juste de doubler. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez riche pour pouvoir te garder.

\- Parce que tu comptes m'acheter?

\- Dès que les autres tribus auront vent de qui tu es, toutes les filles se jetteront à tes pieds. Ton père voudra sûrement faire un mariage politique, avec toutes les bonnes occasions qui vont se présenter.

\- Non.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

\- C'est le seul point sur lequel lui et moi sommes entièrement d'accord : l'héritier de Berk ne doit jamais être marié pour des raisons politiques.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La tribu a besoin de force et de stabilité. Le chef doit donc être fort et stable. Or, il ne peut l'être si son mariage n'a pas été fait par choix. De ce fait, il existe une clause dans les lois de Berk qui garantissent que l'héritier, où le ou la chef, si jamais il y en a un qui soit célibataire, a le droit de choisir son épouse, ou époux selon le cas, en toute liberté. Un mariage d'amour est souvent plus prolifique qu'un mariage de raison.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas bête.

\- Et aussi, bien que ça ne soit pas indiqué dans la loi, l'héritier est fortement encouragé à se marier avec un autre membre de la tribu, afin de resserrer les liens entre les membres. De ce fait, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des filles des autres tribus, elles ne comptent pas. Et ici, sur Berk, la seule qui pourrait s'opposer à toi est Kognedur. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Non, non et non.

\- Pourquoi la rejeter d'une telle façon? demande Astrid en souriant. Elle est blonde, elle a les yeux bleus, elle est forte. Comme moi, non?

\- Je ne t'aime pas uniquement pour ton physique, tu le sais. Kognedur te ressemble peut-être physiquement, si on regarde de très loin, mais elle la même capacité de réflexion qu'un yak. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec une personne qui doit déchiffrer tout ce que je dis et qui n'est pas capable d'avoir une conversation sensée et intéressante. Sans compter qu'elle n'a pas ton sens de l'humour ou ta personnalité.

\- Eh bien, tu as fait le plein de compliments avant de venir ici? Ou tu cherches à obtenir un résultat en particulier?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je dis juste ce que je pense. Mais je ne serais pas contre une petite récompense pour tous ces compliments.

\- Hum, je me demande bien ce que je pourrais te donner? Tu veux Pointeur?

\- Un : il ne t'appartient pas. Deux : c'est un ami, je me sentirais mal pour lui de le recevoir en échange de compliments.

\- Ce que tu peux être difficile! Râle Astrid en se levant et en s'approchant.

La viking blonde pose le terreur terrible au sol et s'avance vers Harold qui n'a pas bougé. Krokmou s'est couché et tente de dormir un peu mais ne cesse de remuer, indiquant qu'il suit la conversation des jeunes vikings. Harold regarde Astrid approcher tranquillement, sans faire un geste. Quand elle est juste devant lui, la viking blonde l'embrasse légèrement.

\- Quoi, c'est tout? demande Harold lorsque Astrid se recule.

\- Si tu en veux plus, tu dois travailler plus.

\- C'est de l'esclavagisme, ça.

\- Mais non, c'est du dressage. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester bien tranquillement à la maison et faire tout ce que tu me dis? Si je ne commence pas à te dresser maintenant, le résultat sera catastrophiques quand nous serons mariés.

\- Tu me prends pour un dragon? Un viking ne se dresse pas.

\- Un viking, non. Mais un homme, si. Ma mère m'a donné de bons conseils, tu les découvriras en temps voulu.

\- Les femmes sont redoutables.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir voir ce que tu as en réserve.

\- Ne t'inquiète, ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

Harold saisit Astrid par la taille et l'attire vers lui. C'est ce moment que choisit Krokmou pour rouler sur le côté, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Harold. Ce dernier tombe dans le point d'eau, entraînant Astrid avec lui. Ils restent un instant sans bouger puis Harold commence à rire. Astrid le regarde un moment, interloquée, avant de se mettre à rire elle aussi. Ils rient longtemps et finissent par s'asseoir, toujours dans l'eau, en affichant de grands sourires.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Harold qui est encore pris de petits rires. Nous sommes trempés et la seule réaction qu'on a est de rire! On a perdu la tête.

\- Non, je pense qu'on est juste heureux. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques depuis quelques temps, les choses vont bien au village, nous entrevoyons une solution pour être enfin libérés des démons, tes rapports avec ton père s'améliorent. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être mieux.

\- Tu oublies le plus important.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tu es là, avec moi. Parfois, il en faut peu pour être heureux.


	40. Chapter 39

**Bien le bonsoir! Je publies tard, encore une fois, mais j'ai eu du mal à me mettre à ce chapitre. Mais une fois que je l'ai commencé, j'ai eu du mal à l'arrêter! C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Cependant, j'en suis très satisfaite, il correspond exactement à ce que je voulais. Contrairement aux précédents, ce chapitre est très sérieux, donc pas vraiment d'humour ou de commentaire déplacé, désolée.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **La nouille : Bien sûr qu'Harold s'occupe de Krokmou, c'est bien plus important que tout le reste! ^^ Et tu as raison pour le calme avant la tempête, tu auras les détails climatiques dans ce chapitre, met un coupe-vent. Oui, la phrase finale est là exprès, à la fois pour mettre une touche d'humour et de légèreté et pour enfoncer la chanson dans la tête de tous ceux qui ont le malheur de lire!^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Pour les références aux Disneys, j'avoue que ça m'amuse énormément, mais je vais essayer de varier un peu. Et je me suis fixée un but : j'arriverais à insérer _Libérée, délivrée_ (avec peut-être un changement de genre, ça dépend du perso qui dira ça) dans un chapitre! Préférablement un vendredi, comme ça vous aurez la chanson en tête pendant tout le week-end! Mouah ah ah!**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Harold, commence Stoïck, le Conseil a décidé de ce qui allait être fait au sujet de l'île des démons. Puisque tes dons te le permettent, tu va être celui en charge de l'appliquer.

\- Nous avons examiné les dons de tous les combattants disponibles et tu es le seul à remplir toutes les conditions afin d'assurer une victoire, ajoute Kran'deuf. Stoïck n'était pas vraiment emballé par l'idée, disant que c'est bien trop dangereux, mais il s'est finalement rangé à l'avis de la majorité. De ce fait, nous allons passer les jours qui viennent à envisager tous les angles d'attaque possible pour éviter des pertes ou un danger inutile.

\- C'est pourquoi nous voulons t'inclure dans les discussions, reprend Stoïck. Nous avons besoin de toutes tes connaissances sans avoir à nous référer à des notes à chaque fois que nous avons une question et tu es plus intelligent que la plupart des personnes se trouvant ici. Nous voulons nous débarrasser des démons aussi vite que possible mais sans nous précipiter tête la première dans un danger inconnu. Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Pour que je réponde à cette question, il faudrait déjà que je connaisse le plan, répond Harold.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Stoïck. Ingel, tu veux bien expliquer?

\- Bien sûr, accepte Ingel avant de se tourner vers Harold. Comme tu l'as proposé dès que nous avons eu connaissance de l'île qui sert de point d'entrée à Midgard pour les démons, nous allons détruire l'île. Pour cela, il faut utiliser le feu de Krokmou combiné à ton don qui permet d'accroître la puissance. Le plan est relativement simple : tu te rends sur place, toi et Krokmou vous mettez au travail est c'est terminé.

\- Mais...? demande Harold. Je sens un _mais_ , là.

\- Il existe encore certains points inconnus, continue Ingel. Comment vont réagir les démons? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour détruire l'île? À quelle distance devez-vous vous trouvez, toi et Krokmou, pour pouvoir commencer? Et certains autres détails. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas t'envoyer là-bas en te disant : va détruire l'île et revient avant le repas du soir!

\- Oui, ça pourrait être un tantinet insouciant, approuve Harold.

\- De ce fait, puisque tu vas être au cœur de ce plan, nous avons besoin de toi ici pour tout planifier.

\- Et nous en revenons à ma question, intervient Stoïck, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Eh bien, étant donné que j'ai été le premier à proposer cette solution, je me vois mal faire marche arrière. De plus, je ne vais pas vous laisser monter un plan d'attaque auquel je participe sans me consulter, c'est limite suicidaire. Donc j'accepte de participer aux discussions.

\- Parfait! s'exclame Stoïck. Nous pouvons nous mettre au travail tout de suite!

Les autres membres du Conseil et les chefs hochent la tête et se retournent le centre de la table. Harold est installé entre Stoïck et Gothi tandis que Krokmou se couche derrière la chaise de son ami.

\- Pour commencer, dit Stoïck, nous allons parler de ce que tu peux faire avec tes dons et Krokmou. Tu veux bien nous éclairer à ce sujet?

\- Je pense que vous auriez besoin d'être éclairés sur pratiquement tout, murmure Harold assez bas pour n'être entendu que de Gothi qui hoche la tête en souriant.

\- Qu'as-tu dit? demande Stoïck.

\- J'ai dit que vous savez déjà tout ce qu'il y à savoir. Vous m'avez interrogé hier, rien n'a changé depuis.

\- Le petit a raison, dit Gueulfor, entre hier et aujourd'hui, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner. Alors à moins qu'il ait bénéficié d'un miracle, je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu changer.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Alors, euh..., bafouille Stoïck. On va passer au sujet suivant. Harold, avant que nous ne t'exposions nos idées, peux-tu nous dire comment tu envisages l'attaque?

Harold fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un moment. Le Conseil attend sa réponse en silence, ne souhaitant pas le déranger.

\- Je pense que l'attaque devrait se faire en trois étapes, finit par répondre Harold. La première serait une diversion. Un premier groupe est envoyé pour attaquer l'île et attirer les démons. Pendant qu'ils se concentrent sur les attaques du premier groupe, un second arrive et pose au sol de petits barils de substance explosive, loin du lieu de la première attaque.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait, dit Grif.

\- Du peu que nous savons des démons, au moins des Souffles du Froid, ils ont tendance à réagir de la même façon que les humains face à une situation imprévue. Dites-moi, quand vous êtes attaqué, comment réagissez-vous?

\- Je prends les armes et je me précipite vers les attaquants, quelle question! répond Grif.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, que faites-vous quand vous vous rendez compte que d'autres ennemis sont arrivés et se mettent à lancer des attaques ailleurs, loin de là où vous vous trouvez?

\- Je comprends que j'ai été berné et je laisse une poignée de guerriers s'occuper des premiers attaquants tandis que je dirige là où se trouvent les autres ennemis.

\- Exactement. Le premier groupe d'attaquants était une diversion, c'est le second qui pose une véritable menace.

\- Alors tu veux attirer les Souffles du Froid loin de la fissure avec le premier groupe et faire en sorte que le second place des explosifs autour de la fissure? demande Ingel. Mais dans quel but? La fissure n'est pas notre cible.

\- Oh que si, la fissure est la cible puisqu'elle est reliée à l'île. Mais vous vous trompez, je ne veux pas attirer les démons loin de la fissure.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire? questionne Vestij.

\- Selon la logique du chef Grif, il se précipite d'abord vers la source de la première attaque puis abandonne tout pour se diriger vers la seconde. Le premier groupe va donc attaquer directement la fissure. Quand le second groupe aura déposé les explosifs de l'autre côté de l'île, une personne désignée à l'avance les fera exploser. Les démons, réagissant comme des humains, vont se précipiter vers les explosions, pensant que c'est là la vraie cible de l'attaque. De ce fait, la fissure sera laissée pratiquement sans surveillance. Le premier groupe pourra se débarrasser des démons restant.

\- Malin, commente Gueulfor, j'aime bien.

\- Donc c'est la première étape, dit Hasson. Quelles sont les autres? Et pourquoi éloigner les démons de la fissure?

\- La fissure est leur porte d'entrée vers notre monde, répond Harold. Lorsqu'on lance une attaque sur un fort, on s'assure de bloquer toutes routes qui pourraient permettre à l'ennemi d'envoyer des renforts. La seconde étape est justement de faire cela. Nous allons bloquer la fissure pour éviter que d'autres démons n'en sortent et nous gênent. Même si ce n'est que temporaire, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Et comment veux-tu bloquer la fissure? demande Auriane.

\- Soit en faisant s'écrouler les rochers qui la surplombent, soit en utilisant le don très utile du chef Kran'deuf.

\- Mon don? s'étonne Kran'deuf. Je ne vois pas comment je peux aider.

\- Votre don vous permet d'apposer un filtre sur n'importe quelle surface. Ce filtre ne laisse passer que ce dont vous autorisez le passage. C'est comme ça que vous protégez l'île de votre tribu. Vous avez apposer le filtre sur le sol et les rochers qui l'entourent et forment des arches. Il y a juste deux problèmes : le temps d'activation et votre emplacement. Vous pouvez mettre le filtre en place très rapidement mais vous ne pouvez le maintenir qu'environ une heure et vous ne devez pas bouger de là où vous vous trouviez lorsque vous avez apposer le filtre. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous quittez si rarement votre île.

\- C'est exact, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment je vais être utile. Je ne vais pas rester à côté de la fissure pendant que tu réduis l'île en morceaux. Et il me faut une surface solide pour mon filtre.

\- La fissure est solide.

\- Quoi?! s'exclament plusieurs membres du Conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demande Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La fissure possède une sorte de voile qui sépare notre monde et Niflheim. Je l'ai senti quand Krokmou et moi l'avons traversé. C'est légèrement plus résistant que l'air, un peu comme de l'eau. Et si je ne me trompe pas, vous pouvez appliquer votre filtre sur de l'eau, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, répond Kran'deuf.

\- Donc c'est faisable. Et pour vous garder en sécurité, vous serez sur le dos d'un dragon qui sera en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'île, assez haut pour ne pas être atteint par les démons.

\- Mais tu ne peux en être sûr, remarque Vestij, et je doute que tu veuilles tester ta théorie avant l'attaque. Baser un plan sur un point incertain est dangereux.

\- C'est pourquoi je prévois un plan de rechange. Le filtre est la première option. L'éboulement des rochers est la seconde. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, votre don de manipulation de la roche entrera en jeu, chef Vestij.

\- De quelle façon?

\- Vous vous rappelez le dôme que je vous ai demandé de créer le jour où nous étions sur l'île?

\- Oui.

\- Vous ferez de même. Les démons n'ont pas réussis à endommager vos boucliers de roches, du moins pas tout de suite. Si le filtre ne fonctionne pas et que l'éboulement est également un échec, vous interviendrez. Et comme je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris pour cible, vous serez avec le chef Kran'deuf, hors de portée.

\- Si je résume, la première étape est d'attirer les démons loin de la fissure sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, dit Gueulfor, et la deuxième est de rendre leur moyen de transport dans notre monde inutile. J'imagine que la troisième étape est quand toi et ton lézard vous entrez en jeu?

\- Tout à fait. Une fois que la fissure est sous contrôle, Krokmou et moi arrivons pour commencer à détruire l'île. Durant les deux premières étapes, nous resterons en retrait. Un combattant sera chargé de nous donner le signal pour le début de l'attaque. Avec la vitesse de Krokmou, nous devrions arriver rapidement, tout en laissant assez de temps aux deux groupes pour s'éloigner. Si je parviens à faire ce que j'envisage, il suffira d'une dizaine de boules de plasma pour en venir à bout au moins en surface.

\- Comment ça, _au moins en surface_? interroge Asher qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

\- Je soupçonne que détruire seulement la surface de l'île n'empêchera pas les démons d'ouvrir une autre fissure et de continuer leurs attaques. Cependant, s'ils le font, la nouvelle fissure sera sous l'eau et donc inaccessible. C'est pourquoi il faut détruire l'île dans son intégralité, même la partie sous-marine.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça? Détruire quelques cailloux en surface, je veux bien, mais aller déraciner une île, c'est autre chose.

\- Eh bien, monsieur Hofferson, j'ai l'intention de produire une explosion qui sera visible jusqu'à Berk, répond Harold en souriant.

\- C'est impossible! proteste Spitelout. Seul un dieu pourrait faire une telle chose! Arrête de rêver, gamin, tu n'es pas capable d'un exploit pareil.

\- C'est possible et à portée d'un humain disposant des bons dons, rétorque Harold. Une fois que toute la surface de l'île sera détruite, Krokmou préparera une nouvelle boule de plasma. Mais cette fois, au moment où il la tirera, je vais l'immobiliser avec mon don de manipulation temporelle. Et pendant qu'elle sera prisonnière du temps, j'userais de mon don d'accroissement de la puissance pour la rendre de plus en plus... eh bien, par manque de mot, je vais dire _puissante_.

\- Mais tu le feras déjà avec les précédentes, objecte Stoïck, je ne vois pas ce que le fait de l'immobiliser changera.

\- Pour accroître la puissance d'une boule de plasma de Krokmou, je n'ai que peu de temps. Je ne peux l'accroître que quand Krokmou la prépare. Dès qu'il la tire, elle part trop vite pour que je puisse continuer. Et la limite du contact physique ne doit pas être oubliée non plus.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Grif, tu ne pourras toujours pas accroître sa puissance une fois qu'elle sera tirée, même si tu la figes.

\- Non, réfute Harold, je pourrais toujours le faire. Je l'ai testé il y a quelques jours, par curiosité. Je voulais savoir si le plasma est à ce point différent du feu classique. En immobilisant la boule de plasma, je peux la toucher, à condition que j'utilise mon don de manipulation de la matière pour protéger mes mains en gardant le plasma inoffensif, bien sûr.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu utiliserais tes trois dons simultanément, dit Vestij d'un ton impressionné.

\- Oui. Et en faisant cela, je pourrais conférer à la boule de plasma une puissance considérable qui permettra de détruire l'île complètement. Comme il sera impossible de vérifier par la suite, je vais juste la rendre la plus puissante possible. Mais ça risque d'être dangereux, donc pendant que j'accrois la puissance de la boule de plasma, il faut que tous les vikings et dragons évacuent la zone.

\- Mais tu seras juste au-dessus! proteste Stoïck. Il n'est pas question de te laisser tout seul face à un tel danger!

\- Je ne serais pas en danger. Dès que je relâcherais la boule de plasma, Krokmou nous éloignera si vite que je suis certain que nous vous rattraperons et pourront même vous dépasser. Afin de limiter les dégâts, nous devrons désigner une île comme point de rassemblement et y préparer des onguents, des bandages et autres. Si Gothi accepte, elle pourra nous y attendre pour prendre soin des éventuels blessés. Je ne peux garantir que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne.

\- C'est bien pensé, approuve Gueulfor.

Gothi hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'elle accepte le rôle qui lui est proposé dans le plan d'attaque.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, termine Harold. Maintenant, c'est à vous de proposer vos idées.

Un silence tendu suit ses paroles et il regarde les membres du Conseil et les chefs avec curiosité.

\- C'est inutile, soupire Stoïck. Nos idées ne valent pas grand-chose comparées à ta proposition. Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que ton plan est le meilleur qui puisse être conçu.

Le Conseil approuve et Stoïck se lève pour leur faire face.

\- Puisque c'est décidé, il ne reste plus qu'à passer à l'organisation et à distribuer les tâches. Nous allons avoir besoin de volontaires, donc il faut parler aux combattants disponibles, ainsi qu'aux dragons. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter?

\- Oui, dit Gueulfor. Le plan est excellent et bien pensé, mais je pense que nous devrions quand même faire nos prières, et surtout demander la protection des dieux.

\- Pourquoi cela? demande Stoïck en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que quelque chose va mal tourner.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Tu viens toi-même de dire que le plan est excellent.

\- Je le sens, dans ma bedaine.


	41. Chapter 40

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un début très... fort? Vu que c'est hurlé, ouais, c'est fort. Je pense lancer la première phase de l'attaque lundi, donc le chapitre de vendredi portera sur les derniers préparatifs. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un chapitre normal, où Harold s'essaie à la politique. À ce propos, je ne pige absolument rien à la politique, donc si vous trouvez que c'est complètement sans dessus-dessous, c'est normal.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **La nouille : Stratège? Moi? Nan, je glane juste des petits morceaux de tactiques dans tous les livres et les fics que je lis. Je suis nulle en planification, stratégie et autre. Le plan n'est pas compliqué. C'est juste comme ça : coucou c'est nous, on vient détruire votre île! Toi aussi tu te mets à me traiter de sadique?! Tout le monde l'a fait sur cette fic, c'est injuste! Je suis une auteur parfaitement normale qui aime mettre ses persos dans des situations infernales. Excellente déduction pour la référence sur Les 5 légendes. Sauras-tu d'où vient celle d'aujourd'hui? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, je vous laisse lire à présent. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- MEURS!

\- Non, att...

\- TAIS-TOI ET NE BOUGE PAS POUR QUE JE TE RACCOURCICE D'UNE TÊTE!

\- Ça me contrarierait beaucoup si tu le faisais, j'ai un peu besoin de ma tête dans la vie de tous les jours.

\- PAS DE SOUCIS, TU NE VIVRAS PAS POUR VOIR UN AUTRE JOUR!

\- Allons, sois raisonnable, me tuer ne te serviras à rien. Tu vas ju...

\- SILENCE! SOIS SAGE ET RESTE EN PLACE, JE PROMETS QUE CE SERA RAPIDE ET INDOLORE!

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas tester. Bye!

\- HAROLD!

Sautant précipitamment en selle, Harold enjoint à Krokmou de partir le plus vite possible. Astrid ne peut que regarder, impuissante, tandis que le duo s'éloigne. Elle serre sa hache si fort que ses mains deviennent blanches autours des articulations. Avec un reniflement de dépit, la viking blonde retourne au village qu'elle a quitté lorsqu'elle poursuivait Harold. Les villageois choisissent sagement de ne pas rester sur son chemin et font silence quand elle passe. Seul Gueulfor, semblant amusé, lui adresse la parole, même s'il ne reçoit aucune réponse en retour. Les activités matinales du village reprennent rapidement et la scène est rapidement mise de côté, mais pas oubliée. Quand Harold revient vers la mi-journée, il regarde prudemment dans le Grand Hall, examinant qui est présent et qui est absent. Krokmou, rendu curieux par l'attitude du jeune viking, fait de même et place sa tête juste au-dessus de celle d'Harold, regardant lui aussi vers l'intérieur. Un raclement de gorge les fait sursauter et Krokmou tombe sur Harold qu'il aplatit au sol.

\- Aïe! Krokmou, tu es lourd!

\- Ne bouge pas Krokmou, garde-le immobile, il sera plus facile à décapiter.

\- Cette voix... Krokmou! Bouge!

Le furie nocturne, confus, se relève et s'écarte, permettant à Harold de rouler hors de la trajectoire de la hache qui s'abat au sol avec tellement de force que la roche est édentée.

\- Eh, tu aurais pu sérieusement me blesser, voire me tuer! proteste Harold en se remettant debout.

\- C'est le but recherché! réplique Astrid en levant de nouveau sa hache pour porter un autre coup.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si décidée à m'envoyer au Valhalla?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, espèce de yak à la cervelle de mollusque!

\- Non, je suis positivement certain de ne pas être au courant de ce qui te met dans un tel état. Tu as cherché à me tuer dès que nous nous sommes vus ce matin, sans même dire bonjour!

\- Oh, désolée. Bonjour Harold, tu vas bien? Ça te dérangerait de rester tranquille assez longtemps pour que j'ôte ta tête de sur tes épaules? Belle journée, non?

\- Oui ça me dérangerait beaucoup. Et la journée serait plus belle si tu étais moins meurtrière.

Astrid ne prend pas la peine de répondre et balance de nouveau sa hache dans un mouvement rapide qu'Harold évite de justesse. Tournant sur lui-même pour accompagner l'élan gagné, Harold se retrouve à côté d'Astrid. Il lui saisit les poignets, alors qu'elle est encore déséquilibrée par son coups raté, et les pince légèrement. Astrid tombe sa hache au sol et se débat violemment pour se dégager mais Harold use de son don de manipulation du temps pour la maintenir immobile, l'empêchant de bouger ses jambes.

\- Voilà, enfin un peu de calme, déclare Harold en lâchant les poignets de la viking blonde. Bon, puisque tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer dans les instants à venir, on pourrait peut-être parler, qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire! Et je ne veux rien entendre non plus!

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons un problème. Je refuse de te libérer tant que tu ne m'expliques pas ta soudaine envie de meurtre. Mais si tu ne veux pas parler, nous allons rester là un très long moment.

Krokmou gémit en secoue la tête, attirant l'attention d'Harold.

\- Et Krokmou a faim, ajoute le jeune viking, alors je te conseille de vite parler avant qu'il ne se mette à te lécher. Sa bave est absolument immonde.

\- Pourquoi il me lécherait? C'est à toi qu'il réserve ce traitement.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui nous empêche d'aller manger. Puisque tu es fautive, c'est toi qui sera punie.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête avec véhémence et Astrid réprime un frisson.

\- Très bien, je vais parler. Libère-moi.

\- Tu promets de ne plus hurler et de ne plus chercher à me tuer?

\- Pour l'instant. Mais suivant tes réponses à mes questions, je pourrais reprendre là où tu m'as arrêté.

\- C'est bon, ça fera l'affaire. Sauf que c'est moi qui pose les questions. Et devant une assiette bien remplie.

Krokmou donne un petit coup de tête à Harold, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Et un panier de poissons pour Krokmou, ajoute le jeune viking.

Astrid est libérée et suit Harold et Krokmou dans le Grand Hall. Ils se servent à manger puis s'installent à l'une des tables les plus reculées, ce qui leur permet de discuter sans être dérangés.

\- Alors? demande Harold après avoir engloutit la moitié de son assiette. D'où te vient ta soudaine envie de me raccourcir?

\- De toi! Mon père m'a raconté ce qui a été décidé au Conseil, hier. Ton plan est génial, je ne le nie pas, mais tu vas encore te retrouver dans la position la plus dangereuse!

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis le seul à pouvoir aider Krokmou pour détruire l'île. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne vais pas vraiment courir de risques. Krokmou et moi resterons à l'écart jusqu'à ce le signal soit donné pour que nous agissions. Et quand la dernière boule de plasma sera envoyée, nous partirons. Tu connais la vitesse de Krokmou, nous serons hors de danger.

\- J'ai toute confiance en Krokmou, je sais qu'il est assez rapide pour que vous vous en tiriez. Ce en quoi je n'ai pas confiance, en revanche, c'est toi.

\- Quoi?!

\- Pour être plus précise, je ne pense que ta chance te permettra de t'en tirer sans la moindre égratignure. Tu attires les problèmes, admet-le.

\- Je renie cette accusation.

\- Va dire ça à tous les problèmes qui sont dans la file d'attente pour te tomber dessus.

\- Et? C'est juste à cause de ça que tu veux me tuer?

\- C'en est une partie, en effet.

\- Puis-je connaître l'autre partie ou tu vas m'ouvrir la gorge avec ton couteau?

\- C'est tentant mais je préfère utiliser ma hache, il faut bien qu'elle goûte à un peu de sang de temps en temps. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi je ne la sort pas, c'est parce que nous sommes à table. Je n'utilise pas ma hache quand je mange, c'est un manque de bonnes manières.

\- Les vikings n'ont pas de bonnes manières, fait remarquer Harold.

\- Les hommes vikings, pas les femmes, réplique Astrid.

\- Je me sens profondément offensé par ce commentaire.

\- Parfait, ça te fera peut-être prendre conscience de certaines choses appelées _manières_. Même si je dois admettre que tu es le viking le plus civilisé que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Mon côté civilisé est honoré d'une telle reconnaissance. Mon côté viking veut connaître l'autre partie de la raison pour laquelle une femme viking, empreinte de bonnes manières, cherche à me tuer dès le matin sans même me dire un bonjour.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de l'attaque.

\- Pardon? demande Harold surpris.

\- Je ne suis dans aucun des groupes qui vont participer à l'attaque de l'île. Je ne compte pas rester sur Berk pendant que tu vas jouer avec les démons. Moi aussi, je veux m'amuser.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Tu vas chercher la bagarre aux vilains et tu veux leur botter les fesses. Tu as posé les règles et fait les équipes, c'est un jeu. Et je refuse d'être laissée sur la côté pour te regarder jouer.

\- Donc, tu veux venir?

\- Oh bravo! Tu as compris ça tout seul ou mes insinuations pas du tout subtiles t'ont donné un indice?

\- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec moi, tu commences à être sarcastique.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment et une preuve que je te connais bien.

\- Pour en revenir à ta participation, je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui désigne qui vient ou non. Mon père et les autres chefs vont décider dans les prochains jours en prenant des guerriers de chaque tribu.

\- Pourquoi? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour faire une distraction et c'est toi qui va donner le coup de grâce, avec Krokmou bien entendu.

\- Justement. D'un point de vue politique, ça risque de coincer. Le chef de Berk a appelé les autres chefs pour leur parler d'une découverte qui pourrait mettre fin à la guerre contre les démons. De ce fait, les chefs ont quitté leur tribu pour venir ici et deux d'entre eux sont des points clés dans le plan d'attaque. Si plus de guerriers de Berk que des autres tribus sont présents, ça pourrait être vu comme une tentative de la part de Berk de s'approprier la victoire. De plus, c'est moi, l'héritier de Berk, qui ai proposé le plan et qui va, comme tu l'as dit, donner le coup de grâce. Afin de ne pas entraîner de tensions, il est important d'équilibrer les effectifs. Pour contrebalancer la présence d'un héritier en plein cœur de l'action, Berk aura moins de guerriers que les autres tribus.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Non, c'est de la politique.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais.

\- Ne va pas répéter ça devant le Conseil.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, si je veux faire partie de l'attaque, je dois aller voir ton père.

\- Exact.

\- Parfait, ça va être facile, je suis l'une des meilleurs combattantes de Berk, ma place est assurée.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi. Dans un cas où il ne peut emmener qu'un nombre restreint de guerriers, le chef choisira toujours les plus expérimentés. Tu n'as pas même pas terminé l'entraînement contre les démons. Et avant que tu dises que je suis dans le même cas, c'est légèrement différent pour moi puisque personne ne peut me remplacer.

\- Mais tu ne peux rien faire? C'est toi qui a conçu ce plan, tu peux bien proposer quelques noms?

\- En effet. Et j'y avais déjà pensé.

\- Oh? Qu'as-tu encore manigancé?

\- Si tu dois choisir quelqu'un pour déclencher une explosion, tu prends qui?

\- Les jumeaux, répond immédiatement Astrid.

\- Tout à fait. Je vais donc les recommander pour le second groupe de distraction. Autre question : qui mettrais-tu dans un groupe où la force brute est plus importante que l'intellect? Et il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui se démarque pour attirer l'attention, donc cette personne doit _savoir_ attirer l'attention. Réponse?

\- Rustik.

\- C'est pourquoi il sera dans le premier groupe de distraction. Varek restera auprès de Gothi et observera les événements de loin, afin de les consigner pour les Conseils des autres tribus.

\- Et moi?

\- Toi, tu seras un atout. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me donner le signal au moment où Krokmou et moi devons commencer notre partie. Tempête est rapide et tu as l'habitude de travailler avec moi, donc tu sais ce que je veux. Ce sera toi qui sera en charge du signal.

\- Alors tu as vraiment pensé à tout! jubile Astrid avec un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi proposer les plus jeunes combattants quand tu dis que ton père voudras envoyer des guerriers expérimentés.

\- Parce qu'aussi sympathiques que soient les chefs des tribus alliées, je ne leur fais pas confiance pour ne pas chercher à tirer avantage de leur participation à l'attaque. En mettant des jeunes, on donne l'impression de minimiser le rôle de Berk dans cet événement historique. Sauf qu'en fait, c'est l'inverse. Les jeunes donneront l'impression que Berk est d'une puissance redoutable pour permettre à des guerriers si jeunes de se joindre à une telle attaque. En faisant cela, nous consolidons la réputation de Berk pour les générations à venir.

\- C'est un peu dur envers nos alliés.

\- Si la situation était inversée, ils feraient de même. Nous avons beau être alliés, nous ne sommes que des humains. C'est dans notre nature de chercher à surpasser les autres.

\- Si tu le dis. Tout ça est encore de la politique, je n'y comprends rien.

La viking blonde ramasse son assiette, ses couverts et son gobelet puis se lève.

\- Où vas-tu? demande Harold.

\- Trouver les autres _jeunes_ pour leur expliquer ce que tu envisages pour nous tous.

\- Je n'ai pas encore parlé à mon père, tu devrais peut-être attendre.

\- Non. Si je leur dis maintenant, ils mettront la pression au chef et nous serons sûrs de participer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout leur dire exactement comme tu viens de m'expliquer. _Les jeunes donneront une réputation solide à Berk, bla-bla-bla..._

\- Je ne dis jamais _bla-bla-bla_.


	42. Chapter 41

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Un chapitre plutôt léger, le dernier avant la dernière partie avec l'attaque de l'île. Après, j'attaque les choses sérieuses!**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **La nouille : Tu as raison, les démons sont vraiment horribles. J'ai hâte de les éliminer, ils font tâche dans le paysage. T'inquiète pour les références Détective Conan et Hikaru no Go, j'adore ces séries alors j'ai tout de suite compris. Je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais jouer au go, trop compliqué pour mon pauvre cerveau. Et oui, le comte Vlad s'est invité dans le chapitre précédent?^^ Qui est l'invité du jour? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Loué sois Harold, un dieu marchant parmi les simples vikings! Que tout le monde se prosterne devant lui! Hé, à genoux!

\- J'y suis déjà, idiot, tu veux que je rentre dans le sol tant que j'y suis?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça me ferait des vacances.

\- Non, c'est à moi que ça ferait des vacances.

\- À moi.

\- Non, à moi.

\- À moi!

\- Non, à moi!

\- Silence!

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir provoqué ta colère, ô très grand dieu Harold! Nous acceptons toutes les punitions que tu jugeras acceptables!

\- Oh, par Thor, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

\- Tu leur as donné la position de déclencheurs des explosions.

\- Merci Varek, j'avais vraiment besoin que tu me le rappelles. J'apprécie ton aide.

\- De rien.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire?

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec eux?

\- Non! Reste, par pitié, ils vont me rendre fou!

\- Tiens, vous avez l'air de vous amuser! Harold, pourquoi les jumeaux se roulent au sol?

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre.

\- Varek?

\- Ils se sont mis à se prosterner devant Harold quand il a eu finit de leur dire que ce sont qui seront en charge de déclencher les explosions lors de l'attaque de l'île des démons. Au début, ils étaient juste très contents. Mais quand Harold a jouté qu'ils auront carte blanche pour créer autant de chaos qu'ils le veulent, ils ont déclarés qu'Harold est un dieu et doit être adulé.

\- Oh, je vois, rien d'anormal en somme.

\- Tout à fait. Même si Harold n'apprécie pas vraiment ce développement.

\- Ça va passer, ils n'ont pas assez de cerveau pour se rappeler sur le long terme. D'ici à la fin de la journée, ils auront tout oublier en dehors du fait qu'ils vont pouvoir exploser une île.

\- C'est un peu ça qui m'inquiète, Astrid. S'ils se souviennent juste qu'ils doivent déclencher des explosions sur une pile, qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'ils vont se rappeler que c'est l'île des démons, la cible? Et s'ils commencent sur Berk?

\- Hum, c'est en effet un souci. Varek, tu as une idée?

\- Pourquoi ne pas les garder occuper jusqu'au jour de l'attaque? Dites-leur qu'ils doivent veiller sur les explosifs pour que personne ne les déclenche avant eux.

\- Varek, t'es un génie! Hé, Kognedur, Kranedur, venez par ici, Varek a quelque chose à vous dire!

\- Pourquoi moi?!

\- Parce que c'est ton idée. Astrid, tu as trouvé Rustik?

\- Oui, il arrive. Il était trop occupé à admirer son reflet dans une barrique pour venir, j'ai arrangé son problème.

\- De quelle façon?

\- Je l'ai envoyé dans la barrique. S'il n'y a plus assez d'eau pour qu'il se reflète, il n'a plus d'excuse pour ne pas venir.

\- Efficace, j'approuve.

\- Tu leur as tout expliqué?

\- Oui, du moins les parties importantes, je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent mal à essayer de tout retenir.

\- Et Varek?

\- Il est ravi de son rôle. Mais dis donc, je croyais que c'est _toi_ qui devait leur parler? Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve à tout répéter?

\- Comme tu viens de le dire à Varek, c'est ton idée, ton plan.

\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser mes propres phrases contre moi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je ne trouve pas de réplique.

\- C'est donc moi qui gagne.

\- Pas si vite, gente-dame! C'est _ma_ phrase, techniquement, c'est _moi_ qui gagne.

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner contre toi-même, c'est ridicule.

\- Malheureusement c'est vrai. Ah, voilà Rustik! On va enfin en finir avec cette histoire.

Harold regarde Rustik qui arrive tranquillement, essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant malgré l'eau qui ruisselle sur lui.

\- Alors, cousin, il paraît que tu veux me dire quelque chose? Tu veux sûrement savoir comment je fais pour être aussi... _moi_!

\- Non, ça c'est une information que je préfère ignorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ton père t'a dit que nous allons attaquer l'île des démons?

\- Bien sûr, les réunions du Conseil n'ont aucun secret pour moi! Ce n'est pas comme toi, ton père ne te dit rien.

\- Il n'en a pas eu besoin vu que j'assistais à la réunion et que le plan d'attaque est le mien.

\- Quoi? demande Rustik en perdant de son aplomb. Tu étais avec le Conseil?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le plan d'attaque?

\- Heu, on va à l'île et on attaque?

\- C'est pas gagné, soupire Harold tandis qu'Astrid pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Écoute-moi bien, je ne vais le dire qu'une fois.

Pendant que Varek s'occupe des jumeaux en dirigeant leur attention vers la garde des explosifs, Harold expose le plan d'attaque à Rustik. Ce dernier l'interrompt à plusieurs reprises pour demande des clarifications ou pour critiquer.

\- C'est bon, tu as compris? demande Harold avec irritation.

\- Oui, mais je trouve quand même que c'est stupide. Pourquoi se casser la tête pour aller détruire quelques démons et une île? Il suffit de charger à pleine puissance d'entrée de jeu!

\- Non, ça, c'est un aller simple pour le Valhalla. Le plan sert à s'assurer que tout le monde revienne en vie. Mais si tu tiens tellement à aller rencontrer les dieux, ne te gêne surtout pas, vas-y!

\- Ça va, ça va, calme-toi. J'ai dit que ton plan est compliqué, j'ai jamais dit qu'il est nul.

\- Tu as dit qu'il est stupide, contre Astrid.

\- Simple opinion personnelle.

\- Garde ton opinion pour toi à l'avenir.

\- Du calme, Astrid, l'étrangler ne t'avancera à rien.

\- Si, ça m'apaisera.

\- En temps normal je m'installerai sur le côté pour apprécier le spectacle mais nous avons encore besoin de Rustik pour l'attaque. Tu peux le laisser vivre quelques jours de plus?

Pour toute réponse, Astrid renifle et lâche le cou de Rustik qui fait quelques pas en arrière tout en aspirant goulûment de l'air.

\- Tu as b-besoin de moi? demande Rustik avec peine.

\- Oui. Lors de la première étape du plan, le premier groupe va attaquer les démons directement à la fissure, ou tout près. Pour qu'ils ne regardent pas ce qui se passe autour, il faut les tenir occupés, et donc garder leur attention sur le combat.

\- Et en quoi je peux aider? Tu veux que je me promène devant eux en robe?

\- Urgh, cette image mentale est très dérangeant, grimace Harold. Non, puisque tu es un combattant fort et sans peur, et que Crochefer est un dragon puissant et impressionnant, je me disais que tu serais parfait pour occuper les démons.

\- Fort et sans peur? Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est tout moi! Je comprends que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

\- Bien sûr! enchérit Harold. Comment pourrions-nous réussir si la première étape n'est pas menée de main de maître? Et comment pourrions-nous nous passer d'un combattant aussi exceptionnel? Tes prouesses seront contées pendant des générations! Tout le monde connaître ton nom et tes exploits!

\- Je serais le viking le plus connu et le plus respecté, dit Rustik rêveusement, toutes les filles se jetteront sur moi et les hommes s'inclineront devant moi.

\- Absolument!

\- N'en fais pas trop, souffle Astrid à l'oreille d'Harold. Nous ne voulons nous retrouver avec un Rustik à la tête aussi grosse que Berk.

\- Aucun risque, je vais demander à ce que son père soit placé dans le même groupe que lui. Il lui mettra tellement la pression que Rustik ne pensera plus à sa gloire.

\- Bonne idée, j'approuve.

\- Merci. Alors Rustik, qu'en dis-tu? Tu te joins à l'attaque?

\- Bien entendu. Vous ne réussirez pas sans moi! Je vais me préparer, on part quand?

\- C'est une bonne question, dit Varek qui a finit de parler aux jumeaux, et c'est surprenant que ce soit toi qui la pose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier?

\- Rien de particulier.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, intervient Harold, on lancera l'attaque le lendemain de la prochaine attaque des démons. Ils n'attaquent jamais deux jours de suite, sans doute pour reprendre des forces et livrer la chaleur qu'ils ont accumulé. Nous profiterons de cet intervalle pour frapper.

\- Et, quand est la prochaine attaque? questionne Kranedur.

\- Aucune idée, elles sont imprévisibles. Mais vous devez tous être prêts, alors inspectez les selles et vos armures, tout doit être en parfait état. S'il y a des réparations à faire, il vaut mieux le savoir maintenant plutôt que de s'en apercevoir au beau milieu de l'attaque.

\- Je n'ai pas d'armure à préparer et la selle de Bouledogre est intacte, je vais juste essayer de trouver quelques crayons de charbons en plus, dit Varek.

\- Non, tu prends ton armure, objecte Harold. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arriver, je préfère que tu sois protégé. Gothi aussi aura son armure.

\- Mais nous serons loin, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Varek, nous ignorons encore de quoi sont vraiment capables les Effrois Glacial. Et les Souffles du Froid peuvent bouger sur une grande distance. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, donc tu vérifies ton armure et tu la mettras. C'est entendu?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller.

Sans un mot, les quatre jeunes s'éloignent, laissant Harold et Astrid seuls.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu leur as donné des ordres et qu'ils t'ont obéis? demande Astrid.

\- Tu as raison, dit Harold en clignant des yeux. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

\- Tu as agis comme un chef. Tu es fait pour ça.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

\- Qu'as dit ton père quand tu lui as parlé de la participation des autres jeunes?

\- Il n'est pas encore au courant.

\- Quoi?!

\- Je vais lui dire, tout à l'heure. Maintenant que je leur ai promis qu'ils viendraient, il m'est impossible de revenir sur ma parole.

\- Tu es vraiment sournois, je te l'ai déjà dit?

\- À plusieurs reprises.

\- Puisque tu parles de parole tenue, n'oublie pas que quand les démons seront du passé, tu devras aller voir mes parents pour demander le droit de me courtiser. Même si on le fait déjà.

\- Oui, oui, je sais.

\- Et tu sais déjà ce que tu vas offrir comme preuve de ton sérieux?

\- J'y penserais en temps voulu.

\- Et je veux une preuve, moi aussi.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- Je veux une preuve que tu ne t'intéresseras qu'à moi. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir pour me rassurer?

Harold réfléchit quelques instants puis fait un grand sourire et attire Astrid à lui.

\- Je vais t'offrir un monde, aux mille et une splendeurs.

* * *

 **Bonne fête du travail, ou du 1er Mai, j'offre du muguet mental à tout le monde!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec, comme promis, le début de l'attaque. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ensuite, une mauvaise (peut-être) nouvelle (VOTRE ATTENTION!) : comme je l'ai déjà dit (enfin je crois), j'aide mon oncle, qui est horticulteur, pour la saison des foires. Et pour chaque foire, on doit préparer toutes la marchandise la veille. Donc mercredi, je vais préparer pour une foire jeudi. Vendredi, j'irais préparer pour une foire samedi. Mais pendant que je serais à la foire samedi, ceux qui restent aux serres prépareront pour les foires de dimanche (il y en a 3 le même jour...), et je fais aussi l'une des foires de dimanche. Donc, si vous avez suivi, je vais être très occupée pour le reste de la semaine, en particulier à partir de jeudi. Et quand on se lève à 4h00 pour partir à une foire et qu'on ne rentre qu'à 19h00, avec aucune pause dans la journée, ça devient rapidement fatiguant. Alors quand i foires en 4 jours, c'est crevant... Donc, pour en revenir à ma mauvaise (peut-être) nouvelle, je vous préviens qu'il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre vendredi. Je ferais celui de mercredi, je ne serais pas encore fatiguée, mais celui de vendredi risque de coincer. Et je ne veux pas écrire en étant lessivée, ça enlève toute la qualité. Je ne mettrais pas de note s'il n'y a pas de chapitre, alors retenez bien l'info. Sur une autre note, pas de référence dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue devient trop sérieuse pour ça. J'en remettrais quand l'attaque sera terminée.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **La nouille : Ouaip, mais Krokmou aurait été là pour le rattraper, alors se jeter d'une falaise ne va pas beaucoup l'aider. S'il a flatté Rustik, c'est juste pour l'intégrer dans le groupe d'attaque. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rustik sera ramené à la réalité, il est hors de question de le laisser planer. Et encore 'ouaip', c'est bien la chanson d'Aladdin. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Allez, plus vite! Ceux qui sont à la traîne restent ici, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps!

\- Stoïck, calme-toi, l'île va pas disparaître.

\- J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que tous nos préparatifs soient en vain. Où est Harold?

\- Il est allé vérifié si les autres jeunes se sont bien équipés, il est très insistant sur le port de l'armure.

\- Il a raison, approuve le chef, la sécurité passe avant tout.

\- Et ton esprit d'aventure, il est passé où? demande Kran'deuf. Tu te souviens du temps où tu allais combattre des ours en ne portant rien d'autre que des vêtements ordinaires et sans prendre la moindre arme?

\- J'étais jeune, têtu et déraisonnable, en ce temps-là, répond Stoïck en tapant impatiemment sur la poignée de son marteau de guerre.

\- Et maintenant? questionne Grif.

\- Maintenant, il est vieux, têtu et déraisonnable, lance Gueulfor depuis le côté. Ça a pas tant changé que ça, en fait.

\- Ah ah ah! Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas tellement changé! rit Kran'deuf.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, grogne Stoïck, nous partons dans quelques instants, tenez-vous prêts.

\- Oui mon bon chef, vos désirs sont des ordres, dit Gueulfor. Je vais voir comment s'en sort Harold, voire l'empêcher de tuer Rustik ou les jumeaux, on sait jamais avec ces trois-là...

Le forgeron s'éloigne du groupe des chefs et se dirige vers l'endroit où sont rassemblés les jeunes. En arrivant près d'eux, il voit Astrid aider Varek à enfiler la dernière pièce de son armure. Harold est sur le côté, vérifiant les selles de Crochefer et de Prout et Pète. Rustik et les jumeaux sont à côtés de leurs dragons, immobilisés.

\- Je me demande si je veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé? questionne Gueulfor.

\- Harold a estimé qu'il serait plus simple d'immobiliser les trois idiots pour leur enfiler les armures et pour selles les dragons, explique Varek. Ils passaient leur temps à se rouler au sol en se tapant ou à s'admirer dans le plastron de l'armure. Je te laisse deviner qui faisait quoi.

\- Pas besoin de me triturer l'esprit, je pense avoir une petite idée. Vous êtes tous prêts?

\- Oui, répond Harold en s'approchant, nous pouvons partir dès que le signal sera donné.

\- C'est quoi cas bottes? interroge Gueulfor tout en désignant les bottes que porte Harold. Ce ne sont pas celles qui vont avec l'armure.

\- Je sais, mais les normales me gênent pour actionner la pédale de la prothèse de Krokmou. Et je ne suis pas inconscient au point de partir au combat sans protection, donc j'en ai fabriqué des nouvelles. Les protections sont à l'intérieur de la botte gauche et sont articulés pour que je puisse plier ma cheville sans être gêné. Ce n'est pas très agréable parce que le fer est presque en contact direct avec ma peau, mais c'est mieux que rien. La botte droite, comme tu peux le remarquer, est celle qui va avec l'armure, les protections sont à l'extérieur.

\- J'espère que tu ne te blesseras pas à la jambe. Si ça arrive, ton père va te passer un savon en disant que tu ne dois pas modifier les protections.

\- Il n'a qu'à essayer d'actionner la pédale avec cette chose sur le pied, grommelle Harold.

\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, gronde gentiment Gueulfor. Et libère les trois terreurs, il faut bien qu'ils se mettent en selle, ils risqueraient d'avoir du mal à suivre autrement.

Harold ne répond pas mais fais un vague geste de la main et les trois jeunes se mettent immédiatement à bouger. Ils s'arrêtent quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils portent leurs amures et que leurs dragons sont sellés.

\- Wouaow! lance Kranedur. Les dragons savent mettre leurs selles eux-mêmes!

\- Je suis certain qu'ils y arriveraient mieux que vous, dit Harold. Mettez-vous en selle, on ne va pas tarder à partir.

\- Pourquoi les Souffles du Froid ont attaqué la nuit dernière? Se plaint Kognedur. J'avais prévu d'aller voir un rocher qui est à deux doigts de s'effondrer! Le spectacle aurait été si beau! Surtout qu'en-dessous se trouve la réserve secrète-pas-secrète de Rustik pour ses coquillages.

\- Oooh, celle où il met tous les coquillages qu'il trouve beaux? demande Kranedur. Les roses et les blancs?

\- Ouais, celle-là. Les bleus et les gris sont dans l'autre réserve secrète-pas-secrète.

\- Rustik collectionne les coquillages? s'enquiert Astrid.

\- Il semblerait, répond Harold, c'est là une information intéressante pour plus tard, mais c'est très dérangeant à imaginer, surtout avant une bataille de grande envergure.

\- Il collectionne aussi les plumes, dit Varek. Il en a de toutes les couleurs.

\- Comment tu sais ça? demande Harold.

\- Je l'ai vu faire. Vous deux ne passez pas beaucoup de temps avec Rustik ou les jumeaux, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.

\- Et je préfère ne rien savoir de plus. Astrid, vient m'aider à empêcher Rustik de tuer les deux autres, on a encore besoin d'eux.

\- Malheureusement.

Harold et Astrid parviennent à séparer les trois jeunes au moment même où Stoïck donne le signal de départ. Chacun rejoint son groupe et tous s'éloignent de Berk, sous les regards anxieux de ceux restant sur l'île. Le vol jusqu'à l'île des démons est silencieux, même les jumeaux se tiennent tranquilles. Quand le groupe arriver à proximité de l'île, Gothi, quelques guérisseurs et Varek sont laissés sur une île déserte où ont déjà été installés divers équipements. Varek et Bouledogre restent dans les airs d'où ils pourront observer grâce à une longue-vue. Le reste du groupe reprend son vol et se met en position.

Le premier groupe, dont Rustik fait partie, s'approche de la faille à toute vitesse et commence l'attaque. Rapidement, les Souffles du Froid sortent de la faille et ripostent. Rustik et les autres de son groupe se lancent sur les démons en hurlant et sans se retenir. Grâce à leurs armures, ils sont protégés et ne souffrent d'aucune blessure mortelle. Mais certains combattants sont obligés de battre en retraite pour rejoindre les guérisseurs. Dès qu'un viking s'éloigne, un autre, faisant partie d'un groupe de réserve, prend sa place et continue la charge. Quand les Souffles du Froid sont pleinement engagés dans le combat, le second groupe part dans la direction opposée de celle de l'île et fait un large détour pour arriver par derrière. Les jumeaux, volant à l'avant du groupe, se retiennent à grand peine de crier leur excitation. Les explosifs sont placés le long de la plage et un grand nombre est rassemblé en seul point. Quand un signal est donné, Kranedur envoie une flèche enflammée dans le tas d'explosifs tandis que Kognedur se sert de son dos pour déclencher les autres et ajouter quelques explosions supplémentaires. Une deuxième ligne d'explosifs est rapidement placée au sol et enclenchée. Après le quatrième série d'explosions, les démons commencent à arriver et se ruent sur les vikings au sol. Ces deniers ne perdent pas de temps pour remonter sur leurs dragons et prendre les airs, attaquant à distance. De plus en plus de démons arrivent et quelques Effrois Glacial se montrent également. Selon les consignes données par Harold, aucun viking ne s'approchent des Effrois, fuyant le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Pendant que les démons sont occupés au sol, Gueulfor emmène le chef Kran'deuf au-dessus de la faille et demande à son dragon de rester en vol stationnaire. Six combattants les accompagnent, formant un cercle protecteur autour du forgeron et du chef. Quelques instants plus tard, une faible lumière grise recouvre la faille et les démons cessent d'en sortir.

\- C'est fini? demande Gueulfor.

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas maintenir le filtre longtemps, il y a une sorte de résistance étrange qui le draine.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, Harold et Krokmou vont détruire cette île en un rien de temps! Vous avez bien apposé un filtre aller sans retour?

\- Bien sûr, je sais ce que je fais! Les démons ne peuvent sortir de la faille mais ils peuvent y retourner.

\- Parfait. Ce serait bien qu'ils retournent tous se planquer dan leur trou, nos amis au sol auraient un peu de répit.

\- Laissez-les s'amuser. Si tout se passe bien, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de tuer des démons.

\- Oh, je suis certain que nous ne les reverrons plus après aujourd'hui, mais je suis également sûr qu'on va tomber sur un os. Le petit s'en doute aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il a prié les dieux avant de partir, alors qu'il ne le fait que rarement.

\- Invoquer la protection des dieux avant un grand combat est courant.

\- Le gamin a un problème avec les dieux, il ne s'adresse à eux qu'en dernier recours.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que les dernières paroles de sa mère étaient pour demander de l'aide aux dieux. Harold a vu sa mère se faire tuer et depuis, il a du mal à faire confiance aux dieux.

\- C'est fini, ces bavardages?! lance une voix colérique.

Tournant la tête, le chef et le forgeron voient Astrid arriver vers eux à toute vitesse.

\- Astrid? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Gueulfor.

\- Je fais le tour de l'île pour voir si tout est prêt pour qu'Harold et Krokmou commencent à arroser l'île. Vous vous rappelez que vous étiez censés envoyer un signal quand le filtre serait en place? À cause de votre discussion stupide, j'ai été obligée de venir jusqu'ici pour vous demander moi-même si le filtre est posé! Si cette perte de temps nuit à Harold, je vous promets que vous le regretterez même dans votre prochaine vie!

\- C'est bon, on a compris, pas la peine de t'énerver, tente de la calmer le forgeron. Il ne va rien arriver à ton Harold. Le gamin est parfaitement en sécurité avec son furie nocturne.

\- Vous feriez mieux de l'espérer. S'il a ne serait-ce que la moindre égratignure, je vais...

\- … nous le faire payer, oui, je crois qu'on a saisi. Tu n'as pas un signal à envoyer à Harold? Tu crois vraiment que tu as le temps de nous faire la morale?

\- Non, ce serait une perte de souffle et de temps, moral et vikings ne se mélangent pas, répond Astrid en faisant faire demi-tour à Tempête. Le filtre tiendra combien de temps?

\- Environ une demi-heure, pas plus, répond Kran'deuf.

\- Compris. Ne bougez pas d'ici avant qu'Harold vous fasse signe!

Aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, Astrid et Tempête disparaissent et filent vers un point noir volant un peu en retrait de l'île. Quelques minutes plus tard, le premier tir de plasma s'écrase sur l'île. Aussitôt, les guerriers au sol abandonnent leurs combats et montent en selle. Vikings et dragons s'éloignent de l'île et forment une barrière à une petite distance, à la fois pour observer et pour empêcher les démons restants de fuir. Il ne reste bientôt que Gueulfor, Kran'deuf, leurs gardes et Harold et Krokmou. Ces derniers volent à grande vitesse, passant et repassant au-dessus de l'île, envoyant à chaque fois une boule de plasma à la puissance accrue. Après une dizaine de tirs, l'île commence à trembler faiblement. Une vingtaine de tirs plus tard, des rochers s'effondrent et des fissures parcourent toute l'île. Dix minutes et près d'une cinquantaine de tirs après le début de leur attaque, Harold et Krokmou voient une partie de l'île se détacher du reste et sombrer dans les profondeurs. Ils font un nouveau passage au-dessus de l'île quand un hurlement se fait entendre. Tournant la tête, Harold aperçoit un Effroi Glacial qui se tient près de la fissure. Les Souffles du Froid s'empressent de traverser pour se mettre à l'abri mais l'Effroi Glacial reste sur place et hurle à chaque fois que le furie nocturne et le jeune viking survolent l'île. Krokmou grogne un peu, indiquant la créature à Harold mais ce dernier se contente de secouer la tête.

\- Désolé mon grand, on a pas le temps d'aller lui refaire le portrait. Nous avons une île à détruire. On continue.

Krokmou semble déçu, comme il le montre avec une boule de plasma de faible intensité qu'il envoie en direction de l'Effroi Glacial mais reprend sa tâche. Harold entend un nouveau hurlement en-dessous mais n'y prête pas attention. Cependant, quand un second, puis un troisième hurlement se joignent au premier, il jette un coup d'œil en direction de l'île. Ce qu'il voit le fait ouvrir les yeux en grand et il se raidit.

\- KROKMOU! ATTENTION!


	44. Chapter 43

**Bien le bonsoir! Un chapitre un peu tardif, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment mettre en forme une certaine partie. Je trouve ce chapitre assez moyen, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **3lise : Je suis contente de te faire rire. En ce qui concerne l'angoisse, c'est parfait, c'est ce que je voulais. Pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas mis de citation, du moins pas exprès. S'il y en a une, elle s'est pointée toute seule, sans m'avertir.^^ Pour la chanson de La Reine des Neiges, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais déjà où je vais la mettre, quand et qui la dira. Je rigole rien que d'y penser! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde a un côté sadique. Chez certaines personnes, il est juste plus prononcés. Pour tes questions, je ne peux te répondre car les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **La nouille : Pas besoin de commenter à chaque chapitre, même si j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de la fic. La jambe en moins, ça arrive. La furie gente-dame, nope, elle ne va pas pouvoir s'énerver contre qui que ce soit. Tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra : je ne veux tuer personne! Je veux juste vous faire paniquer un peu, voire avoir un début d'attaque-cardiaque ou des crises de stress, rien de bien méchant.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Voilà, je pense que je vais vous laisser lire à présent. Rappelez-vous qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre vendredi, ni d'avertissement si tel est le cas. Je vous présente mes excuses en avance si vous devez attendre à lundi pour avoir la suite.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alerté par le cri de son ami, le furie nocturne jette un bref coup d'œil en arrière et bat des ailes avec force pour aller plus vite, tout en volant de façon erratique. Les Effrois Glacial ont lancés les étranges lianes qui se trouvent dans leurs bras et tentent d'attraper le dragon et le viking qui attaquent leur île. Devant se concentrer de façon exclusive sur la pédale, Harold n'a plus l'occasion d'utiliser son don et ce sont donc des boules de plasma normales que Krokmou envoie en direction des démons. Ils évitent les lianes avec aisance et sont sur le point d'être hors d'atteinte quand le cri d'un dragon vipère se fait entendre non loin. Tournant la tête, Harold aperçoit Astrid et Tempête qui approchent, la dragon vipère tirant ses piques sur les lianes mais ne parvenant pas à les toucher.

\- ASTRID! NON, ÉLOIGNE-TOI! VA-T-EN! Hurle Harold.

La viking blonde est trop loin pour l'entendre et ne semble pas avoir envie de partir. Elle fonce sur les lianes, guidant Tempête vers la menace. Jurant, Harold demande à Krokmou de faire demi-tour et ils foncent vers leurs amies. Harold voit avec horreur les lianes changer de cibles et se concentrer sur Tempête. Ne possédant la vitesse et la souplesse d'un furie nocturne, le dragon vipère a du mal à tout éviter et finit par par se faire capturer. Une liane s'enroula autour de sa patte gauche et tire Tempête vers l'île. Une autre liane s'accroche à son autre patte. Astrid, effrayée, essaie de libérer sa partenaire mais elle ne peut descendre de la selle sans risquer une chute dans le vide. Quand la faille entre en vue, Astrid panique et se met à hurler tout en encourageant Tempête pour se libérer. Le cri caractéristique du furie nocturne se fait brusquement entendre et une forme noire passe à toute vitesse près de la viking et du dragon piégés. Une boule de plasma parfaitement dirigée détruit l'une des lianes retenant Tempête. Krokmou s'éloigne pour gagner de la vitesse et revient en effectuant un autre tir, libérant totalement le dragon vipère qui ne perd pas de temps pour prendre de la hauteur et se mettre hors de portée. Emporté par son élan, le furie nocturne est obligé de pivoter pour freiner sa course afin de pouvoir monter à son tour. Durant les quelques secondes nécessaires à la manœuvre, quatre lianes fusent depuis l'île et s'enroulent autour des pattes du dragon noir. Incapable de s'éloigner ou de se dégager, Krokmou est rapidement entraîné vers le sol. Une autre liane arrive et s'enroule autour de la jambe droite d'Harold, l'arrachant à la selle. Tandis qu'il chute, Harold entend Astrid hurler son prénom et il voit Krokmou qui tombe à ses côtés tout en se débattant avec fureur. Le jeune viking sent le sol qui approche et il ferme les yeux, attendant l'impact.

Il les rouvre quand il se sent passer à travers un voile fin et lorsqu'il sent la température chuter brusquement. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un décor hivernal avant d'être balancé dans un épais banc de neige, ce qui amortit légèrement sa chute. Mais malgré la neige, il sent quelque chose se briser dans la jambe qui n'est pas tenue par la liane. Une masse noire atterrit à ses côtés et il reconnaît Krokmou. Tous deux sont libérés, les lianes les lâchant soudainement. Se redressant comme il le peut, Harold boite jusqu'à Krokmou et l'examine, cherchant des blessures.

\- Tu n'as rien mon grand, dit Harold en claquant des dents. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Tu es prêt pour voler?

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête tout en se secouant pour se débarrasser de la neige. D'un signe de tête, il invite Harold à s'installer et commence à se mettre en position pour décoller. Harold s'appuie sur Krokmou pour parvenir jusqu'à la selle mais il a du mal à se hisser en place. Claquant des dents et tremblant de plus en plus fort, Harold commence à enlever son armure.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, annonce Harold à Krokmou quand ce dernier lui jette un regard interrogateur. Le fer garde le froid, si je ne me débarrasse pas de l'armure, je vais geler en quelques minutes. Heureusement que j'ai mis des vêtements chauds.

Tout en parlant, le jeune viking continue à enlever son armure, il termine par les plaques qui sont posées sur sa botte droite. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa jambe gauche, Harold soupire.

\- Je ne peux pas enlever les protections, elles sont dans la botte. Et les plaques aident à maintenir les os en place, je crois que j'ai une belle fracture.

Le furie nocturne gémit doucement et examine la jambe du viking qui repose dans la pédale.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait mal mais je peux toujours actionner la pédale. En revanche, si on ne part pas bientôt, nous allons finir en glaçons. Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas trop. Et toi?

Krokmou secoue la tête avec véhémence et ouvre les ailes pour s'envoler. Mais à ce moment-là, plusieurs silhouettes se matérialisent près du duo tout en restant cachées par la neige qui tombe avec insistance et vole dans toutes les directions au gré du vent. Krokmou grogne et montre les dents, préparant une boule de plasma. Les silhouettes se rapprochent et cinq Effrois Glacial ainsi qu'une dizaine de Souffles du Froid apparaissent, les encerclant. Des cris en hauteur font lever la tête à Harold. Planant silencieusement au-dessus d'eux, deux Effrois Glacial barrent la seule sortie possible à ce guêpier.

\- Je pense que nous allons devoir réchauffer un peu l'ambiance, nos hôtes semblent être en froid avec nous.

Le furie nocturne laisse entendre un petit rire sans pour autant lâcher ses adversaires des yeux. Assez étrangement, les démons ne font aucun geste pour attaquer et se contentent de surveiller le duo. Des bruits de pas étouffés se font entendre tandis qu'une silhouette imposante, plus grande qu'un cauchemar monstrueux dressé sur ses pattes arrières, arrive. Quand il peut distinguer le nouveau venu, Harold frissonne.

\- Ouh, ça va faire mal si on se prend une gifle.

Une créature blanche, couverte de fourrure, se tient derrière le cercle des démons et fixe le dragon et le viking de ses yeux violets. D'apparence humaine, la créature possède des membres puissants aux muscles bien définis et semblant aussi durs qu'un rocher. Sa fourrure est rase sur l'ensemble de son corps sauf sur le dos, le poitrail et la tête. Des oreilles pointues se dressent de part et d'autre de sa tête et tournent dans tous les sens. Les yeux de la créature sont violets avec une pupille bleue et des crocs aiguisés lui sortent d'une bouche aux lèvres épaisses et noires. Mais le plus impressionnant est la taille de ses mains. Ces dernières sont comme des mains humaines, avec des griffes aussi longues que celles d'un dragon, et sont démesurées par rapport au corps de la créature. Des motifs de flocons de neige se devinent dans les marques noires qui parcourent sa fourrure. Malgré son apparence propre, une odeur immonde se dégage du nouveau venu, forçant Harold à se couvrir le nez avec une main alors que Krokmou gémit en frottant son nez dans la neige.

\- Urgh, nous allons être tués par son odeur avant de finir congelés, se plaint Harold. Ce truc est abominable. Oh, je sais! On va l'appeler l'Abominable Homme des Neiges. Qu'en dis-tu?

Krokmou secoue la tête et bat des ailes.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, on va garder les présentations pour plus tard. Ou jamais, ce serait encore mieux. Allez, montrons-leur de quoi est capable un furie nocturne!

Avec un rugissement qui fait reculer les démons, Krokmou décolle et se propulse dans les airs à toute vitesse. Les Effrois Glacial tentent de le bloquer mais la vitesse sans pareille du furie nocturne les surpasse et leurs proies leur échappe.

\- Il faut trouver la faille! hurle Harold par-dessus le vent. Et vite, je commence à avoir du mal à sentir mes doigts et mes orteils!

Krokmou hoche la tête et vole plus vite, s'approchant de différentes parois de glace pour trouver la lueur émise par la faille. Cependant, le vent qui souffle sans discontinuer redouble d'intensité et gêne la progression du dragon, le poussant vers une montagne recouverte de neige et de pics de glace. Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres envoie le duo s'écraser sur un flanc de la montagne et glisser jusqu'à une plate-forme de glace qui sert d'entrée à une grotte.

\- Abritons-nous là-dedans un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces et de se réchauffer un minimum, crie Harold.

Le furie nocturne ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se précipite dans la grotte. Cette dernière se révèle être un tunnel menant vers les profondeurs de la montagne. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent, la température est tout aussi glaciale dans le tunnel qu'à l'extérieur. Harold grelotte et claque des dents, glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles et se plaquant contre le dos de Krokmou pour profiter de la chaleur corporelle du dragon.

\- Il f-faut vrai-vraiment partir d'i-ici, bégaye Harold. Je ne ti-tiendrais pas longte-temps dans c-ce froid. Et tu n-ne survi-vivras pas forcé-cé-cément p-plus l-longte-temps.

Krokmou hoche la tête et bloque une boule de plasma dans sa bouche avant de tourner la tête vers Harold. La chaleur de la boule de plasma permet à Harold d'arrêter de trembler et de reprendre quelques forces.

\- Merci mon grand, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait trouver la faille?

Après une réponse négative, Harold soupire.

\- Alors nous allons devoir retourner dehors et chercher de nouveau. Fais attention au vent, vole de façon à éviter les bourrasques. Elles sont faciles à repérer grâce à la neige mais elles sont trop imprévisibles pour être naturelles. Je crains qu'il y ait un démon plus gros que l'Abominable Homme des Neiges qui s'évertue à nous empêcher de rejoindre la faille.

Krokmou hoche la tête, marquant son approbation. Puis il fait un bruit étrange, comme un hoquet et désigne l'extérieur avant de lever la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harold. Tu peux répéter?

Frustré, le furie nocturne attrape l'un de ses sacs de selle et tire dessus. Harold ouvre le sac et sort les divers objets qu'il contient. Quand il arrive à son carnet, Krokmou hoche la tête et le jeune viking pose le carnet au sol. Le dragon utilise une griffe avec délicatesse pour tourner les feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un dessin des chefs des tribus attablés ensemble. Il pose sa griffe sur la représentation d'un chef en particulier.

\- Kran'deuf? interroge Harold. Pourquoi tu le... Mais bien sûr! Quel imbécile je fais! Son filtre est toujours en place. Même si nous trouvons la faille, nous ne pourrons pas nous échapper! Il s'est déjà écoulé pas mal de temps, donc le filtre ne devrait plus tenir bien longtemps, mais ça signifie que les démons pourront de nouveau envahir notre monde. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de passer la faille. Et il faut la trouver aussi, pour que nous nous échappions.

Krokmou hoche la tête et fait signe à Harold de remonter en selle.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux se mettre au travail le plus vite possible. Je crois avoir une idée.

Le furie nocturne jette un regard curieux à son ami et fait un petit bruit inquisiteur.

\- La créature qui dirige le vent doit être énorme. Si nous la dérangeons suffisamment, nous pourrons distraire les autres démons. Il ne nous reste qu'à la trouver et à la provoquer. Quand on sortira, vole en remontant les courants du vent.

Le dragon acquiesce tandis qu'Harold ramasse son carnet et monte sur la selle, grognant quand sa jambe blessée cogne contre la flanc du dragon. Krokmou se secoue un peu puis se dirige vers la sortie du tunnel. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harold remet son casque et coince quelques bouts de tissus autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid. Le furie nocturne s'élance dans les airs et tourne un moment avant de se concentrer sur un courant de vent et de le suivre jusqu'à sa source. À la grande surprise du duo, le vent provient de la base de la montagne. Quand ils approchent de l'immense caverne d'où sort le vent, Harold fait faire plusieurs tours à Krokmou pour examiner les étranges stalactites et stalagmites qui délimitent l'entrée de la caverne. Le sol est également curieux, composé d'une grande bande grise qui semble molle. Alors que Krokmou reprend son vol vers le fond de la caverne, la plafond et les murs se mettent à bouger.

\- Oh, par Thor, mais dans quoi on s'est encore fourrés? se lamente Harold. Krokmou, sortons d'ici, je pense que nous avons trouvé la créature.

Le dragon n'attend pas qu'Harold répète et sort rapidement. Il a tout juste le temps de remonter quand les stalactites et stalagmites entrent en contact dans un bruit assourdissant. La montagne entière se met à trembler et s'élève doucement. Des rochers noirs se trouvent sur les côtés et bougent, délogeant des plaques de neige. Harold et Krokmou prennent un peu plus de hauteur et regardent, estomaqués, la créature qui s'élève du sol et ressemble à une montagne dotée d'une bouche, de deux yeux et de six pattes.

\- Et celle -là, on l'appelle comment? demande Harold à Krokmou d'une voix faible.


	45. Chapter 44

**Bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Je n'ai pas pu le faire vendredi et il a été assez difficile à écrire aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, épuisée, crevée... choisissez ce que vous voulez. En plus, j'ai dû faire quelques recherches pour inclure certains éléments dans ce chapitre. Bref, je suis très contente qu'il soit fini. Je le poste et je vais au lit, je tiens à peine mes yeux ouverts.**

 **J'essaierai de faire un meilleur chapitre mercredi, celui-ci est assez médiocre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!** **P.S. : Je crois ne pas avoir répondu, en pm, à tous les commentaires du chapitre précédent. Si tel est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour chercher à qui j'ai répondu ou non.**

* * *

\- Belle dentition, je me disais bien que ces stalactites et ces stalagmites avaient un air trop régulier, commente Harold alors que Krokmou prend un peu plus de hauteur pour leur permettre de voir la créature dans son ensemble. Et belle taille aussi, légèrement plus grande que Berk.

De leur place en hauteur, Harold et Krokmou peuvent voir des Effrois Glacial et des Souffles du Froids arriver à toute vitesse pour se positionner devant la créature géante. Même les étranges démons velus forment une ligne protectrice.

\- Ah, il semblerait qu'on ait touché le gros lot! crie Harold à Krokmou par-dessus le vent qui redouble de violence. Je pense que cette chose est celle qui commande les démons. Ça veut dire que si on la neutralise, les démons ne sauront plus quoi faire et nous pourrons terminer de détruire leur île tranquillement. À condition de trouver la sortie, bien entendu.

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête pour montrer son accord avec les paroles de son ami puis plonge brusquement. Il passe devant l'un des yeux de la créature géante et tire une boule de plasma au passage. La créature émet un cri assourdissant et la température, déjà glaciale, baisse encore.

\- On refait un passage! hurle Harold. Cette fois, je vais ajouter mon don à ton tir, inutile de perdre du temps, allons-y à fond!

Pour toute réponse, Krokmou fait demi-tour et revient sur l'œil déjà blessé. La boule de plasma qu'il tire semble faire plus de dégâts, des pics de glace tombent tout autour d'eux. Le furie nocturne évite adroitement tous les obstacles et prend de nouveau de la hauteur pour se mettre hors de portée des démons qui protègent la créature. Alors qu'ils arrivent à une altitude plus élevée que celle à laquelle ils volaient précédemment, Harold aperçoit une faible lueur du coin de l'œil. Tournant la tête, il voit quelque chose qui le fait s'aplatir sur le dos de Krokmou afin de se faire entendre.

\- Krokmou! La faille est sur le dos de cette chose! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait cherché partout pour la trouver à cet endroit-là! Approche-toi de la faille, nous devons voir si le filtre est toujours en place!

Avec un hochement de tête affirmatif, Krokmou bat des ailes plus fort et commence son ascension. Mais alors qu'ils gagnent encore plus de hauteur, Harold laisse échapper un cri de douleur et Krokmou perd brusquement l'équilibre. Ils tombent droit sur le dos de la créature, loin en-dessous de la faille. Même s'il n'arrive pas à voler, Krokmou parvient tout de même à éviter les pics et atterrit dans un espace dégagé. Quand il est au sol, ou sur le dos de la créature, il tourne la tête pour voir Harold agripper fermement sa jambe gauche. Gémissant avec inquiétude, le furie nocturne tente d'attirer l'attention du jeune viking.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Harold, la respiration saccadée. La douleur s'est juste réveillée brutalement, ça m'a pris par surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Krokmou secoue la tête et ouvre sa bouche pour souffler de l'air chaud sur la jambe de son ami.

\- Non, surtout pas! Si tu réchauffes ma jambe, les sensations vont revenir et je ne pourrais plus faire abstraction de la douleur. Il vaut mieux la laisser froide pour l'instant. On va juste faire en sorte de sortir d'ici avant qu'elle gèle, d'accord?

Le dragon grogne un peu mais hoche la tête.

\- Très bien, attends une minute. Je dois avoir une sangle ou une corde dans l'un des sacs. Si j'attache ma jambe à la pédale, ce sera plus simple et je pourrais continuer à t'aider malgré la douleur.

Farfouillant dans ses sacs de selle, Harold déniche une corde qu'il enroule rapidement autour de sa jambe et de son pied. Il noue la corde de façon à maintenir son pied dans la pédale puis fait un nœud très serré juste en-dessous du genoux. Devant l'air interrogateur de Krokmou, Harold désigne le nœud.

\- Je sens mon sang couler, un os a dû transpercer la peau. Si je ne veux pas me vider de mon sang, je dois faire un garrot.

Harold se tourne sur la selle pour ranger la corde en trop et jette au passage un coup d'œil aux mécanismes de la prothèse. Grinçant des dents, il se retourne et empoigne les poignées de la selle.

\- Les ressorts sont en train de geler malgré la décoction de Gothi que j'ai mis dessus. Si on se sort pas d'ici maintenant, nous sommes perdus. Tu te sens prêt à voler plus vite que ton maximum?

Krokmou hoche la tête d'un air déterminé et ouvre ses ailes en grands avant de s'élancer d'un puissant coup de pattes. Lorsqu'ils sont dans les airs, ils aperçoivent des démons non loin de leur position. Des Effrois Glacial se dirigent vers eux en volant, fixant leurs yeux mauvais sur le duo. Regardant brièvement en direction de la faille, Harold retient un juron.

\- Par tous les dieux, nous sommes maudits ou quoi?!

Devant la faille, formant différentes lignes de défense, se trouvent des centaines d'Effrois Glacial. D'autres créatures, trop petites pour qu'Harold puisse les distinguer à une telle distance, se trouvent elles aussi devant la faille. Au sol, les Souffles du Froid sont rejoints par les géants velus et d'autres créatures de toutes tailles et de toutes formes.

\- Bien sûr, la fête ne pouvait pas être au complet sans quelques invités de plus! Krokmou, je pense que nous allons devoir tester la boule de plasma à grande puissance maintenant. Vise la créature géante, juste au-dessus de la bouche. Il y a une sorte d'espace libre, là, qui est protégé par deux pics de glace. Si on se met au bon angle, on pourra la toucher sans problème. Ensuite, on s'occupera de ses yeux, pour l'aveugler momentanément.

Le furie nocturne acquiesce et plonge, sans prêter la moindre attention aux Effrois Glacial qui se précipitent vers lui. Sa vitesse lui permet de leur échapper et il passe à plusieurs reprises devant le visage de la créature géante pour trouver l'angle de tir parfait. Quand il l'a localisé, il prépare sa boule de plasma et Harold use de son don pour en accroître la puissance juste avant qu'elle ne soit lancée. À ce moment-là, la créature ouvre la bouche et souffle un vent glacial. Quand la boule de plasma, à très haute température, entre en contact avec le vent froid, une explosion retentit et une onde de choc se propage dans l'air. Déstabilisés, Harold et Krokmou partent en vrille. Tout autour d'eux, ils voient des Effrois Glacial tomber au sol. Quand le furie nocturne parvient à se rétablir et à reprendre un peu de hauteur, il retourne près de la créature. Cette dernière émet une plainte bruyante et s'agite dans tous les sens. La boule de plasma, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas atteinte, a causé de gros dégâts lors de l'explosion. La créature a perdu l'équilibre et est tombée au sol. De nombreuses dents sont brisées et des pics sont fracturés et tombent. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est le cratère qui s'est formé au-dessus de la bouche de la créature, là où elle a prit le plus gros de l'explosion. Le cratère est très profond et un liquide blanc en coule avant de se geler immédiatement, formant des plaques sur la peau de la créature. Peu à peu, le liquide s'accumule et les plaques se superposent pour combler le cratère. Quand il ne reste presque plus de traces visibles des dégâts provoqués par l'explosion, la créature se remet debout sur des jambes tremblantes et se tourne vers le duo. En voyant son regard se braquer sur eux, Harold et Krokmou répriment un frisson et s'éloignent.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en colère. À mon avis, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Que dirais-tu si nous l'envoyons au pays des rêves?

Pour toute réponse, le furie nocturne fait un brusque virage et revient rapidement vers la créature. Il prépare une boule de plasma à laquelle Harold ajoute son don. Cette fois, Krokmou vise l'œil gauche de la créature et le touche sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Le même liquide blanc que précédemment se déverse de la nouvelle blessure et la créature émet un râle de douleur et d'agonie tout en tombant de nouveau sur le côté. Krokmou fait le tour de la créature et inflige le même sort à l'œil droit. Aveuglée et rendue folle par la douleur, la créature s'agite dans tous les sens tout en hurlant. Les démons deviennent frénétiques et se précipitent vers la créature. Certains tentent d'arrêter Harold et Krokmou mais la vitesse du dragon les empêche d'y arriver. Voyant que les démons sont occupés, Harold désigne la faille à Krokmou. Le furie nocturne comprend immédiatement et vole avec ardeur le sommet du dos de la créature. Là, comme partout ailleurs, les démons ont quitté leurs postes et volent sans aucun ordre, complètement paniqués. Krokmou n'a pas de mal à passer entre eux et à éviter les diverses attaques qui lui sont envoyées. Quand ils arrivent à la faille, Harold et Krokmou peuvent voir l'autre côté, bien que la scène paraisse floue. Des dragons survolent la faille et Harold croit reconnaître Tempête et Crochefer. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui et constatant que les démons sont trop préoccupés pour les arrêter, Harold se penche en avant pour parler à Krokmou.

\- Avance doucement, si le filtre est toujours en place nous nous ferons mal en nous cognant contre.

Krokmou acquiesce et vole en douceur pour se rapprocher de la faille. Ils reste en vol stationnaire juste en-dessous tandis qu'Harold étend un bras pour passer sa main. Cette dernière rencontre une résistance invisible.

\- Le filtre est encore actif! maugrée Harold. Kran'deuf a pour instruction de ne le retirer sous aucun prétexte, il doit le laisser se dissoudre tout seul. Nous sommes coincés.

Krokmou émet un grognement menaçant qui attire l'attention d'Harold vers le sol. La créature s'est relevée et chancelle. Elle fait quelques pas hésitants avant de s'écrouler et de ne plus bouger pendant un moment. Finalement, elle ouvre la bouche et souffle de l'air froid. Les démons les plus proches d'elle sont immédiatement gelés sur place. Une couche de givre part de la créature et s'étend rapidement de plus en plus loin. Suivant cette fine couche, de la glace épaisse se forme et envahit tout. Harold et Krokmou assistent, impuissants, à la destruction du monde de Niflheim. Rien n'échappe à la glace. La créature elle-même commence à se couvrir de glace. Quand elle cesse de souffler de l'air froid et devient totalement immobile, Harold laisse échapper un soupir.

\- On y a échappé de peu, non? Juste un peu plus et nous finissions en glaçons. Nous avons de la chance.

Comme pour démentir cette proclamation, la glace recommence soudainement son avancée. Elle grimpe sur le corps de la créature et s'étend aussi loin que porte le regard. Même les démons qui sont en vol, loin en-dessous de Krokmou, ne peuvent y échapper. L'air froid les rattrape et les gèle dans les airs. Lorsqu'ils tombent et percutent le sol, ils se brisent en des fragments si petits qu'ils en sont presque indiscernables.

\- Oh non, non, non! C'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça! Allez, Harold, pense à quelque chose, n'importe quoi!

Pendant son monologue induit par la panique, Harold peut voir la glace qui se rapproche inexorablement de lui et de Krokmou. Ce dernier comment à trembler, ressentant le froid malgré le feu intérieur qui le garde chaud en toutes circonstances. Harold ne sent plus ses extrémités et a du mal à rester éveillé mais la panique lui donne une nouvelle vigueur dont il se sert pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire.

\- Raaaah! Par tous les dieux, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là? J'aurais pu finir gelé seul, je m'en moque, mais pourquoi impliquer Krokmou?! Il n'y est pour rien, lui! Höd doit vraiment me détester pour m'envoyer dans un hiver éternel.

Presque pour lui donner raison, le vent, qui s'était complètement calmé après la mort de la créature, se relève avec force et porte un air glacial, permettant à la glace d'avancer plus vite. Testant une nouvelle fois la faille, Harold ne peut que constater la présence du filtre les empêchant, lui et Krokmou, de s'échapper. Alors que la glace commence à s'élever en pics pour les atteindre, Harold croise le regard anxieux de Krokmou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je te ferais retourner à Midgard en vie. C'est une promesse.

Voulant donner de la force à ses paroles, Harold ramène son regard vers la glace qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Quand elle commence à frôler ses pieds, Harold ferme brièvement les yeux.

\- Dieux d'Asgard, je ne vous implore pas souvent, mais entendez ma requête. Ramenez Krokmou en sécurité, ne le laissez pas mourir ici. Je vous en prie...

Harold rouvre les yeux quand il sent un poids sur sa jambe gauche et voit que la glace recouvre sa botte. Avec un cri de désespoir et de frustration, Harold lève son poing et l'abat sur la selle de Krokmou. Aussitôt, un tourbillon de couleurs les avale tous les deux. Ils sont secoués dans tous les sens et se sentent menés en avant. Quand le tourbillon de couleurs disparaît, Harold est à peine conscient. Mais il peut tout de même apercevoir des dragons au-dessus de lui. Des cris retentissent de tous les côtés et un dragon vipère bleu atterrit tout près. Une silhouette humaine s'approche en courant mais Harold ne peut discerner de qui il s'agit. Ses yeux se font lourds et il laisse ses paupières tomber et le plonger dans une obscurité bienvenue après le blanc de Niflheim et le tourbillon de couleurs. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il entend des mots qui lui parviennent comme venant de loin.

\- Si tu meurs, je te ramènerais et je te tuerais une nouvelle fois moi-même, tu m'entends, cervelle d'algues?!

* * *

 **Höd est le dieu aveugle des ténèbres et de l'hiver, selon certaines sources d'internet.**

 **Si vous ne trouvez pas l'origine de la citation de fin, je vous conseille de chercher d'où elle vient et de vous mettre à la série de toute urgence.^^**


	46. Chapter 45

**Bien le bonsoir! Ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire les scènes suivant immédiatement le chapitre précédent ou passer directement au réveil d'Harold, comme dans le film. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai décidé.**

 **En parlant du chapitre précédent, j'ai été très étonnée par vos réactions, vous semblez l'avoir bien plus apprécié que moi, si j'en juge par vos commentaires. Et à ce propos, je tiens à vous remercier infiniment. J'ai dépassé les 200 commentaires, chose qui n'est encore jamais arrivé sur mes autres fics, du moins lorsqu'elles étaient actives. Alors : MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **kit : Fallait bien que je fasse le parallèle, ils se ressemblent assez. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **la nouille : Une jambe en moins? Où ça? Et respire : l'apnée, c'est bien, mais pas trop longtemps. Ouah, trop facile la référence! Ça vient de Wakfu, la phrase préférée d'Évangéline envers le roux que tout le monde adore! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'ai fait une petite référence à Wakfu dans un chapitre, quand il était question de "tête raccourcie au niveau du cou", comme il est dit lors du procès de Kriss.^^ Non, ne meurs pas! (Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir mourir et me faire culpabiliser?!) Si tu meurs maintenant, tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin de la fic! Et bravo pour tes connaissances sur les répliques préférées de Percy et Annabeth. Sur un autre sujet, une petite annonce pour toi : tu es l'auteur du 200ème commentaire. De ce fait, comme pour l'auteur du 100ème commentaire, tu as droit à un chapitre personnalisé. Voici les consignes : le chapitre doit porter sur Dragons, mais pas forcément sur la fic. Tu peux me demander un éclaircissement sur une scène de la fic ou quelque chose que tu aurais aimé lire. Ou bien quelque chose de complètement différent, sans rapport avec la fic, mais restant dans l'univers d'Harold. Évite juste les trucs trop bizarres. Si je n'ai pas de réponse, en commentaire ou en messagerie privée, d'ici au prochain chapitre, le droit du chapitre personnalisé passera à l'auteur du 199ème commentaire. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. **

**Voilà, fini la parlotte. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Allez, réveille-toi! Tu as encore du travail à faire, tu ne te reposes jamais avant d'avoir fini, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie!

\- Pousse-toi, Astrid, laisse-nous l'examiner.

\- Non! Je reste avec lui!

\- Astrid, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui actuellement, ce serait mieux de nous laisser l'examiner pour voir s'il a des blessures qui ont besoin d'une attention immédiate.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire vous non plus! Aucun de vous n'est guérisseur et...

\- Et toi non plus! Comme Gueulfor vient de te le dire, pousse-toi, tu nous gênes, là.

Devant le ton furieux du chef de Berk, la viking blonde lâche à contrecœur la main d'Harold et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Rustik et les jumeaux la rejoignent en silence, regardant avec un air grave le fils du chef qui est allongé au sol, ce qui reste de son armure en piteux état et ses vêtements déchirés, et ne bouge pas. De la glace le recouvre un peu partout, principalement sur sa jambe gauche. Le chef a été obligé de briser la glace à coups de couteau puis de couper la corde pour déloger la jambe de la pédale. Krokmou reste lui aussi allongé près du viking inconscient. Le dragon respire avec force et semble complètement à bout de forces, mais contrairement à Astrid, il refuse de s'éloigner et montre les dents à quiconque tente de l'écarter. Stoïck et Gueulfor enlève rapidement les quelques morceaux d'armure encore en place sur Harold et l'examinent tout en essayant de le réveiller. Stoïck prend les mains d'Harold dans les siennes et les frictionnent tandis que Gueulfor enlève la botte gauche.

\- Par la culotte trempée d'Odin! s'exclame Gueulfor.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? interroge Stoïck qui a le regard fixé sur le visage de son fils.

\- Il faut amener le petit à Gothi tout de suite. Que le dragon le plus rapide ramène ses fesses par ici! crie Gueulfor. Pas toi Krokmou, ta prothèse est trop abîmée par le gel et personne d'autre qu'Harold ne sait faire fonctionner la pédale, de toute faon. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons faire un harnais pour t'évacuer de cette île maudite.

Alors que le forgeron parle au furie nocturne et le rassure, le chef de Berk tourne la tête pour voir ce qui a fait réagir son ami avec tant de force. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la jambe gauche d'Harold, il a du mal à retenir un haut le cœur.

\- Où est ce dragon?! tonne Stoïck.

\- Tempête est la plus rapide après Krokmou, dit Astrid en s'avançant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Monte en selle tout de suite. Gueulfor, aide-moi à soulever Harold. Je peux le faire seul mais je ne veux pas aggraver ses blessures.

Le forgeron hoche la tête et soulève les jambes d'Harold pendant que Stoïck redresse son fils en glissant une main dans son cou alors que l'autre tient son bras droit qui forme un angle peu naturel. Ils marchent le plus vite possible mais précautionneusement pour amener Harold auprès de Tempête. Astrid est déjà en selle et les autres jeunes sont avec elles, chacun sur son dragon. En voyant l'état d'Harold, Rustik devient tout pâle et les jumeaux, pour une fois, gardent le silence. Auriane, qui était restée à l'écart, s'avance avec une couverture dans les mains.

\- Enroulez-le là-dedans en serrant bien. Ça le gardera immobile et commencera à le réchauffer.

\- Merci, dit Stoïck avec reconnaissance en prenant la couverture pour la draper autour d'Harold.

Quand il est sûr que son fils ne risque pas de bouger, il s'approche d'Astrid.

\- Rejoins Gothi aussi vite qu'un furie nocturne, instruit Stoïck à la viking blonde. Harold a besoin de soins immédiats. Et fais attention à ne pas trop le bousculer en volant. Nous vous rejoindrons rapidement.

\- Compris.

Stoïck et Gueulfor installent Harold sur la selle de Tempête. Cette dernière se baisse un peu pour leur permettre un accès plus facile puis se relève en douceur afin de ne pas remuer sa précieuse charge. Suite à un mot d'Astrid, le dragon vipère ouvre ses ailes et prend les airs. Dès qu'elle est à une altitude suffisante, Tempête se penche légèrement en avant et part rapidement. Krokmou, resté sur l'île des démons, laisse échapper une longue plainte emplit de douleur et d'inquiétude. La plainte envoie un frisson dans le dos d'Astrid qui serre son bras droit autour d'Harold tout en tenant la selle de l'autre main. Quand elle arrive à proximité de l'île où se trouvent les guérisseurs, elle voit Varek, sur Bouledogre, qui lui adresse des signes de la main en lui indiquant un espace dégagé au sol. Astrid dirige Tempête vers la zone libre et la fait se poser. Dès que le dragon est au sol, Varek, qui a déjà atterrit, se précipite vers Astrid.

\- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé de loin avec la longue-vue, explique Varek. Pour avoir envoyé le dragon le plus rapide en dehors de Krokmou, Stoïck doit estimer que le blessé est dans état particulièrement grave. J'ai fait prévenir Gothi et les autres guérisseurs et nous avons dégagé cette zone pour que tu atterrisses. Un feu vient d'être allumé et du matériel a été ramené du camp principal. Je suppose que le blessé ne doit pas être bougé plus que nécessaire?

\- C'est Harold, dit Astrid d'une voix tremblante, il est... sa jambe... il...

\- Calme-toi. Fais-le moi passer, je vais l'installer sur la paillasse auprès de Gothi.

\- Où elle est? Harold a besoin de ses soins tout de suite! Il ne va pas bien du tout!

\- Elle est juste derrière toi, près du feu, répond Varek en saisissant Harold doucement.

Astrid descend de selle et se tourne pour voir Gothi effectivement derrière elle, tisonnant un feu. L'Ancienne est installée sur un rocher plat qui est recouvert d'une voile de drakkar pour préserver un minimum de propreté. Une paillasse hâtivement, mais correctement, assemblée est placée de l'autre côté du feu. Du matériel de guérisseur est déjà sur place mais d'autres vikings arrivent en portant divers outils, sachets et pots. Varek, portant prudemment Harold, approche de l'Ancienne et dépose le blessé sur la paillasse. Gothi lâche la brindille qu'elle utilisait pour tisonner le feu et se tourne vers son patient. Elle jette un bref coup d'œil à son visage puis déroule la couverture pour pouvoir l'examiner pleinement. Son regard est immédiatement attiré par la jambe gauche d'Harold. Fermant les yeux tout en inspirant profondément, l'Ancienne reste quelques instants immobile. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, son visage arbore un air décidé. D'un geste, elle fait signe à Varek de s'éloigner et d'emmener Astrid avec lui.

\- Non! proteste Astrid. Je veux rester! J'ai étudié avec toi, Gothi, je peux t'aider!

\- Astrid, si Gothi nous dit de partir, nous devrions obéir. Elle a forcément une bonne raison pour ne pas nous vouloir dans les parages.

\- Je reste avec Harold! C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état, je dois l'aider!

\- Ne t'accuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Si! Si j'avais écouté ses ordres et que j'étais restée en place, les démons ne les aurait jamais attrapé, lui et Krokmou! C'est en m'aidant qu'il a été capturé et blessé! Je su...

Un coup de bâton sur la tête de la viking blonde coupe court à la conversation. Se retournant vivement, Astrid se retrouve face à Gothi qui semble furieuse. L'Ancienne lève son bâton d'un air menaçant et désigne un groupe de rochers assez éloignés. Varek, comprenant la situation, empoigne Astrid par le poignet et la tire vers les rochers. Ils n'ont fait que quelques pas quand des dragons atterrissent et des vikings sautent au sol. Tous les chefs sont présents, ainsi que les jeunes et la plupart des berkiens. Stoïck se précipite vers Gothi mais cette dernière lui adresse un regard furieux et lève encore plus son bâton.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre sur le côte, Stoïck, dit Gueulfor. Quand Gothi refuse qu'on approche d'un patient, c'est que la situation est critique et qu'elle a besoin de calme pour pouvoir se concentrer. Si on reste dans ses pattes, on va finir dans un état pire que son patient, et elle refusera de nous soigner.

Stoïck acquiesce mais le forgeron est tout de même obligé de tirer son ami pour l'éloigner. Gothi reste à sa place encore quelques secondes pour les dissuader de revenir puis fais demi-tour et retourne auprès d'Harold. Pendant l'absence de l'Ancienne, un des autres guérisseurs a coupé la jambe du pantalon d'Harold et a nettoyé la blessure. Une couverture est posée sur le torse du jeune viking pour le réchauffer doucement. Gothi hoche la tête en approbation et s'approche de son patient. Elle examine la jambe puis donne ses instructions. Attrapant un morceau de bois poli glissé dans une lanière de cuir, elle s'approche de la tête d'Harold et noue la lanière autour de sa bouche en plaçant la partie en bois entre ses dents. Un guérisseur arrive avec une longue lame qu'il met à chauffer dans le feu. Gothi surveille avec minutie toutes les actions de ceux qui l'assistent, vérifiant que tout soit fait correctement.

Stoïck, plutôt que de s'asseoir comme l'ont fait les autres, reste debout et fait les cent pas. Il marche nerveusement, les mains croisées dans son dos et jetant des regards sombres au sol.

\- Détends-toi un peu, dit Gueulfor, le gamin est fort, plus que tu ne le crois. Il a déjà fait un tour dans ce monde et il en est revenu. Un peu refroidit mais en seul morceau. Il s'est vite remis la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois il n'a passé que quelques minutés dans le monde des démons, rétorque Stoïck d'une voix sèche, pas près d'une demi-heure. Et quand il est revenu, il n'avait pas la moitié d'une jambe rendue bleue par le froid!

\- Sans parler de ses autres blessures, ajoute Astrid en grognant. Il a le bras droit cassé, ça c'est sûr. Il a aussi de nombreuses égratignures et qui sait combien de bleus et d'os cassés.

\- Et n'oublie pas le froid, continue Stoïck. Ses vêtements étaient gelés, raides. Se peau était si glaciale... Ses mains... J'avais l'impression de tenir les mains d'un cadavre, Gueulfor.

\- Stoïck..., commence le forgeron.

\- J'ai déjà perdu ma femme, je ne veux pas perdre mon fils également, interrompt le chef de Berk d'une voix à présent brisée. Il est la seule famille qui me reste, ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde.

\- Il ira bien, tu verras. Dans deux ou trois jours, il va nous rendre fous en râlant parce qu'il voudra aller voler avec son furie nocturne et Gothi devra le menacer d'un coup de bâton pour le faire tenir en place le temps qu'il guérisse totalement. Et toi aussi, Astrid, ne désespère pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'Harold a fait pour nous prouver qu'il est un dur à cuire.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, souffle Stoïck en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un rocher près de son ami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le perds lui aussi.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Le gamin est trop têtu pour nous abandonner.

Pendant que Gueulfor réconforte le chef et Astrid, les jeunes se regroupent un peu plus loin et discutent à voix basse.

\- Vous avez vu sa jambe? demande Rustik. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi moche. Et pourtant, on a des cas sur Berk.

\- Ça va faire une cicatrice trop cool, dit Kranedur. Je veux absolument la voir quand il se réveillera!

\- Boucle-la, idiot! rabroue Kognedur. Avec une blessure pareille, c'est pas sûr qu'il puisse utiliser sa jambe à son réveil.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, avance Varek, il est fort probable qu'il perde sa jambe.

Un instant de silence suit cette déclaration.

\- N'importe quoi! dit Rustik d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas juste un petit coup de froid et un os qui sort de sous son genoux qui vont lui faire perdre une jambe.

\- Si les dommages sont trop importants, Gothi pourrait décider de l'amputer, contre Varek avec sérieux. Harold est dans état grave, il a d'autres blessures et souffre en plus d'un fort cas d'hypothermie. Il est déjà faible et il se peut qu'il ne dispose pas d'assez de force pour supporter une blessure aussi extrême. Si Gothi estime que la blessure à la jambe demande trop d'énergie pour guérir, elle va certainement la faire couper.

\- Pourquoi? demande Kranedur. Elle n'a qu'à remettre l'os dedans et recoudre, c'est tout. Ça ne demande pas beaucoup de force.

\- Je parle de l'énergie d'Harold, répond Varek. Pour qu'une blessure guérisse, le corps doit fournir de l'énergie. Or, si d'autres blessures, et une hypothermie dans ce cas, s'ajoute à la première blessure, il se peut que le corps ne dispose pas d'assez d'énergie pour tout guérir. Dans ce cas de figure, il est sage de se débarrasser de la plus problématique des blessures afin de permettre au corps de se concentrer sur les autres.

\- C'est quoi, l'hyppo-termite? demande Kognedur. Et comment elle va faire pour lui couper la jambe sans qu'il se vide de son sang?

\- Hy-po-ther-mie, articule Varek. C'est un choc dû à un passage brutal d'une température chaude à une température froide, pour faire simple. C'est très dangereux et peux s'avérer mortel. Pour l'amputation, la meilleure façon de procéder est de chauffer une lame à blanc puis de couper. La chaleur de la lame cautérisera la plaie au moment même de la coupe.

\- Cool! Je veux voir! s'écrie Kranedur.

\- Je te le déconseille. Mon père m'a dit que c'est à une scène à laquelle même le plus fort des vikings a du mal à assister. La plus souvent, le patient est conscient et se débat fortement. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Avant que Rustik, qui a ouvert la bouche, ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, un cri brutal se fait entendre et réduit tous les êtres vivants des alentours au silence. D'autre cris inarticulés suivent le premier. Stoïck bondit sur ses pieds et regarde avec frayeur du côté où se trouve son fils, l'endroit même d'où proviennent les cris. Ces derniers continuent encore un moment puis le silence revient brutalement, laissant les vikings mal à l'aise. Une longue plainte se fait entendre, portée par le vent, comme en réponse aux cris. Astrid reconnaît sans peine la plainte de Krokmou.


	47. Chapter 46

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, encore tardif, je sais. Au menu aujourd'hui : bla-bla médical. Je tiens à vous informer que je ne connais absolument rien à la médecine ou au milieu médical, alors si vous notez des incohérences ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, s'il-vous-plaît. Sinon, une petite excuse pour le chapitre précédent, je ne voulais pas vous chambouler, je ne pensais pas que le chapitre vous aurait ému à ce point, désolée.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **La nouille : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est moi qui ne sait pas quoi dire à présent! Je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise à ce point. Pour Heather, pas de problème, je peux la faire apparaître. Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, donc c'est pour ça que je ne l'inclus pas, mais je peux la faire apparaître pour un chapitre spécial. Il me faudrait juste quelques précisions : son apparition est dans le cadre de la fic? Je fais un chapitre sur une histoire totalement à part? Tu veux qu'elle ait un rôle particulier? N'hésite pas à te prononcer, tu as carte blanche (dans les limites du raisonnable). Et tu as jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre de la fic pour me faire part de ce que tu veux. Après, je ferais le premier chapitre cadeau puis le tien. Passons à ton commentaire maintenant : j'adore Gothi! Si tu as lu ma précédente fic sur Dragons, tu auras pu constater qu'elle tient toujours un rôle important. Et oui, séquence émotion avec Stoïck. Pour compléter, tu mets une musique triste en fond sonore.^^ Varek n'est pas très doué pour remonter le moral ou rassurer, du coup, il se raccroche à sa logique, ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci, encore et toujours, pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Passez un bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Chef Stoïck?

Le chef de Berk sursaute et se retourne vivement vers l'homme qui vient de parler, l'un des guérisseurs.

\- L'Ancienne dit que vous pouvez venir, maintenant, le pire est passé et les quelques blessures qui restent sont en train d'être traitées. L'Ancienne veut vous parler de Harold et des accommodations pour son retour à Berk et son installation une fois sur place. Il va avoir besoin de quelques aménagements.

\- Quels genres d'aménagements? interroge Stoïck.

\- L'Ancienne vous le dira elle-même. Vous pouvez venir, ainsi que Gueulfor et Astrid. Les autres doivent rester ici.

Stoïck hoche la tête et fait signe aux deux autres de le suivre tandis qu'il rejoint Gothi et Harold. Le guérisseur est déjà repartit, n'ayant pas besoin de les guider. Quand ils arrivent près de la paillasse sur laquelle est allongé Harold, il peuvent sentir une mauvaise odeur de chair brûlée et de sang. Astrid met une main devant son nez et sa bouche en passant près du feu. Gothi est agenouillée près d'Harold, occupée à mettre son bras droit cassé dans une attelle. Harold est inconscient et couvert de sueur. Sa respiration est rapide et lourde. Ses vêtements ont été déchirés en plusieurs endroits pour pouvoir accéder aux blessures. Des bandages sont visibles sur son torse, ses bras, autour de sa tête et ses jambes. La jambe droite est poussée sur le côté pour ne pas frotter contre ce qui reste de la gauche. En dessous du genoux gauche, fermement enserré dans des bandages, il ne reste rien de la jambe. En voyant l'absence du membre, Stoïck écarquille les yeux et regarde Gothi qui lui adresse un regard sympathique. Saisissant son bâton, l'Ancienne commence à écrire dans le sable à côté du rocher plat. Gueulfor fait le tour pour venir lire et servir d'interprète.

\- Elle dit que la jambe ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Les dommages étaient trop grands.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demande Stoïck. Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Il faudra attendre son réveil pour le savoir, reprend Gueulfor en continuant à lire. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Le gamin est à bout de forces et ses blessures, surtout celle à la jambe, étaient graves. Il va devoir être surveillé pendant plusieurs jours, voire des semaines. Il n'est pas sortit de danger.

\- Comment ça? Toutes ses blessures ont été traitées, non?

\- Oui, mais il faut faire attention à ce qu'aucune ne s'infecte. Et il a également développé une forte fièvre. Si on ne parvient pas à la faire tomber, elle le tuera avant une éventuelle infection. C'est sa jambe qui doit être surveillée avec le plus grand soin. Les bandages devront être changés plusieurs fois par jour et les points lavés à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa jambe? questionne Stoïck.

Gothi hésite un instant puis reprend son écriture dans le sable.

\- Elle ignore comment ça s'est déroulé, lit Gueulfor, mais Harold a fait une mauvaise chute et a atterrit sur sa jambe gauche qui s'est cassée sous l'impact. Il y avait des signes que la jambe a été maintenue droite, sans doute grâce aux plaques de fer se trouvant dans la botte. L'un des os a perforé la peau, déchirant le muscle au passage, d'où la perte de sang. D'après ce qu'elle en sait, Harold avait besoin de ce pied pour faire fonctionner la pédale de Krokmou, il a donc préféré garder la botte pour pouvoir utiliser sa jambe. Mais en faisant cela, le fer était directement contre sa peau. Dans le monde de Niflheim, la température est extrêmement basse. Et le fer garde le froid. De ce fait, le pied et la jambe d'Harold ont commencé à geler. Il aurait perdu sa jambe même si le nerf n'avait pas été sectionné par la suite.

\- Le nerf? demande Astrid.

\- Oui, il était encore indemne quand la jambe a gelé. Mais il a été coupé par la suite, sans doute à cause d'une nouvelle chute sur la jambe. Comme cette dernière était gelée, le nerf est coupé, pas déchiré.

\- En sortant de ce tourbillon multicolore, lui et Krokmou sont tombés et ont roulé à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser, explique Astrid. Ça a dû arriver à ce moment-là.

\- Possible, dit Gueulfor, surtout qu'on a été obligé de bouger Krokmou pour le libérer, il avait toute la partie gauche du corps coincé sous le lézard.

Gothi tapote son bâton contre le rocher plat pour attirer l'attention et désigne au forgeron de nouvelles paroles inscrites dans le sable.

\- Oh, désolé. Alors voyons : la jambe a été coupée et cautérisée, quelques points ont également été faits sur certaines parties pour refermer quelques déchirures. La blessure va être sensible et douloureuse pendant un long moment, il faudra donc bouger Harold avec une très grande prudence. Il est également interdit de le toucher sans s'être au préalable lavé les mains et avoir épousseté les vêtements. Dans son état, il n'aura pas la force de combattre une maladie en plus de la fièvre.

\- Je ferais passer les consignes, promet Stoïck avec gravité. Qu'en est-il de ses autres blessures?

\- Les diverses égratignures et les bleus ne sont pas inquiétants, ils partiront avec le temps sans laisser de trace. Le bras droit prendra quelques semaines pour guérir, la brisure de l'os est assez mauvaise. C'est le coup à la tête qui est le plus dangereux. Vous avez entendu Harold crier, tout à l'heure?

\- Oui, répond Stoïck.

\- Même durant l'amputation, il n'a pas repris connaissance. Il a crié parce que la douleur était insupportable, mais il n'a pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux. Le coup est très récent, donc ça vient probablement de quand il est revenu à Midgard.

\- Comment faire pour le réveiller? demande Astrid.

\- Aucune idée. On a tout essayé mais il est trop loin dans l'inconscience pour refaire surface. La seule solution est l'attente. Il se peut que son esprit le garde endormi la temps que ses blessures soient sur la voie de la guérison. Quand le pire sera passé, il se réveillera peut-être. Ça devrait prendre environ une ou deux semaines.

\- Et s'il ne se réveille pas même passé ce délais? interroge Stoïck.

\- Alors il faudra prier les dieux. Il y a déjà eu des cas de personnes ayant reçu un coup la tête et ne se réveillant que plusieurs mois plus tard, ou jamais. Vu les blessures d'Harold, son état de fatigue et tout la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques jours, il est possible que son inconscience soit de longue durée.

Quand Gueulfor termine de lire les paroles de l'Ancienne, il prend une grande inspiration puis soupire longuement.

\- Le petit en a déjà pas mal bavé et ce n'est pas fini, on dirait, dit le forgeron en secouant tristement la tête. Gothi, quand pourrons-nous le ramener chez lui? Il sera mieux dans son lit que sur ce rocher.

L'Ancienne réfléchit quelques instants puis lève deux doigts.

\- Deux jours?

Gothi hoche la tête avant de griffonner quelques mots dans le sable.

\- Oh, pour le surveiller, d'accord. Ça nous laissera le temps de réorganiser la maison. Il va falloir descendre son lit pour le mettre au rez-de-chaussée, ce sera plus simple quand les guérisseurs viendront le voir pour changer ses bandages.

L'Ancienne acquiesce vigoureusement et se remet à écrire. Gueulfor lit les quelques lignes puis se tourne vers Stoïck qui s'est agenouillé près d'Harold et le regarde avec tristesse, se retenant difficilement de le toucher avec ses mains sales.

\- Stoïck, l'Ancienne dit qu'il faut faire un nouveau lit pour Harold. Elle sait comment est celui qu'il utilise d'habitude et estime qu'il ne convient pas.

\- Que faut-il, dans ce cas?

\- Un lit plus grand, pour pouvoir le manipuler sans risque de le faire tomber lors des changements des bandages, et un matelas épais et moins dur que du bois. S'il est mal à l'aise, il mettra plus longtemps à guérir.

\- Je vais le faire tout de suite, dit Stoïck en se relevant. Je dois aller préparer la maison de toute façon, et dire au village ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant que j'y pense, je dois diriger le retour et mettre en place une équipe de surveillance. L'île n'est pas encore détruite, et sans Harold et Krokmou, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

\- Tu n'as qu'à laisser Ingel et Asher s'en occuper, propose Gueulfor, ils comprendront que tu as d'autres choses qui réclament ton attention immédiate.

\- Mon père ne verra aucune objection à vous aider, lance Astrid avec certitude, et je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour le père de Varek.

\- Tu vois? Va leur parler et ensuite tu pourras rentrer pour commencer à tout préparer. Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur le gamin et voir comment on pourra le déplacer. Le vol jusqu'à Berk va être long. Si on ne veut pas rouvrir ou aggraver ses blessures, il faut construire un harnais, comme pour Krokmou. Oh, et en parlant du lézard, on ne doit pas oublier de la rapatrier.

Gothi hoche la tête puis écrit dans le sable et invite le forgeron à lire.

\- Ah, elle dit qu'il serait plus prudent de ramener Krokmou directement à Berk, il risque de nous gêner ici. Pour Harold, le harnais est une bonne idée mais il doit disposer de sangles pour le tenir immobile. Et le mieux serait de le faire porter par deux dragons. Ça ira moins vite mais il sera plus stable.

\- Tempête et moi pouvons...

L'Ancienne interrompt Astrid en lui donnant un léger coup de bâton sur le bras avant d'écrire de nouveau.

\- Elle dit que tu ne peux pas jouer ce rôle, dit Gueulfor. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu n'as même pas regardé une seule fois la jambe d'Harold. Ce n'est pas en évitant de voir ses blessures que tu pourras l'aider. Tu peux rester pour veiller sur lui mais tu n'as pas le droit de participer aux soins tant que tu n'auras pas accepté la réalité.

Honteuse, Astrid rougit et détourne la tête. Stoïck hésite quelques instants puis se baisse pour observer son fils une dernière fois avant de devoir partir.

\- Stoïck, appelle Gueulfor, Gothi a une consigne supplémentaire pour toi. Même s'il ne reprend pas conscience tout de suite, à cause de la fièvre et de sa blessure à la tête, Harold pourrait être soumis à des crises de délire. Dans ces moments-là, il ne faudra surtout pas l'énerver et tenter par tous les moyens de le calmer. Et surtout, elle veut que tu écoutes tout ce qu'il dit, même s'il te répète des milliers de fois la même chose ou que ça te semble complètement farfelu.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que dans les cas comme celui-ci, répond Gueulfor en lisant ce que Gothi inscrit dans le sable, ce qui est dit dans un moment de délire est souvent un reflet de la véritable pensée du malade, ou blessé. En écoutant Harold, tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui et parvenir à mieux le comprendre.

\- Je vois, dit Stoïck après un moment de silence. Je serais attentif.

\- Bien, alors mettons-nous au travail! s'écrie joyeusement Gueulfor. Harold est fort, même s'il dort un bout de temps, il finira par se réveiller et voudra courir dans tous les sens. Dès mon retour sur Berk, je lui ferais la meilleure prothèse de mémoire de viking! Je vais même copier quelques-uns de ses schémas pour faire quelque chose d'unique et révolutionnaire. En attendant, je vais commencer par le harnais. Astrid, tu peux aller voir au camp principal ce qu'il y a comme matériel? S'il reste un voile de drakkar, tu la réquisitionnes tout de suite.

\- Compris, dit Astrid avant de partir en courant vers l'intérieur de l'île où se trouve le camp des guérisseurs.

\- Je vais discuter avec Ingel et Asher, annonce Stoïck, puis je rentrerais sur Berk. Je vais ramener les jeunes avec moi pour qu'ils n'embêtent personne ici.

\- Voilà une sacrément bonne idée. Quand tu seras à Berk, après avoir fini ce que tu as à faire, passe à la forge et va dans l'atelier d'Harold. Sur une des étagères, il y a une boîte pleines de schémas. Ramène-la chez toi pour que je puisse étudier ses dessins dès mon arrivée.

\- C'est pour sa prothèse?

\- Oui.

\- Je te fais confiance pour que ça soit la meilleure que tu ais jamais conçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera ma plus grande œuvre, avec une touche à la Harold, ça sera à son goût, sûr et certain!


	48. Chapter 47

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Rien de bien impressionnant dans celui-ci, c'est simplement le retour sur Berk et quelques discussions mi-sérieuses mi-stupides.**

 **Je pense que vous l'avez tous constaté, il y a quelques problèmes avec les commentaires. Je réponds en messagerie privée à tous ceux dont j'ai une notification. Cependant, si vous avez mis un commentaire et n'avez eu aucune réponse, c'est parce que je n'ai eu aucune notification de commentaire, et qu'il n'apparaît pas dans les reviews. Si tel est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir vous répondre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le retour sur Berk se fait dans un désordre à peine maîtrisé. Les blessés sont ramenés sur un drakkar qui est arrivé, tiré par des dragons, pour apporter du matériel afin d'établir un camp plus concret, qui pourra durer longtemps. Les vikings restant à ce camp ont pour tâche de surveiller l'île et la faille jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise. Quand tous les blessés sont partis, il ne reste que les chefs, une poignée de vikings dont les jeunes et Harold. Astrid, après s'être entretenue en privé avec Gothi, est revenue aux côtés d'Harold et n'a pas bougé depuis. Stoïck s'occupe de l'installation du camp et de la coordination pour le retour sur Berk. Gueulfor s'est isolé dans un coin pour concevoir deux harnais : un pour ramener Krokmou sur Berk et un pour transporter Harold en toute sécurité sans aggraver ses blessures. Le harnais pour le furie nocturne est assez simple à réaliser. Des bandes de toile, fixées sur une armature en bois, qui seront passées entre les pattes du dragon. Le harnais sera attaché aux selles des deux dragons chargés du transport. Pour le harnais d'Harold, le problème est plus délicat. Il faut qu'il soit solide et tienne le jeune viking bien serré pour éviter des mouvements involontaires qui pourraient aggraver les blessures mais il doit également être assez lâche pour ne pas créer d'inconfort ou ajouter de pression sur le corps éprouvé d'Harold. Le forgeron travaille sur ce harnais pendant toute une journée avant de trouver enfin un système à peu près satisfaisant. Harold est enveloppé dans d'épaisses couvertures qui serviront à la fois à le garder au chaud et à amoindrir la pression exercée par les restreintes. Quand il est bien enveloppé, il est déposé sur un grand carré de toile de drakkar. De attaches sont fixées à intervalles réguliers et le jeune viking est restreint au niveau des épaules, du milieu du ventre, des hanches, des genoux et du pied. Aucune attache n'est fixée directement au-dessus du point d'amputation mais la couverture est pliée et attachée de façon à ce que la jambe ne soit pas visible. Un coussin plat et capitonné sur les bords est réalisé pour maintenir la tête d'Harold, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'endroit où la blessure se trouve. Pour finir, un linge est fixé sur le bas du visage d'Harold, couvrant son nez et sa bouche, pour qu'aucune poussière, ou autre résidus, ne vienne gêner sa respiration. Quand Harold est sécurisé, les bouts de cordes enfilés dans la toile de drakkar sont déroulés et attaché à non pas deux mais quatre dragons, afin de s'assurer que la toile reste bien tendue. Au moment du décollage des dragons, tous les vikings au sol retiennent leur respiration, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Lorsque les dragons se stabilisent dans les airs, Astrid s'approche avec Tempête pour vérifier comment se porte Harold. Elle adresse un signe à Stoïck qui donne alors l'ordre de partir. Les dragons qui portent Harold volent doucement, veillant à aller à la même vitesse. Stoïck, Gueulfor, Gothi et Astrid restent près du harnais durant tout le trajet, ne relâchant pas leur vigilance une seule seconde.

Quand le groupe arrive sur Berk, un espace est dégagé près de la maison du chef pour que les dragons portant le harnais puissent atterrir sans encombre. La plupart des villageois se tiennent non loin, regardant avec curiosité ce qui se passe. Quand ils voient qui se trouve dans le harnais déposé au sol, des murmures commencent à circuler. Stoïck ne tient pas compte des curieux et soulève son fils doucement avant d'entrer dans la maison, Gueulfor maintenant la porte ouverte pour lui. Tout près de la cheminée, un lit neuf attend son occupant. Les couvertures sont tirés au fond et le chef y dépose Harold précautionneusement. Astrid, qui est entrée à la suite de Stoïck, relève les couvertures et borde Harold, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son bras cassé et à ne pas faire traîner la couverture sur le moignon de la jambe. Quand les couvertures sont en place, Krokmou, coincé entre le mur et le lit, pose sa tête sur le lit, tout près de la tête d'Harold, et gémit doucement tout en regardant son ami inconscient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Krokmou, dit Astrid, il se réveillera bientôt. Tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à rester au lit.

Le furie nocturne adresse un regard plein d'espoir à la viking blonde mais ne bouge pas sa tête de sur le lit. Astrid lui tapote brièvement la tête avant de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre Stoïck et Gueulfor qui examinent des morceaux de parchemin au soleil. Les villageois sont partis, retournant à leurs occupations précédentes.

\- C'est comme on le pensait, Krokmou refuse de bouger, annonce Astrid. Je pense qu'il faudra exercer la force, ou le chantage, pour le faire sortir au moins une fois par jour.

\- On verra quand on y sera, dit Stoïck. Merci pour ton aide, Astrid. Tu m'aides beaucoup.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier. Comme vous le savez, les Hofferson ont une dette envers Harold pour la vie de mon père. Et la dette a augmenté lors de la bataille, quand il m'a sauvé.

\- Tu ne restes que pour la dette? demande Gueulfor avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non. Je veux être la première à lui hurler dessus quand il se réveillera, répond Astrid en rougissant. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre dans un tel danger juste pour moi.

\- Sur ce coup, je dois donner raison à Harold, dit Stoïck. Tout chef viking qui se respecte doit veiller à la sécurité des siens. Dans ce cas-là, c'est un peu extrême, mais Harold n'a fait qu'assumer son rôle de futur chef en te protégeant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, grogne Astrid.

\- Ah, ne commencez pas à vous disputer, gardez ça pour quand le petit sera réveillé et pourra être horrifié en voyant son père et sa belle se chamailler comme des enfants. Ferme la bouche, Astrid, tu vas finir par avaler un terreur terrible.

Astrid ferme la bouche avec un claquement audible et donne un coup de pied rageur au banc se trouvant devant la maison. Gueulfor rigole un peu puis ramène son attention sur les dessins qu'il étudie.

\- Puisque tu es là, et que tu en sais pas mal sur Harold, tu peux nous donner un coup de main, dit le forgeron. Regarde ces schémas et dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

\- C'est pour quoi?

\- Je cherche une idée intéressante pour améliorer la prothèse que je compte faire pour Harold. Il faut que ce soit unique et innovant.

\- Ce serait plus simple d'attendre qu'Harold se réveille, non?

\- Oui, mais il aura besoin de ses deux jambes pour marcher, alors autant lui fabriquer sa prothèse tout de suite. Ça me donnera également le temps de rectifier les éventuelles erreurs, il y en a toujours lorsqu'on attache une prothèse pour la première fois. Une mauvaise mesure, la profondeur de l'embout étant mal ajustée. Je parle d'expérience. Et tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux, et pénible, quand une prothèse ne convient pas parfaitement au membre, ou à ce qu'il en reste.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

\- Parfait. Alors, ton avis?

Astrid saisit quelques-unes des feuilles de parchemins et examine les dessins. Elle les inspecte tous puis s'intéresse aux autres.

\- Il y a pas mal de bonnes idées, comme prévu de la part d'Harold, mais aucune qui convienne.

\- Je me disais la même chose, avoue Gueulfor.

\- Par contre, je pense savoir où trouver ce qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire, révèle Astrid avec un grand sourire.

\- Vraiment? questionne Stoïck avec intérêt. Où ça?

\- Dans la forge de la Vallée. Harold avait commencé un projet pour faire des prothèses pour les dragons blessés, comme Krokmou. Il a dit que personne ne s'est jamais soucié d'aider un dragon qui a perdu un membre et il voulait changer ça. Alors il est allé voir Pointeur, vous savez, le terreur terrible avec qui il est ami, et lui a demandé de lui présenter un des terreurs de son groupe. C'est un jeune qui s'est fait prendre dans un éboulement de rochers et a perdu un patte avant. Ça ne le gêne pas terriblement quand il vole, mais il a du mal à se déplacer au sol ou dans les arbres, ou tout autre perchoir qui pourrait lui plaire. Le terreur a accepté de servir de sujet et Harold s'est mis à faire différents schémas pour une prothèse de patte. Avant que nous ne commencions à planifier l'attaque, Harold avait terminé les schémas et s'apprêtait à passer à la réalisation.

\- Je vois pas en quoi une prothèse pour un dragon pourrait être utile pour Harold, objecte Stoïck.

\- La prothèse en elle-même n'est pas importante, rétorque Astrid, c'est un petit détail qui est intéressant. En faisant ses recherches sur les différentes prothèses, Harold a remarqué que les vikings qui en portent ne disposent d'aucune souplesse, comme on peut s'y attendre de la part d'un membre en bois. Voir un viking amputé boiter le dérangeait pas mal. Il a donc conçu un petit système pour pallier à ce problème : une base en bois, une prolongation en fer et des ressorts, pour donner un appui différent. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai vu les différences entre un vulgaire bout de bois, comme il disait, et le prototype de prothèse qu'il a eu le temps de bricoler. D'après ce que j'ai saisi, les ressorts permettent d'absorber le choc quand la personne marche. Ça fonctionne un peu comme un pied. Quand on pose le pied, on ne le pose pas à plat, c'est d'abord le talon puis la pointe, afin de répartir le poids et de permettre d'enchaîner sur le pas suivant. Les ressorts font le même travail, à peu de choses près.

\- Ingénieux, commente Gueulfor, je dois absolument voir ça! Tu veux bien aller chercher les schémas et le prototype?

\- On peut envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, je préfère rester av...

\- Non, vas-y, interrompt Stoïck en se levant. Je vais veiller sur Harold pour aujourd'hui. Ingel et ton père se chargent du village pour moi mais je devrais reprendre les choses en main dès demain. J'aimerais passer autant de temps que possible avec Harold, mais ça ne va pas être possible à partir de demain. Alors je vais en profiter aujourd'hui. Mais je compte sur toi pour demain et les jours suivants.

\- Compris, dit Astrid avec déception.

\- Ne fais pas une telle tête, tente de la consoler Gueulfor, pense plutôt à tous les jours durant lesquels tu pourras rester auprès d'Harold, juste vous deux, avec Krokmou bien sûr. Et en plus, il sera endormi, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux et il ne le saura même pas! Imagi... Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Pourquoi elle s'enfuit?

\- Gueulfor, tu es mon meilleur ami, dit confie Stoïck tout en regardant Astrid s'enfuir en courant vers la Vallée, mais il y a des jours où je me surprends à souhaiter ne pas te connaître.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que le tact et toi n'êtes pas les plus grands amis. Si tu veux réconforter quelqu'un à l'avenir, contente-toi de te taire.

\- Je suis blessé.

\- Désolé, je dis ça pour ton bien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit où je suis blessé.

\- Honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Sans un mot de plus, le chef entre dans sa maison pour aller voir Harold. Krokmou grogne en le voyant approcher mais ne bouge pas. Il surveille les moindres gestes du viking et ne semble se détendre que quand Stoïck s'installe dans un grand fauteuil. Le chef n'est assis que depuis quelques minutes quand Gothi arrive avec deux guérisseurs. L'Ancienne tire doucement les couvertures et commence à défaire les bandages d'Harold. L'un des guérisseurs pose au sol un seau rempli d'eau chaude et en verse un peu dans un récipient dans lequel Gothi diffuse quelques herbes avant de mélanger. Elle trempe ensuite un linge propre dans le mélange et commence à laver les blessures. Les deux autres guérisseurs l'aident en levant Harold et en le tournant selon les besoins des soins. Quand elle passe à la jambe gauche du jeune viking, Gothi prend un autre récipient et de l'eau propre qu'elle mélange avec des herbes différentes. Elle défait les bandages avec soin, veillant à ne pas tirer. Stoïck la regarde faire en silence et est obligé d'inspirer profondément quand la jambe amputée de son fils s'offre à sa vue. Il ne détourne pas le regard mais est clairement mal à l'aise durant tout le temps nécessaire pour le lavement et les nouveaux bandages. Gothi lui adresse un regard furtif mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle termine ses soins en examinant la blessure à la tête. Avec précaution, elle défait les bandages et tire doucement les cheveux pour accéder à la blessure. Elle la lave avec une grande attention et refait les bandages lentement, s'assurant de ne pas trop serrer pour ne pas comprimer la tête. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, l'Ancienne renvoie les deux guérisseurs et reste dans la maison du chef. Gueulfor entre dès que les guérisseurs sont partis et s'approche de Gothi qui lui prend une feuille de parchemin, un bout de charbon et se met à écrire. Le forgeron attend qu'elle ait fini pour se pencher par-dessus son épaule et lire.

\- Elle dit qu'elle viendra trois fois par jour pour lui administrer des potions, dont une fois pour laver les blessures et changer les bandages. Comme elle te l'a déjà dit, il faut qu'il y ait en permanence quelqu'un à ses côtés, même la nuit. Astrid peut se charger des gardes de jour quand tu es occupé mais des guérisseurs se relaieront durant les nuits. Il est trop dangereux de le laisser seul. À partir de maintenant, Harold doit être sous surveillance constante.

\- Pourquoi? demande Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il se réveille dès demain, il ne va pas être en état de sortir du lit pour aller vadrouiller.

Gothi lève les yeux au ciel et soupire tout en secouant la tête avant de se remettre à écrire. Gueulfor lit ce qui est écrit et hausse les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je lise ça? Je tiens à ma tête, tu sais.

Un coup de bâton sur ladite tête est toute la réponse dont le forgeron a besoin.

\- Ouille! Ça fait mal, vieille harpie! Non, range le bâton!

\- Gueulfor, qu'a-t-elle dit?

\- Que tu es un imbécile doublé d'un troll. Mot pour mot, si tu veux arracher la tête de quelqu'un, vois ça avec elle.

\- Et pourquoi ces insultes? soupire Stoïck.

\- Selon elle, vu que tu as déjà reçu de nombreuses blessures à la tête, ce qui pourrait expliquer tes problèmes d'entêtement et de bêtise, tu devrais savoir que ces blessures sont les plus dangereuses qui soient. De ce fait, il est extrêmement important de garder une vigilance de tout instant sur Harold. Tant que la blessure ne sera pas en voie de guérison et que la fièvre ne sera pas tombée, il risque d'entamer le grand voyage à n'importe quel moment. Autrement dit : si tu ne veux pas perdre ton fils pour de bon, tu te tais et tu fais ce que dit Gothi.


	49. Chapter 48

**Bien le bonsoir! Il est vraiment tard (23h00), mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je commence à m'essouffler, donc je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette fic. Encore quelques chapitres et ce sera terminé.**

 **Les problèmes avec les commentaires ne sont pas encore réglés, je parviens à répondre à certains mais d'autres sont inaccessibles. De ce fait, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un dans les réponses, j'en suis sincèrement désolée.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu un fourre-tout. J'y ai mis toutes les petites choses pas importantes qui ont besoin d'être réglées. Les autres affaires en cours seront terminées dans les prochains chapitres, quand Harold sera de retour dans la course.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Conformément aux consignes de Gothi, Harold est sous surveillance constante. Pas un instant ne passe sans qu'il soit en compagnie de quelqu'un : guérisseurs, Gueulfor, Astrid ou Stoïck. Quelques personnes se proposent pour assurer des gardes mais Stoïck refuse et dresse une liste des personnes autorisées à venir voir Harold. Varek, qui est sur la liste, vient souvent quand c'est au tour d'Astrid de veiller sur le blessé. Durant les longues heures de veille, ils parlent de la bataille et de tout les événements qui l'ont précédé. Astrid raconte en détail tout ce dont elle se rappelle et Varek prend consciencieusement des notes afin de les ajouter au récit de la bataille. Les faits sont mis à l'écrit est gardés secrets jusqu'au moment où Harold reprendra connaissance. Varek juge que le jeune viking blessé doit être le premier à pouvoir poser les yeux sur la retranscription de ses exploits, ce à quoi Astrid rétorque toujours qu'Harold va plutôt fuir en courant et en criant que ce ne sont pas des exploits. Ces discussions légères aident à faire oublier l'inquiétude dans laquelle les plonge l'état du jeune viking. Malgré les soins réguliers, la fièvre ne baisse toujours pas. Aucune infection ne s'est déclarée mais la guérison des diverses blessures est plus lente que prévue. Gothi pense que c'est parce qu'Harold n'a pas assez de forces mais elle ne peut rien affirmer.

Une semaine passe sans aucun changement. La fièvre n'augmente pas mais reste quand même présente. Harold n'a pas ouvert les yeux ou prononcé le moindre mot depuis les soins sur l'île. Stoïck fait bonne figure, entretenant l'espoir que son fils ne tardera pas à se réveiller. Il passe autant de temps que possible à ses côtés, ce qui n'est pas facile avec ses devoirs en tant que chef. Il doit non seulement diriger sa tribu mais il assiste également à des réunions régulières du Conseil portant toujours sur le sujet de l'île des démons et de la faille. Depuis l'attaque sur l'île, pas un seul démon ne s'est manifesté mais la vigilance reste haute. Les chefs des tribus alliées, bien que désirant mettre fin à la menace de faon définitive, sont obligés de rentrer chez eux. Leur absence a déjà durée trop longtemps et leurs tribus ont besoin d'eux. C'est donc neuf jours après la bataille que les chefs repartent, faisant promettre à Stoïck de les tenir informés sur les moindres informations en provenance de l'île des démons et sur l'état de son fils. Une fois les chefs repartis, le calme revient sur Berk. Les vikings reprennent leur vie de tous les jours. À la fin de la seconde semaine d'inconscience d'Harold, certains vikings commencent à se plaindre d'un sentiment d'ennui. Pas d'attaque de démons et aucun Harold pour semer le chaos. Même les jumeaux se sont calmés, ils n'ont rien fait explosés depuis leur retour. Quand Gueulfor, qui a reprit l'entraînement des jeunes, bien que de façon allégée, interroge les jumeaux, la réponse le surprend.

\- Ben, Harold n'est pas là, alors c'est pas marrant, dit Kranedur.

\- Ouais, ça sert à rien de tout faire exploser s'il n'est pas dans les parages, approuve Kognedur.

\- Pourquoi la présence d'Harold vous importe autant? demande Gueulfor, intrigué.

\- Quand on fait exploser quelque chose, en général, c'est Harold qui répare, répond Kranedur.

\- Et c'est trop bien de l'entendre râler pendant qu'il répare, poursuit Kognedur. Il dit les choses les plus drôles que j'ai jamais entendu!

\- Je comprends pas tout, mais c'est marrant, renchérit Kranedur.

\- Et c'est aussi amusant de le voir nous jeter des regards noirs quand il sait qu'on prépare un mauvais coup, continue Kognedur. Pas que ça nous arrête, mais ça nous fait bien rire.

\- Mais le mieux du mieux...

\- On dit le top du top, coupe Kognedur en grognant.

\- Ah, d'accord, dit Kranedur. Donc, le mieux du top, c'est quand Harold vient nous parler après avoir fini de réparer. Il nous dit toujours comment on aurait pu faire pour provoquer plus de dégâts. Il a vraiment de bonnes idées pour créer le chaos et la dévastation. Dommage que ça ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Quand on y pense, on prend des notes, mais on y pense pas toujours. Harold dit que c'est parce que nos têtes sont vides. Et que d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que ça sonne creux quand on se cogne.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de la fois où on lui a cogné sur la tête pour savoir si la sienne était vide? demande Kranedur à sa sœur avec excitation.

\- Ouaip, c'était super. Il s'est mis à nous hurler dessus en disant tout un tas de choses qu'on ne comprenait pas. Et quand on lui a dit que sa tête aussi sonnait creux, il nous a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il met toutes ses idées en pratique, alors il ne se remplit pas la tête de choses inutiles.

\- Et il y a aussi la fois où on a essayé d'abattre l'arbre pour qu'il tombe sur la...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, interrompt Gueulfor. Vous êtes des cinglés. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais là, j'en ai la confirmation.

\- Dans un sens, on peut dire que c'est de la faute d'Harold si les jumeaux causent des problèmes au village, dit Rustik. Et maintenant qu'il est absent, on a enfin le calme. On se porte vraiment mieux sans lui.

\- Range ta hache, Astrid, commande le forgeron, le tir sur cible n'est pas au programme pour aujourd'hui. Et toi, Rustik, je te conseille de ne plus parler de Harold comme ça. Auparavant, j'aurais peut-être laissé passer ce commentaire. Mais t'en prendre à un blessé et malade, qui ne peux même pas se défendre, c'est bas, même pour toi. Pour cette fois, je te laisse t'en tirer avec un avertissement. Mais fait bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de répétition de ce genre, ça pourrait finir avec une connaissance très intime de la hache d'Astrid, après que tu sois passé entre mes mains et celles de Stoïck, bien entendu.

Rustik, un peu effrayé, hoche la tête tout en gardant la bouche bien fermée. Kranedur, appréciant la scène, s'approche du jeune viking et lui passe un bras en travers des épaules.

\- Arrête de faire le dur à cuire, on sait bien qu'Harold te manque à toi aussi. Non seulement tu n'as plus ton défouloir préféré, mais tu n'as plus personne à qui demander conseil quand tu te retrouves dans une situation délicate.

\- Comme la fois où tu as cassé la hache de ton père alors que tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher, ajoute Kognedur en se mettant de l'autre côté de Rustik. Tu es allé voir Harold en pleurnichant et il a réparé la hache.

\- D'ailleurs, il l'a si bien réparé que tu as dû dire à ton père que tu avais amené la hache à Gueulfor pour la faire réviser. Et ton père t'a cru.

\- On peut aussi parler de cette fois quand tu ne savais pas comment écrire pour répondre à la lettre d'un de tes oncles, sur une autre île.

\- Ouais, dit Kranedur, c'est Harold qui a écrit ta lettre.

\- Je n'avais que six ans! proteste Rustik. Qui sait lire et écrire à six ans?

\- Harold, répondent en chœur les jumeaux.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire l'éloge d'Harold, vous me préviendrez, grogne Gueulfor. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous appréciez ce qu'Harold a pu faire pour vous, mais arrêtez d'en parler comme s'il était mort, ça va nous porter malheur.

\- Hein? Si on parle de lui comme s'il est mort, il va vraiment mourir? demande Kranedur.

\- Alors on va arrêter de parler de lui! s'écrie Kognedur. On s'ennuiera trop s'il meurt pour de vrai!

\- Oh, mais attend, si ça marche vraiment, alors on va parler de Mildew, dit Kranedur. Il va peut-être mourir plus vite comme ça.

\- Bonne idée, frangin, pour une fois que tu utilises ta tête. Allez, il faut qu'on se concentre!

\- Très grand Odin, par pité, si tu dois ouvrir les ports du Valhalla pour quelqu'un, fait que ça soit pour ces deux têtes de yak, dit Gueulfor avec lassitude.

En dehors des jeunes, plusieurs personnes commencent à se rendre compte du vide laissé par Harold. L'attente à la forge est plus longue que d'habitude. Même quand il restait à la Vallée, Harold continuait son travail en tant qu'apprenti du forgeron. Mais comme il est indisponible, Gueulfor ne peut assurer tout le travail seul tout en maintenant un rythme soutenu et une qualité optimale. Pointeur, et son groupe de terreurs terribles, ressent également l'absence du jeune viking. Il se rend chaque jour à la maison du chef pour prendre des nouvelles du blessé. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Pointeur commence à créer des ennuis dans le village. Refusant de retourner à la Vallée, il décide de s'installer dans le Grand Hall avec son groupe et perturbe les réunions du Conseil ou les repas. Rien ni personne ne parvient à les faire partir et tous doivent donc supporter la présence des petits dragons. Ce qui fait prendre le plus conscience au village de l'absence d'Harold, c'est lorsqu'il y a besoin d'aide pour des réparations ou des constructions. Le travail se fait avec plus de difficulté et est bien plus long. En bref, au début de la troisième semaine d'inconscience d'Harold, le village entier se lamente de son absence et s'inquiète pour lui. Stoïck voit tous ces petits signes qui trahissent le véritable besoin que son village a envers son fils et s'interroge sur comment il a pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Quand il veille son fils, il invite quelques fois Gueulfor à rester avec lui et ils parlent de longues heures de l'enfance d'Harold et de tout ce que le chef a manqué.

Vers le milieu de la troisième semaine, l'état de santé d'Harold empire brusquement. Les blessures sont en voie de guérison mais la fièvre augment brutalement. Harold ne cesse de bouger dans tous les sens, tentant de se débarrasser des couvertures ou de les ramener plus serrées. Il commence également à délirer. Dans son état enfiévré, il parle de nombreuses choses mais les sujets revenant le plus souvent sont la mort de sa mère, sa rencontre avec Krokmou, Astrid et ses relations désastreuses avec son père. Durant ses délires, Harold a les yeux ouverts mais son regard vitreux met les gens qui le gardent mal à l'aise et la plupart sont soulagés quand la relève arrive. Stoïck se force à regarder son fils et à écouter tout ce qu'il dit. Il apprend beaucoup de choses durant les trois jours que dure la crise de délire. Quand Harold se calme enfin, après que la fièvre ait légèrement baissé, Stoïck passe toute une journée seul dans les bois. Lorsqu'il revient, il reprend ses activités comme d'habitude mais il arbore un air songeur et passe plus de temps au chevet d'Harold. La fièvre continue à baisser et à la fin de la quatrième semaine, elle tombe enfin. Les blessures sont pour la plupart guéries ou en bonne voie et Harold reprend quelques couleurs. Gothi affirme que c'est bon signe mais elle ne peut toujours pas dire quand il reprendra conscience. La surveillance est allégée et il arrive qu'Harold soit laissé seul durant plusieurs heures. Mais même dans les moments où aucun viking n'est auprès du jeune blessé, Krokmou reste une présence constante. Le furie nocturne ne sort que lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un, de préférence Astrid ou Gueulfor, avec son ami et se dépêche toujours pour rentrer rapidement. Durant le mois écoulé, pas une seule fois Krokmou n'a demandé à voler, même quand Gueulfor lui a présenté une nouvelle prothèse pour sa queue et quand Astrid s'est proposée pour le faire voler. Krokmou refuse avec obstination de s'éloigner d'Harold plus que nécessaire et tolère à contrecœur la présence d'autres vikings. Stoïck est celui avec qui il a le plus de problèmes. Bien qu'ils s'entendent pour veiller sur le jeune viking blessé, le chef de Berk et le furie nocturne sont toujours prudents quand ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre. Au début de la cinquième semaine, Gothi, lassée par cet état de fait, donne un coup de bâton sur la tête du chef et un autre sur la tête du dragon. En quelques gestes, elle leur fait comprendre que leur attitude est puérile et qu'Harold serait très déçu de les voir agir de cette façon. De plus, la tension qu'ils installent dans la maison ne fait rien pour aider Harold à se rétablir. C'est cette remarque qui les secoue le plus et ils parviennent à un accord. Ils se tolèrent, sans chercher à devenir amis mais sans pour autant faire preuve d'hostilité.

Le temps continue à passer. Le froid s'éloigne et les beaux jours, relatifs sur Berk, reviennent. Aucune démon n'a attaqué depuis la bataille et les vikings commencent à espérer que la situation restera ainsi. Le camp de surveillance de l'île des démons est toujours en place mais aucune activité n'est constatée sur l'île ou à la faille. Le village a repris sa routine et les jeunes finissent leur entraînement, même s'ils n'ont plus d'ennemi sur qui tester leurs compétences nouvellement acquises. Une cérémonie est tenue pour féliciter les jeunes sept semaines après la bataille à l'île des démons. Harold est toujours inconscient mais de petits mouvements indiquent qu'il commence à revenir dans le monde des éveillés, au grand soulagement d'Astrid, Gothi, Stoïck et Gueulfor. Astrid finit en première place de l'entraînement et obtient une place dans la garde de Berk. Cependant, quand Stoïck lui fait cette proposition devant tout le village, la jeune viking refuse.

\- Y a-t-il une raison qui te pousse à refuser l'honneur d'intégrer la garde? demande Stoïck.

\- Oui, répond Astrid avec fermeté. Harold et moi avons été au coude à coude tout au long de l'entraînement. Je ne suis arrivée en première position que parce qu'il est encore inconscient et n'a pas pu prendre part à l'entraînement et le terminer. Je sais que c'est un grand honneur qui m'est fait. Il est difficile d'intégrer la garde, il faut passer de nombreuses épreuves pour y parvenir. Mais si j'accepte, j'aurais l'impression de voler la place à Harold.

\- Même s'il avait fini l'entraînement, rien ne garantit qu'il serait parvenu en première position, objecte Snotlout. Tu ne vas pas laisser passer ta chance juste pour un garçon qui est absent.

\- Harold aurait terminé premier, affirme Astrid. J'en ai discuté avec Gueulfor et il est d'accord avec moi. Les parties de l'entraînement que nous avons fait après la bataille, Harold les aurait toutes dominées sans le moindre problème.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, reprend Snotlout, mais il ne pourra jamais le terminer, cet entraînement, ni entrer dans la garde!

\- Et pourquoi ça? demande Astrid sur un ton dangereux.

\- Parce qu'il n'a plus qu'un jambe! Comment tu penses qu'il pourra faire pour assurer une position dans la garde avec une seule jambe? Je sais qu'il va avoir une prothèse mais ça ne remplacera jamais une jambe de chair et d'os. Aucun amputé n'est jamais entré dans la garde. Ils ont beau être de fiers combattants, ils ne sont pas faits pour un tel travail qui demande une condition physique parfaite.

\- Je suis certaine que même avec une prothèse, Harold sera parfaitement capable de coller une raclée à n'importe qui! s'insurge Astrid. Et lui refuser cette position juste à cause d'une blessure gagné de façon honorable et courageuse, c'est une insulte non seulement envers lui, mais aussi envers tous les amputés! Les dénigrer d'une telle façon, c'est comme dire qu'ils ne valent rien. Et je ne pense pas que vous auriez le cran de dire ça à Gueulfor. Il a deux prothèses et il est quand même l'un des combattants les plus crains de la tribu.

Des murmures s'élèvent de la foule rassemblée pour la cérémonie et de nombreux vikings, dont tous les amputés, soutiennent Astrid. Quand le débat commence à déraper, Stoïck choisit d'intervenir.

\- Ce que tu dis est vrai, Astrid, les amputés sont des vikings comme tous les autres. S'il n'y en a jamais eu dans la garde, c'est parce qu'aucun ne s'est présenté aux tests. Mais jamais ils ne seront refusés juste parce qu'un de leurs membres est une prothèse. En revanche, pour Harold, je dois malheureusement ne pas le prendre en compte. L'entraînement est fini pour cette génération et le prochain n'aura lieu que dans de nombreuses années. Harold pourra toujours finir avec des leçons en privé mais il lui est impossible de participer au classement de cette session. De ce fait, la position dans la garde te revient de droit, Astrid. Vas-tu l'accepter?

Astrid, un instant déconcertée par les paroles du chef, mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant. Le silence se fait en attendant sa réponse. Finalement, la viking blonde soupire et reprend la parole.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un véritable honneur qui m'est fait, mais je sens toujours que c'est injuste vis-à-vis d'Harold. Par conséquent, je refu...

\- Si tu refuses la position dans la garde, alors que tu en as rêvé pendant des années, juste pour moi, je te promets que tu auras droit à une douche façon Krokmou.


	50. Chapter 49

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, et j'ai réussi à le publier assez tôt dans la soirée, yes! Suite du réveil d'Harold, avec une petite séquence émotion, prévoyez une musique appropriée.^^**

 **Il ne reste plus que quelques petits détails à régler : suite et fin de l'aventure sur l'île des démons, réhabilitation d'Harold au sein de sa tribu et enfin, la convalescence. Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à expliquer. S'il y a un détail sur lequel je n'ai pas fait toute la lumière, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je vais lancer des explications dans les prochains chapitres, alors ne soyez pas impatients.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un instant de silence et de confusion s'abat sur l'assemblée avant qu'un mouvement ne ramène l'attention vers le centre de l'arène. Astrid, qui s'est reprise la première, sort en courant et se précipite aux portes donnant accès à l'arène. Là, assit sur Krokmou, se tient Harold. Il est un peu pâle et semble essoufflé mais il affiche un large sourire et ses yeux brillent avec force. Il regarde Astrid s'élancer vers lui et freiner un minimum pour ne pas le bousculer lorsqu'elle l'enlace. La viking blonde reste fermement accrochée à Harold, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle l'ose. Elle ne le relâche que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge gêné se fait entendre derrière elle. Levant la tête, les deux jeunes vikings voient Stoïck et Gueulfor devant eux, les autres jeunes se trouvant légèrement en retrait. Les villageois quittent les rebords de l'arène et s'amassent pour assister à la scène. Gothi se fraie un chemin dans la foule, à généreux coups de bâton, pour s'approcher d'Harold. Elle l'examine brièvement et fronce légèrement les sourcils mais lui permet de rester.

\- Harold, c'est bon de te voir enfin éveillé, dit Stoïck. J'ai été très inquiet. Mais comment te sens-tu? Tu ne devrais pas forcer et...

\- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis au mieux de ma forme, coupe Harold, mais sois assuré que je ne serais pas sorti si je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Et puis Krokmou m'a bien aidé, je n'ai pas exercé la moindre force.

\- Mais bien sûr, et c'est le lézard qui t'a mis sur son dos? demande Gueulfor. C'est lui qui t'a habillé aussi?

\- Non, ça j'ai pu le faire tout seul, heureusement. Mais il s'est couché près du lit pour que je glisse sur son dos et il ne m'a pas laissé faire le moindre pas. Il m'a promené partout dans la maison.

\- Tant mieux, dit Astrid, c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu te fatigues inutilement. Mais je pense quand même que tu ne devrais pas être dehors. Tu as passé près de deux mois endormi et tu as été très malade, sans compter tes blessures. Ce n'est pas très sage de te promener comme ça alors que tu viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux. À ce propose, quand t'es-tu réveillé?

\- Il y a un peu moins d'une heure.

\- Et tu ne te montres que maintenant? questionne Gueulfor avec surprise.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre où j'étais et ce qui m'est arrivé. Et j'ai aussi dû avaler la fait qu'il me manque un pied, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur des réveils.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit Stoïck.

\- Quoi? s'étonne Harold.

\- J'ai appris à te connaître durant les semaines écoulées. Tu es intelligent et rationnel. Même en sortant d'un long sommeil, tu n'aurais pas mis plus de dix minutes pour faire le point sur ta situation. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour venir jusqu'ici?

Harold reste un instant la bouche ouvert et les yeux grands ouverts, surpris. Il étudie Stoïck rapidement et parvient finalement à formuler sa réponse.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, est-ce que je suis encore endormi?

\- Non, tu es réveillé, assure Astrid en pinçant la main du jeune viking.

\- Aïe! Merci pour la confirmation mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'y aller aussi fort. Bon, puisque je suis bel et bien réveillé, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon père? Depuis quand il est aussi compréhensif, et vif d'esprit? Soit je suis dans un autre monde, soit j'ai dormi deux ans, pas deux mois.

\- Garde ton sarcasme pour plus tard, le rabroue gentiment Astrid. Le chef a passé beaucoup de temps près de toi et il a posé beaucoup de questions. Il a fait un effort réel pour apprendre à te connaître.

\- Un peu tard, non?

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit Gueulfor. Et si tu répondais à sa question, maintenant?

\- Sa question? Quell... Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié. Pour répondre, il m'a fallu autant de temps parce que ce n'est pas facile d'accéder aux tiroirs en étant sur le dos d'un dragon, même un aussi petit que Krokmou. Et m'habiller a été plus dur que je ne le pensais, je manque d'exercice, et surtout de force.

Gothi hoche la tête et écrit quelque chose au sol. Le forgeron s'avance pour y jeter un coup d'œil avant de lire.

\- Elle dit que c'est normal. Même si les guérisseurs s'assuraient que tu aies un minimum d'activité physique, les options étaient limitées pendant que tu étais inconscient. Tu retrouveras tes forces doucement, en t'exerçant un peu chaque jour, sans te pousser trop loin et trop vite.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, dit Harold en essayant de dissimuler un bâillement.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison, Harold, déclare Stoïck. Ce serait contre-productif si tu t'épuises dès ton premier jour éveillé.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, proteste Harold.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Krokmou, demi-tour, ramène-le à la maison. Je dois terminer la cérémonie mais je rentrerais vite.

\- Je l'accompagne! propose Astrid.

\- Non, la cérémonie n'est pas finie et tu es la grande gagnante. Ta présence est nécessaire.

\- Mais je v...

\- Désolé petite, le chef a raison. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vais raccompagner Harold et Krokmou.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde, grogne Harold.

\- Je sais bien, dit Gueulfor d'un ton jovial. C'est Krokmou que je vais garder. Ce dragon a de terribles manières, il faut absolument le surveiller en permanence.

Indigné, le furie nocturne marche sur le pied du forgeron qui se met à sauter sur place.

\- Tu vois? Il est intenable!

\- Mais non, réplique Harold en dissimulant un sourire, il n'a pas fait attention, c'est tout. Pas vrai, mon grand?

Krokmou hoche la tête et adresse un regard innocent à Gueulfor qui se contente de hausser un sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de vous laisser en présence l'un de l'autre. Déjà que séparés, vous êtes impossibles...

\- Gueulfor, ramène-le, s'il-te-plaît, dit Stoïck. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Avec un hochement de tête, le forgeron commence à avancer en direction de la maison du chef et le furie nocturne marche à ses côtés, tout en veillant à balancer sa queue de faon à ce qu'elle cogne Gueulfor à chaque fois. Le forgeron ne dit rien et continue à marcher. Les villageois, un peu étonnés par la brièveté de la discussion, regagnent leurs places et la cérémonie reprend. Astrid accepte finalement le poste dans la garde et les autres jeunes reçoivent à leur tour les félicitations du chef. Alors que les villageois se dirigent vers le Grand Hall pour profiter du banquet de célébration, Stoïck, Astrid, Gothi et Varek se précipitent à la maison du chef. Rustik et les jumeaux hésitent un moment puis finissent par les suivre de loin. Lorsque le chef entre dans sa maison, il voit que son fils est de nouveau au lit, Krokmou est à sa place habituelle et Gueulfor est assis à la table. Stoïck ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il avance vers le lit de son fils. Quand il est devant le jeune viking, il se laisse tomber à genoux et enlace Harold avec force. Ce dernier, surpris et mal à l'aise, se raidit et jette un regard interrogateur aux autres. Stoïck libère son fils après quelques minutes mais ne s'éloigne pas. Il regarde Harold droit dans les yeux et le jeune viking est étonné de voir des larmes.

\- Harold, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété, finit par dire Stoïck. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais père, et un mauvais chef à ton égard. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé et de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de t'écouter, de parler avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir conduit à t'isoler et à te sentir rejeté par ta propre tribu. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout recommencer, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation. Tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai endurer. Mais sache aussi que je suis le père le plus fier qui existe en ce monde. Tu es le fils dont tout homme pourrait rêver. Tu as des défauts, bien sûr, mais tes qualités les compensent largement. Je n'ai pas su les voir auparavant, mais j'en suis conscient à présent. Et je te fais la promesse de ne plus jamais te traiter comme je l'ai fait depuis la mort de ta mère. J'ai... Je vais tout faire pour devenir le père que tu mérites, un père qui connaît son fils et l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est, non pas pour ce qu'il pourrait être. Je tiens à toi, Harold. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais sache que tu es l'être le plus précieux pour moi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon fils.

Alors que Stoïck parle, Astrid, Gothi et Varek sortent silencieusement de la maison et s'éloignent de quelques pas. Gueulfor sort également mais il reste près de la porte. Quand le chef a fini de parler, Harold, dont les yeux sont un peu rouges, regarde dans ceux de son père et les étudie.

\- Tu es... sincère, dit le jeune viking. C'est surprenant. Je ne pensais que tu serais un jour capable de t'exprimer avec autant de sincérité, surtout en me parlant. C'est assez déconcertant.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pense et le ressent vraiment.

\- Oui, c'est un peu la définition de _sincérité_ , raille Harold.

\- Harold, je ne...

\- Non, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter. J'ai compris. Et je suis... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Heureux? Soulagé? Énervé? Il t'a fallu du temps pour enfin comprendre ce que j'attendais de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis me concernant?

\- Voir mon fils aux portes de la mort m'a fait me remettre en question, répond Stoïck avec le visage sombre et la voix grave. À plusieurs reprises, durant les semaines passées, j'ai cru te perdre. Et je me suis aperçu que je ne pourrais pas supporter une telle perte.

\- Typique. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a perdu une chose, ou qu'on est sur le point de la perdre, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait.

\- C'est vrai. Et j'ai honte qu'il ait fallu un tel événement pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas tout de suite, ou facilement, mais j'espère que tu y parviennes un jour.

\- Eh bien, tu es déjà sur la bonne voie, alors ça pourrait être plus proche que tu ne le penses, dit Harold avec un petit sourire. Et puis, je pense que nous faisons des progrès. Nous parlons, sans crier ce qui est déjà une amélioration, mais surtout nous _parlons_ , nous écoutons ce que l'autre a à dire. La dernière véritable discussion qui nous avons eu en tant que père et fils remonte à des ennuis. Je ne compte pas toutes celles d'avant la bataille, nous étions plus concentrés sur l'île que sur autre chose. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'île, que s'est-il passé? Comment nous sommes revenus? La faille était toujours infranchissable, alors comment se fait-il que nous soyons de nouveau à Midgard? Et qu'avez-vous fait pour l'île? Elle n'était pas totalement détruite et je doute que Krokmou ait pu finir pendant que j'étais inconscient. Vous avez trouvé un autre moyen? Et les blessés? Comment vont-ils? Il y a eu des pertes? Vous...

\- Bon sang, Harold, tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour toi, de temps en temps? demande Gueulfor en rentrant dans la maison. Vous parveniez enfin à discuter pour de vrai et il faut que tu commences à poser des questions sur démons?!

\- Euh...

\- Très éloquent, commente le forgeron en prenant une chaise. Stoïck, tu expliques? Connaissant ton fils, il ne se calmera pas avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses à ses questions.

\- Tu as raison, malheureusement, soupire Stoïck. Mais pas trop longtemps, compris Harold? Tu viens juste de te réveiller et tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- D'après Astrid, j'ai dormi pendant près de deux mois, c'est assez de repos.

\- Non, tu as été inconscient pendant près de deux mois, ce n'est pas la même chose, objecte le chef. Je répondrais à dix questions, pas une de plus. Quand tu auras les réponses, tu te reposeras. Je vais interdire aux autres de te répondre si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit.

\- C'est du chantage! proteste Harold.

\- Dans ce cas, je donne raison au chef, dit Gueulfor. Si on te laisse faire, tu vas t'épuiser en t'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Exactement, approuve Stoïck. Choisis bien tes questions.

\- C'est dégoûtant. Il est où le privilège qu'a le blessé de faire ce qu'il veut?

\- C'est réservé aux blessés qui sont moins remuants, répond Gueulfor. Ceux qui ne risquent pas de disparaître dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais partir, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il me manque une partie de ma jambe. En parlant de ça, est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à me faire une prothèse?

\- Elle attend bien sagement à la forge, j'irais la chercher tout à l'heure pour la tester. Il te reste neuf questions.

\- Non, ça ne compte pas.

\- Quoi?

\- C'était une question rhétorique, je n'attendais pas de réponse vu que j'ai vu les schémas que tu as laissé sur la table. De ce fait, j'ai encore mes dix questions.

Stoïck et Gueulfor échangent un regard et soupirent à l'unisson.

\- Tu vas me faire devenir yak, ronchonne Gueulfor.

\- Niveau odeur, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, souffle Harold à Krokmou esquisse son sourire sans dents.

\- Tu as dit quoi? demande le forgeron.

\- Rien. Alors, première question : que s'est-il passé après que Krokmou et moi ayons été entraînés dans le monde des démons?


	51. Chapter 50

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine! Et en plein milieu de l'après-midi, en plus! Incroyable, non?^^ En fait, je veux voir _Esprits Criminels_ ce soir, alors je me suis décidée à écrire le chapitre plus tôt. Surtout qu'il était assez facile à écrire, c'est juste une séance de questions/réponses!**

 **Je dois avouer que je suis très surprise, et émue, par ce chapitre : c'est le cinquantième! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire une fic aussi longue quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions. Déjà que ma première, avec 40 chapitres, me paraissait de bonne taille, celle-ci dépasse tout! Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Vous m'encouragez tellement que j'ai toujours envie d'en ajouter plus. Même si là, je suis sur les derniers chapitres.**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour votre merveilleux soutien et vos commentaires exceptionnels. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Il faudrait qu'Astrid soit là pour répondre, dit Stoïck, elle était la plus proche et a tout vu.

\- Je vais la chercher, propose Gueulfor.

Le forgeron sort et revient quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'Astrid. Cette dernière observe rapidement Harold et s'installe près de lui, sur le bord du lit. Stoïck répète la question d'Harold.

\- Quand vous avez disparu dans la faille, commence Astrid, j'ai tout de suite dirigé Tempête vars le chef Kran'deuf, pour lui dire de retirer le filtre.

\- Mais c'était inutile, coupe Harold, il avait modifié le filtre pour qu'il ne puisse pas être enlevé avant d'arriver au bout de son délais d'activation. C'était une précaution prise au cas où il lui arrive quelque chose, pour que le filtre reste en place.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué quand je suis allée le voir, approuve Astrid. J'ai presque fait une crise de panique à ce moment. Les démons sur l'île ce sont calmés quand il n'y a plus eu personne à portée d'attaque mais ils veillaient quand même sur la faille. Les autres chefs sont arrivés peu après, avec quelques-uns des combattants, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire pour vous porter secours.

\- La petite était prête à se jeter dans la faille pour te retrouver et te ramener, ajoute Gueulfor, son père a eu du mal à la retenir.

\- Nous avons été obligés de nous contenter de survoler l'île, poursuit Stoïck. Nous guettions le moindre mouvement au-delà de la faille mais nous ne pouvions rien voir. Environ une dizaine de minutes après que toi et Krokmou ayez disparu, les démons sur l'île se sont mis à geler et à se briser en petits morceaux, puis la faille est brusquement devenue toute blanche et s'est recouverte de glace.

\- Après ça, reprend Astrid, alors que nous étions morts d'inquiétude, il y a comme un tourbillon colorés sur une plage de l'île et toi et Krokmou êtes apparus. Vous avez fait quelques roulades avant de vous immobiliser. Nous sommes rapidement descendus pour vous rejoindre et nous vous avons transporté au camp des guérisseurs. Tu étais en mauvais état, vraiment très mauvais.

\- Merci pour l'emphase, dit Harold, au vu de l'état de ma jambe, je crois que je n'aurais jamais deviné.

\- La jambe est le signe le plus voyant, difficile de la louper, acquiesce Gueulfor sans tenir compte de la pointe de sarcasme. Mais tu avais aussi un bras cassé, plusieurs coupures et autres coups, sans parler de ta blessure à la tête. C'est à cause d'elle que tu es resté endormi pendant sept semaines.

\- Sept? répète Harold. Pas tout à fait deux mois alors.

\- C'était une approximation, dit Stoïck.

\- Merci, j'avais compris.

\- Je crois que ta question a reçu sa réponse, tu as une autre question? demande Gueulfor.

\- Vous m'en avez donné dix, je ne vais pas les gâcher. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'île et à la faille?

\- Nous avons établi un poste de surveillance sur l'île où se trouvait le camp des guérisseurs, répond Stoïck. Les vikings stationnés là-bas ont pour mission de surveiller l'île et la faille et de nous rapporter le moindre changement. Jusqu'à présent, rien n'a bougé. L'île est toujours présente, bien qu'endommagée, et la faille reste couverte de glace. Aucun démon n'en est sortit depuis l'attaque.

\- Oui, le contraire m'aurait étonné, ils ne sont plus vraiment en état de bouger, marmonne Harold.

\- Que veux-tu dire? questionne Astrid.

\- Je vous le dirais plus tard, une fois que j'aurais obtenu les réponses à toutes mes questions.

\- Et que tu te seras reposé, rappelle Stoïck, c'était notre marché : dix question, dix réponses, puis du repos.

\- Je sais, je sais. Question suivante dans ce cas : en dehors de moi, qu'en est-il des blessés ou des pertes?

\- Aucun mort, ce qui est un miracle, répond Stoïck, les dieux doivent avoir eu pitié de nous.

\- Ou bien ils n'avaient pas envie d'ouvrir les portes du Valhalla, hasarde Gueulfor. Nous avons dû leur faire siffler les oreilles avec toutes les prières d'avant la bataille.

\- Ou alors les combattants sont excellents et plus résistants qu'on ne pourrait le penser, dit Harold. La plupart n'ont rien dans la tête mais il faut bien que leurs muscles leur servent à quelque chose.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend le chef, les blessés étaient moins nombreux qu'on le craignait. Et les blessures étaient plutôt légères, même sans les comparer à toi. Tu es celui qui a été le plus blessé. Pour les autres, ils se sont remis rapidement et il n'y a aucune séquelle.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant. Bien, quatrième question : où sont les autres chefs? Je ne les ai pas vu à la cérémonie.

\- Il s'est écoulé sept semaines depuis l'attaque, et ils étaient déjà sur Berk depuis quelques temps. Leurs tribus avaient besoin d'eux, ils ont dû rentrer. Nous restons en contact permanent, cependant. C'est comme ça que nous avons appris qu'il n'y a eu aucune attaque de démons depuis la veille de l'attaque sur l'île. Nous avons prévu de nous rassembler de nouveau quand tu seras en état de te joindre aux discussions. Ils veulent savoir, tout comme nous, ce qui s'est passé de l'autre côté de la faille et que faire à partir de maintenant.

\- À ce propose, et c'est ma prochaine question, que comptez-vous faire au sujet de l'île et de la faille?

\- Les garder sous surveillance pour l'instant, répond Stoïck. Quand tu seras de nouveau capable de nous aider, tu te joindras aux équipes qui seront envoyées sur l'île pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Nous attendions également que tu te réveilles pour que tu nous dises ce qui s'est déroulé dans le monde de Niflheim, ce qui a causé l'arrêt des attaques de démons.

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que sans mon côté de l'histoire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quoi vous attendre. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Autre question : j'ai examiné Krokmou tout à l'heure et il semble aller bien, en dehors du manque d'exercice, mais n'a-t-il pas été blessé?

\- Il n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse, répond Astrid, Gothi s'est occupé de lui dès qu'elle l'a vu. Il était complètement remis en deux jours. Pour le manque d'exercice, il a refusé d'aller voler, même quand Gueulfor lui a présenté la nouvelle selle.

\- Quelle nouvelle selle? Et oui, c'est la septième question.

\- Celle que j'ai dû retravailler pour que tu puisses encore te servir de la pédale, dit le forgeron. Sans ton pied gauche, tu ne peux plus contrôler la prothèse de Krokmou, j'ai donc dû faire une selle avec un système qui convienne à _ta_ prothèse. Ça m'a pris quelques jours pour trouver le bon mécanisme, mais tout est parfait maintenant. Vous deux pourrez aller voler dès que tu seras en état de sortir de cette maison sans menacer de t'effondrer. Et pour information : ton lézard a refusé la prothèse automatique.

\- Je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas, il m'a déjà fait le même coup quand je lui ai montré la prothèse automatique pour la première fois.

\- Il est aussi têtu que toi, se lamente Astrid, à croire que tu lui as déteint dessus.

\- Non, il était déjà têtu avant qu'on se rencontre, pas vrai mon grand?

Krokmou hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et adresse un sourire au jeune viking qui rigole légèrement.

\- Même lui le reconnaît, dit Harold.

\- Tu as d'autres question? demande Stoïck.

\- Hum, j'ai posé les plus importantes, alors je ne vo... Ah si! Ce tourbillon coloré, je m'en souviens à peine mais je sais que c'est ce qui nous a permis de revenir. Vous savez ce que c'était?

\- Non, répond le chef. Nous avons beaucoup de théories mais aucun moyen de les vérifier.

\- Si, maintenant qu'Harold est réveillé, il pourra nous aider, lance Astrid avec confiance. Varek et Gothi sont arrivés à la même conclusion. Et si c'est vrai, alors il n'y a qu'Harold qui puisse nous donner une confirmation.

\- Quelle conclusion? interroge Gueulfor en haussant les sourcils.

\- Gothi a émit l'hypothèse que ce tourbillon coloré pourrait être un nouveau don d'Harold. Selon elle, ce don lui permettrait de passer d'un endroit à un autre instantanément. Varek soutient cette théorie en disant que le tourbillon rappelle les histoires sur le Bifröst, le chemin des dieux. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, je suis du même avis qu'eux. Bien entendu, le seul moyen de le vérifier est de demander à Gothi d'effectuer un nouveau test, mais ça peut attendre. Et c'est plus probable que la théorie de Rustik. Selon lui, un arc-en-ciel à Niflheim s'est cassé et Harold et Krokmou ont glissé dessus pour revenir à Midgard.

\- C'est vrai que c'est du n'importe quoi, approuve Harold. La théorie de Gothi et Varek semble plausible, même si je doute avoir un nouveau don. J'en ai déjà trois, ce qui est assez rare, je ne pense que les dieux m'apprécient au point de m'en accorder un quatrième.

\- On ne sait jamais. Après tout, tu es revenu vivant, bien que gravement blessé, d'une confrontation avec des démons. Sans oublier le fait que par deux fois, tu as voyagé dans un autre monde. Et comme tu l'as dit, seuls les dieux et leurs élus, ainsi que les démons, ont cette capacité. Tu n'es pas un démon, et n'es pas un dieu non plus. La seule solution restante est que tu es un de leurs élus. Ça explique que tu puisses voyager dans d'autres mondes et pourquoi tu as plus de dons que la moyenne des humains.

Harold reste un instant silencieux puis secoue la tête tout en soupirant.

\- Non, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. Ça doit juste être une coïncidence, c'est tout.

\- On verra quand Gothi fera le test, dit Astrid. Je suis certaine que pour une fois, tu te trompes.

\- C'est ça, on verra. Bon, il me reste deux questions et je n'ai plus vraiment de clarifications à demander.

\- Dans ce cas, repose-toi, dit Stoïck. Tu as beau tenter de le cacher, tu commences à être plus que fatigué.

\- Mais je n...

\- Inutile de protester. Tu as posé toutes les questions que tu voulais et tu as obtenu les réponses. Maintenant, tu dors.

\- J'ai dormi pendant sept semaines, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir davantage.

\- Détrompe-toi, contre Astrid, Gothi a dit que tu vas être très fatigué durant les premiers jours de conscience. Tu as besoin de plus de repos que d'habitude. Et tu dois également te familiariser avec... avec ta...

\- Avec ma jambe amputée, termine Harold. Je sais. J'ai dit qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour que ça s'enregistre, mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que j'ai perdu une partie de ma jambe.

\- Crois-moi, petit, plus vite tu l'accepteras, plus vite tu remarcheras, dit Gueulfor avec sérieux.

\- Oui. Mais ça fait quand même bizarre. Je savais que ma jambe était en mauvais état, je ressentais la douleur. Pourtant, je ne me serais jamais attendu à la perdre, ou du moins à perdre une partie. Je me suis évanoui avec mes deux jambes, dont une douloureuse, et je me réveille avec une jambe et demie, sans savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé? interroge Astrid. Il te reste deux questions, après tout.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entendre et accepter la réponse maintenant. Et puis, je préfère demander directement à Gothi. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est elle qui a supervisé mes soins, donc elle est la mieux placée pour me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Exact, acquiesce Stoïck en aidant Harold à s'allonger confortablement, c'est l'Ancienne qui s'est occupée de toi. Elle est venue te voir chaque jour pour examiner tes blessures et estimer tes progrès.

\- Il faudra que je la remercie, murmure Harold alors que ses paupières commencent à tomber. Elle n'était pas obligée de s'occuper personnellement de mes blessures, les autres guérisseurs en sont tout à fait capables.

\- La vieille goule n'aurait laissé personne s'approcher de toi, dit Gueulfor, elle n'apprécie pas les mauvais traitements auxquels tu as été soumis dans le village. Elle a souvent exprimé son indignation au Conseil, mais personne ne l'a jamais écouté sur ce sujet.

\- Bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Mais les choses ont changées, les autres villageois se sont rendus compte qu'on a toujours besoin d'un Harold, poursuit le forgeron en souriant. Alors repose-toi bien et dépêche-toi de te rétablir, tu manques énormément au village. Tout est bien trop calme sans toi.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Gueulfor baisse les yeux et voit qu'Harold est endormi. Astrid lisse les couvertures et réarrange quelques cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage.

\- Il va avoir besoin d'une bonne coupe, dit la viking blonde, ses cheveux commencent à être longs.

\- Pourquoi les couper? demande Gueulfor. Beaucoup de viking ont les cheveux longs!

\- Harold n'aime pas les avoir longs, il dit que ça le gêne.

\- Bah, il exagère, on lui demande pas d'avoir des cheveux qui traînent au sol et dont il pourrait se servir en tant que lasso, balançoire et autre. Il a déjà un lézard particulier, pas besoin de lui ajouter quelque chose de complètement fou.


	52. Chapter 51

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec quelques bêtises glissées dans le texte, j'étais d'humeur un peu bizarre en écrivant, ne vous étonnez pas si ça part dans tous les sens.**

 **Je dis qu'on arrive à la fin mais je m'aperçois qu'il y a encore certains choses à raconter, donc je sais pas trop où j'en suis pour le moment. Je pense encore au moins un chapitre avec le retour des chefs, un pour régler l'histoire de l'île et de la faille, un pour quelque chose que j'ai prévu depuis le début de la fic et un pour finir, ça fait encore 4 chapitres, plus les 2 spéciaux. Gyargh, je vais arriver à 57! Non, c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas un compte rond! (Oups, désolée, quelques plombs ont sauté.)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutient. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Durant deux jours, Harold passe son temps à se réveiller et à s'endormir à tout instant. Gothi explique que c'est normal et qu'il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Quand le jeune viking parvient enfin à rester éveillé plus d'une poignée d'heures, il demande à parler à Gothi en privé. La discussion se déroule dans la maison du chef et seuls Harold et Gothi sont à l'intérieur. Même Krokmou doit rester dehors, au grand déplaisir du reptile. Quand l'Ancienne sort de la maison, Astrid se précipite après d'Harold et le trouve un peu secoué mais légèrement plus serein qu'auparavant. Après cette discussion, Harold demande à Gueulfor de lui apporter la prothèse pour sa jambe, chose qu'il avait fermement refusé jusqu'alors. Voyant cela comme un signe de progrès, le forgeron accepte avec joie et passe les heures suivantes à montrer à son élève comment fixer la prothèse, l'entretenir et marcher avec. Harold a besoin de quelques jours pour parvenir à marcher à peu près normalement. Dès qu'il parvient à rester debout et à marcher sans la moindre aide, il appelle Krokmou et les deux amis vont voler. Astrid et Tempête restent avec eux, principalement pour surveiller le jeune viking qui se fatigue encore rapidement. Le vol ne dure qu'une petite heure car Harold n'est pas autorisé à rester dans les airs plus longtemps. Krokmou est celui qui s'assure que son ami rentre dans les délais impartis. Depuis le réveil d'Harold, le furie nocturne a adopté un comportement très protecteur et veille à ce que le jeune viking soit en tout temps à l'aise et ait tout ce dont il a besoin. Après une semaine de ce traitement de la part de Krokmou et des autres vikings autorisés à venir le voir, Harold craque et disparaît. Il part pendant que le furie nocturne a le dos tourné et tant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Lorsque sa disparition est découverte, le village entier cesse ses activités et se met à se recherche. L'île est fouillée d'un bout à l'autre mais personne ne peut le trouver. En désespoir de cause, Stoïck fait appel aux dragons avec le meilleur odorat et les supplie de l'aider à retrouver son fils. La nuit tombe sans aucune nouvelle du jeune viking et les villageois se rassemblent dans le Grand Hall pour le repas du soir et un peu de repos. Gothi arrive en milieu de soirée pour prendre son repas. Elle en profite pour donner un mot à Stoïck. Quand le chef a lu le mot, il avale sa bière de travers et se lève brusquement. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas, le bâton de Gothi s'abat sur sa tête. Gueulfor, comme presque toutes les personnes présentes, est intrigué par la scène et approche pour en apprendre plus. Stoïck lui dit alors que Gothi héberge Harold et que personne n'est autorisé à s'approcher de sa maison jusqu'à ce que le jeune viking accepte de retourner dans sa propre maison. Interrogée, Gothi explique qu'Harold se sent étouffé par toute l'attention qui lui est portée soudainement et qu'il désire passer quelques jours au calme. Seul Krokmou a le droit de venir le voir. En entendant cela, le furie nocturne, qui mangeait tristement dans un coin du Grand Hall, bondit sur ses pieds et sort si rapidement que le gens ne voient qu'une traînée noire. Comme annoncé par l'Ancienne, Harold reparaît deux jours plus tard. Il semble de bonne humeur et se déplace beaucoup mieux sur sa prothèse. Quand le jeune viking retourne à la maison du chef, il discute brièvement avec ceux qui ont pris l'habitude de s'occuper de lui et met certains points au clair. À partir de ce jour, Harold n'est plus surveillé en permanence et il s'occupe de ses affaires lui-même.

À peine un mois après son réveil, Harold est appelé à une session du Conseil pour raconter ce qui lui est arrivé quand il était à Niflheim. Astrid est présente car Harold a insisté pour qu'elle entende le récit. Varek est également invité afin de compléter la retranscription de la bataille. Quand tous les membres du Conseil sont installés, Harold commence à relater les événements ayant pris place dans le monde des démons. Tout le monde l'écoute avec attention, sans interrompre une seule fois. Lorsque le jeune viking a terminé son récit, les membres du Conseil commencent à parler entre eux et poursuivent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de ramener leur attention sur Harold. Ingel, désigné par le Conseil, est celui qui pose des questions, demandant des éclaircissements.

\- Lors de ta première traversée de la faille, tu n'as pas parlé du fait qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos de ce monstre de glace. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je n'en savais rien, répond Harold. La première fois, je n'y suis resté que quelques minutes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire du tourisme. Et la faille n'était pas loin, donc je ne voyais aucun intérêt à m'éloigner et à explorer ce monde.

\- Je vois. Et qu'en est-il des démons?

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?

\- Tu nous as dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup que nous n'avons jamais vu. En fait, en dehors des Souffles du Froid, et plus récemment des Effrois Glacial, nous ignorions qu'il y avait d'autres démons. Mais tu dis en avoir vu des dizaines d'autres espèces. Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient jamais venus pour attaquer?

\- Je crois que vous vous méprenez quelque part, là, grogne Harold. Ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise ma tête et arrive à des conclusions généralement justes que je sais tout sur les démons. Je n'ai aucun moyen de répondre à ce genre de questions, alors inutile de les poser.

Un silence gêné suit cette déclaration avant d'être brisé par Varek qui lève timidement la main.

\- Tu as l'autorisation de parler, Varek, dit Stoïck. Puisque cette session porte uniquement sur ce qui est arrivé à Harold dans le monde des démons et que tu dois retranscrire l'histoire, tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

\- Merci, chef Stoïck. Harold, te serait-il possible de faire des descriptions aussi réalistes que possible de tous les genres de démons que tu as vu?

\- Je peux te les dessiner, si tu préfères, comme ça tu pourras les intégrer à ton récit.

\- Oh oui! s'exclame Varek. Ce sera mille fois mieux! Merci!

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Et tu peux nous dire en détails comment ce sont déroulées les différentes confrontations avec les démons? Tu as été un peu vague dans ton récit.

Harold soupire mais s'exécute. La session continue de la même manière, Varek ou un membre du Conseil demande plus de détails et Harold s'efforçant de répondre avec la plus grande exactitude. La session s'interrompt pour le repas de la mi-journée et reprend en début d'après-midi pour finir juste avant le repas du soir. Harold, épuisé par toute une journée de récit, préfère rentrer chez lui pour profiter du calme. Le lendemain, le jeune viking est à la forge, occupé à examiner sa prothèse tout en discutant avec Astrid. Krokmou est allongé sur le toit, au soleil.

\- Bonjour! lance une voix enjouée.

Levant la tête de sur sa prothèse, Harold voit Varek devant la porte secondaire de la forge, tenant un livre relativement neuf.

\- Varek? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu ne viens jamais à la forge.

\- Je sais, mais c'est je ne viens pas pour des armes ou autre, je viens pour te faire lire le récit de la bataille! Je l'ai terminé hier, il ne me manquait plus que la partie de ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à Krokmou, à Niflheim. Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur de le lire en premier.

\- Tu devrais le lire, encourage Astrid. Varek a passé beaucoup de temps à tout mettre par écrit et il a refusé de laisser quiconque s'en approcher, disant que tu devrais être le premier à le lire.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi pas?

Ravi, Varek entre dans la forge et donne le livre à Harold. Ce dernier s'installe confortablement sur le banc près du mur et se plonge dans la lecture. Il finit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- C'est excellent, tout est très bien retranscrit, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi pour un tel travail, félicite Harold. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup parlé de moi, ce n'est pas très objectif. Le récit porte sur le combat contre les démons et les moyens mis en œuvre pour y mettre fin.

\- Justement, argue Varek, tu es celui qui a rendu cette _fin_ possible, il est donc normal que tu aies une grande part dans ce récit. Les futures générations doivent savoir grâce à qui elles vont vivre en paix.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas encore si c'est vraiment la fin, objecte Harold. Si la glace de la faille fond et qu'il reste des démons de l'autre côté, les attaques peuvent reprendre.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé de la place à la fin du livre, pour y ajouter ce qui va se passer après. Mais la partie sur l'attaque de l'île était la plus importante. Le reste ne constituera que des ajouts mineurs.

\- Pas vraiment _mineurs_ si les attaques reprennent, maugrée Harold.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, gronde gentiment Astrid. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque depuis la bataille et la glace ne semble pas prête à fondre, je pense qu'il y a peu de risques que nous revoyons les démons un jour. Pas que je me plaigne, je ne les aimais pas le moins du monde.

\- Comment as-tu nommé le récit? demande Harold à Varek.

\- Au début, je pensais à un titre vraiment accrocheur, quelque chose qui donne envie d'en savoir plus, qui intrigue : La Guerre des mondes! Mais alors je me suis dit que pour un récit historique, le titre doit être certes accrocheur mais il doit surtout donner une idée précise de son contenu. Donc j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus simple : Midgard contre Niflheim.

\- Je préfère ce second titre, dit Harold. Le premier fait trop récit de fiction. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais ça ne correspond pas vraiment à ce qu'un récit historique est censé faire.

\- Et quel est le but d'un récit historique? questionne Astrid.

\- Éduquer, répondent Harold et Varek en même temps.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est simple, explique Varek, en apprenant ce qu'ont affronté nos ancêtres, nous comprenons comment ils vivaient et pourquoi certaines coutumes et lois existent aujourd'hui. De plus, c'est en étant conscient des erreurs du passé que nous pouvons dans le présent forger l'avenir.

\- Pas besoin de savoir quelle bataille a eu lieu pour savoir comment vivre, objecte Astrid.

\- Si, dit Harold. Si des erreurs ont été commises dans le passé, il est sage d'en avoir conscience, pour éviter de les reproduire. On ne peut pas évoluer si on persiste à tomber encore et toujours dans les mêmes pièges ou à emprunter les mêmes routes. Prend les dragons, par exemple : au début, dragons et vikings n'étaient pas ennemis mais ils n'étaient pas alliés, non plus. C'est parce qu'un viking s'est lié d'amitié avec un dragon que les deux races se sont aperçues qu'elles pouvaient vivre en harmonie. Si cette histoire était tombée dans l'oubli, dragons et vikings ne se seraient pas alliés pour combattre les démons. Et il est fort probable que nos deux races auraient été détruites depuis des décennies si tel était le cas.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Varek. Il y a bien d'autres exemples à travers l'histoire. Nous avons besoin de connaître le passé et de nous en souvenir.

\- Mais bien sûr, la moyenne des vikings se moquent complètement de l'histoire et s'intéressent davantage à des problèmes plus matériels, reprend Harold en souriant, alors même si ce qu'on te dit est vrai, c'est malheureusement inutile.

\- Et puis, continue Varek, le récit va être copié et envoyé aux autres tribus, il va être lu et raconté à tous les vikings. Mais dans quelques générations, le récit deviendra un simple comte, tous les faits seront déformés et plus personne ne se souviendra des véritables événements. Enfin, personne sauf les Anciens et les vikings qui s'intéressent à l'histoire.

\- Comme vous deux, dit Astrid.

\- Oui, acquiesce Harold, comme nous deux. Les deux seuls vikings de Berk qui aiment s'instruire.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, moi aussi j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas aller fouiller dans les archives pour le faire, tu vas juste poser des questions et te contenter de réponses vagues.

\- C'est suffisant, rétorque Astrid avant de changer de sujet en se tournant vers Varek. Quand vas-tu envoyer des copies aux autres tribus?

\- Je vais commencer les copies dès aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'ai l'avis d'Harold. Quand les chefs des tribus alliées reviendront, une copie sera remise à chacun. Mais je ne les donnerais pas tant que le récit ne sera pas terminé. L'île et la faille sont encore une menace, l'histoire n'est pas finie.

\- C'est vrai, soupire Harold, il y a encore ces détails à régler.

\- Les chefs arrivent quand? interroge Astrid.

\- Mon père va envoyé les invitations pour une réunion dans deux jours, quand un rapport détaillé arrivera du campement de surveillance de l'île.

\- Pourquoi dans deux jours? Je croyais que les rapports étaient journaliers?

\- Les rapports classiques, oui, mais un rapport détaillé implique des survols de l'île et quelques observations de la faille à distance rapprochée.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- J'ai failli oublier! s'exclame soudain Varek en se frappant le front. J'ai quelque chose pour vous!

Fouillant dans une poche à sa ceinture, le viking blond en sort un sac qu'il tend à Harold. Ce dernier, curieux, l'ouvre et déverse le contenu dans sa main. De petits fruits rouges sortent du sac.

\- Des baies! s'écrie Astrid. Où les as-tu trouvé? Il est encore trop tôt pour en trouver des mûres.

\- Il existe un bosquet pas loin de la Vallée où les végétaux sont toujours en avance, explique Varek. J'y suis allé ce matin et j'en ai cueilli quelques-unes. Selon un de mes livres, ces baies favorisent la guérison, je me suis dit que ce serait bon pour toi, Harold. Mais fais attention, les dragons en raffolent, surtout les terreurs terribles.

À peine Varek a-t-il prononcé ces mots que Pointeur entre dans la forge à toute vitesse et se jette sur Harold. Le jeune viking a tout juste le temps de remettre les fruits dans le sac et de le fermer avant que le petit dragon ne soit sur lui et tente d'attraper les baies.

\- Non! Recule, elles ne sont pas pour toi! Non Pointeur! On t'a pas invité!


	53. Chapter 52

**Bien le bonsoir! Les chefs sont de retour, mais pas pour jouer un mauvais tour! Tiens, je vais inclure une référence à Pokémons dans un des futures chapitres, ce sera marrant. Pour le chapitre du jour, réunion des chefs et visite sur l'île des démons. Harold va aussi dévoiler un petit côté de sa personnalité très destructeur.^^**

 **Petit rappel, suite à plusieurs questions dans les commentaires précédents : il y a un poll sur mon profil pour que vous décidiez de quelle histoire je ferais dans ma prochaine fic de Dragons. I propositions, et pour l'instant, j'ai 8 votes, 4 pour chaque proposition, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. J'ai donc décidé, en accord avec la personne concernée, que si l'égalité est toujours présente à la fin de ma prochaine fic, qui portera sur Skyland, une personne fera l'arbitre et me dira quelle proposition elle préfère.**

 **Autre rappel : Jyuunokuon, La nouille. J'arrive à la fin de la fic et donc je vais aussi faire vos chapitres. Si vous avez des modifications ou des détails à apporter à vos demandes concernant ces chapitres, merci de me le faire savoir avant le tout dernier chapitre de la fic.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Passez un bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les chefs des tribus alliées reviennent à Berk deux semaines après la session du Conseil au cours de laquelle Harold a raconté ce qui s'est passé à Niflheim. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, ils se réunissent pour être mis au courant des derniers événements et pour décider du sort de l'île. Harold est présent lors de la session mais n'intervient pas dans les débats. À la fin de la session, il est décidé que les chefs, Harold et quelques autres guerriers se rendront sur l'île pour tenter de trouver de nouveaux indices et enfin parvenir à une décision définitive. Le groupe part donc le lendemain. Harold est flanqué par Astrid qui a insisté pour l'accompagner. Durant le vol, à une vitesse ennuyeuse pour Krokmou et Harold, les deux jeunes vikings restent en tête du groupe et parlent de tout et de rien, pour passer le temps. Quand ils arrivent enfin au campement de surveillance, Stoïck demande à Harold de rester avec les autres chefs le temps qu'il aille parler avec le viking dirigeant le campement. Lorsque le chef de Berk revient, il remonte sur son dragon et donne le signal du départ pour l'île. Cette fois, Harold et Astrid ne discutent pas durant le trajet. Ils restent silencieux et concentrés sur leurs alentours, guettant le moindre signe d'un démon. Le groupe se pose sur l'île sans avoir vu quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant. Une fois au sol, les vikings se dirigent vers la faille. Pour s'y rendre, ils doivent enjamber des fissures profondes, certaines larges et d'autres infimes, contourner des débris de roches et grimper sur quelques rochers.

\- Le paysage a bien changé, observe Harold en se hissant sur un rocher. Le sol était bien plus plat la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'île.

\- C'était avant que tu ne commences à la détruire, dit Astrid en le suivant. Les tirs de Krokmou, dont tu as accru la puissance, ont fait beaucoup de dégâts et remodeler l'île.

\- C'était le but. Même si je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu terminer.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Avec l'île et la faille détruites, nous n'aurions plus à nous inquiéter des démons, répond Harold. Et puis, je dois avouer que c'était assez amusant de tout détruire.

\- Tu commences à parler comme les jumeaux, c'est inquiétant, accuse Astrid.

\- Tu envoies ta hache sur de pauvres arbres sans défense pour te défouler. Chacun a sa méthode.

\- Détruire une île n'est pas vraiment recommandé comme méthode de défoulement.

\- Juste une, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si cette île en particulier allait manquer à qui que ce soit.

\- Ça commence avec une île et ça finit avec tout l'archipel.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fou au point d'attaquer des îles pour la simple raison que je suis un peu énervé. Je sais me retenir quand même.

\- C'est fini, la parlote?! lance Gueulfor. On attend plus que vous!

\- Oups, disent Harold et Astrid en même temps.

Les deux jeunes vikings se dépêchent de rejoindre le reste du groupe près de la faille. Cette dernière émet toujours une faible lueur mais elle a perdu sa transparence et son intangibilité. Elle ressemble désormais à un morceau de glace qui flotte légèrement au-dessus du sol. Harold l'étudie quelques instants avec fascination puis avance une main pour la toucher. Stoïck lui attrape le poignet et ramène sa main en arrière.

\- Évite d'y toucher, conseille le chef, on ne sait pas ce qui se pourrait se produire.

\- Et on ne le saura pas si on ne tente rien, réplique Harold.

\- On peut certainement faire des expériences sans y toucher directement, dit Gueulfor.

\- D'accord, soupire Harold avec exaspération.

Le jeune viking fouille dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il porte et en sort une tige en fer qu'il approche doucement de la faille. La tige entre en contact avec la glace sans aucun problème et rien ne se passe par la suite. Harold sort alors un petit marteau de son sac et en assène un coup sur la glace. De petits cristaux glacés tombent au sol puis fondent mais il n'y a toujours aucune réaction particulière. D'un air confiant, Harold tend de nouveau sa main et la pose directement sur la glace.

\- Ça ressemble à de la glace tout à fait normale, dit Harold. Je pense que la faille n'est plus active, sinon la glace se serait répandue partout sur l'île.

\- Si elle n'est plus active, pourquoi est-elle toujours ici? demande Kran'deuf.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit répondre à toute les questions? grogne Harold.

\- Parce que tu es le seul qui comprend plus de la moitié de ce qui se passe et qui arrive à en tirer des conclusions, qui la plupart du temps sont exactes, dit Astrid. Alors arrête de râler et répond.

\- Je _suppose_ que quand la glace a envahi Niflheim et touché la faille, soupire Harold, cette dernière a perdu son pouvoir et s'est désactivée. Et comme pour tout ce qui est prit dans la glace, elle est restée parfaitement conservée. Donc, même si elle n'est plus active, elle reste présente parce qu'elle est prisonnière de la glace.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, je suis fière de toi.

\- Je te déteste, parfois.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi la glace ne fond pas? interroge Vestij en tapotant la glace d'un air curieux. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore en été, mais le temps n'est pas assez froid pour la conserver ainsi.

\- Ah, ça. Je me suis demandé la même chose quand on m'a dit que la glace résistait parfaitement au soleil, dit Harold. Je pense que c'est parce que la glace de Niflheim est bien plus froide et résistante que la glace de notre monde. Le passage entre nos deux mondes est coupé mais cette glace n'est pas originaire de Midgard, il est donc logique qu'elle ne suive pas les mêmes règles.

\- Tu es certain que les deux mondes ne sont plus reliés? demande Auriane.

\- Je ne peux offrir aucune certitude, mais c'est plus que probable. La bataille a eu lieu il y a près de quatre mois et aucun démon n'a été vu depuis. Et de toute façon, même si la faille était encore active, je doute que des démons aient pu revenir. Je les ai clairement vu tous se faire piéger par la glace qui a envahi leur monde. Cette glace était trop froide même pour eux, ils n'ont pas pu y échapper. Je pense qu'ils sont tous morts. Astrid m'a dit que les démons qui se trouvaient encore ici lorsque la faille a été glacée sont morts. Ils devaient tous être liés d'une certaine manière, et ils ont donc tous été détruits en même temps.

\- Alors il n'y a plus rien à craindre! s'écrie Grif. La faille est inactive, les démons sont partis aux oubliettes, tout est bien qui finit bien!

\- Nous devons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos tribus dès que possible, dit le chef de la tribu des Pailles, Hasson.

\- Oh là, une minute, ne vous précipitez pas, dit Harold en levant une main. Ce n'est pas parce que tous les démons sont morts et que la faille ne sert plus à rien que nous sommes pour autant tirés d'affaire.

\- Que veux-tu dire? interroge Stoïck en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres démons? Je n'ai vu qu'une toute petite partie de Niflheim. J'ignore si la glace s'est répandue dans la totalité de ce monde ou si elle a juste touché le coin habité par les démons. Si tel est le cas, il est possible qu'il existe d'autres démons qui n'ont pas été touchés par la glace et qui ont eux aussi la possibilité d'ouvrir une faille menant à notre monde. Et dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons face à de nouveaux ennemis dont nous ne savons rien. Bien sûr, cette hypothèse n'est peut-être que du vent, mais il y a une chance infime qu'elle soit juste. Autre hypothèse : la glace va certainement fondre un jour et de nouveaux démons apparaîtront et ouvriront une autre faille. À ce moment-là, nous tous morts et oubliés depuis longtemps, mais c'est inexcusable, et inconscient, de laisser une telle menace peser sur les générations futures.

\- Dans ce cas, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? s'enquiert Vestij. Qu'on établisse un campement permanent pour surveiller l'île et être prévenus si jamais une faille s'ouvre? Même si ça n'arrive que dans des centaines d'années?

\- Non, répond Harold. Vous avez oublié quel était l'objectif primaire de l'attaque sur cette île?

\- Détruire l'île et la faille, dit Stoïck. Mais ce n'est plus nécessaire vu que le faille ne fonctionne plus.

\- La faille n'est plus un problème, c'est vrai, approuve Harold. Mais cette île est ce qui permet les ouvertures de ces failles. Si on se débarrasse de l'île, on se débarrasse de la menace.

Un silence pensif s'installe tandis que les chefs réfléchissent aux paroles du jeune viking.

\- En fait, tu veux juste une excuse pour détruire cette île, accuse Astrid en souriant.

\- Je ne nierais pas que ça me démange fortement de la rayer de la carte, et je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé. Mais c'est avant tout une question de sécurité et de bon sens.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Ton envie de te défouler n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Harold a raison, dit brusquement Stoïck. Il nous a présenté plusieurs hypothèses et je suis certain qu'il y en a encore d'autres dont il ne nous a pas parlé. Cette île est à l'origine de tous nos problèmes avec les démons. S'en débarrasser est la solution la plus simple.

\- Surtout que nous savons déjà comment nous y prendre, ajoute Auriane. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de démons pour gêner, donc pas besoin de mettre sur pied un plan d'attaque. Harold et Krokmou suffiront.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Vestij, et ils n'auront pas à se précipiter non plus. Ils pourront faire en plusieurs fois pour ne pas s'épuiser.

\- Il semblerait que tout le monde soit d'accord, reprend Stoïck. Dans ce cas, la destruction de l'île est prévue pour dans deux jours.

\- Pourquoi attendre? demande Harold. Nous pouvons le faire maintenant.

\- Je sais, répond le chef de Berk, mais nous devons en informer le Conseil et les hommes du campement de surveillance. Et il y a une célébration prévue demain pour les tests des jeunes enfants de Berk. Puisque les chefs des tribus alliés sont présents, il avait été décidé que la célébration durerait toute la journée, avec différentes activités. Je pense que la destruction de l'île peut attendre deux jours.

\- S'il n'y a pas le choix..., soupire Harold.

\- Ne sois pas si déçu, console Gueulfor, vois le bon côté des choses!

\- J'ai un peu de mal à positiver, là, immédiatement, dit Harold.

Le forgeron, qui s'était tourné pour repartir vers la plage où sont restés les dragons, s'arrête et tourne la tête pour adresse un grand sourire au jeune viking.

\- Avec deux jours de délais, tu auras le temps de mettre les jumeaux au courant. Ils ne voudront certainement pas rater le spectacle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Si les jumeaux sont invités au plus grand spectacle de destruction jamais vu, ils resteront calmes pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Harold. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

\- Et n'oublie pas que Varek risque de fondre en larmes s'il ne peut pas assister au dénouement pour le consigner dans son livre, ajoute Astrid.

\- Oui, il y a ça aussi, approuve Harold. Bien, je pense que je vais pouvoir attendre un peu.

\- Bah voilà, c'est mieux, dit Gueulfor. Tu dois avoir des pensés positives, tu dois penser à des choses heureuses. Quand tu déprimes, ton lézard est insupportable.

\- Attends, tu veux me remonter le moral juste pour que Krokmou ne t'embête pas? demande Harold, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais à quel point il est pénible quand tu es occupé à broyer du noir? Mais quand tu es de bonne humeur, ce lézard saute dans tous les sens. Je dirais presque qu'il n'est capable de voler que parce qu'il capte tes pensées heureuses.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, proteste Harold en emboîtant le pas au forgeron. Les dragons ont des ailes, ce sont elles qui leur permet de voler. S'il suffisait de quelques pensées heureuses, alors les vikings aussi s'envoleraient.


	54. Chapter 53

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Il arrive un peu tard car j'ai commencé à l'écrire après le repas et j'ai dû faire plein de recherches sur les dieux nordiques (encore, je n'ai fait que ça pendant cette fic!), vous verrez dans quel but au cours de la lecture. J'ai aussi une amie qui a détourné mon attention en me montrant ses deux adorables boules de poils à la webcam, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à détourner le regard. Les chats sont si adorables, surtout les bébés!**

 **Oups, divagation... Donc, pour ce chapitre, pas d'action, mais des révélations à la pelle! Je pense que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les préparatifs pour la célébration sont en bonne voie quand le groupe revient à Berk. Stoïck et les autre chefs se réunissent dans le Grand Hall et convient les autres membres du Conseil pour leur donner les dernières nouvelles. Harold et Astrid ne se joignent pas à eux, préférant participer aux préparations pour la célébration du lendemain. Les enfants qui vont être présentés sont maintenus à l'écart par les mères afin qu'ils ne gênent pas. La soirée passe tranquillement et les vikings se couchent tôt, pressés de voir le jour suivant arriver. Le lendemain, le soleil est à peine levé quand les enfants de six ans sortent de leurs maisons et se précipitent en courant vers l'arène. Les jeunes et les adultes ne tardent pas à les suivre, s'amassant autour de l'arène pour pouvoir observer la cérémonie sans déranger. Stoïck, contrairement à son habitude, n'est pas installé dans le siège réservé pour le chef. En déférence envers ses homologues, il se tient devant l'une des grilles avec les membres du Conseil à sa gauche. Les autres chefs sont à sa droite, de même que Gueulfor. La foule passe le temps en discutant, attendant l'arrivée de Gothi. Lorsque l'Ancienne apparaît enfin, un silence impatient tombe sur l'assemblée. Gueulfor s'excuse auprès des chefs et rejoint l'Ancienne dans l'arène. Gothi s'avance vers les enfants, portant une boîte en bois qu'elle pose délicatement au sol. Elle en sort une pierre ronde et blanche avec une ligne bleue qu'elle pose devant les pieds du premier enfant. Sur un signe de tête de l'Ancienne, Stoïck prend la parole, attirant l'attention des vikings.

\- Chers amis, bienvenue à la célébration de Révélation. Comme il est de coutume, l'Ancienne de la tribu va tester les enfants âgés de six ans pour découvrir quels dons leur ont accordé les dieux. Cette année, il y a également Erik, âgé de sept ans. Il n'a pas encore eu sa Révélation car il était le seul enfant de son âge et nous avons préféré attendre pour qu'il soit testé en même temps qu'un plus grand nombre d'enfants.

\- Un plus grand nombre..., maugrée Gueulfor, ils sont sept.

\- Merci pour ce commentaire, Gueulfor, dit Stoïck d'un ton un peu irrité avant de reprendre son discours. Vous le savez tous, les dons sont précieux et uniques, il n'y a pas deux vikings vivants disposant des mêmes dons. De ce fait, quels qu'ils soient, vous devez en être fier et en tirer le plus d'avantages que possible.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu es le premier à dire que certains dons sont inutiles, grommelle le forgeron.

Stoïck ferme les yeux quelques secondes tout en inspirant profondément puis rouvre les yeux pour finir.

\- Laissons maintenant l'Ancienne effectuer la Révélation des jeunes devant nous. Et préparons-nous à les acclamer.

Les vikings applaudissent brièvement mais reportent bien vite leur attention sur le centre de l'arène où Gothi teste le premier enfant. La pierre bouge doucement puis commence à s'élever lentement. Elle s'arrête juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune garçon avant que Gothi ne la récupère. L'Ancienne s'approche du pupitre installé par Gueulfor et ouvre un livre. Saisissant la plume et l'encre, elle se met à écrire sous le nom de l'enfant. Quand elle a terminé, elle s'écarte et Gueulfor prend sa place pour lire.

\- Erik Derringer, premier-né de la seizième génération de la famille Derringer. Don d'Odin : vision parfaite. Don secondaire, patronage de Njörd : souffle puissant.

Le forgeron laisse passer quelques secondes pour que tous saisissent ce qu'il vient de dire avant de lire ce que Gothi a écrit sur un papier séparé.

\- Le petit possède une vision parfait, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut voir très loin et dans n'importe quelle condition, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, qu'il y ait du brouillard ou que le soleil se reflète sur l'eau. Il peut aussi souffler très fort, provoquant des déplacements d'air importants.

Des murmures parcourent la foule alors que des applaudissements enthousiastes éclatent. Quand le silence revient, Gothi procède à la seconde révélation. Les mêmes étapes sont observées pour chaque enfant et la cérémonie prend fin moins d'une heure après qu'elle ait commencée. Les parents des enfants descendent dans l'arène pour récupérer les jeunes enfants et Stoïck les accompagnent pour les féliciter personnellement. Gueulfor referme le livre et le range dans un panier pour qu'il soit porté plus tard chez l'Ancienne. Cette dernière attend que les enfants soient sortis de l'arène et s'avance au moment où Stoïck s'apprête à déclarer la fin de la cérémonie. Tapotant légèrement sur le bras du chef, Gothi sort un morceau de papier qu'elle tend à Stoïck. Surpris, le chef de Berk prend le papier et lit ce qui y est inscrit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourne vers l'Ancienne et lui parle à voix basse en se baissant. Gothi secoue la tête avec détermination et croise les bras. Stoïck continue à parler mais l'Ancienne saisit son bâton à deux mains et le lève de façon menaçante. Le chef de Berk recule vivement et laisse échapper un long soupir avant de se redresser tout en se raclant la gorge.

\- Il semblerait, commence Stoïck d'un ton incertain, qu'une autre Révélation soit nécessaire. L'Ancienne souhaite déclarer officiellement les dons, apparus tardivement, d'un viking ayant déjà eu sa Révélation. Elle explique que ses dons ne se sont pas manifestés lors de la première cérémonie car ils étaient dormants. Ils sont maintenant prêts à être révélés et elle juge qu'il est de son devoir de procéder à la cérémonie de nouveau afin de faire reconnaître les dons, et le viking, de façon publique. Harold, si tu veux bien descendre dans l'arène, s'il-te-plaît.

Figé sur place, Harold ouvre de grands yeux et ne fait pas le moindre mouvement. Astrid lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en désignant l'arène d'un signe de la tête. Sorti de sa stupeur, Harold se dirige lentement vers la grille d'entrée. Les villageois le laissent passer en le regardant avec curiosité mais ne font aucun commentaire. Quand le jeune viking arrive au centre de l'arène, Stoïck lui adresse un regard rassurant. Gothi s'approche avec un grand sourire et pose la Pierre de Révélation au sol, devant Harold. L'Ancienne fait un clin d'œil au jeune viking, ce qui a pour effet de le détendre, puis lui désigne la pierre. Harold jette un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Il voit différentes expressions sur les visages des villageois. De la surprise, de la curiosité, de l'intérêt, du dédain, de l'indifférence. Certains affichent ouvertement leur antipathie mais Harold n'en tient pas compte. Il préfère s'attarder sur Astrid, qui exprime de l'excitation et de la joie. Elle lui envoie un sourire éclatant et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harold ramène son attention sur la Pierre de Révélation et la touche brièvement. Aussitôt, la pierre s'élève. Elle monte rapidement et si haut que Gothi a tout juste le temps de faire signe à Gueulfor. Le forgeron se précipite sur un levier et l'abaisse. Un filet est lancé au-dessus de l'arène pour retenir la Pierre de Révélation. Quand la pierre est prise dans le filet, Gueulfor tire sur la corde qui permet de ramener le filet au sol. Gothi se rend rapidement auprès du forgeron pour récupérer la pierre et l'inspecter. Poussant un soupir rassuré, Gothi range la pierre prudemment dans la boîte puis sort un second livre du panier. Elle le pose sur le pupitre, prend la plume et commence à écrire. Tous les vikings attendent dans un silence pesant. Lorsque Gothi termine enfin et fait signe à Gueulfor de s'avancer, Stoïck commence à bouger nerveusement.

\- Harold Horrendous Haddock le Troisième, lit Astrid, fils unique du chef actuel de Berk. Don d'Odin : manipulation temporelle. Don secondaire, patronage de Loki : manipulation de la matière. Particularité : peut combiner ses deux dons. Ajout d'un troisième don, neuf ans après la cérémonie de Révélation. Don secondaire, patronage Thor : accroissement de puissance. Ajout d'un quatrième don, neuf ans après la cérémonie de Révélation. Don secondaire, patronage de Heimdall : portails de transport. Ajout d'autres dons, seconde cérémonie de Révélation, neuf ans après la première. Don secondaire, patronage de Njörd : manipulation du vent. Don secondaire, patronage de Baldr : émission de lumière. Don secondaire, patronage de Bragi : parole de vérité. Don secondaire, patronage d'Ull : pistage. Don secondaire, patronage de Tyr : planification. Don secondaire, patronage de Kvasir : écoute sage. Reconnu à ce jour comme le viking possédant le plus grand nombre de dons, atteignant un total de dix dons.

Cette fois, le silence qui suit la lecture de Gueulfor est lourd. La tension dans l'air est telle que certains des enfants les plus jeunes se mettent à pleurer ou à bouger dans tous les sens. Le premier à briser le silence est Harold.

\- C'est une plaisanterie?! articule difficilement le jeune viking.

Gothi secoue la tête pendant qu'elle reprend le livre pour le ranger dans le panier. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait puis donne un léger coup de bâton à Stoïck pour le sortir de sa stupeur.

\- Qu... Quoi.. Il...

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'Ancienne empoigne fermement son bâton et en assène un coup assez fort sur la tête du chef. Ce dernier s'éloigne vivement tout en se massant le crâne mais le coup semble l'avoir aidé à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Heu, la cérémonie est terminée, annonce Stoïck d'une voix forcée. Vous pouvez partir. Des activités, jeux et épreuves, ont été prévues pour la journée. Les participations sont libres. Quiconque désire participer doit aller voir Ingel Ingerman pour se faire enregistrer. Le repas de la mi-journée sera servi dans le Grand Hall, comme d'habitude. Ce sera tout pour l'instant, passez une bonne journée.

Les villageois restent un moment sur place puis finissent par se disperser, tout en parlant haut et fort. Astrid se précipite dans l'arène et bondit sur Harold, manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

\- C'est incroyable! Ingol le Béni n'est rien à côté de toi! Bien sûr, il possédait huit dons, mais toi tu en as dix! Et les trois premiers te viennent des dieux principaux! Ingol n'avait qu'Odin comme dieu principal! Tu es vraiment le meilleur! Ton nom va être connu dans le monde entier et rien ni personne ne pourra s'opposer à toi!

\- Doucement, tempère Harold, je ne veux pas conquérir le monde, tu sais.

\- Bien entendu, mais je veux simplement dire que tu vas tellement inspiré le respect que peu de vikings oseront te tenir tête.

\- Ce qui est un peu dommage, c'est bien d'avoir des défis de temps en temps, se désole Harold. Et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que tout le monde me respecte juste à cause de mes dons. Je préférerais qu'on me respecte pour moi.

\- Mais c'est une partie de toi, contre Astrid.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Quand je rencontrerais de nouvelles personnes, elles vont voir le viking qui possède dix dons, pas Harold.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas de l'attention procurée par tes dons.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais c'est trop tard, tout le monde est au courant.

\- Non, je peux encore sauver la situation.

\- De quelle façon? questionne Astrid avec curiosité.

\- Il existe une loi commune à toutes les tribus, même celles qui ne sont pas nos alliées. Cette loi permet à un viking de garder le secret sur ses dons.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça t'aide, il y a déjà toute une tribu au courant, plus les chefs des tribus alliées.

\- En faisant appel à cette loi, je peux demander à ce que les informations concernant mes dons ne soient communiquées à personne. Seuls les vikings présents aujourd'hui connaissent mes dons, et par cette loi, il leur est formellement interdit de les révéler. C'est une loi prononcée devant les dieux, celui qui la transgresse se voit refusée l'entrée au Valhalla. La loi est utilisée principalement par des vikings dont les dons sont particulièrement destructeurs ou pourraient engendrer des conflits. Je me trouve dans la même situation, donc je peux y avoir recours.

\- Mais c'est du gâchis, le prestige de Berk augmenterait à coup sûr si tu dévoilais tes dons!

\- Ça pourra être fait après ma mort, la loi n'est active que jusqu'à la mort du viking la sollicitant. Et quand je serais mort, je me moquerais complètement de ce qu'on pourra dire sur moi. Tant que je suis vivant, je veux vivre en paix.

\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu décides, soupire Astrid. Je pense quand même que c'est dommage.

\- J'en prends note. Tu...

\- Harold! Astrid! Vous devez absolument venir voir ça!

Se tournant, les deux jeunes vikings voient Varek courir vers eux. Il arrive à leurs côtés et se penche en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demande Harold, intrigué.

\- Rustik et les jumeaux se sont inscrits pour une épreuve par équipe, répond Varek. Ils vont participer au saut de dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? interroge Astrid avec intérêt.

\- C'est une épreuve dans laquelle les membres d'une même équipe font une course de vitesse de braguettaures. À chaque fois qu'ils atteignent le point de départ, ils changent de paire de vikings. C'est pour ça qu'ils doivent être au minimum trois. La première paire fait le premier tour et revient au point de départ. L'un des vikings descend tandis que celui qui était resté au sol prend sa place et le braguettaure repart. À la fin du deuxième tour, celui qui est resté depuis le premier tour descend et c'est celui qui est descendu au deuxième tour qui monte pour le troisième tour, et ainsi de suite.

\- Attend, ils pensent vraiment pouvoir gagner?! s'exclame Harold. Ils ont autant de coordination que Gueulfor quand il tricote! Et Rustik ne sait pas voler sur un braguettaure!

\- C'est pour ça que vous devez venir voir, ça va être la course du siècle!

Sans un mot, Harold et Astrid se précipitent au-dehors de l'arène et se rendent à la falaise où sont rassemblés les participants de la course. Varek les rejoint en courant aussi vite qu'il le peut. Rustik et les jumeaux sont sur un côté, parlant à vois basse. Quand ils voient arriver les trois autres jeunes, ils se tournent vers eux et arborent un air confiant.

\- Alors? Monsieur le viking à dix dons est venu admirer la meilleure équipe de course de dragons? demande Rustik d'un ton assuré. Nous allons remporter la victoire haut la main!

\- Ouais, ajoute Kranedur, on a même trouvé un super nom pour l'équipe!

\- On est _Les Cieux_! annonce Kognedur.

\- Les Cieux? répète Astrid, incrédule. C'est quoi ce nom ridicule?

\- Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, dit Rustik d'un ton désolé. Le nom n'est pas ridicule, il montre que nous sommes ceux qui allons le plus haut et le plus loin. Nous allons plus loin que ce qui est connu.

\- Ouaip, affirme Kranedur, Rustik a dit que les cieux de Midgard ne sont pas assez vastes, alors on s'envole vers d'autres cieux.


	55. Chapter 54

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec une bonne et longue discussion entre Harold et Stoïck. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de les réconcilier pour de bon. Donc pas d'action, juste de la parlotte.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **La nouille : Oh mon dieu! J'adore trop cette idée! Le chapitre spécial va être du tonnerre! Je vais juste changer un truc, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui racontera l'histoire, je n'aime pas m'intégrer. Mais sinon, je suis complètement emballée! J'ai hâte de m'y mettre!^^ Sinon, pour en revenir au commentaire, en effet, tu as légèrement bugué sur le nombre de dons. Je trouve que c'est très bien, 10. C'est rond, c'est impressionnant pour le contexte. C'est parfait. Après, mon avis n'est pas très objectif, je suis l'auteur après tout... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaire et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La cérémonie de Révélation prend fin dans une ambiance joyeuse, tous les villageois et les invités ayant passé une bonne journée et la terminant avec un repas copieux. Seuls Rustik et les jumeaux semblent de mauvaise humeur. Ils ont été éliminés dès le premier tour parce qu'aucun des jumeaux n'acceptait d'être le premier, ou la première, à rester au sol et que cela gênait la course. Rustik a hurlé sur les jumeaux et ces derniers se sont retournés contre lui. Au final, Stoïck a dû intervenir pour empêcher qu'ils ne se blessent gravement mais, en tant que punition, ils ont été exclus de toutes les autres épreuves auxquelles ils étaient inscrits. Les trois jeunes vikings passent donc la soirée dans un coin du Grand Hall, ruminant et refusant de prendre part aux réjouissances. Harold, Astrid et Varek, qui ont trouvé la mésaventure du trio assez amusante, restent eux aussi à l'écart des autres villageois. Ils discutent tranquillement, principalement des dons d'Harold, et regardent les vikings faire la fête. Quand la soirée commence à se calmer, les trois amis se séparent, rentrant chez eux. Harold marche aux côtés de Krokmou et rentre lentement chez lui. Aucune lumière n'est allumée puisque Stoïck est encore dans le Grand Hall. En entrant dans la maison, Krokmou envoie une petite boule de plasma dans la cheminée. Harold apporte quelques bûches supplémentaires et en ajoute une aux anciennes déjà enflammées. Le jeune viking et le furie nocturne montent dans la chambre d'Harold pour que ce dernier puisse enlever le harnais du dragon. Une fois que c'est fait, ils redescendent et attendent le retour du chef. Krokmou s'allonge devant la cheminée, aussi près des flammes qu'il le peut, et Harold s'installe à la table. Il sont son carnet et s'occupe en faisant des dessins et ajoutant des notes. Stoïck ne rentre que deux heures plus tard. Le chef de Berk est légèrement éméché mais il semble apte pour discuter. Harold se lève silencieusement et va chercher un petit bloc de glace qu'il tend à Stoïck. Ce dernier le prend avec reconnaissance et le colle à son front tout en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil près de la table.

\- Merci, soupire Stoïck. J'ai une migraine de tous les dieux, même si je n'ai pas bu plus que d'habitude. Kran'deuf et les autres n'ont pas leur pareil pour m'assommer. Ils ont posé tellement de questions que je pensais être à un interrogatoire.

\- Ils demandaient quoi? s'enquiert Harold.

\- Ils voulaient savoir si je soupçonnais que tu possédais tous ces dons. Et ce que j'allais faire maintenant que tout le monde est au courant.

\- Et tu as répondu quoi?

\- Que j'ignorais complètement que tu cachais de tels dons, et en si grand nombre! Je dois avouer que j'ai été pris par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle révélation.

\- Comme quoi, la cérémonie porte bien son nom, se moque doucement Harold. Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi elle s'appelait ainsi...

\- Exactement, approuve Stoïck sans relever le sarcasme, cette cérémonie va entrer dans l'histoire de Berk, voire dans l'histoire du monde viking. C'est un événement sans précédent! Même Ingol fait pâle figure à côté de toi!

\- On me l'a déjà dit. Et pour la seconde question, tu comptes faire quoi? Tu as répondu quoi?

\- J'ai dit que j'en parlerais avec toi d'abord. Tu es le premier concerné, après tout, il est préférable de te demander ton avis et de respecter tes désirs, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Je pourrais presque croire que je suis en train de rêver, dit Harold après quelques instants de silence.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je sais que tu as fait des efforts, je lai vu et ressenti, mais avec ce que tu viens de dire, c'est comme si tu effaçais une grande partie de tes torts.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin? demande Stoïck.

\- De toi. Tu ne prends pas de décision à ma place, tu vas même jusqu'à dire que tu veux mon avis et tu es prêt à en tenir compte. C'est un grand changement par rapport à il y a quelques mois.

\- J'ai appris de mes erreurs, dit Stoïck avec fermeté. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment être un père mais maintenant que je suis sur la bonne voie, je ne vais pas faire marche arrière.

\- Et j'en suis rassuré. C'est bien plus agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui est prêt à écouter. Et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque, confie le chef. Je sais que tu es un viking plus fort que ton physique ne le laisse deviner et je n'ai aucune inquiétude quant à ton avenir. Quoi que tu fasses, tu réussiras.

Un silence confortable s'installe dans la maison, seulement brisé par les crépitements des flammes.

\- Pour en revenir à la question, reprend Stoïck, que désires-tu faire à propos de tes dons?

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'ils soient garder secrets. Tu sais, en utilisant la loi de...

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, coupe Stoïck. Gueulfor et moi avons parlé pendant les épreuves, dans la journée. On a tous les deux atteints la même conclusion : tu voudras garder le secret afin de mener une vie normale. Et il n'y a que deux solutions pour y arriver. La première est que tu partes de Berk et que tu vives sous une autre identité pour que personne ne te reconnaisse. La seconde est de faire appliquer la loi concernant le secret des dons.

\- Wouah, vous arrivez à réfléchir quand vous voulez, s'émerveille Harold.

\- Ne te moque pas, je te prie, je suis quand même le chef. Même si je me montre assez stupide dans certains domaines, la législation n'a aucun secret pour moi.

\- Oui, ça fait un peu partie du descriptif du poste. Tout chef doit connaître la loi.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Tu ne t'opposes pas à ce que je recoures à cette loi? questionne Harold.

\- Non. C'est ta décision et j'ai dit que je la respecterais. Je pense pouvoir comprendre tes raisons.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être?

\- Avec un fils qui possède autant de dons, tu aurais pu devenir le chef le plus puissant et le plus influent de toutes les tribus vikings. Tu aurais même pu établir des traiter avec certaines tribus qui ne sont pas nos alliées, même si elles ne sont pas des ennemies.

\- C'est vrai, concède Stoïck. Cependant, j'aurais l'impression de tromper ces tribus. La puissance et l'influence dont tu parles ne me viendraient que comme un effet secondaire. L'allégeance de ces tribus ne serait pas envers moi mais envers toi. Ou plutôt, elle serait forcée. Les autres tribus auraient trop peur de s'opposer à Berk. Baser des relations amicales entre tribus sur la peur ne veut rien dire. Et si je dois avoir des alliés, je préfère les avoir gagné moi-même, plutôt que de compter sur un appui extérieur, même s'il s'agit de mon propre fils. Je veux établir des liens durables et stables, qui reposent sur un respect mutuel.

\- C'est un bon raisonnement. C'est pour ça que tu es reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs chefs que Berk ait jamais connu.

\- Et je suis certain que tu seras encore meilleur.

\- Il y a le temps pour ça, dit Harold. Tu pourras convier ma décision au Conseil et aux autres chefs?

\- Tu le feras toi-même, répond Stoïck. Une session du Conseil sera tenue tôt demain matin, avant le départ pour l'île des démons.

\- Combien de personnes seront en état d'assister au Conseil? se lamente Harold. La plupart des membres sont encore en train de boire dans le Grand Hall.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne seront pas état de réfléchir, et donc de s'opposer à ta décision. Nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient profiter de position unique pour étendre l'influence de Berk. S'ils ne sont pas capables de suivre les discussions demain, tu pourras annoncer ta décision et la loi sera mise en application avant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Et quand ils le feront, ce sera trop tard.

Harold regarde son père avec des yeux ronds et garde le silence un moment.

\- Je pense que je sais de quel côté me vient la sournoiserie dont Astrid m'accuse quelques fois, finit par dire le jeune viking.

\- Détrompe-toi, ça vient de ta mère, dit Stoïck avec un large sourire. C'est elle qui m'a suggéré cette méthode quand nous nous sommes mariés. En fait, je l'ai utilisé pour obtenir sa main, son père était un peu contre notre union. Valka m'a dit de l'emmener boire le soir. Quand j'ai fait ma demande le lendemain, devant témoins, il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour refuser. Et ça marche exactement de la même manière sur le Conseil. Quand j'ai quelque chose de particulier à faire approuver par le Conseil, surtout si je sais que je vais avoir de fortes oppositions, je les fait boire la veille. Comme ça, au matin, ils sont trop préoccupés par leur gueule de bois pour refuser quoi que ce soit!

\- Et ils ne se sont jamais aperçus de rien? demande Harold incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que si! Mais fort heureusement, ce sont seulement les membres qui savent se servir de leur tête qui sont au courant. Les autres ne sont pas assez brillants et se font avoir à chaque fois;

\- Oui, c'est logique. Mais dans ce cas, tu dois avoir des oppositions de ceux qui parviennent à éviter tes pièges.

\- Non, parce que ceux qui sont au courant sont également ceux qui me soutiennent le plus. Ils savent ce qui est bon pour Berk et les berkiens. Nous sommes rarement en désaccord, ça rend les choses plus faciles.

\- Tu sais que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un vient à découvrir ça? Les villageois pourraient t'accuser de manipuler le Conseil pour diriger la tribu sans tenir compte des avis des autres.

\- En effet, mais ça fait des années et personnes n'a jamais parlé. Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Qui sait, tu pourrais avoir besoin de cette tactique un jour.

\- Non, je suis certain de pouvoir arriver à mes fins sans soûler qui que ce soit.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, dit Stoïck après un moment de réflexion. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien quand tu assistes aux sessions du Conseil. Tu seras sûrement plus redoutable que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il y a le temps pour ça. Tu vas venir demain?

\- Bien sûr, je suis le chef, le Conseil ne peut...

\- Non, non, je parlais de l'île des démons.

\- Ah. Ne passe pas du yak au dragon, ça rendra la conversation plus facile.

\- Désolé. Donc?

\- Oui, je serais là. Les autres chefs et la plupart des membres du Conseil veulent venir également. Ce ne sera qu'un formalité mais ils peuvent absolument être témoins de la destruction définitive de l'île et de la faille.

\- Je vois. Astrid et Varek vont nous accompagner. Astrid parce qu'il est hors de question de la laisser derrière, je n'y survivrais pas, et Varek pour qu'ils puisse consigner les faits. Les jumeaux aussi veulent venir, dès qu'il est question de détruire quelque chose, ils sont partants. Je suis certain que si on les laisse faire, ils voudront même être sur l'île au moment où Krokmou et moi allons commencer à la détruire. Et Rustik sera présent également. Si on le laisse sur Berk, il se plaindra qu'il est le seul de notre génération à ne pas avoir été sur place. Je préfère faire du contrôler de dommages : le laisse venir plutôt que l'entendre se plaindre pendant des semaines.

\- Sage décision, approuve Stoïck. Je demanderais à Gueulfor de surveiller les jumeaux, ils peuvent être aussi dangereux que les démons quand ils s'y mettent.

\- Gueulfor sera enchanté.

\- Il a l'habitude. Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Astrid?

\- P-Pourquoi tu demandes ça?! s'exclame Harold soudainement tout rouge.

\- Eh bien, tu la courtises depuis quelques mois, déjà, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes. Et quand comptes-tu demander l'autorisation de ses parents? Si tu tardes trop, quelqu'un pourrait s'écrier au scandale.

\- Je sais. Son père et moi avons parlé, quelques jours après que Krokmou et moi l'ayons sauvé lors de l'attaque des démons. Il m'a donné son autorisation en douce. Astrid est au courant et ça ne la gêne pas.

\- Tu comptes quand même faire une demande officielle, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien entendu! J'ai décidé d'attendre après la destruction de l'île. S'il n'y a pas d'imprévu, je ferais ma demande au début de la semaine prochaine.

\- Pourquoi attendre?

\- Parce que s'il y a un problème, ce délais devrait me donner le temps de le régler. Et puis ça me permettra de me préparer. Je trouve plus difficile d'aller confronter le père d'Astrid que d'affronter les démons de Niflheim.

\- Ah, je me souviens de l'anxiété, dit Stoïck en hochant la tête. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de faire boire le père de Valka, je savais qu'il ne serait pas en état de dire non et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de comment j'allais demander.

\- Urgh, je ne veux pas faire ça, se lamente Harold. Je m'entends bien avec le père d'Astrid et je sais qu'il va approuver. Mais c'est le fait de passer à une reconnaissance officielle qui m'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gênes là-dedans?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, nous serions les premiers de notre génération à nous fiancer. Ensuite, Astrid est la fille la plus recherchée, j'ai l'impression de faire tâche à côté d'elle. Et Rustik va certainement chercher à me tuer, s'il ne meurt pas sur place.

\- Ah ah ah! rit Stoïck. Tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. Être les premiers est une bonne chose, ça montre que vous grandissez et que vous êtes prêts à avancer. Tu n'as rien à envier à Astrid, crois-moi. Niveau popularité, tu vas vite t'apercevoir que tu en plus qu'elle. Quant à Rustik, ignore-le. Il s'en remettra.

\- Ça a l'air si simple quand tu le dis.

\- Harold, je vais te dire une chose : la vie n'est jamais simple. En revanche, c'est ce que tu décides de faire qui la rend intéressante ou ennuyeuse.

* * *

 **Pas de référence cette fois. Je voulais en mettre une par rapport à Indiana Teller, mais cette série est trop tournée vers le monde actuel, ça ne marchait pas avec l'époque des vikings. Du coup, je suis déçue et je vais pleurer dans mon coin... Snif...**


	56. Chapter 55

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec la fin définitive de l'île.**

 **Quelques petites annonces :**

 **\- Pour commencer, félicitation à Lola697 pour avoir posté le 300ème commentaire et donc avoir gagné son chapitre spécial! Nous avons discuté des détails, vous verrez ce que ça donnera quand le chapitre sortira.**

 **\- La suite est en lien avec les chapitres spéciaux. Je veux faire 60 chapitres (sans compter le Poisson d'Avril), donc en enlevant les 3 chapitres spéciaux, j'arrive à 57 chapitres pour la fic elle-même. De ce fait, il ne reste que 2 chapitres après celui-ci, vous aurez donc le tout dernier chapitre mercredi.**

 **\- Je vais tenter, dans les deux derniers chapitres, de répondre à toutes les questions restées en suspens. Cependant, il se peut que j'en oublie ou que ça me paraisse tellement évident que je n'y prête pas attention. De ce fait, s'il y a un point dans la fic qui vous paraît nébuleux ou qui demanderait des explications détaillées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part avant mercredi, afin que je puisse soit répondre par note d'auteur dans les chapitres (et en PM pour ceux avec qui c'est possible), soit intégrer la réponse dans les chapitres eux-mêmes.**

 **\- Suite à des demandes, je vais consacre le prochain chapitre, en grande partie, à la demande d'Harold concernant Astrid. Il va donc se confronter à Mr Hofferson, je pense le faire stresser à fond avant la demande, vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, passez un bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme Stoïck l'a prédit, la plupart des membres du Conseil sont encore trop mal en point pour pouvoir participer aux discussions tenues lors de la session matinale du Conseil. Seuls les vikings les plus raisonnables parviennent à contribuer de façon intéressante et aucun d'eux ne s'oppose à la requête d'Harold. Ingel va même jusqu'à convier son soulagement, disant qu'une telle nouvelle n'aurait pas attiré que des attentions bienveillantes envers Berk. La loi est donc appliquée et un document est rédigé pour veiller à son application. Toutes les personnes présentes jurent de garder le secret, à contrecœur de la part des chefs alliés, et l'annonce officielle pour le reste de Berk est prévue pour le repas de fin du jour, quand tous les berkiens seront rassemblés. Le prochain sujet porte sur l'île des démons et le démantèlement du campement de surveillance. La discussion prenant une tournure plus logistique, les membres du Conseil encore victimes de leur consommation d'alcool de la veille cessent d'écouter et laissent les autres en charge des réflexions. Au final, il est décidé que le groupe accompagnant Harold et Krokmou restera sur place pour aider à démonter le camp et à ramener le matériel. Un drakkar tiré par des dragons doit être apprêté tandis que de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire va être envoyée. Lorsque la session est enfin terminée, Harold et Krokmou se rendent à l'arène, point de rendez-vous avec les autres vikings participant à la mission. Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux sont aussi présents, sur le côté. Les jeunes montent en selle et attendent que Stoïck donne l'ordre de départ. Dès que ce dernier est crié, les jeunes décollent et commencent à se diriger vers l'île. Stoïck ne les arrête pas mais croise le regard d'Harold et lui adresse un petit signe de tête. Harold hoche la tête en retour et mène le groupe des jeunes. Ils arrivent à l'île où se trouve le campement de surveillance et se posent pour attendre le reste du groupe qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Immédiatement, Stoïck ordonne à une partie des vikings du groupe de commencer à démonter le camp. L'autre parti du groupe, composée des chefs et de leurs seconds, des membres du Conseil et des jeunes, reprend les airs pour s'approcher de l'île des démons. Ils s'arrêtent à bonne distance et laissent Harold et Krokmou continuer seuls.

\- C'est à nous de jouer, Krokmou, dit Harold. On va faire rapidement, inutile de perdre du temps. Vise en priorité les fissures déjà présentes, elles mènent à des endroits fragilisés donc ce sera plus simple pour détruire l'île. Je soupçonne que la faille va rester à sa place, elle ne coulera pas si l'île s'enfonce sous l'eau, donc nous nous en occuperons en dernier, d'accord?

Le furie nocturne hoche la tête et vole rapidement vers l'île. Le duo commence alors son œuvre de destruction. Comme indiqué par Harold, Krokmou vise les fissures et l'île est bientôt réduite en plusieurs morceaux distincts qui refusent de couler. Augmentant légèrement la puissance des boules de plasma, Harold encourage Krokmou à viser les différentes parties encore à flot. Chaque fois qu'une boule de plasma touche sa cible, une grande gerbe d'eau et de vapeur s'élève puis retombe pour révéler la destruction complètement du morceau visé. Malgré leur travail efficace et calculé, il faut près d'une heure pour que l'île disparaisse entièrement. Une dernière boule de plasma, bien plus puissante que les autres, est tirée directement dans l'eau. Quand elle explose, des morceaux de roches volent dans tous les sens et un tremblement sous-marin est visible depuis les airs grâce aux vagues qui se forment à partir du point d'impact.

\- Oui! s'écrie Harold. On l'a fait!

Krokmou participe à la joie de son ami en lançant une boule de plasma inoffensive devant lui et en volant à travers. Harold proteste mais le dragon ne l'écoute pas et vole en fermant les yeux et en laissant sa langue pendre légèrement hors de sa bouche.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça?! demande Harold. Tu as de la chance que j'ai mon casque, je n'apprécie pas vraiment de voler à travers une boule de plasma.

Le furie nocturne ne répond pas mais fait quelques figures acrobatiques.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais?

Krokmou secoue la tête et descend un peu pour voler au-dessus de l'endroit où se tenait l'île quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu as raison, le travail n'est pas fini. La faille est toujours là et fait un peu tâche, on va l'enlever, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Le dragon hoche la tête une fois d'un air décidé.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, parfait. Commence par envoyer une boule de plasma normale sur la faille, je ne vais pas augmenter sa puissance. Je veux voir ce que ça va faire avant de lancer l'assaut.

Krokmou acquiesce et lance une boule de plasma sur la faille. Au moment de l'impact, un grésillement se fait entendre et une lueur verte entoure la faille.

\- Bizarre, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat, dit Harold d'un ton pensif. Quoique, je ne m'attendais à rien de prévisible. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage, on va essayer avec un tir augmenté puis on passera à l'artillerie lourde s'il n'y a toujours rien.

La furie nocturne reprend un peu d'altitude et prépare son prochain tir pendant qu'Harold augmente la puissance. Lorsque la boule de plasma touche la faille gelée, le même grésillement se fait entendre avec un faible bruit de craquement tandis que la lueur verte revient. Des fissures apparaissent sur la surface glacée de la faille mais elles ne sont pas assez importantes pour aboutir à une destruction assurée. Krokmou lance une nouvelle boule de plasma à laquelle Harold joint son don pour lui donner une plus grande puissance. Les résultats sont les mêmes, bien que les fissures soient légèrement plus larges.

\- Bon, on va y aller à fond, grommelle Harold. Je vais accroître la puissance de ton prochain tir au maximum, donc dès que tu as tiré, monte et éloigne-toi, compris?

Krokmou hoche la tête et prépare une nouvelle boule de plasma. Harold pose les deux mains sur la tête du dragon et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Dès que la boule est tirée, Krokmou bat rapidement des ailes pour prendre encore plus de hauteur tout en s'éloignant. Au moment de l'impact de la boule de plasma sur la faille gelée, aucune son ne se fait entendre. Des fissures apparaissent et se propagent rapidement en silence jusqu'à la faille toute entière ressemble à un filet de glace et de brisures. La lueur verte apparaît de nouveau, sortant des fissures et faisant briller la faille. Un morceau de glace tombe dans l'eau. Très rapidement, d'autres morceaux suivent tandis que des craquements sinistres se font entendre. Au fur et à mesure que les morceaux de glacent tombent, la lueur verte se répand. Quand la lueur est si forte qu'Harold est obligé de plisser les yeux tout en détournant légèrement la tête pour ne pas être aveuglé, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'air et la faille se brise toute entière au même moment. La lueur verte gagne encore en intensité et tous les êtres vivants, vikings et dragons, sont obligés de fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrent, ils constatent que la faille a complètement disparu. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient leur attention. En levant la tête, ils peuvent voir que le ciel se trouvant au-dessus de la faille a prit une teinte verte. La couleur étrange se diffuse dans le ciel, teintant ce dernier en vert pendant un long moment, avant de céder la place au bleu naturel. Harold cligne plusieurs de façon rapide puis jette un coup d'œil vers le bas.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est bel et bien finit, cette fois. Rejoignons les autres.

Krokmou approuve et oriente ses ailes et ses ailerons pour retourner auprès du groupe. Quand il approche, Harold peut voir le sourire fier de son père et des expressions de joie sur les visages des autres. Varek est occupé à écrire furieusement dans un carnet et ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, laissant à Bouledogre le soin de les garder dans les airs. Astrid est la première à approcher le duo, laissant paraître sa joie et son soulagement.

\- Alors, tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as pu détruire une île?

\- Complètement. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien de causer un peu de chaos, de temps en temps. Je comprends pourquoi les jumeaux ont choisi ça comme passe-temps.

\- Ne va pas répéter ça auprès d'eux, ils pourraient se mettre en tête que c'est un _passe-temps_ , comme tu dis, tout à fait normal et donc redoubler d'efforts pour tenter de faire couler Berk.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je sais très bien ce qu'il faut éviter de dire ou de faire avec les jumeaux dans les alentours.

\- Bien, c'est rassurant. Tu penses qu'on pou...

\- Harold, c'était incroyable! interrompt Kranedur.

\- Oui, un digne enfant de Loki! renchérit Kognedur.

\- Cette destruction était une œuvre d'art! Courte, mais sublime!

\- J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer tellement c'était beau!

\- J'ai carrément versé une petite larme. Tant de beauté et de chaos réunis en seul moment... C'était le plus spectacle auquel j'ai jamais assisté.

\- Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord. Je suis prête à te vénérer, tu es un maître!

\- Nous serions très honorés que tu nous prennes comme apprentis.

\- Absolument! À côté de ce que tu viens de faire, nos plaisanteries ne pèsent pas lourd!

\- C'est vrai. C'était du pur génie destructeur, tu as ça dans le sang, c'est obligé!

\- Tu es certainement un descendant de Loki pour parvenir à nous émouvoir à ce point.

\- Je suis à la fois transporté de bonheur d'avoir pu assister à cet événement sans précédant et triste à l'idée de savoir que jamais je ne reverrais un tel chef d'œuvre!

\- Là, je pourrais vraiment pleurer.

\- Nous allons relater tes hauts faits et chanter ta gloire durant toute notre vie!

\- Jamais nous n'oublierons cet instant de destruction totale.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que c'est moi qui vais pleurer, confie Harold à Astrid tout en faisant comprendre à Krokmou de s'éloigner des jumeaux. Ces derniers sont tellement pris dans leurs louanges qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que le jeune viking s'échappe pour rejoindre Varek.

\- Alors? Tu as tout noté? demande Harold.

\- Oui! s'exclame Varek sur un ton excité. J'ai pu avoir les moindres détails. Je vais pouvoir terminer le livre à présent; j'aimerais juste ajouter quelques-unes de tes réflexions, si tu veux bien.

\- Ça dépend à quel sujet, mais je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Oh, merci! Et tu crois que tu pourrais me faire quelques dessins de plus pour illustrer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui? Des personnes n'ayant jamais vu l'île ou la faille trouveraient sans doute le récit un peu dur à comprendre.

\- Pas de problèmes, tu les auras demain ou après-demain.

\- Parfait! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner une fois terminé! Et il faut encore que je fasse des copies.

\- Comment tu vas copier les dessins d'Harold? demande Astrid. Tu m'as dit que tu n'arrives pas à reproduire les détails.

\- Harold me fait toujours chaque dessin en plusieurs exemplaires, je lui ai demandé dès le départ en lui disant combien il m'en fallait.

\- Tu fais combien de copies?

\- Dix. Cinq vont partir avec les chefs des tribus alliés et les cinq autres vont rester à Berk. Le chef Stoïck pourra les donner à d'éventuels futurs chefs alliés. S'il y a en a besoin de plus, j'aurais toujours l'original pour faire d'autres copies.

\- Et Harold sous la main pour refaire les dessins.

\- Seulement s'il accepte.

\- Je suis certaine que ça ne le gênera pas, n'est-ce pas Harold?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous en aurons besoin avant de nombreuses années, dit Varek, les relations amicales entre tribus vikings sont assez dures à établir. Oh, Harold, est-ce que tu sais ce qui a pu causer le changement de couleur du ciel? C'est la première fois que je vois un ciel vert.

\- Non, aucune idée. On y réfléchira quand on sera de retour sur Berk. Pour l'instant, nous devrions aller aider à démonter le campement, mon père nous fait signe.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se disent que je suis tombée sur la tête : le ciel vert était un petit défi lancé par Orianesamba. Donc, non, je ne pense que le ciel soit vert, il est bleu. Je ne suis pas daltonienne et je pense avoir un minimum de bon sens (la question est en débat depuis des années).^^**


	57. Chapter 56

**Annonce du lundi 06 juin : Je suis désolée, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, je verrais mercredi si je peux en faire un. L'un de mes chats vient juste de se faire accrocher par une voiture et je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire.**

 **Edit : Je me suis mal exprimée. Mon chat est mort.**

* * *

 **Bien le bonsoir. Tout d'abord, merci pour votre compréhension par rapport au manque de chapitre de lundi. Vous l'avez compris, je n'étais pas dans les meilleurs dispositions à ce moment-là. Mon chat me manque terriblement et je pleure encore mais si je m'arrête sur ce jour, je ne pourrais jamais à lui sans avoir la gorge qui se serre. Je préfère essayer de penser à toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu faire et sourire en me remémorant tout ça. Je n'y arrive pas encore, mais je pense que ça va venir, petit à petit. Je conserve le message au-dessus pour que les futurs lecteurs comprennent de quoi je parle. Je tiens aussi à vous présenter mes excuse car avec le remplacement de l'annonce par le chapitre, il est fort probable que les utilisateurs enregistrés ne puissent poster de commentaire. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des PM si vous voulez ou commenter en tant que Guest.**

 **Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, angoisse et peur au programme. Harold va faire sa demande et Astrid ne fait rien pour le rassurer. Je pense que la fin va vous plaire (ou pas). Le chapitre de vendredi sera le dernier, puis je ferais les trois chapitres spéciaux et cette fic sera officiellement terminée.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les villageois, prévenus par un dragon messager de la réussite de la mission, accueillent les chefs et les vikings qui les accompagnent avec de grands cris de joie. Un festin est déjà en cours de préparation et les chefs ne se font pas prier pour se rendre au Grand Hall et boire quelques chopes. Harold profite de la mêlée pour s'éclipser discrètement avec Krokmou. Astrid les couvre en demandant à Tempête de renverser quelques barriques vides en plein milieu du rassemblement de vikings. Quand toutes les barriques sont récupérées et mises de côté, Astrid et Tempête ont elles aussi disparu. Varek choisit sagement de se retirer également et dirige Bouledogre vers la Vallée. Étrangement, les jumeaux et Rustik ne prennent pas part aux célébrations et suivent Varek. Quand ils arrivent à la Vallée, ils y retrouvent Harold et Astrid qui ôtent les selles de Krokmou et Tempête. Harold laisse juste la prothèse automatique à Krokmou, pour lui permettre de voler.

\- Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ici, déclare Varek lorsque Bouledogre se pose au sol.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au village? questionne Astrid.

\- Pour la même raison que vous, je pense : je préfère le calme de la Vallée.

\- Bien vu, approuve Harold. Les villageois sont gentils, quand ils veulent, mais ils se laissent emporter trop facilement. Surtout quand un festin est prévu.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Nous n'avons pas souvent des occasions de célébrer.

\- Le village organise un festin pour la moindre occasion! proteste Harold. Un mariage, une naissance, des anniversaires particuliers, la Cérémonie de Révélation, les visites d'alliés, les fêtes traditionnelles, la fin d'un entraînement, une pêche réussie. Tu veux que je continue?

\- Non, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, répond Varek.

\- Ey! Commencez pas les réjouissances sans nous!

Levant la tête, les trois jeunes vikings voient Rustik qui saute de sa selle et atterrit dans la rivière. Crochefer rigole et va se poser un peu plus loin, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

\- Superbe atterrissage, se moque Astrid. Tu l'as fait exprès?

\- Bien sûr! Le grand Rustik ne laisse rien au hasard, il prévoit toujours tout! Personne ne peut arriver à l'orteil du grand Rustik.

\- On dit _cheville_ , pas _orteil_ , corrige Harold.

\- Je le savais! s'écrie Rustik après quelques instants de réflexion. C'est juste que l'orteil est plus bas que la cheville, donc c'est pour dire que mon niveau est trop élevé pour espérer l'atteindre, ou l'égaler.

\- Pour ton niveau, je ne sais pas, dit Harold, mais pour l'intellect, je te donne raison, il n'arrive pas plus haut que l'orteil.

\- Ah, il t'a bien eu! s'exclame Kognedur en descendant de son dragon qui vient de se poser aux côtés des autres.

\- Mais pas besoin d'en avoir honte, dit Kranedur, Harold est le maître, le digne élève de Loki. Se faire remettre à sa place par lui est un honneur.

\- Oh, par les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ces deux-là? se lamente Harold.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, dit Astrid. Tu voulais me demander quoi avant que Varek arrive?

\- Ah, oui. Ton père, il boit beaucoup lors des banquets?

\- Ça dépende de l'occasion, répond la viking blonde, pourquoi?

\- Je veux lui demander la permission de te courtiser, et donc de devenir ton fiancé, demain. J'ai promis de la faire dès que l'île des démons ne serait plus un problème, tu te rappelles?

\- Oui. Mais je pense que tu vas devoir attendre à après-demain. Le banquet de ce soir va célébrer la plus grande victoire de tous les temps. Nous sommes enfin certains que les démons ne reviendront plus, alors je pense que mon père ne va pas faire attention à combien d'alcool il avale. En fait, les plupart des adultes vont avoir la pire gueule de bois du siècle, demain.

\- Hum, tu as raison, il est préférable d'attendre dans ce cas. Et puis, ça me donnera une journée de plus pour bien formuler ma demande.

\- Ou une journée de plus pour paniquer, dit Astrid en souriant.

\- Pas besoin d'en rajouter, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

Astrid est soudainement prise d'une crise de rire qui laisse Harold bouche bée et attire l'attention des autres jeunes. La viking blonde est obligée de se tenir à Tempête pour rester debout . Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait rire à ce point? s'enquiert Harold en haussant les sourcils.

\- Toi! répond Astrid en rigolant encore légèrement. Tu.. Tu vas affronter des démons et détruire une île sans même ciller et tu deviens vert à la simple idée de demander ma main à mon père! C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu!

\- Content de voir que mon appréhension pour notre futur commun te procures une telle joie, grommelle Harold. C'est agréable de savoir que j'ai la capacité de t'amuser à ce point.

\- Mais..., commence Astrid avant d'être interrompu par un rire. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu as dit que tu te sens mal! Tu donnais l'impression que tu préférerais voir un Effroi Glacial et l'enlacer plutôt que d'aller parler à mon père! Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à oublier cette expression!

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment tort pour le Souffle Glacial, concède Harold. C'est moins effrayant de voir un démon que d'aller voir ton père avec une telle demande.

\- Tu exagères, dit Astrid en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulent sur ses joues et en reprenant son souffle. Mon père t'aime bien. Et il n'est pas du tout effrayant.

\- Depuis quand il m'apprécie?

\- Depuis la première fois où tu as tenu tête à ton père devant le Conseil, au sujet de Krokmou. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été impressionné par ton esprit vif et ton cran. Il ne t'a jamais détesté, contrairement à certains villageois, mais il ne te connaissait pas et ne pensait donc pas que tu avais le moindre talent. Quand tu étais inconscient, je lui ai raconté tout ce que tu as fait en-dehors de l'affaire des démons et de leur île. Il était très impressionné par tes connaissances et ton travail manuel, il m'a dit qu'il aurait été fier d'avoir un fils comme toi.

\- Oh, dit Harold en rougissant, euh... Eh bien, tu as raison, ça le rend moins effrayant. Mais il reste tout de même intimidant.

\- N'importe quoi! Mon père est très patient et écoute toujours ce que les autres ont à dire, je suis certaine qu'il te mettra à l'aise très rapidement.

\- Ou il m'enterrera très rapidement, marmonne Harold, c'est aussi une option.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Allons trouver Pointeur et son groupe, ça te changera les idées.

\- Oh là, attendez une minute! s'écrie Rustik en courant vers Harold et Astrid. C'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi Harold va voir ton père?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répond Astrid. Tu le sauras en même temps que les autres.

\- Mais je veux le savoir maintenant! Pourquoi tu le sais, toi?

\- Parce que je suis concernée par ce qu'Harold va demander à mon père.

\- Attends, Harold va demander ta main à ton père?! crie Kognedur.

\- Pourquoi il voudrait sa main? interroge Kranedur. Ça ne lui servirait à rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Astrid accepterait de se faire couper la main.

\- Mais t'es vraiment un idiot, toi, dit Kognedur d'un ton exaspéré. Il va demander la main d'Astrid en mariage!

\- Il veut épouser sa main? demande Kranedur, incrédule.

\- Mais non, il veut épouser Astrid! Mais il va d'abord demander à son père, et s'il est d'accord, ils seront fiancés et se marieront plus tard.

\- S'il veut épouser Astrid, pourquoi il demande sa main?

\- C'est une expression, tête de yak!

\- Je sais que _tête de yak_ est une expression, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Et puis c'est toi la tête de yak.

\- Je crois que Kranedur vient d'entrer dans un tout niveau de stupidité, confie Varek à Astrid et Harold.

Les deux jeunes vikings hochent la tête, de même que Rustik qui se tient assez près pour avoir entendu. En silence, tous quatre regardent les jumeaux s'empoigner et rouler au sol en se donnant des coups.

\- Tu parlais de Pointeur, non? demande Harold sans détourner son regard des jumeaux.

\- Ouais, je pense que pour le salut de notre santé mentale, nous devrions aller voir les terreurs terribles qui sont mille fois plus intelligents que ces deux yaks.

\- Absolument d'accord, allons-y.

Harold saisit la main d'Astrid et l'entraîne dans les bois. Varek se presse de les suivre tandis que Rustik hésite un moment puis décide finalement de les rejoindre. Les jumeaux continuent à se battre, sous les yeux amusés des dragons, sans s'apercevoir que les autres jeunes les ont abandonné.

Quand Harold quitte sa maison, deux jours plus tard, il descend le chemin menant au village avec nervosité. La tension qui le parcourt est telle qu'il ne cesse de trébucher et de sursauter et moindre bruit. Le soleil est levé depuis à peine une heure mais les villageois commencent déjà à s'activer. En le voyant passer, la plupart des villageois appellent Harold et tentent de l'engager dans une discussion mais ils abandonnent bien vite quand ils voient que le jeune viking ne leur prête pas attention ou semble trop distrait pour maintenir une discussion. Ils le laissent donc traverser la village sans l'interpeller mais regardent avec curiosité où il se rend.

\- Bien sûr, il faut que les Hofferson habitent à l'autre bout du village, ce qui signifie que je suis obligé de traverser pour y arriver, grommelle Harold. Et hors de question de m'y rendre à dos de dragon, la coutume exige que le prétendant se rende au domicile paternel par ses propres moyens. Stupide tradition, stupide village en longueur et stupide cailloux qui n'arrêtent pas de me faire trébucher!

Tout en continuant sa tirade, Harold parvient enfin aux dernières maisons. Il s'arrête devant la maison du clan Hofferson et prend une grande inspiration. Il fixe son regard sur la porte et avance d'un air déterminé. Harold monte les quelques marches menant à la porte et lève la main pour frapper quand le panneau de bois s'ouvre à la volée. Se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, Astrid affiche un large sourire.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Ah... Ah bon? demande Harold.

\- Oui. J'avais prévu que tu serais là dès les premières lueurs du jour.

\- Je me disais que ce serait plus poli de laisser le temps à ta famille de manger et de commencer la journée en paix.

\- Peu importe, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais chercher mon père! Ne bouge pas!

Sans laisser le temps à Harold de répondre, Astrid claque la porte. Harold entend du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison : des pas rapides, une chaise qui racle le sol, des pas lourds qui approchent de la porte. Le panneau de bois s'ouvre de nouveau, doucement, et Asher Hofferson se tient devant Harold, le toisant d'un œil calculateur.

\- Astrid m'a dit que tu souhaite me parler. Que veux-tu?

\- Euh, commence Harold, c'est... En fait, je...

\- Par les dieux, détend-toi mon garçon, je ne vais pas te manger! Calme-toi, inspire profondément, expire et recommence. C'est ça, lentement. C'est bon, tu es calmé?

\- Oui, merci.

\- De rien. Alors?

\- Chef du clan Hofferson, je me présente à vous, moi Harold Haddock Horrendous le troisième pour demander la main de votre fille, Astrid.

La père d'Astrid garde le silence quelques instants, juste assez pour inquiéter Harold.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je ta la confier?

\- Parce que je l'aime, et elle m'aime aussi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, si vous le permettez.

\- Le reste de ta vie... Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est ce que tu désires? Tu es encore bien jeune, après tout.

\- Je ne vous présenterais pas une telle requête si je n'y avais pas mûrement réfléchi à l'avance, dit Harold en reprenant confiance. Je suis jeune, c'est vrai, mais je sais ce que je veux. Et je veux Astrid à mes côtés, pour la rendre heureuse et pour qu'elle éclaire ma vie.

\- Tu sembles décidé à ce que je vois. Et d'après ce que j'ai saisi, Astrid est plus que d'accord. Mais je sais aussi que toi et Astrid vous fréquentez depuis déjà plusieurs mois, sans jamais m'en avoir informé.

\- Selon la loi de la tribu, du moment que le chef est au courant et n'exprime aucune objection, nous sommes dans notre droit. En vérité, je pourrais continuer à fréquenter Astrid, mais il me semble plus correct de vous demander la permission.

\- En effet, la loi autorise cela.

Asher Hofferson tombe une fois de plus dans le silence et Harold commence à s'agiter. Astrid se trouve derrière son père, écoutant la discussion.

\- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, dit finalement le père d'Astrid, et tu es un jeune homme honnête. Sans prendre en compte ta position en tant qu'héritier du chef de la tribu, je sais que ma fille aurait beaucoup de chance de t'épouser. Tu as de nombreuses qualités et des talents qui te donnent les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins et de la rendre heureuse.

Harold soupire et affiche un petit sourire. Dans le dos de son père, Astrid commence à sautiller sur place.

\- Cependant, reprend Asher Hofferson, je dois refuser ta demande.


	58. Chapter 57

**Eh bien, voilà, c'est arrivé. Voici le dernier chapitre de la fic. Les 3 suivants seront les chapitres spéciaux.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **What : Comme pour tous les autres qui me l'ont demandé, je ne peux te répondre, tu dois lire le chapitre pour avoir la réponse. Mais pas besoin de paniquer, Harold le fait déjà assez.^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

 **Il y a une note d'auteur à la fin, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Q-Quoi?!

\- Je ne peux te donner la main de ma fille.

\- Pourquoi? J'ai fait ma demande selon les traditions et vous avez dit vous-même que vous n'avez rien à me reprocher!

\- C'est vrai! Harold est parfait, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser! s'écrie Astrid derrière son père en tentant de forcer le passage.

\- J'ai le droit de refuser, je suis le chef du clan et mes décisions ne peuvent être questionnées, réplique Asher.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Harold d'un ton froid, donnez-moi une raison légitime pour votre refus. Si vous n'en avez pas et si vous vous entêtez, je porterais l'affaire devant le Conseil pour demander leur jugement. Comme vous le savez, le Conseil a le droit de passer outre aux privilèges d'un chef de clan dans certains domaines, dont celui du mariage.

\- Je suis un membre du Conseil, rappelle Asher.

\- C'est vrai, mais dans un cas où l'un des membres du Conseil est impliqué dans une affaire portée à l'attention du Conseil, le membre en question perd son droit de parole et de décision jusqu'à la résolution de l'affaire. Puisque vous êtes celui qui s'oppose à ma demande, vous n'aurez aucun droit de parole, sauf si elle vous est donnée, et aucune chance de décider de quoi que ce soit. De plus, pour éviter toute fraude, il vous est également interdit d'utiliser des liens d'amitié ou de dette auprès ds autres membres pour influencer leurs décisions.

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas influencer les membres du Conseil? Tu es le fils du chef, Stoïck va forcément te donner raison.

\- Non. Dans ce cas-là, il devra agir en tant que chef, pas en tant que père, réfute Harold. Et je n'utiliserais aucun moyen détourné pour obtenir la main d'Astrid. Je veux me montrer digne d'elle et devenir son fiancé dans la légalité, sans avoir à supporter le poids d'une quelconque traîtrise.

\- Et si le Conseil décide de régler ça par un duel entre toi et moi? Je te préviens que je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

\- Je suis prêt à vous affronter n'importe quand.

\- Même s'il s'agit d'un duel à mort?

\- Si le Conseil décide d'un duel, puisque l'affaire aura été portée à son attention par moi, j'aurais le droit de décider des termes du duel. Je ne désire pas vous tuer, cela rendrait Astrid malheureuse et malgré votre refus et les soucis qu'il entraîne, je n'ai rien contre vous. De ce fait, je demanderais un duel au premier sang.

Asher reste silencieux un moment puis finit par soupirer.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Tu as contré toutes mes oppositions sans la moindre hésitation. Toutes mes félicitations, Harold, tu es désormais mon futur beau-fils.

Harold ouvre les yeux en grand et reste bouche bée quelques instants. Le père d'Astrid rit et donne une tape dans le dos du jeune viking.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais refuser le meilleur parti de Berk? Et puis, ma Astrid t'aime, c'est évident. Je ne vais pas la rendre malheureuse juste parce que mon côté paternel ne veut pas la voir quitter la maison et s'éloigner.

\- Mais, pourquoi refuser dans ce cas? demande Astrid qui est enfin parvenue à se glisser à l'extérieur et se trouve à côté d'Harold.

\- Je voulais savoir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour toi. Il est plutôt déterminé et n'a pas peur de m'affronter.

\- Alors, c'était un test?

\- Oui, ton fiancé l'a passé haut la main. Mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas fait mention de la dette du clan Hofferson. Il aurait pu me forcer la main en une simple phrase.

\- Hors de question, dit vivement Harold, ça me donnerait l'impression de marchander Astrid, ce n'est pas une pensée agréable et c'est un manque de respect envers Astrid.

\- Je me doutais que ta raison était celle-ci, avoue Asher, et ça me rassure. Tu tiens assez à ma Astrid pour considérer son bien-être avant tes désirs.

\- Tu vois? Harold est le meilleur.

\- Oui, oui, je vois ça. Maintenant, Astrid, va te promener avec ton fiancé, je dois aller annoncer la nouvelle à ta mère. Elle va être ravie, ça fait un moment qu'elle me harcèle pour que je parle à Stoïck afin d'établir un contrat de mariage entre vous deux.

\- Hein? Pourquoi elle veut ça? demande Astrid.

\- Parce qu'on sait depuis un moment que toi et Harold êtes ensemble, et que nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer à votre union. Il faudra que je parle à Stoïck après avoir fini avec ta mère.

\- Il sera à la maison toute la journée, dit Harold, il discute avec les chefs alliés et souhaite un peu de calme, le Grand Hall n'est pas vraiment pratique pour des discussions discrètes.

\- D'accord, j'irais là-bas dans ce cas.

\- Monsieur Hofferson, merci pour votre confiance. Je vous promets que je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour rendre Astrid heureuse.

\- Je sais. Allez, partez tous les deux. Allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos amis. Mais soyez sages. Vous n'êtes que fiancés, pas encore mariés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos, dit Astrid, Harold est très correct, il ne va pas plus loin que les convenances ne l'exigent.

Asher Hofferson rit bruyamment tandis que les deux jeunes vikings s'éloignent de la maison. Astrid a la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harold et son bras gauche est passé sous le bras droit de son fiancé.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, dit Astrid. Mon père t'a un peu inquiété mais tout s'est bien passé.

\- J'ai cru qu'un démon était en train de ma geler quand il a refusé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant paniqué de toute ma vie.

\- Même quand tu étais à Niflheim?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable. Mais j'étais bien plus déterminé à obtenir l'accord de ton père qu'à détruire les démons.

\- Je suis contente de voir où vont tes priorités, ça présage de bonnes choses pour le futur, dit Astrid en souriant.

\- Espérons-le. J'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour la journée, que dirais-tu d'aller chercher Tempête et Krokmou et de s'éloigner un peu de Berk? Au moins pour quelques heures?

\- Excellente idée. Mais nous devrions d'abord aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, non?

\- Pas la peine, je suis certain que le village tout entier sera au courant en moins d'une heure. Nous n'avons pas exactement été discrets, ton père et moi, lorsque nous discutions.

\- Pas faux, j'ai vu quelques personnes qui essayaient d'écouter discrètement.

\- Je vais juste en parler à mon père, dit Harold, pour le prévenir que ton père va passer dans la matinée et à quel propos. Il risque de me réduire en bouillie si je ne lui dis pas moi-même.

\- On va éviter ça. Je vais à la Vallée pour préparer Tempête, tu me rejoins là-bas?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je selles Krokmou en t'attendant?

\- Inutile, Krokmou est dans ma chambre, monsieur n'avait pas envie de sortir ce matin, il a mangé trop de poissons hier soir avant d'aller dormir. Je vais le secouer un peu.

\- C'est un dragon, comment tu penses pouvoir le secouer?

\- C'est très simple, répond Harold en souriant. Je lui montre la selle et je lui promets un bon vol, bien long. Et si je lui dis que Tempête veut le défier à une course de vitesse, il sera levé avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux.

\- Je vais dire à Tempête de se préparer à lui faire mordre la poussière dans ce cas, ça lui apprendra à faire le feignant.

\- Ah, tu penses pouvoir battre un furie nocturne?

\- Tempête est presque aussi rapide, avec un peu d'entraînement, elle parviendra à le dépasser.

\- Aucune chance, Krokmou est et restera le plus rapide de tous les dragons.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ne viens pas pleurer quand Tempête et moi nous vous attendrons au point d'arrivée.

\- Le seul moyen pour que vous arriviez avant nous serait que Krokmou et moi fassions deux tours au lieu d'un. Dans le même temps qui vous est nécessaire pour en faire un seul, bien entendu.

\- Monsieur est bien confiant à ce que je vois. Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, la chute va être plus douloureuse quand tu redescendras de ton piédestal.

\- Madame semble certaine de pouvoir me faire chuter. Ne met pas le chariot avant le yak, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir avancer.

Les deux jeunes vikings arrêtent de marcher et échangent un sourire avant de se séparer. Astrid s'enfonce dans la forêt tandis qu'Harold se dirige vers sa maison.

Ils se retrouvent à peine trente minutes plus tard et ne perdent pas de temps pour décoller. Ils volent d'abord en silence et lentement, appréciant l'air frais et le calme, puis se lancent dans une course. Les deux dragons sont excités et volent le plus vite possible. Krokmou arrive le premier au point désigné comme étant la ligne d'arrivée. Harold retire son casque et adresse un sourire suffisant à Astrid qui lui renvoie une grimace avant de le défier de nouveau. Les deux jeunes vikings passent plusieurs heures à faire la course ou à voler tranquillement, appréciant de n'avoir aucune compagnie en-dehors des dragons. Quand ils se décident enfin à rentrer sur Berk, à la mi-journée, ils demandent à Krokmou et Tempête de voler lentement pour faire durer le moment. Ils finissent par arriver à la Vallée et ne sont guère étonnés d'y voir les autres jeunes qui les attendent. Dès qu'ils sont au sol et qu'ils descendent de selle, les jeunes se précipitent vers eux.

\- Harold, Astrid! s'écrie Varek. Tout le monde est au courant, le village ne parle que de ça! Beaucoup sont surpris mais quelques personnes s'en doutaient déjà, alors les réactions sont plutôt mitigées, mais personne n'est contre. Ah, au fait, félicitations!

\- Merci, dit Harold. Vous attendez ici depuis longtemps?

\- Depuis que nous sommes au courant. Je me doutais que vous désireriez aller voler un peu alors je suis venu directement à la Vallée, mais vous étiez déjà partis. Rustik et les jumeaux m'ont suivi.

\- Astrid, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, se lamente Rustik. Comment ton père a-t-il pu accepter? Alors que je suis le meilleur prétendant que Berk ait à offrir! J'ai le cœur brisé de te savoir dans une telle situation. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais dire à mon père de s'opposer à cette union lors de la prochaine session du Conseil et tu seras de nouveau libre. Nous pourrons ensuite passer tout notre temps ensemble, comme les dieux le désirent.

Un flash gris est tout ce que les jeunes peuvent voir avant d'apercevoir Rustik maintenu au sol par le pied gauche d'Astrid et la lame de la hache de la viking blonde à quelques centimètres de la gorge du jeune viking.

\- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour saboter mon mariage avec Harold, menace Astrid, je te laisserais vivre assez longtemps pour regretter ton erreur avant de te tuer de la pire façon que les vikings aient jamais vu. Compris?

\- Astrid, souffle Rustik en essayant de se dégager, je veux seulement ton bonheur. Tu ne l'auras pas avec Harold.

\- Oh si, crois-moi, je suis bien plus heureuse quand je passe une minute avec Harold que toute une journée à écouter idioties. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et même si tu étais le dernier homme vivant, je préférerais me jeter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de t'épouser. Alors arrête de ma harceler. Et inutile d'aller te plaindre à ton père. Tu n'es plus en enfant, grandis et commence à agir par toi-même au lieu de toujours compter sur ton père.

\- Mais...

\- Un mot de plus et je te fais chanter, très aigu.

Immédiatement, Rustik cesse de bouger et se tait. Astrid arbore un air satisfait et le relâche puis retourne auprès d'Harold.

\- C'est en voyant ça que je me dit que je suis extrêmement chanceux, confie Harold à sa fiancée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne t'arrivera jamais si tu continues à te comporter comme tu le fais habituellement.

\- Me voilà rassuré.

\- Alors, dit Kranedur en avançant vers le couple, son père t'a donné la main d'Astrid?

\- Oui, répond Harold en soupirant d'un ai las avant de se tourner vers Astrid pour lui chuchoter tout bas. Je vois déjà où se dirige cette conversation.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle a encore sa main? Ou tu vas la couper plus tard?

\- Mais t'es vraiment un yak avec une cervelle d'asticot, toi! s'exclame Kognedur. Donner la main d'une fille à un garçon, ça veut dire qu'ils vont se marier!

\- Je sais ça! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi on donne la main, c'est stupide.

\- C'est une expression! Je te l'ai dit!

\- Ouais, mais c'est une expression stupide. Pourquoi dire qu'on donne quelque chose si on le fait pas?

\- C'est comme quand on dit _jeter un coup d'œil_ , tu ne jettes pas ton œil, tu regardes, c'est tout!

\- Ben voilà, c'est encore une expression stupide. Et puisque c'est stupide, je ne comprends pas, vu que je suis encore moins intelligent qu'une personne stupide.

\- Attends, tu en es conscient? intervient Varek.

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot quand même! Mon intellect est trop grand pour ne pas m'apercevoir d'une chose aussi insignifiante.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire contredis tout ce que tu as dit auparavant, proteste Varek.

\- Non, c'est juste que je suis intelligent dans la stupidité. Pas vrai Kogne?

\- Tout à fait, Krane, mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer que ces vikings manquant de stupidité comprennent notre raisonnement, c'est trop dur pour eux.

\- Je suis tellement reconnaissant de ne pas manquer de bon sens, dit Harold en entraînant Astrid un peu plus loin. Ce serait une véritable honte d'être au même niveau que ces deux-là.

\- Sois réaliste, personne n'est au niveau des jumeaux. Mêmes les plus butés de tous les vikings sont plus intelligents qu'eux.

\- C'est quoi le rapport entre l'entêtement et l'intelligence?

\- Ça va souvent de pair chez les vikings. Bien qu'en général, un viking est têtu et moyennement intelligent. Et puis il y a les cas rares, comme les jumeaux : têtus et dépourvus de la moindre étincelle d'intelligence. Pour finir, il y a les cas encore plus rares : un viking tête et plus intelligent que tous les membres de son village réunis. Je n'en connais qu'un seul et j'ai la chance d'être fiancé à cette exception.

\- Oh, je suis une exception maintenant?

\- Non, toi, tu es un miracle, dit Astrid. Tu ne respectes aucune des normes vikings et tu finis toujours par te hisser au sommet.

\- C'est bon, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

\- Pourquoi arrêter? Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

\- Astriiiid!

Se disputant légèrement, les deux jeunes vikings quittent la Vallée, laissant les autres jeunes derrière, et retournent au village. Comme annoncé par Varek, les villageois les accueillent avec des cris de réjouissance et leur posent de nombreuses questions. Quand ils parviennent enfin à s'échapper, Harold et Astrid se rendant à la forge, heureusement vide, et s'assoient sous la fenêtre pour ne pas être vus. Échangeant un regard, ils sont pris d'un rire silencieux.

\- Ça change par rapport à il y a quelques mois, non? demande Astrid.

\- Et comment! approuve Harold. On pouvait à peine se voir sans chercher à se tuer l'un l'autre, le village entier me détestait et mon père était inexistant dans ma vie. Je dois dire que je préfère la situation actuelle, même si je me passerais bien de toute l'exubérance des villageois.

\- Moi aussi je préfère maintenant. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point ma vie était ennuyeuse avant qu'on commencer l'entraînement et que je découvre que je ne pouvais pas te supporter.

\- On pourrait se demander comment on finit par être fiancés.

\- Je ne vais pas questionner les choix des dieux, surtout quand le résultat final me plaît à ce point.

\- Tu penses que ce sont les dieux qui ont dirigés tout ça?

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre?

\- Nous. Je suis plus à l'aise en sachant que nous décidons nous-même de notre avenir plutôt que de laisser ce choix entre les mains des dieux.

Astrid reste silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ces paroles.

\- Alors, si c'est toi qui décides de ton propre chemin, pourquoi ne pas avoir changé les choses plus tôt? Tu en avais les moyens et les capacités.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas de motivation. Tout a changé quand j'ai rencontré Krokmou. Il m'a donné un but et un nouveau moyen d'y parvenir. Mais surtout, c'est toi qui m'a fourni la motivation.

\- Moi?

\- Oui. Si je devais passer ma vie auprès de toi, je voulais vivre dans un monde sûr, ou du moins qui ne soit plus menacé par des démons.

\- Alors, c'est pour moi que tu as fais tout ça?

\- En grande partie. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je voulais aussi changer les choses pour ne plus être la risée du village. Je me sentais étouffé.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant que tu es le héros du village?

Harold fronce les sourcils et réfléchit pour trouver les bons mots.

\- En deux mots, dit Astrid, pas besoin de faire un récit.

\- En deux mots? Hum... Je dirais : libéré, délivré.

* * *

 **Bwah ah ah ah! Ah ah ah ah ah! Je vous l'avais dit! Je vous avais dit que je mettrais une référence à La Reine des neiges! Mission accomplie! Bon, je rédige ma note d'auteur puis je vais me planquer pour éviter les missiles et autres que vous allez très certainement me lancer.**

 **Pour commencer, merci beaucoup à vous tous et toutes pour avoir suivi cette fic. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, votre fidélité, votre compréhension lorsque je ne publiais pas et quand je publiais très tard, votre bonne humeur, vos encouragements.**

 **Maintenant, des remerciements à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des commentaires (par ordre alphabétique, pas de jaloux!^^). Merci à 3lise, Ange du Sommeil, Caliste, chouchou, Cristal de glace, Crsitalya, Dark FrozenVI, didi59, Dragon4ever, FlyAway98, inukag9, JayIshtar, JennyDouby3, Jyuunokuon, kit, krokmou83, La nouille, Laetitia-chan, leaurka, Leelander, Lola697, lovelylove 2016, Mayacho, mc arno, michou (Daulphina21), Nathan Frost, Novice 64, Orianette (Orianesamba), Timothe, The WindMaker (LightPlatinium), What, Yuki 575 et tous les guests anonymes. Vos commentaires ont été très appréciés et, pour beaucoup, m'ont bien fait rire. J'ai aussi apprécié les conversations en PM avec certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de perdre du temps à échanger des bêtises avec moi.**

 **Quelques chiffres, si ça vous intéresse : 18530 vues, 324 commentaires, 40 followers, 34 favoris. C'est le meilleur résultat obtenu. Mes autres fics ont bien fonctionné mais pas à ce point. C'est grâce à vous.**

 **Je dois avouer que je n'envisageais pas que la fic durerait si longtemps, je ne pensais pas dépasser 40 chapitres. Comme quoi, on est jamais sûr de rien.**

 **Merci d'avoir supporté mes bêtises dans mes notes d'auteur et les références cachées (Hoopa (la personne concernée se reconnaîtra, pour les autres, ignorez cette parenthèse)).**

 **Il ne reste que les trois chapitres spéciaux qui arriveront la semaine prochaine. J'ai enfin décidé de les écrire et les publier sur le même modèle que pour la fic, donc lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Ce qui veut dire que cette fic sera officiellement terminée vendredi prochain.**

 **Après la fin de la fic, je vais prendre un mois de pause, qui me servira à revoir les dvd de Skyland afin de bien me remettre dans l'histoire pour me lancer dans ma prochaine fic. Le jour où je publierais le premier chapitre, je mettrais une annonce temporaire sur mes autres fics afin de vous prévenir, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de personnes qui vont suivre ou commenter la fic sur Skyland, mais je vais la faire quand même car j'y tiens beaucoup. Après celle de Skyland, je ferais une autre fic sur Dragons. Le sujet n'est pas encore décidé, c'est à ça que sert le poll sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et voter si ce n'est pas déjà fait. **

**Comme d'habitude, je répondrais aux commentaires directement si c'est possible et dans les notes d'auteurs sur les chapitres suivants. À propos des commentaires, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec durant cette l'écriture de cette fic, donc si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines personnes, je vous présente mes excuses.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir suivi et lu cette fic, d'avoir partagé cette aventure.**

 **Bon week-end!**

 **P.S. : Je fais la baby-sitter ce soir, donc je ne pourrais pas répondre avant demain. Ce qui explique aussi que je publie aussi tôt dans la journée, pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.^^**


	59. Chapitre spécial 01: Réflexion d'un père

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre spécial, dédié à Jyuunokuon, qui a posté le 100ème commentaire de la fic. Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de la fic, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Pour ce chapitre spécial, Jyuunokuon m'a soumis plusieurs questions que voici : Pourquoi Stoïck est-il si dur avec son propre fils alors que d'autres rêveraient de l'avoir comme fils? Que se passait-il dans la tête du chef de Berk? Que pense-t-il réellement d'Harold? Comment a évolué son point de vue?**

 **J'ai tenté de répondre du mieux possible. L'action se déroule quelques jours avant l'attaque de l'île des démons. Les chefs sont tous réunis dans la maison qui accueille les chefs des tribus alliées et ils passent la soirée à discuter (un peu) et boire (beaucoup). Bien entendu, je n'arrive jamais à faire un chapitre bien sérieux, donc il y a un peu de bêtise qui traîne dans le chapitre.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je peux te poser une question un peu beaucoup personnelle? demande Kran'deuf en contemplant d'un air triste sa chope vide.

\- Ça dépend de la question, répond Stoïck. Et arrête de regarder cette chope comme si elle venait de t'insulter.

\- Mais elle m'a insulté! Elle ose être vide alors que je désire boire encore, un peu, ou beaucoup.

\- Tu répètes un peu beaucoup ces mots, petits, dit Vestij, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de poser ta chope et d'aller au lit. L'attaque sur l'île est prévue dans un quelques jours, dès que les démons auront pointé leurs affreuses têtes, ce serait sage que tu sois sobre d'ici là.

\- J'ai la tête parfaitement claire! objecte Kran'deuf.

\- Mais bien sûr, comme si dire qu'une chope t'a insulté est tout à fait normal, raille Auriane.

\- Vous pouvez vous moquer, vous ne comprenez pas ma détresse et mon désespoir.

\- Et pourquoi ça? interroge Hasson.

\- Parce que vos chopes ne sont pas vides, répond Kran'deuf avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les autres chefs rigolent devant l'air solennel de Kran'deuf tandis que Stoïck attrape un nouvelle barrique d'hydromel et la pose sur la table.

\- Remplis ta chope et cesse de raconter des inepties, ça évitera que nous ayons une migraine avant d'être pleinement enivrés.

\- Ah, je savais que tu es un bon ami, se réjouit Kran'deuf en remplissant sa chope.

\- Tu voulais savoir quoi? demande Auriane.

\- Hum?

\- Tu voulais poser une question à Stoïck, non?

\- Ah, c'est vrai! s'écrie Kran'deuf. Stoïck! Mon cher ami et homologue de Berk, éclaire-moi sur un point : pourquoi ton attitude envers ton fils a-t-elle toujours été si dure? Le gamin n'est pas le plus facile à gérer, je te l'accorde, mais il a une bonne tête, du cran et tout un tas d'autres qualités. Honnêtement, si mon fils aîné présentait ne serait-ce que la moitié des qualités de ton fils, je serais le père le plus heureux du monde.

\- J'avoue être très curieux à ce sujet moi-même, confie Vestij. J'ai un très bon fils et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde mais j'aurais été très content d'avoir un second fils si ça avait été Harold.

Stoïck ne répond pas immédiatement. Il avale une gorgée d'hydromel et laisse son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée. La maison accueillant le chefs alliés dispose d'une grande cheminée afin de fournir assez de chaleur. De ce fait, elle occupe une grosse partie du mur et est visible de n'importe quel coin de la pièce. Même assit dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné et derrière la table, Stoïck peut très bien voir les flammes. Les autres chefs le laissent réfléchir en silence.

\- C'est à cause de Valka, finit par dire Stoïck.

\- Ta femme? interroge Auriane.

\- Oui. Quand je vois Harold, je ne peux m'empêcher de pense à Val.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui reproches la mort de sa mère? demande Grif sur un ton de réprimande. J'ai entendu l'histoire, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Par les dieux, non! Harold était bien trop petit pour faire quoi que ce soit et c'est Val qui a décidé de sortir de la maison pour me rejoindre. Si elle était restée à l'intérieur, elle n'aurait pas été attaquée. Harold a été suffisamment traumatisé par l'événement, inutile de le faire culpabiliser.

\- Alors quel est le rapport? questionne Hasson.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, Val et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant. Elle a perdu deux autres enfants avant qu'Harold ne vienne au monde. Et elle n'est jamais retombée enceinte par la suite. Harold a toujours été notre miracle. Val l'aimait plus que tout et, comme elle l'a prouvé, elle était prête à mourir pour le protéger. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque nous étions tous les trois à la maison, passant du temps ensemble. Quand Val est morte, j'ai eu peur de perdre Harold également. Comme sa mère, il a toujours été de constitution frêle. Il n'est pas musclé comme les autres enfants de son âge et ne dispose pas d'une grande force physique. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais il y a encore quelques temps. Il est bien plus fort que son apparence ne le laisse croire. Mais avant, je le voyais comme un enfant faible qui devait être protégé. Après la mort de Val, j'ai gardé Harold enfermé à la maison par peur qu'il ne se blesse. À ce moment-là, les attaques des démons ont commencé à devenir plus dures, donc je passais de moins en moins de temps avec mon fils. J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de rentrer tard le soir, de ce fait Harold me voyait très rarement. Il n'a pas supporté son isolement bien longtemps et a commencé à se faufiler à l'extérieur. Quand je l'attrapais, je le grondais et le ramenais à la maison sans l'écouter. Je me disais que quoi qu'il dise, ce n'était pas une raison valide pour risquer sa sécurité. Avec le temps, j'ai gardé cette habitude de le sermonner sans l'écouter, à tel point que je me suis mis à lui crier dessus dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. J'ai... Je regrette beaucoup des choses qui se sont passées dans les années après la mort de Val. Je me suis éloigné de mon fils et il est devenu un étranger pour moi. Le coup de grâce est venu de la part d'un chef de tribu avec lequel nous n'avons pas d'accord. Il passait près de Berk pour se rendre je ne sais où et s'est arrêté pour faire le plein de provisions. Bien que nous n'ayons pas d'accord, il serait mal vu de refuser de lui vendre des provisions. Il a accosté et nous avons discuté pendant que son drakkar était chargé. Harold avait tout juste sept ans et jouait avec un terreur terrible près du port. Le fils de l'autre chef est descendu du drakkar et s'est approché d'Harold. Ils ont parlé un petit moment puis le fils du chef a bousculé Harold et tenté de prendre le dragon. Harold l'en a empêché en le faisant tomber. Nous avons vu la scène mais ne sommes pas intervenus, puisqu'il est assez courant de voir des enfants se battre. Cependant, quand l'autre enfant a commencé à donner des coups de pied et de poing à Harold, je me suis interposé et ai renvoyé mon fils à la maison. Le fils de l'autre chef est retourné dans le drakkar et son père s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a dit qu'il espérait que je remarierais rapidement et aurais un second fils parce qu'Harold ne semblait clairement pas apte à devenir le futur chef de la tribu s'il avait besoin d'être sauvé lors d'une dispute enfantine. Il a insinué que présenter Harold comme mon héritier envoyait une image de faiblesse. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ses paroles. Mais alors que les mois passaient, j'ai remarqué qu'Harold se faisait battre régulièrement par les autres enfants du village. Il ne parvenait jamais à placer un coup et était toujours perdant. J'ai honte d'avouer que les paroles du chef étranger me sont revenues en tête. J'ai comparé Harold à mon neveu, Rustik, et j'ai constaté les différences. J'ai vu les défauts et ignoré les qualités qui commençaient déjà à faire surface. Ça, ce sont les raisons les plus faciles à admettre, mais si elles dures à accepter. En réfléchissant à mon comportement d'alors, je me dis que j'ai commis plus d'erreurs en même pas dix ans que certains vikings en font durant toute leur vie.

\- Alors, tu as commencé à négliger ton fils juste parce que tu avais peur de le perdre comme ton épouse? demande Auriane.

\- Oui et non. Harold ressemble beaucoup à sa mère physiquement. Il a la même structure faciale, la même morphologie, la même souplesse et la même rapidité. Mais surtout, il a le même caractère. Comme Val, il se sert plus de sa tête que de ses muscles, il n'hésite pas à faire connaître son opinion, fait ce qu'il veut et il est plus têtu que toute une tribu de vikings. Il possède la même sournoiserie que sa mère aussi. Quand il veut faire quelque chose alors qu'il sait que ça lui est interdit, il trouve un moyen pour contourner l'interdiction sans jamais se faire attraper. Ou alors, il a toujours un argument qui lui permet de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Je voyais ces traits de caractère mais je les considérais comme contraire au code de conduite d'un viking. Gueulfor m'a fait comprendre que ce code n'est rien de plus qu'une fausse image. Harold n'est pas comme tous les autres vikings et c'est cela qui fait sa force. Je refusais juste de l'admettre parce que quand je regardais Harold, c'était Valka que je voyais. Et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire mon deuil correctement. Tout ça est retombé sur mon fils alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ou se défendre.

\- C'est arrivé à d'autres vikings avant toi, dit doucement Vestij, et ça arrivera à d'autres bien après toi. Je ne dis pas que tes actions étaient justifiées, mais en tant que chef, tu ne pouvais te permettre de montrer des faiblesses. De ce fait, tu n'as laisse personne s'approcher d'assez près pour voir à quel point tu étais blessé par la disparition de ton épouse. Un chef se doit d'être fort en toutes circonstances, c'est son rôle. Et malheureusement, c'est Harold qui été victime de ce rôle.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Auriane. Diriger une tribu n'est pas le travail le plus facile qui soit, c'est même l'un des plus difficiles. Mais nous devons nous appuyer sur notre famille et nos amis, sinon nous nous écroulons. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne sommes que des vikings comme les autres.

\- Des vikings avec juste un peu plus de responsabilités, ajoute Kran'deuf. Tu n'a pas été assez entouré à un moment particulièrement dur et ça t'a mené à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Tout ce que tu peux faire à présent, c'est essayer d'arranger les choses.

\- Absolument, dit Grif. Les relations entre toi et ton gamin sont encore un peu tendues mais je ne pense pas que tout soit perdu. Et puis, même si c'est sur un ton aussi froid que ces démons, vous vous parlez encore ces jours-ci. Alors tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Ah, maintenant qu'il le mentionne, tu sembles faire des efforts pour te rapprocher de ton fils, observe Kran'deuf. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

\- Gueulfor me fait des rapports journaliers sur les progrès des jeunes à l'entraînement, sourit Stoïck en répondant, et il ne manque pas de faire les éloges d'Harold. J'ai été très surpris quand j'ai entendu comment il a battu les autres, je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle prouesse. Et quand il est devenu ami avec le furie nocturne, il m'a montré à quel point il peut être déterminé. Il a repoussé tous mes arguments contre moi et a réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je n'ai pas été le seul impressionné. Les autres membres du Conseil, du moins ceux qui sont honnêtes, m'ont fait part de leur étonnement quant au comportement d'Harold et à sa connaissance des lois, ainsi que de sa façon de les contourner ou de les plier. J'ai aussi vu comment les autres jeunes ont changé d'attitude envers mon fils. Alors qu'ils l'ignoraient ou la battaient, ils se sont mis à passer du temps avec lui et à discuter. Au début, je pensais juste que Gueulfor leur avait interdit de se battre et les avait obligé à se rapprocher pour un exercice mais j'ai vite vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils passent du temps ensemble parce qu'ils le veulent et apprécient la compagnie les uns des autres. Et puis, Harold et moi avons eu plusieurs _discussions_ assez mouvementées. Il n'a plus peur de se taire. Il m'a dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. Je dois dire que ça a fait très mal de m'entendre dire que, pour lui, je n'étais ni un père ni un bon chef. Ce sont des paroles semblables à une bonne claque, elles réveillent. Gueulfor m'a adressé quelques remarques par la suite et quand j'ai enfin commencé à réfléchir, je me suis aperçu qu'en tentant de protéger mon fils, j'étais en train de le perdre. C'est pourquoi je tente de me calmer et de l'écouter, d'apprendre à le connaître.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, commente Hasson. Je n'ai pas encore d'enfant, mais je me souviens de comment était mon cousin au même âge. Ingérable.

\- Tous les jeunes vikings sont ingérables, dit Stoïck, mais Harold est plus compliqué. Il est difficile à cerner et ne fait rien pour simplifier la tâche. Je crains de ne jamais le comprendre totalement.

\- Bah, qui peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête des jeunes? lance Grif. Surtout dans une tête comme celle de ton gamin. Il est presque trop intelligent. Si je ne savais pas que les dieux n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, je dirais presque que son intelligence est un don des dieux.

\- Oh non, pas du tout, réfute Stoïck. Harold tient ça de sa mère. Valka n'était pas aussi intelligente, mais elle avait une bonne tête.

\- À t'entendre, on pourrait croire que le petit n'a rien hérité de toi, dit Vestij.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment vu ce que nous pourrions avoir en commun. En-dehors de nos qualités de chef.

\- C'est peut-être ça, ton problème, pointe Auriane. Tu regardes les différences sans t'intéresser aux points communs. Commence à chercher des choses qui vous relient, ça devrait simplifier vos relations.

\- Pas bête, approuve Kran'deuf. Au moins, quand il aura réparé ses liens avec son fils, Stoïck arrêtera de transformer nos réunions de fin de journée en séances d'aide sur la parenté.

\- C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet, ce soir, accuse Vestij.

\- J'ai juste posé une question, par pure curiosité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous déballe toute sa vie. Oh? Pourquoi ma chope est encore vide?


	60. Chapitre spécial 02 : Futur

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le second chapitre spécial, dédié à La nouille, auteur du 200ème commentaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez différent du reste de la fic, mais en même temps, les demandes étaient libres.**

 **Voici ce qui était demandé pour ce chapitre :**

 **Une personne raconte l'histoire aux générations futures. L'histoire qui est écrite depuis le début est le récit de Varek et elle est transmise. Un peu en mode :**  
 **Une femme posa un livre sur une table de chevet.**  
 **Enfant 1: Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ?**  
 **Enfant 2: Oh non ! Tu peux nous la relire ?**  
 **Enfant 3: Oh oui ! Encore !**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé que le sujet était très intéressant. J'espère avoir réussi à respecter les souhaits de La nouille.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. À vendredi pour le tout dernier chapitre spécial. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- _… Libéré, délivré._ Fin!

\- Hein? Déjà?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé après? Il est devenu chef, pas vrai? Et il s'est marié avec Astrid? Ils ont eu des enfants?

\- Et les autres, ils sont devenus quoi? Et le papa de Harold, il est resté gentil après?

\- Et Gueulfor? Il a continué à dire des bêtises?

\- Et...

\- Du calme, pas tous à la fois! Je vous ai déjà dit de parler chacun à votre tour. Vous le savez, non?

\- Pardon, Érine! disent plusieurs voix en même temps.

\- Excuse acceptée. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions, c'est l'un après l'autre. Il reste encore une heure avant la fin de l'école, nous avons le temps de parler un peu. Alors voyons, qui va commencer? Hum... Al, à toi.

\- Il est devenu quoi, Harold, après? Pourquoi l'histoire s'arrête là?

\- Eh bien, le livre que je viens de vous lire parle exclusivement de comment Harold est devenu le grand héros que tout le monde connaît aujourd'hui. Nous avons quelques paragraphes sur sa vie avant qu'il rencontre Krokmou, mais cette histoire se concentre sur la destruction de l'île des démons et l'anéantissement de cette menace. Varek voulait séparer les récits qui entourent Harold pour ne pas tout mélanger. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Harold après qu'il ait fait sa demande au père d'Astrid, il faudra lire le livre _Harold : une vie, un destin_. Je pourrais vous trouver le livre pour la semaine prochaine, si vous voulez.

\- Oui! s'écrient les enfants avec joie.

\- Alors je vais faire ça, reprend Érine. Elsa, tu as une question?

\- Est-ce qu'Harold et Astrid se sont mariés?

\- Oui, mais on verra ça avec le prochain livre, d'accord? Ne posez plus de questions à ce sujet, sinon je n'aurais plus rien à vous lire! Jim, tu veux savoir quelque chose?

\- Pourquoi on a plus de dons? demande le petit garçon. Les dieux ne nous aiment plus?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Qui se rappelle pourquoi les humains ont reçus des dons, au départ.

\- Pour combattre les démons? questionne Elsa.

\- Exact. Après qu'Harold ait détruit le seul point d'accès à notre monde, les démons n'ont jamais pu revenir. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de menace, les dieux n'ont plus eu de raison de nous accorder des dons. C'est pourquoi, à partir de l'année suivant les événements de _Midgard contre Niflheim_ , plus aucun enfant n'est né en ayant des dons.

\- Alors Harold a perdu ses dons? demande Jim.

\- Non. Ceux qui avaient déjà des dons les ont conservés. Harold a gardé ses dons jusqu'à sa mort, comme tous les autres vikings de cette époque. Et puisque aucun autre viking n'a jamais présenté autant de dons qu'Harold, il reste encore à ce jour un cas exceptionnel et un être aimé des dieux. Quelque d'autre à une question? Oui, à toi, Milo.

\- Krokmou était vraiment le dernier furie nocturne? interroge l'enfant en remontant ses lunettes.

\- La plupart des livres historiques disent que oui, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nous n'en avons pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons toujours les autres races de dragons, même si certaines ont changé, mais les furies nocturnes restent les plus mystérieux de tous les dragons. Et...

\- Comment les Anciens savent avec quel dragon on peut aller s'ils n'ont plus de dons? demande une fillette.

\- Aurore, j'ai déjà dit qu'il faut attendre son tour et ne pas couper la parole, gronde Érine.

\- Désolée, dit Aurore.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, les Anciens se basent sur la personnalité de chaque enfant et sur quelques tests qui permettent d'évaluer la compatibilité entre un humain et un dragon.

\- C'est quoi la _contapabilité_?

\- Com-pa-ti-bi-li-té, énonce Érine. C'est ce qui dit si on s'entend bien avec un dragon ou non. Par exemple, je suis liée à un cauchemar monstrueux parce que nous nous entendons très bien.

\- On peut savoir avec quel dragon on ira avant le test? demande Jim.

\- Non, les Anciens font très attention à ne rien dévoiler. Jack, tu as une question?

\- Pourquoi on a les dragons à dix ans? Harold et ses amis ont eu les leurs à quinze ans, non?

\- C'est vrai, mais les temps ont changé. Nous n'avons plus de guerre aujourd'hui, ou du moins, plus comme avant. Les dragons sont une très grande partie de nos vies et il est mieux de les avoir le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas être gêné par la suite. Quand vous aurez dix ans, vous commencerez une nouvelle étape de votre éducation, donc un gros changement comme l'ajout d'un dragon vous permettra de vraiment grandir. À quinze ans, vous aurez des examens, il est préférable de ne pas trop vous bouleverser à ce moment-là. Et puis, c'est à partir de seize ans que vous pourrez vous inscrire dans les courses de dragons. C'est mieux de bien savoir voler avant de participer, si vous voulez y prendre part, bien entendu.

\- Mais on a pas le permis de vol avant nos dix-huit ans, proteste Jack, alors on peut pas voler sur nos dragons!

\- Le permis de vol est important, c'est exact, approuve Érine, il vous donne le droit d'utiliser votre dragon pour vous déplacer sans avoir à utiliser les trains, bus ou autres. Mais pour les courses, vous pouvez passer un permis de vol temporaire qui n'appartient qu'aux coureurs. Bien sûr, ce permis est limité aux courses et aux trajets qui concernent les courses. Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser pour les trajets de tous les jours.

\- Qui a inventé les permis? Harold n'en avait pas, dit Elsa.

\- C'est Harold lui-même qui a eu cette idée. Il a constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup d'accidents de vol, parce que la plupart des vikings ne faisaient pas vraiment attention durant les leçons. Du coup, il a discuté avec Varek, qui faisait partie de son Conseil, et ensemble, ils ont décidé de mettre un nouveau système au point : les permis. Seuls les vikings disposant d'un permis avaient le droit de voler. Et pour obtenir ce permis, il fallait réussir les épreuves, un peu comme le code du ciel et l'examen de vol. C'est la même chose que le code de la route et l'examen de conduite, sauf que c'est avec un dragon. C'est pourquoi il est plus difficile d'avoir le permis de vol que le permis de conduire. Un dragon est très différent d'une voiture, mais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer. Une autre question? Mérida?

\- Les démons sont vraiment partis? Ils ne reviendront jamais? demande la petite fille en soufflant une mèche de cheveux roux et bouclés de devant ses yeux.

\- Plus aucun n'a été vu depuis qu'Harold a détruit l'île et la faille, répond Érine. L'endroit où se trouvait l'île est toujours resté très surveillé et de nos jours, beaucoup d'équipes scientifiques s'y rendent pour étudier les restes sous-marins de l'île. Certaines personnes disent que c'est une mauvaise chose, que ça pourrait faire revenir les démons. Mais les restes de l'île sont trop petits et trop peu nombreux pour représenter une véritable menace. Et jamais aucune faille n'a été rouverte, donc il est sûr de penser que les démons ne reviendront pas. Et s'ils reviennent, Harold s'est assuré de laisser des instructions pour que nous puissions nous défendre. Il a fait beaucoup de recherches et d'expérimentations. Vers la fin de sa vie, il a réussi à produire une substance qui donne les même effets qu'une boule de plasma d'un furie nocturne. La formule est connue et nos meilleurs scientifiques savent la reproduire. Nous ne sommes plus sans défense.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est plus sur l'île de Berk? demande une autre fillette.

\- Oui, acquiesce Érine. L'île de Berk a été abandonnée il y a près de huit siècles, ainsi que toutes les autres îles qui servaient de maison aux vikings. Nos ancêtres ont estimé que les populations devenaient trop nombreuses et même les îles désertes se faisaient rares. Ils ont donc décidé de venir sur le continent pour s'y installer. Une autre raison de ce déménagement était que certains vikings se montraient mal à l'aise à l'idée de vivre si près des restes de l'île. Comme Berk était l'île centrale du peuple viking, grâce à Harold, tous les vikings ont suivi, même ceux des îles les plus éloignées. Aujourd'hui, l'île de Berk est une base scientifique ainsi qu'une destination touristique protégée. Les maisons et autres installations ont été conservées et toutes les îles ayant un jour abrité des vikings sont sous protection de l'état. Personne ne peut s'y rendre sans autorisation, l'ère est étroitement surveillée. Oui, Al, tu veux savoir quelque chose?

\- Si Berk existe toujours, pourquoi notre ville aussi s'appelle Berk?

\- Pour être exacte, notre ville s'appelle Nouvelle Berk, en hommage à la première Berk. Mais la plupart des gens disent juste Berk. Même les étrangers comprennent qu'il s'agit de cette ville-ci, puisque plus personne ne vit sur l'île.

\- Pourquoi nos ancêtres sont venus ici? demande Mérida. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres endroits, alors pourquoi ici?

\- Parce que, à cette époque, il s'agissait du seul continent encore inhabité. Et il était assez grand pour accueillir toutes les tribus vikings. Puisque Berk dirigeait les autres tribus, c'est le chef de Berk qui a pu choisir en premier où il souhaitait établir sa tribu. Il a choisi l'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à certaines paysages de Berk. Et il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de l'océan non plus, donc il s'est installé ici. Les autres tribus sont allées un peu plus loin dans le continent. Au fil des siècles, les tribus ont disparu et aujourd'hui, nous ne formons plus qu'un seul pays, avec un seul dirigeant. Bien entendu, il y a différentes régions, que l'on pourrait même appeler _mini-pays_ à cause de leur surface et de leur population, mais au final, chaque région obéit au dirigeant de Berk, le Chef. Le titre est resté au fil des générations et se transmet toujours dans la famille, garçon comme fille peut devenir Chef.

\- Est-ce que le Chef est de la même famille qu'Harold? s'enquiert Elsa.

\- Oui. Cette lignée est toujours restée à cette position. La sagesse d'Harold s'est transmise et tous les Chefs ont su être bons et dignes de confiance. Il y en a bien certains, et certaines, qui n'étaient pas très appréciés, mais jamais le rôle de Chef n'a quitté cette famille.

\- Et les autres chefs? demande Milo. Ils sont devenus quoi?

\- Ils ont jurés fidélité à Harold, répond Érine. Ils sont restés les chefs de leur tribu mais ils obéissaient à Harold. Aujourd'hui, les dirigeants des différentes régions sont leurs descendants. Ces dirigeants sont appelés des Seconds et Secondes. Chaque Second dirige une région et les maires des différentes villes répondent aux Seconds, qui eux-mêmes répondent au Chef. C'est un système très simple. Les dragons sont dirigés par l'Alpha, qui peut être de n'importe quelle race ou tribu. Le premier Alpha était Krokmou, le partenaire d'Harold. Mais depuis lui, aucun Chef n'a eu d'Alpha pour partenaire. Pas que ce soit un mauvais signe. Être le partenaire d'un Alpha ne donne aucun pouvoir particulier à l'humain.

\- Est-ce qu'un chef aura de nouveau un partenaire Alpha, un jour? demande Jim.

\- Peut-être. Selon certains récits, Harold et Krokmou reviendront un jour.

\- Vraiment?! s'écrient les enfants. Quand? Où?

\- Du calme! Du calme! Ce n'est qu'une histoire!

\- Quelle histoire? demande Milo. Racontez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît!

\- S'il-vous-plaît! reprennent les autres enfants.

\- D'accord, d'accord! Bon, comment expliquer? Comme vous le savez, les humains n'ont plus eu de dons après qu'Harold ait détruit l'île. Mais avant que tous les vikings avec des dons disparaissent, un Ancien, qui était légèrement plus jeune qu'Harold, a fait une prophétie. Cet Ancien était l'un des derniers vikings possédant encore des dons. Harold et ses amis étaient déjà morts à cette époque. L'Ancien a prédit qu'un jour, loin dans le futur, une nouvelle menace apparaîtrait. On ignore s'il parle de nouveaux démons ou d'autre chose, il ne l'a pas précisé. En revanche, il a dit que pour contrer cette menace, un être au cœur vaillant reviendrait du passé. L'âme de cet être se manifesterait dans la famille du Chef, il s'agit donc d'un descendant d'Harold. L'être vaillant sera accompagné de son ami le plus proche, le dragon qui fut à ses côtés durant une grande partie de sa vie. Certains amis des ces deux êtres reviendraient aussi, afin de les soutenir, car il est difficile de vivre sans soutien. À aucun endroit dans le texte d'origine il n'est fait mention du nom d'Harold ou de celui de Krokmou. Mais comme cet être doit être un descendant d'Harold, beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il s'agit de sa réincarnation, et donc le dragon serait Krokmou. La prophétie ne précise pas quand cet événement doit avoir lieu, ni si l'être est un homme ou une femme. Vous voyez, nous ne pouvons être sûrs qu'Harold et Krokmou vont vraiment revenir. Et même si la prophétie est authentique, rein ne garantit qu'elle est vraie. Après tout, l'Ancien était sur son lit de mort lorsqu'il l'a prononcé.

\- Comment on sait que l'être n'est pas déjà revenu? questionne Elsa.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons connu aucune menace importante depuis l'établissement de nos ancêtres sur ce continent, répond Érine, donc il n'aurait eu aucune raison de revenir.

\- Quand il reviendra, il va directement aller combattre la menace? demande Jim.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Et la famille du Chef, ils en pensent quoi? s'enquiert Mérida.

\- Ils ont longtemps cru très fort à cette prophétie, c'est pourquoi ils ont pris pour habitude de nommer au moins un garçon Harold à chaque génération. Mais il y a environ deux siècles, le Chef de l'époque a dit que c'était une tradition stupide. Depuis, les garçons sont nommés comme les parents le veulent. Aucun n'a été appelé Harold.

\- Il n'y aura plus jamais d'Harold?! s'exclame Al.

\- Peut-être. Mais les noms vont et viennent. Depuis quelques années, les vieux noms sont revenus à la mode. Par exemple, le petit-fils du Chef actuel, le bébé qui est né il y a deux semaines, vous savez comment il s'appelle?

\- Non, répondent en chœur les enfants.

\- Stoïck. La mère du petit Stoïck, qui est une de mes amies, aime beaucoup la légende d'Harold, et elle a toujours trouvé que Stoïck était un homme un peu perdu mais fort. Elle m'a dit l'autre jour, quand je suis allée la voir, qu'elle veut que son fils devienne aussi fort que le père d'Harold. Une autre de nos amies, qui a accouché hier, a été amusée par cela et a appelé sa fille Valka. Alors vous voyez, les anciens noms reviennent aujourd'hui.


	61. Chapitre spécial 03 : Rêve

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre spécial, et aussi le dernier de cette fic. Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous ai vraiment plu.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est dédié à Lola697 qui est l'auteur du 300ème commentaire. Voici ce qu'elle a demandé :** **Harold se réveille et se rend compte que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un rêve. Donc il n'a jamais rencontré Krokmou et il est encore méprisé par le village. Bien sûr ce n'est pas réel, il est dans une sorte de coma. L'action se situe dans un univers proche du film, près de la saison 03 de la série, mais sans vraiment s'y coller. Aucun rapport avec la fic, pas de démons, pas d'amitié entre vikings et dragons, pas de dons.**

 **J'espère avoir réussi à faire un chapitre qui correspond à la demande. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant.**

 **J'ai eu très peur de ne pas pouvoir faire le chapitre aujourd'hui et de devoir le repousser de façon indéfinie car mon ordinateur a décidé de prendre des vacances, hier, le disque dur est en train de lâcher. Heureusement, quelqu'un que je connais est en train de tenter de me le réparer, mais il ne sera pas disponible pour tout de suite. Ma soeur m'a gentiment prêté son ordi pour que je puisse écrire et publier ce chapitre. Pour le reste, je me débrouille avec ma tablette, ce qui n'est guère pratique. De ce fait, il se peut qu'il y ait des délais dans les réponses aux commentaires. Et aussi, vu qu'il s'agit du tout dernier chapitre, je ne répondrais pas aux commentaires des guests, désolée.**

 **Encore et toujours, merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et d'avoir supporté (voire suivi) mes délires. Bon week-end, bonne chance à ceux et celles qui ont des examens, bonnes vacances. On se revoit à la prochaine fic, dans environ un mois (si mon ordi est dispo), je mettrais une annonce temporaire sur mes 3 fics, donc vous devriez avoir le message.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Oh ma tête, se plaint Harold en se redressant dans son lit. J'ai écouté les jumeaux et Rustik faire un concours de chant ou quoi?

Le jeune viking s'assoit et se masse la tête doucement. N'entendant aucun bruit dans la chambre, il fouille la pièce du regard et grogne quand un filet de lumière l'oblige à détourner le regard.

\- D'accord, j'en suis sûr, Gueulfor arbitrait le concours de chant et y a pris part. C'est impossible d'avoir une telle migraine autrement. Et maintenant, où est Krokmou?

Repoussant les couvertures, Harod se lève et se dirige dans le coin où le furie nocturne dort en temps normal.

\- Ah ben ça c'est fort, même sa plaque de pierre a disparu! Il a décidé de déménager?

Secouant doucement la tête, Harold s'habille rapidement, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'il enfile, et descend les escaliers menant à au rez-de-chaussée. Stoïck est assis à la table, occupé à lire des rapports.

\- Bonjour papa, dit Harold en baillant. Tu as vu Krokmou ce matin?

\- Qui? demande distraitement le chef.

\- Krokmou. Il n'était pas dans ma chambre quand je me suis levé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? interroge Stoïck en levant les yeux de sa lecture. Qui est Krokmou?

\- Arrête de plaisanter, grogne Harold, ce n'est même pas marrat. Krokmou, le furie nocturne, celui que j'ai blessé et à qui j'ai conçu une prothèse pour remplacer l'aileron de la queue afin qu'il puisse voler de nouveau. C'est bon, ça te revient?

Le chef reste quelques instants silencieux puis éclate de rire. Il rit si fort que des larmes perlet au coin de ses yeux et coulent sur sa barbe rousse.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là! s'exclame Stoïck. Je crois que je n'avais rien entendu d'aussi drôle depuis des années! Toi, une crevette qui parle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, tu aurais abattu un furie nocturne?! Je savais que tu as une imagination très active, mais à ce point-là!

\- Mais...

\- Et en plus tu aurais aidé un dragon! Tu lui aurais construit une prothèse pour l'aider à voler! Alors que tu répètes depuis des années que tout ce que tu veux, c'est tuer un dragon! Non seulement ce que tu dis est impossible, tu ne pourrais jamais abattre un dragon, mais surtout, pourquoi voudrais-tu l'aider?! Et puis comment pourrais-tu le faire, tu n'es même pas capable de forger une arme de base! Par les dieux, je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis au moins quinze ans!

\- Avant que je naisse, donc, sympa, marmonne Harold. Tu peux arrêter de te moquer de moi deux secondes et me dire pourquoi tu trouves ça aussi hilarant? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça? Je croyais qu'on s'était réconciliés après que Krokmou et moi ayons tué la Mort Rouge!

\- La quoi?

\- La Mort Rouge, répète Harod d'un air exaspéré. Le dragon immense qui vivait sur l'île abritant le nid des dragons. La chose qui a failli tous nous tuer et à cause de laquelle j'ai perdu m...

Harold arrête de parler lorsqu'il relève la jambe gauche de son pantalon. Il regarde, incrédule, la jambe de chair et de sang qui se cache sous le tissu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu...

Deux mains s'abattent lourdement sur les épaules du jeune viking qui relève la tête pour planter son regard dans celui, intense, de son père.

\- Le Nid? Tu sais où il se trouve?

\- Je... Oui, mais toi aussi, tout le monde le sait.

\- Si je savais où il est je n'enverrais pas autant d'expéditions se perdre dans cette brume maudite! s'exclame le chef. Mais toi, tu en parles comme si tu y étais déjà allé. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dragon immense?

Harold reste un long moment silencieux, regardant son père d'un air perdu. Le chef finit par soupirer et retire ses mains des épaules de son fils.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à t'écouter délirer. Cesse de confondre rêve et réalité. J'ai du travail, et toi aussi. Gueulfor t'attend à la forge, dépêche-toi d'y aller et de te rendre utile, pour une fois. Nous devons encore réparer les dégâts de l'attaque d'il y a deux nuits. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il ne fallait pas nettoyer après toi, aussi...

La dernière phrase est prononcée un peu plus doucement que le reste mais Harold arbore un air blessé tandis qu'il se tourne vers la porte. L'ouvrant brusquement, il sort de la maison et se dirige vers la forge. Observant le village, il peut voir les marques d'une attaque récente. Mais ce qui semble le troubler le plus, c'est ce qu'il ne voit pas. Quand le jeune viking arrive à la forge, il voit une petite ligne de vikings attendant devant la fenêtre. La plupart l'ignorent mais certains lui jettent des regards dédaigneux et méprisants.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin! s'exclame Gueulfor en le voyant entrer. J'ai bein cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, toi qui est toujours le premier présent à la forge! Enfile ton tablier, il y a du travail qui attend et il ne va pas se faire seul!

Sans un mot, Harold attrape son tablier et le met. Dès qu'il est prêt, le forgeron lui envoie une hache légèrement édentée.

\- Affûte-là, ça devrait suffire pour lui redonner du mordant, dit Gueulfor.

\- Eh! Proteste le propriétaire de la hache. J'ai apporté mon arme pour qu'elle soit réparée, pas détruite! Ne le laisse pas y toucher!

\- Si t'es pas content, va donc demander à un dragon de te l'affûter, je suis sûr que tu en trouveras un qui sera ravi de t'aider, réplique le forgeron.

\- Mais l'inutile va la casser! Insiste le viking.

\- Harold sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il a de l'expérience, et des connaissances, ce qui est déjà plus que vous tous réunis. Si tu n'es pas content, va voir un autre forgeron.

\- De l'expérience dans la destruction, ça c'est sûr, maugrée le viking en se mettant sur le côté pour attendre sa hache.

\- Suivant ! crie Gueulfor.

Durant l'échange, Harold est resté près de la roue à affûter, s'occupant de la hache en silence. Le reste de la matinée passe de manière similaire. Lorsque la mi-journée arrive, gueulfor renvoie les vikings qui attendant encore en leur disant de revenir après le repas.

\- Allez gamin, c'est fini pour ce matin, allons manger un morceau avant qu'il ne reste pus rien au Grand Hall, dt le forgeron.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, merci, vas-y tout seul.

\- Harold, ce n'est pas en sautant des repas que tu deviendras un viking grand et fort comme les autres.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme les autres, souffle Harold tout bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

\- Je doute que quelques repas manqués soient en faute, dit Harold en élevant la voix.

\- Pas faux, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Viens.

\- Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de manger, tu peux avoir ma part.

Gueulfor observe Harold quelques instants en silence puis hausse les épaules.

\- Comme tu voudras. Si quelque chose te trouble, tu sais que tu m'en parler n'est-ce pas?

Harold hoche la tête et regarde le forgeron s'éloigner. Quand il est sûr de ne pas être entendu, Harold pose l'épée qu'il serrait.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma vie toute entière est trouble, marmonne Harold.

\- Tu sais que parler tout seul n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un signe de bonne santé mentale?

Se tournant rapidement, Harold voit Astrid devant la fenêtre, le regardant d'un air ennuyé et tenant sa hache.

\- Astrid! s'exclame Harold en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Par pitié, dis-moi que le village a décidé de faire une farce collective aujourd'hui! Où sont les dragons? Je n'en ai pas aperçu un seul dans le village! Tu as vu Krokmou? Et Tempête?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? demande lentement Astrid en étudiant Harold. Et depuis quand tu arrives à parler sans bégayer ou dire des choses incompréhensibles? Ah, attends, tu viens de dire quelques chose d'incompréhensible. Des dragons? Pourquoi voudrais-tu voir ces sales reptiles dans le village?

\- Ce... C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Tu te moques de moi?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire? Je suis venue ici pour faire réviser ma hache, pas pour t'écouter délirer. Où est Gueulfor?

\- Au Grand Hall, répond Harold avec résignation.

\- Zut, moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas à attendre si je venais à la mi-journée, je vais devoir revenir après le repas.

\- Je peux m'occuper de ta hache, si tu veux, propose Harold.

\- Hors de question, j'y tiens trop pour la laisser entre les mains d'un incapable comme toi. Et je préfère éviter que tu y touches, tu pourrais l'abimer juste en la tenant. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se servir de la moindre arme n'est pas qualifié pour s'en occuper.

Harold tourne le dos à Astrid et se rend dans le petit débarras que Gueulfor lui a donné. Regardant autour de lui, il voit d'innombrables dessins d'armes et d'inventions de toutes sortes. Le jeune viking se laisse lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et repose sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

\- Il semblerait que tout n'ai été qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve, trop beau pour être vrai. Je serais toujours, et à jamais, la risée du village...

Le jeune viking reste prostré et laisse ses yeux se fermer lentement, sentant le sommeil arriver. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il voit un plafond de bois au-dessus de lui. Du mouvement sur le côté attire son regard et il tourne la tête. Il grogne un peu lorsqu'il a du mal à bouger la tête correctement. La persone se trouvant dans la pièce se précipite vers lui et il peut voir Varek qui arbore un air à la fois soulagé et affolé.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas! s'exclame Varek. Gothi va me tuer si jamais tes bandages se défont.

\- Bandages ? demande Harold d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Oui, dit Varek, pour garder ta blessure propre et éviter qu'elle ne se rouvre. Gothi est sortit il n'y a pas longtemps, un des enfants du village est tombé et s'est cassé un bras. Je vais prévenir les autres, ils seront contents de te voir enfin réveillé!

\- Non, Var-Attends!

Le viking blond ne semble pas entendre et sort de la maison. Peu de temps passe avant que des pas se fassent entendre. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Astrid entre, marchant droit vers le lit qu'occupe Harold.

\- Je vois que Monsieur a enfin décidé de revenir parmi les vivants, délcare séchement Astrid. Tu as pris ton temps. Quatre jours à nous faire nous inquiéter pendant que tu dormais tranquillement.

\- Quatre... De quoi tu parles?! Et c'est quoi ces bandages? C'est la maison de Gothi, non? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un mur sur la tête?

\- Parce que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, répond Astrid en adoucissant un peu sa voix. En faisant une nouvelle manœuvre avec Krokmou, tu n'as pas tourné à temps et vous vous êtes écrasés sur une falaise. Tu as de la chance que Varek et moi ayons été présents, tu serais tombé à l'eau autrement. Et Krokmou aurait dû nager pour regagner la plage. Nous t'avons apporté à Gothi et elle a cousu ta blessure à la tête mais tu ne te réveillais pas. Gothi a dit que ça arrive parfois, avec les blessures de ce genre.

\- Krokmou? Il est là? Pour de vrai?!

\- Bien sûr qu'il est là, où veux-tu qu'il soit?

\- Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! s'écrie Harold en s'asseyant vivement malgré la douleur. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas!

\- Et clairement, quelque chose ne va _toujours_ pas, dit Astrid. Tu te sens bien?

\- Mieux que jamais! Et je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais après ce rêve, je veux être sûr que tout soit parfaitement clair, comme ça, je saurais si je suis dans la réalité ou non!

\- Harold, de quoi tu p...

\- Astrid, je t'aime!

\- Quoi?

\- Je t'aime! Comme un fou, depuis bien longtemps et pour toujours!

Astrid reste silencieuse, observant le jeune viking avec des bandages autour de la tête et qui sourit largement. Elle soupire tout en se evant et avance jusqu'au lit. D'un geste rapide, elle frappe Harold au bras gauche.

\- Aïeuh! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes?

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir fait l'idiot et avoir inquiété tout le monde.

\- J'ai compris, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir enfin dit ce que je voulais entendre depuis près de deux ans.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Astrid attrape le devant de la chemise d'Harold, le tire vers elle et l'embrasse. Un instant surpris, Harold se reprend rapidement et attrape Astrid par la taille, la tirant sur ses genoux sans interromper le baiser. Un petit cri s'élève depuis la porte avant que le panneau de bois ne soit vivement refermé.

\- Je pense qu'on va les laisser se dire bonjour, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis quatre jours, après tout, parvient la voix amusée de Gueulfor.


End file.
